Se necesita una pícara para tentar a un granuja
by Vanerk II
Summary: La hermosa e irritable Isabella Swan nunca ha seguido los dictados de la sociedad. Cuando fallece su tutor, cae en manos de un primo lejano. Quien resulta ser Edward Cullen, el soltero más esquivo de Londres.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Hola ¿como están? Esta es la primera de las adaptaciones que comienzo a resubir luego de que mi anterior cuenta en FF VanerK fuera eliminada.  
Sin mas con ustedes "Se necesita una pícara para tentar a un granuja" (Sin editar)**

* * *

** .**

**Introducción**

**SE NECESITA UNA PÍCARA PARA TENTAR A UN GRANUJA...**

La hermosa e irritable Isabella Swan nunca ha seguido los dictados de la sociedad.  
Ella administra la propiedad de su anciano tutor, prefiere vestir pantalones en lugar  
de vestidos y responde al insólito nombre de Bella. Pero cuando fallece su tutor, su  
querido hogar cae en manos de un primo lejano.

**...Y SE NECESITA UN GRANUJA PARA DOMARLA**

Edward Cullen, el soltero más esquivo de Londres, queda atónito cuando se entera  
que ha heredado una propiedad, un título... y una pupila empeñada en hacer que su  
primera visita sea la última. Bella está decidida a continuar dirigiendo el  
funcionamiento la propiedad de Cornualles, sin la ayuda del atractivo nuevo lord.  
Pero Cullen es precisamente el hombre que puede cambiar las cosas... empezando  
por su joven y salvaje pupila. Transformar a Bella en una dama no sólo la convierte  
en la niña mimada de la sociedad, sino también en una irresistible atracción para un  
hombre que nunca pensó que podría ser tentado.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**_Londres, 1816 _**

Edward Cullen bufó con aversión, mientras contemplaba fijamente a sus amigos que anhelosamente se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro. Lady Rosalie Hale, una de sus mejores amigas en los dos años pasados, acababa de casarse con Lord Emmet McCarty. Se miraban como si quisieran comerse el uno al otro. Era asquerosamente lindo.

Cullen golpeó ligeramente el pie y puso sus ojos en blanco, esperando poder reírse. Tras de ellos, junto con Cullen estaban su mejor amigo, Jasper, el Duque de AshBourne, y la esposa de Jasper, Alice, que era prima de Rosalie. Su transporte había tenido un contratiempo, y estaban esperando un nuevo coche.

Al sonido de ruedas rodando por los guijarros, Cullen se dio la vuelta. El carruaje nuevo se detuvo en el camino hasta pararse enfrente de ellos, pero Rosalie y Emmet no parecieron fijarse. De hecho, casi no miraron a nadie, como si estuvieran listos a entregarse por completo a los brazos el uno al otro.

Y el amor marca el lugar. Cullen decidió que ya había tenido bastante.

— ¡Eh! —Gritó en una voz repugnantemente dulce—.¡Jóvenes amantes!

Emmet y Rosalie finalmente se separaron, dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia Cullen, quien caminaba hacia ellos.

—Si vosotros lográis dejar de hacer el amor, podemos estar en camino. En caso que no os hayáis fijado. El carruaje está aquí.

Emmet suspiró profunda y acongojadamente antes de acercarse a Cullen y decir:

—Perdona los abrazos, no nos dimos cuenta de que había alguien.

Cullen sonrió alegremente.

—De ningún modo. ¿Estábamos ausentes?

Emmet se acercó a Rosalie y le ofreció su brazo.

— ¿Mi amor?

Rosalie aceptó su gesto con una sonrisa, pero cuando Cullen entró en el carruaje, ella dio la vuelta y rechifló,

—Voy a matarte por esto.

—Estoy seguro que lo intentaras.

El quinteto estuvo pronto acomodado en el carruaje nuevo. Después de algunos momentos, sin embargo, Emmet y Rosalie se contemplaban arrobadamente el uno al otro otra vez. Emmet puso su mano sobre la de ella y golpeó ligeramente sus dedos en contra de sus nudillos. Rosalie sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —exclamó Cullen, dirigiéndose a Jasper y Alice—. ¿Los veis? Cuando vosotros os casasteis no fue así de nauseabundo.

—Algún día, —dijo Rosalie en voz baja, hincándole un dedo—, encontraras a la mujer de tus sus sueños, y en ese momento voy a hacer tu vida miserable.

—No me asustas, mi estimada Rosalie. La mujer de mis sueños es tal modelo de excelencia, que es posible que no exista.

—Oh, eres insufrible, —bufó Rosalie—. Apuesto a que dentro de un año estarás profundamente enamorado, encadenado con grilletes a tu pierna, y feliz por ello.

Ella se recostó con una sonrisa satisfecha. A su lado Emmet se estremecía de regocijo.

Cullen se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Tomaré esa apuesta. ¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a perder?

—Tú vas a perder, y yo no ¿por cuánto te arriesgas?

Alice miró a Emmet.

—Parece que te casaste con una mujer que disfruta de los juegos de azar.

—Si fueses yo, puedes estar seguro habría pesado mis acciones más cuidadosamente.

Rosalie le dio a su reciente marido un pinchazo juguetón en las costillas, dirigió una mirada a Cullen y le preguntó:

— ¿Bien?

—Mil Libras.

—Hecho.

— ¿Estás loca? —exclamó Emmet.

— ¿Debo suponer que sólo los hombres pueden jugar juegos de azar?

—No puedes hacer esta tonta apuesta, Rosalie, —dijo Emmet—. Vas a perder, ya que el hombre con quien has hecho la apuesta controla el resultado. Tú sólo puedes perder.

—No menosprecies el poder del amor, mi amor. Aunque en el caso de Cullen, quizá sólo la lujuria lo hará.

—Me hieres, —dijo Cullen, colocando la mano dramáticamente sobre su corazón para dar énfasis—, asumiendo que soy incapaz de emociones más altas.

— ¿No lo eres?

Los labios de Cullen se cerraron en una línea delgada. ¿Estaba ella en lo correcto? En realidad no tenía ni idea. De una u otra manera, dentro de un año él sería mil libras más rico. Dinero fácil.


	2. Capítulo 01

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Algunos meses más tarde Cullen estaba sentado en su salón, tomando el té con Rosalie. Acababa de llegar a visitarlo. Se alegró de esa visita inesperada, ya que desde que ella estaba casada no se veían tanto.

— ¿Tienes la seguridad de que Emmet no va a irrumpir aquí con un arma? —bromeó Cullen.

—Está demasiado ocupado para esa clase de disparates, —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Está demasiado ocupado para acceder a su naturaleza posesiva? Qué extraño.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Él confía en ti, y más importante aún, confía en mí.

—Un auténtico modelo de virtud, —dijo Cullen secamente, sin querer reconocer ante sí mismo que estaba un poco celoso de la dicha marital de su amiga.

—Y cómo...

Un golpe sonó en la puerta. Entró en el cuarto Ben, el flemático mayordomo de Cullen, anunciando:

—Un abogado ha llegado, señor.

Cullen alzó la cabeza.

—Un abogado, que desea hablar a solas con usted. No pude averiguar sus razones. Es muy insistente, señor.

—Hágale pasar entonces. —Cullen miró a Rosalie y sin saber qué hacer, encogió los hombros.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

—Pase.

Ben condujo al visitante. Era un hombre de cabello gris de estatura mediana, y se veía muy interesado en ver a Cullen.

— ¿Sr. Cullen?

Cullen asintió con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirle qué contento estoy por haberle localizado finalmente, —el abogado dijo alegremente. Miró a Rosalie con una expresión desconcertada—. ¿Y esta es la señora Cullen? Fui inducido a creer, que usted no estaba casado, señor. Oh, esto es extraño. Puede ser un obstáculo.

—No estoy casado. Ésta es Lady McCarty. Ella es una amiga. ¿Y usted es?

—Oh, lo siento. —dijo muy apenado. El abogado sacó un pañuelo y palmeó su frente—. Soy Mike Newton, de Cragmont, Hopkins, Topkins_, _yNewton. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, para dar énfasis adicional al decir su nombre—. Tengo una noticia importante para usted. Muy importante ciertamente.

Cullen agitó sus brazos expansivamente.

—Oigámoslo entonces.

Newton miró a Rosalie y su mirada regreso a Cullen.

— ¿Quizá deberíamos hablar privadamente, señor? Ya que la señora, no es su esposa.

—Por supuesto. —Cullen miró a Rosalie —. ¿No te molesta esperar, sólo será un momento, verdad?

—Oh, de ningún modo, —le aseguró, con su sonrisa diciendo que tendría mil preguntas listas cuando hubieron terminado—, esperaré.

Cullen hizo una señal hacia una puerta que conducía a su estudio.

—Directamente por aquí, Sr. Newton.

Salieron del cuarto, y a Rosalie le dio mucho gusto notar que no cerraron la puerta correctamente. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se movió hacia la silla más cercana a la puerta, ligeramente abierta. Estiró el cuello, intentado oír.

Un barboteo de voces.

Más barboteo.

Y entonces, de Cullen,

— ¿Mi primo qué_...?_

Barboteo, barboteo.

— ¿...de dónde...?

Barboteo, barboteo, algo que sonó como a Cornualles.

— ¿...cuántas veces...?

No, eso no pudo haber sido "ocho" lo que ella oyó.

— ¿...y él me dejó qué...?

Rosalie aplaudió. ¡Qué encantador! Cullen acababa de obtener una herencia inesperada. Esperó que fuese un buen suceso. Justamente uno de sus amigos, de mala gana, había recibido como herencia a treinta y siete gatos.

El resto de conversación fue imposible de descifrar. Después de algunos minutos los dos hombres terminaron de hablar, y se estrecharon la mano. Newton apartó de un empujón algunos escritos de su caso y dijo,

—Tendré el resto de documentos enviados tan pronto como sea posible. Necesitaremos su firma, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

Newton asintió con la cabeza y regresó al cuarto.

— ¿Qué te dejaron? —Rosalie exigió.

Cullen parpadeó pocas veces, como si todavía no pudiese creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Parece que acabo de recibir en herencia una baronía.

— ¡Una baronía! Córcholis, voy a tener que llamarte Lord Cullen ahora, ¿verdad?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te llamé Lady McCarty?

—Hace diez minutos, —dijo ella impertinentemente—, cuándo me presentaste al Sr. Newton.

—Touché, Rosalie. —Se recostó en el sofá, sin esperar a que ella se sentase primero—. Supongo que me puedes llamar Lord Stannage.

— ¡Válgame Dios! Stannage, —ella se quejó—. Qué perfectamente distinguido. Edward Cullen, Lord Stannage. —Sonrió diabólicamente.

— ¿ Es Edward, verdad?

Cullen bufó. Lo llamaban por su nombre de pila tan raras veces, que era un chiste familiar el no poderlo recordar.

—Le pregunté a mi madre, —contestó finalmente él—. Dijo que cree que es Edward.

— ¿Quién murió? —le preguntó Rosalie francamente.

—Alguna vez has tenido tacto y refinamiento, mi estimada Rosalie .

—Bien, obviamente no pareces lamentar la pérdida de túpariente lejano, del que hasta ahora no conocías su existencia.

—Un primo. Un octavo primo, para ser exacto.

— ¿Y no pudieron encontrar un pariente más cercano? —preguntó ella incrédulamente—. No es que tenga envidia de tu fortuna, claro está, pero realmente es extenderse.

—Parecemos ser una familia de potrillas.

—Gracias, —masculló sarcásticamente ella.

—Termina los sarcasmos, —dijo él, ignorando su mofa—, ahora tengo un título y una pequeña hacienda en Cornualles.

Así que ella había escuchado correctamente.

— ¿Has ido alguna vez a Cornualles?

—Nunca. ¿Has estado tú?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—He oído que es realmente dramático. Los acantilados y las olas derrumbándolos. Muy incivilizado.

— ¿Qué tan incivilizado podría ser, Rosalie ? Ésta es Inglaterra, después de todo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Vas a ir allí, a visitarlo?

—Supongo que debo. —el golpeó ligeramente su dedo contra el muslo—. ¿Incivilizado, dices? Probablemente lo adoraré.

—Espero que él odie estar aquí, —dijo Isabella Swan, tomando un feroz mordisco a su manzana—. Espero que realmente destete este lugar.

—Ya, ya, Bella, esa actitud no es propia de ti, no es muy caritativo de tu parte. —le dijo escandalizada la señora Simpson, el ama de llaves de Stannage Park.

—No me siento tremendamente caritativa por el momento. He metido una buena cantidad de trabajo en Stannage Park.

Los ojos de Bella se enrojecieron tristemente. Había vivido en Cornualles desde los ocho años, cuando sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de carruaje en su ciudad natal de Manchester, dejándola huérfana y sin dinero. Sue, la esposa del barón, era la prima de su abuela y amablemente había acordado acogerla. Bella inmediatamente se había enamorado de Stannage Park, de la piedra pálida del edificio, las ventanas vibrantes, los grandes jardines.

Y así es que Cornualles se había convertido en su casa, más de lo que fue Manchester alguna vez. Sue se había entusiasmado por ella, y Billy, su marido, se convirtió en una distante figura paternal. Él no paso una buena cantidad de tiempo con ella, pero siempre tuvo una palmada acogedora en la cabeza lista cuando entraba en el vestíbulo. Cuando tuvo catorce, sin embargo, Sue murió, y Billy estaba muy afligido.

Apenas le interesaba el resto del mundo y se encerró en su despacho, dejando a un lado el control de la hacienda y la casa.

Bella inmediatamente entro en acción. Amaba tanto a Stannage Park y no iba dejar que se malograse, además, tenía ideas firmes de cómo debía ser manejada la propiedad.

Los pasados seis años ella había sido no sólo la señora de la heredad sino también el señor, universalmente aceptada como la persona a cargo. Y a ella le gustaba su vida simplemente así.

Pero Billy había muerto, la hacienda y la casa habían pasado rápidamente a algún primo lejano en Londres que probablemente era un petimetre. Él nunca había ido a Cornualles antes, pensó Bella, olvidándose convenientemente de que ella llegó allí sólo cuando murieron sus padres. Ella había llegado allí doce años antes.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre? —preguntó otra vez la señora Simpson, mientras cogía la masa y empezaba hacer el pan.

—Duford o Cullen, —dijo Bella asqueada—. No quisieron darme su nombre de pila, Aunque supongo que no tiene importancia ahora que es Lord Stannage. Él probablemente insistirá en que usemos el título. La aristocracia usualmente lo hace.

—Hablas como si no pertenecerías a esa clase, Bella. No pongas mala cara al caballero.

Bella suspiró y tomó otro mordisco de su manzana.

—Él probablemente me llamará Isabella.

—Debería. Estás mayor para llamarte Bella.

—Tú me llamas Bella.

—Soy demasiado vieja para cambiar. Peor, ya no eres una niña. Ha pasado el tiempo Y es preciso que encuentres un marido.

— ¿Y hacer qué? ¿Irme de Inglaterra? No quiero dejar Cornualles.

La señora Simpson sonrió, para señalar que Cornualles era ciertamente una parte de Inglaterra. Bella quería tanto la región que no podía pensar acerca de ella como perteneciente a un lugar mayor.

—Hay caballeros aquí en Cornualles, con los que te podrías casar, —le dijo—. Bastantes en los pueblos cercanos. Podrías casarte también con uno de ellos.

Bella se mofó.

—No hay nadie que me parezca atractivo y conoces a la gente de aquí, es simple. Además, nadie se casaría conmigo. No tengo uno chelín ahora que Stannage Park la tiene esté desconocido, todos ellos piensan soy un fenómeno hombruno.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo hacen! —contestó rápidamente la señora Simpson—. Todo el mundo te admira.

—Ya sé—Bella contestó, girando sus ojos marrones hacia la ventana—. Me admiran como si fuera un hombre, y por eso estoy agradecida. Pero los hombres no quieren casarse con otros hombres, sabes.

—Quizá si llevaras puesto un vestido...

Bella miró hacia sus gastados pantalones.

—Me pongo un vestido. Cuando es apropiado.

—No puedo imaginar cuándo fue eso,—bufó la señora Simpson—, desde que te conozco nunca te he visto en uno. Ni siquiera en la iglesia.

—Qué hecho tan afortunado para mí que el vicario sea un caballero muy liberal.

La señora Simpson dirigió una mirada sagaz hacia la joven.

—Qué hecho tan afortunado para ti, que al vicario le gusta el brandy francés que le envías una vez al mes.

Bella se hizo la sorda.

—Llevé un vestido para el entierro de Billy, si recuerdas. Para la fiesta del condado el año pasado. Y cada vez que recibimos a los invitados. Tengo al menos cinco en mi armario, muchas gracias. Oh, y también me los pongo cuando vamos al pueblo.

—No lo haces.

—Pues bien, puede ser que no para nuestra pequeña villa, pero lo hago cada vez que voy a algún otro pueblo. Pero cualquiera estaría de acuerdo que son de lo más imprácticos cuando reanudo mis actividades normales supervisando la hacienda. —Sin mencionar, pensó Bella torcidamente, que con ellos se veía terrible.

—Bien, te pondrás uno cuándo el Sr. Cullen llegue.

—No estoy completamente loca como una cabra, señora Simpy. —Bella lanzó el corazón de la manzana a través de la cocina a un cubo pequeño, que se derramó por lo lleno que estaba. Dejó salir un grito de orgullo—. No he perdido al cubo en meses.

La señora Simpson cabeceó.

—Si sólo alguien te enseñara cómo ser una chica.

—Sue quiso hacerlo, —Bella contestó descaradamente—, y podría haber tenido éxito si hubiera vivido más tiempo. Pero la verdad es, me gusta mucho ser como soy.

La mayoría de las veces al menos, pensó. De vez en cuando, veía a una bella señora en un primoroso traje de noche que le parecía hermoso y le daba celos. Tales mujeres no tenían pies y eran irreales, Bella decidió que deberían tener ruedas para poder deslizarse en ellos, mientras las miraban una docena de hombres entontecidos. Tristemente clavaba los ojos en ese cortejo, imaginándolos soñando tras ella. Entonces se reía.

Ese sueño particular no tenia probabilidad de hacerse realidad, ¿y además, a ella le gustaba su vida simplemente como estaba, verdad?

— ¿Bella? —La señora Simpson la sacó de su ensoñación—. Bella, hablaba contigo.

— ¿Hmmm? —Bella parpadeó saliendo de su fantasía—. Oh, lo siento, estaba pensando acerca de lo que tenemos que hacer con las vacas, —mintió—, no estoy segura de que tengamos espacio suficiente para todas ellas.

—Deberías estar pensando acerca de qué hacer cuando el Sr. Cullen llegue. ¿Él envió una nota que sería esta tarde, no?

—Sí, así es.

— ¡Bella! —le reprochó la señora Simpson.

Bella negó con la cabeza y afirmó.

—Si acaso alguna vez hubo un tiempo para maldecir, es ahora, Simpy. ¿Qué ocurre si él quiere interesarse en Stannage Park? ¿O peor... si se le ocurre asumir el mando?

—Si lo hace, será su derecho. Él es el dueño, sabes.

—Si, lo sé. Es tan terrible.

La señora Simpson mezcló la masa, le dio forma de una barra de pan y la colocó aparte para levantarse. Limpiándose las manos, dijo:

—Tal vez venderá. Si la vendiese a una persona del pueblo, no tendrías nada por lo que preocuparte. Todo el mundo allí sabe que manejas a la perfección Stannage Park.

Bella saltó del mueble en que estaba encaramada, plantó las manos en sus caderas, y comenzó a caminar por la cocina.

—Él no puede vender. Está vinculado al título. Si no lo estuviese, el Sr. Billy me lo hubiera dejado.

—Oh. Bien, entonces vas a tener que esmerarte en llevarte bien con el Sr. Cullen.

—Ese hombre es Lord Stannage ahora, —Bella gimió—. Válgame Dios... El barón Stannage... él es el dueño de mi casa y él que va a decidir mi futuro.

— ¿Eso te aterra?

—Quiero decir que él es mi guardián, mi tutor.

— ¿Qué? —la señora Simpson dejó caer su rodillo de pastelero.

—Soy su pupila.

—Pero… Pero eso es imposible. Aún no conoces al hombre.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Son costumbres, Simpy. Las mujeres no tienen mucha materia gris, sabes. Necesitamos guardianes que nos guíen.

—No puedo creer que no me lo contaras.

—No te digo todo, ¿sabes?

—Casi, —bufó la señora Simpson.

Bella sonrió tímidamente. Era cierto que ella y el ama de llaves estaban más unidas de lo que uno esperaría. Distraídamente hizo girar los dedos sobre su larga cabellera de color castaño, una de sus pocas concesiones de vanidad. Habría sido más práctico cortarse el pelo, pero era grueso y suave, Bella no podría soportar separarse de él. Además, tenía el hábito de enroscarlo alrededor de sus dedos, mientras le daba vueltas a algún problema difícil, como estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

— ¡Espera un momento! —exclamó.

— ¿Qué?

—Él no puede vender el lugar, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que vivir aquí.

La señora Simpson entrecerró los ojos.

—No comprendo que significa eso, Bella.

—Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que él absoluta y positivamente no quiera vivir aquí. No debe ser muy difícil. Probablemente es uno de esos tipos londinenses debiluchos. Pero ciertamente no podría ser difícil hacerlo sentir incómodo.

— ¿Qué diantres piensas hacer Isabella Swan? ¿Ensuciar la habitación del pobre hombre, cambiarle de colchón?

—Nada tan burdo, te aseguro, —Bella se mofó—. Le mostraremos nuestra hospitalidad. Seremos la cortesía personificada, pero pondremos empeño en señalar que él no nació para la vida rural. Podría aprender a apreciar el papel de propietario ausente. Especialmente si le envío ganancias trimestrales.

—Pensé que inviertes las ganancias en la hacienda.

—Lo hago, pero sólo tendré que dividirlas por la mitad. Enviaré la mitad al nuevo Lord Stannage y reinvertiré el resto aquí. No me gustará hacerlo, pero será mejor que tenerle aquí.

La señora Simpson meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué exactamente piensas hacerle?

Bella hizo girar su dedo en el pelo.

—No estoy segura. Tendré que pensarlo un poco.

La señora Simpson miró el reloj.

—Mejor piensa rápido, porque estará aquí dentro de una hora.

Bella caminó hacia la puerta.

—Será mejor que me asee.

—Si no quieres conocerle oliendo a campo, —replicó la señora Simpson—. Y no a la parte con flores querida, tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

Bella le mostró una sonrisa abierta descarada.

— ¿Tendrás preparado el baño para mí? —ante la inclinación de cabeza del ama de llaves, ella corrió arriba de la escalera de servicio. La señora Simpson estaba en lo correcto: olía bastante mal. ¿Pero, qué podría esperarse después de una mañana supervisando la construcción de la porqueriza nueva?

Había sido trabajo arduo, pero Bella había estado dispuesta, con mucho gusto a hacerlo –mejor dicho, admitió para sí misma, supervisarlo—. Meterse hasta las rodillas en el lodo y estiércol, no era exactamente un paseo.

Se detuvo repentinamente en las escaleras, con sus ojos iluminándose. No será un paseo, pero le vendría de maravilla al nuevo Lord Stannage. Ella aún podía involucrarse más activamente en el proyecto si ello significase convencer a ese tipo Cullen de irse, como hacían lo señores de su clase todo el tiempo.

Sintiéndose muy entusiasmada, saltó el resto de escalones que le hacían falta para llegar a su dormitorio. Varios minutos después, delante de la bañera llena, empezó a cepillarse el cabello y caminó hacia la ventana teniendo cuidado en cerrarla. Lo tenía estirado hacia atrás en una coleta pero el viento lo había enmarañado. Desató la cinta; sería más fácil de lavarlo desenredándolo.

Al mismo tiempo que se cepillaba, dirigía su mirada perdida a la entrada de la casa, mientras veía al sol comenzar a teñir de melocotón el cielo. Bella suspiró con amor. Nada ni nadie tenía el poder para sacarla de esas tierras.

Entonces algo arruinó en ese perfecto momento, hubo un destelló en el horizonte. Oh, Dios mío, eso no podía ser... era el cristal de la ventana de un carruaje. Juró y estalló, Dios... llegaba temprano.

—El miserable estúpido, —masculló—. Estúpido desconsiderado.

Miró sobre su hombro. Su baño no estaba listo. Se acerco más a la ventana para ver el carruaje, miró con atención, mientras él bajaba. El coche era muy elegante. El Sr. Cullen debía ser un hombre con algunos ingresos antes de recibir su herencia de Stannage Park.

Eso o tenía amigos ricos dispuestos a prestarle un medio de transporte. Bella clavó los ojos en la escena imperturbable, cepillándose el pelo todo el tiempo. Dos lacayos salieron precipitadamente para descargar su equipaje. Sonrió con altanería. Él no se iba quedar mucho tiempo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del carruaje. Sin darse cuenta se acercó más a la ventana. Un pie emergió.

Una hermosa bota, Bella observó sus botas esperando que el calzado del hombre fuese igual a su actitud.

—Oh, por Dios, —masculló. Él no iba a ser un débil afeminado. Entonces el dueño de la pierna brincó fuera, y le vio en su totalidad.

Dejó caer su cepillo del pelo.

—Oh, Dios mío, —respiró.

Era bello. No, no bello, se corrigió, pues eso implicaba alguna suerte de calidad afeminada, y este hombre ciertamente no tenía nada de eso. Él era alto, con un cuerpo firmemente musculoso y hombros anchos. Su pelo era espeso y cobrizo, ligeramente más largo de lo que estaba de moda. Y su cara. Bella no pudo mirarlo muy bien, ya que estaba a catorce pies de altura, pero aún así podía ver que su cara era todo lo que un rostro debe ser. Los pómulos altos, su nariz derecha y enérgica, y la boca modelada con precisión y levemente sardónica. No podía ver de qué color eran sus ojos, excepto que eran sagaces. Era más joven de lo que ella había esperado. Creía que vendría alguien con sus cincuenta años. Este hombre no podría tener un día más de los treinta.

Bella gimió. Esto iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que había anticipado. Ciertamente iba a tener que ser muy astuta para engañarlo. Con un suspiro, se agachó para recoger el cepillo del pelo y caminó de regreso a su baño.

Mientras Cullen silenciosamente inspeccionaba el frente de su nueva casa, un movimiento en una ventana del piso de arriba atrapó su vista. El sol brillaba sobre las ventanas, pero pudo percibir a una chica con pelo largo, color castaño. Antes de que pudiese verla mejor, ella se había dado media vuelta y desaparecido en el cuarto. Eso era extraño. Ningún criado estaba de pie ociosamente mirando a las ventanas en el momento que llegaba el nuevo dueño, especialmente con el pelo desordenado. Se preguntó brevemente quién era ella, entonces dejo al pensamiento ir al fondo de su mente. Tendría suficientemente tiempo para enterarse de quién era ella; ahora mismo necesitaba ocuparse de cosas más importantes.

El personal entero de Stannage Park se había reunido delante de la casa para su inspección. Había alrededor de dos docenas de sirvientes y criadas, un número pequeño para los estándares de la nobleza en Londres, pero era Stannage Park, era una hacienda modesta y pequeña en un área rural. El mayordomo, un hombre delgado denominado Yates, se esforzaba hasta el extremo para hacer el proceso tan formal como era posible. Cullen intentó llevarle la corriente.

Adoptando una manera ligeramente austera; parecía ser lo que los sirvientes esperaban de su nuevo señor. Fue difícil de suprimir una sonrisa, cuando una criada, hizo una reverencia en su honor. Él nunca había esperado un título, tierras y jamás había deseado tener arrendatarios. Su padre había sido un hijo menor de un hijo menor; sólo Dios sabía cuántos Cullens habían tenido que morir para poder adquirir esa herencia.

Después de que la última criada hizo su reverencia, Cullen volvió su atención al mayordomo.

—Parece que la casa esta en perfectas condiciones, Yates.

Yates, quien nunca había adquirido la fachada impávida que era un requisito necesario entre los mayordomos londinenses, se sonrojó con mucho gusto.

—Gracias, Su Señoría. Trabajamos tan duro como podemos, pero es Bella a quien tenemos que agradecérselo.

Cullen alzó una ceja.

— ¿Bella?

Yates tragó saliva. Había llamado por su nombre a la señorita Swan. Algo que no esperaría el nuevo Lord Stannage siendo un noble de Londres, él era el nuevo tutor de Bella, ¿verdad? La señora Simpson le había advertido ese detalle en secreto unos diez minutos antes.

—Umm, Bella es... —su voz se desvaneció. Era tan difícil pensar en ella como cualquier cosa pero Bella—. Ella es...

Pero la atención de Cullen ya había sido captada por la sra. Simpson, quien le contaba que había estado al servicio de Stannage Park por más de veinte años y sabía todo acerca de la hacienda –pues bien, al menos acerca de la casa– y si él necesitase cualquier información...

Cullen parpadeó intentando enfocar la atención en las palabras del ama de llaves. Intuyó que estaba nerviosa. A eso se debía probablemente por qué ella parloteaba como un... como un algo. De qué, exactamente hablaba, no sabría decirlo.

Un movimiento extraño en los establos atrapó su mirada, y empezó a observar con determinación en esa dirección. Esperó un momento, pero nada pasó. Oh, bien, decidió que era su imaginación. Se concentró en el ama de llaves. Ella decía algo acerca de una tal Bella. ¿Quién era Bella? La pregunta ya estaba establecida en su lengua y habría salido de sus labios si un cerdo gigante repentinamente no hubiera entrado al jardín, por medio de la puerta abierta de los establos.

—Santa, mier... —Cullen respiró, incapaz de completar su maldición. Estaba fascinado por la ridiculez de la situación. La criatura se lanzaba a través del césped moviéndose más rápido que lo que cualquiera podría pensar de un cerdo. Era una enorme bestia porcina –seguramente eso fue todo lo que uno lo podría llamarla– éste no era un cerdo ordinario. Cullen no tuvo duda que alimentaría a la mitad de la noblezasi se contrataba al carnicero correcto.

El cerdo fue alcanzado por los muchos sirvientes, y criadas congregadas en la entrada, que corrían en cada dirección posible. Anonadado por el movimiento repentino, el cerdo se detuvo, alzó su hocico, y lanzó un chirrido infernal... y luego otro mas y otro, y...

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó Cullen.

El cerdo, rebelándose contra la autoridad, no se callaba, en verdad empezaba a molestarse y lanzar lodo a todo el que se le acercase.

Bella reaccionó con retraso, a causa del impacto a pesar de sí misma. Se había lanzado escaleras abajo, al minuto que vio al cerdo emerger.

Los establos, estaban abiertos para guardar el coche del nuevo Lord Stannage.

Ella corrió adelante, olvidándosele que no había logrado tomar su baño a pesar de saber cuanto lo necesitaba, sin importarle que todavía estaba vestida con ropas de muchacho. Totalmente sucias, que apestaba a sudor y estaba cubierta de barro.

—Estoy muy apenada, Su Señoría, —masculló, ofreciéndole una sonrisa apremiante antes de apoyarse y agarrar el cuello del cerdo. Probablemente no debería haber interferido, convendría haber dejado al cerdo aburrirse de estar sentado sobre el suelo, debería haberse reído cuando no respondió a la llamada e hizo cosas indecibles con las botas del nuevo Lord Stannage. Pero ella se enorgullecía demasiado de Stannage Park para no intentar solucionar el desastre de algún modo. No hubo nada en el mundo que ella no hubiera querido hacer para evitar ese desastre, temía que él creyese que la hacienda no estaba bien manejada.

Un mozo de labranza se acercó corriendo, tomó al cerdo de sus manos, y lo llevó de vuelta a los establos. Bella se enderezó, repentinamente consciente de cómo estaba vestida al ver que hasta el último criado se quedaba boquiabierto mirando, se limpió las manos en sus pantalones. Se volvió mirando fijamente al hombre misterioso y bien parecido, que estaba parado frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo está usted, Lord Stannage? —dijo ella, tratando de sonreír. Después de todo, no había necesidad que él se diera cuenta que trataba de ahuyentarle.

— ¿Cómo está usted, señorita, er...?

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron. ¿No sabía quién era ella? Sin duda él había estado esperando que su pupila fuera una joven insignificante, una señorita mimada y consentida que nunca se aventuró fuera de las puertas y mucho menos que dirigía la hacienda.

—Soy la señorita Isabella Swan, —dijo en un tono claro y conciso, esperando que él reconociera su nombre—. Pero usted me puede llamar Bella. Todo el mundo lo hace.


	3. Capítulo 02

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 ****  
**

Cullen alzó una ceja. ¿Ésta chica era Bella?

—Usted es una chica,—dijo él, dándose cuenta de lo estúpidas que sonaron las palabras al salir de su boca. **(En la historia original el personaje de Bella se llama Henrietta y le dicen Henry es por eso la confusión de Edward)**

—La última vez que me miré seguía siéndolo, —dijo ella descaradamente.

Algún miembro del personal de servicio gimió. Bella estaba prácticamente segura que era la sra. Simpson.

Cullen parpadeó un poco mirando escrutadoramente a la joven que tenía frente a él. Ella llevaba puesto un pantalón holgado gastado, ligeramente salpicado de barro, una camisa blanca de algodón vieja pero en buen estado, que si el número de vetas enlodadas en su persona fuera cualquier indicación, recientemente había sido reparada. Su larga cabellera café estaba suelta, rozando libremente sus nalgas. Más bien su hermoso cabello era el único atributo femenino, en comparación con el resto de su apariencia. Él realmente no podría decidirse si ella era atractiva o meramente interesante o aún si podía ser Isabella, si no llevara ropa tan indefinida que no marcaba sus formas.

Una inspección más cercana podría realizarla en cualquier momento, porque la chica decididamente apestaba... Resaltando su lado no femenino.

Honestamente, Cullen, no quería estar cerca de ella.

Bella había estado llevando encima la fragancia del cerdito toda la mañana y lo había vuelto usar. Vio al nuevo Lord Stannage fruncir el ceño. Y estaba determinada a no preocuparse por la reacción de él, sabía que probablemente se sentía incomodo por su atavío fuera de lo normal. Ya que no podía hacer nada acerca de eso ahora, gracias a su llegada anticipada y a la apariencia inoportuna del cerdo gigante, decidió sacar partido de eso y sonrió otra vez, queriendo calmarle de lo agradable que a ella le resultaba su presencia.

Cullen se aclaró la voz.

—Perdone Srta. Swan la sorpresa, pero...

—Bella. Por favor llámeme a Bella. Todo el mundo lo hace.

—Bella, entonces. Por favor perdone mi sorpresa, pero no fui informado que usted era una mujer, sólo sabía que alguien con el nombre de Bella estaba a cargo, y naturalmente asumí...

—No se aflija, —ella dijo moviendo sus manos—. Ocurre todo el tiempo. A menudo ese efecto surge a mi favor.

—Estoy seguro que ocurre, —se quejó él, caminando discretamente junto a ella.

Ella cruzó sus brazos y entrecerró los ojos mirando a través del césped hacia los establos para ver si el mozo de labranza aseguraba al cerdo correctamente. Cullen la observó suspicazmente, pensando que debía haber otro Bella, esta chica posiblemente no podía estar a cargo. Por el amor de Dios, ella no tenía un día por encima de quince.

Ella se dirigió hacia él con un movimiento más bien repentino.

—Éste no es un suceso común, tengo que decir. Construimos una porqueriza nueva, y los cerdos están en los establos sólo como una medida temporal.

—Entiendo. —ella ciertamente sonaba como estuviera a cargo, pensó Cullen.

—Para que esté correctamente levantada faltan días, tal vez si contáramos con su ayuda, Su Señoría.

En alguna parte rezagada alguien tosió, y esta vez ella estaba segura que era la sra. Simpson.

No era el momento adecuado para que Simpy entorpeciera sus planes, por un ataque de conciencia, Bella pensó en sacarle los ojos. Pero en vez de eso, le sonrió otra vez a Cullen y dijo:

—Me gustaría ver la porqueriza acabada tan pronto como sea posible. No queremos que se repita el terrible incidente de esta tarde, ¿y usted?

Esta vez a Cullen no le quedó nada más que admitir que esta criatura ciertamente tenía el control de la hacienda.

—Entiendo que usted está a cargo aquí, — dijo finalmente.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos.

—No es usted un poco, jo... ¿joven?

—Probablemente, —Bella contestó sin pensar. Pero se equivocaba por condenarla por eso, sería una excusa para deshacerse de ella.

—Pero soy realmente "el mejor hombre" para el trabajo, —argumentó ella rápidamente—. He administrando Stannage Park durante años.

—Mujer, —Cullen se quejó.

— ¿Discúlpeme?

—Es mujer. La mejor mujer para el trabajo. —sus ojos brillaron con humor—. Usted es una mujer, ¿no?

Bella, se perdió completamente al darse cuenta que él estaba bromeando con ella, lo cual hizo que se sonrojase.

—No hay hombre en Cornualles que haga un mejor trabajo. —masculló ella.

—Estoy seguro que está en lo correcto, —dijo Cullen—. A pesar del incidente del cerdo. La apariencia de Stannage Park es espléndida. Estoy seguro que está haciendo un buen trabajo. De hecho, quizá debería mostrarme la hacienda. —entonces él soltó una sonrisa. La que tenía que considerarse como un arma mortal.

Bella intentó en vano y con mucho esfuerzo no derretirse por su abierta sonrisa. Nunca había tenido ocasión para conocer a un hombre así, tan masculino y seguro de si mismo, era realmente un enigma y no le gustó la sensación en su estómago cuando la miraba. Él no se percato del efecto que su presencia ejercía sobre ella, notó con irritación, aparte de que esa sensación sería otro obstáculo para lograr sus objetivos. Bien, ella no se iba a desmayar por él después de todo.

—Ciertamente, —contestó con suavidad—, estoy complacida por su aprobación. ¿Empezamos a trabajar ahora mismo?

— ¡Bella! —la señora Simpson intervino para evitar cualquier problema—. Su Señoría recién ha llegado de Londres después de un largo recorrido. Estoy segura que él querrá descansar y también tendrá apetito.

Cullen les volvió a dedicar otras de sus mortíferas sonrisas.

—Muerto de hambre.

—Si yo hubiera recibido recientemente por herencia una hacienda, querría ver su funcionamiento de inmediato, por supuesto —Bella dijo exasperada—. Querría conocer todo sobre ella.

Los ojos de Cullen se estrecharon suspicazmente.

—Para ser sincero, yo quiero aprender todo acerca de Stannage Park, pero no veo por qué no puedo comenzar mañana por la mañana, después de haber comido y descansado. —dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Bella y se inclinaba para estar muy cerca de ella—. Y mientras aprovecha el tiempo y se baña.

La cara de Bella se volvió roja como una remolacha al percatarse que el nuevo Lord Stannage le decía amablemente que apestaba.

—Por supuesto, Su Señoría, —le dijo en tono glacial—. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí. Usted es el nuevo señor aquí, por supuesto.

Cullen pensó que podría estrangularla si volvía decir otra vez "por supuesto". ¿Simplemente ella estaba exagerando? o era algo más ¿Y por qué estaba tan resentida con él? Ella había sido toda sonrisa y amables bienvenidas simplemente algunos minutos antes.

—No puedo expresar lo agradecido que estoy por tener su ayuda, Srta. Swan. Lo siento, er... Bella. Y de su lindo discurso, sólo puedo deducir que está a mi completa disposición. Qué intrigante. —sonrió secamente y siguió a la sra. Simpson hacia la casa.

Bella pensó, llena de rabia, que era un condenado, condenado, condenado, insoportable mientras resistía el deseo a golpear el suelo con el pie. Ahora ella debía tener en cuenta moderar su carácter para obtener mejores resultados.

¿Qué pensaría de ella? Sabría él que no le quería aquí y sospecharía cada palabra y acción. Él no era alguien a quien se podría manejar fácilmente.

Ese era su primer problema. Supuso que él sería estúpido. Los hombres de su clase generalmente lo eran según lo que había escuchado.

El segundo problema: Era demasiado joven. No iba a tener cualquier problema manteniéndose al día con ella mañana. No iba agotarle fácilmente en su estadía en Stannage Park.

El tercer problema, por supuesto, era que realmente era el hombre más atractivo que alguna vez había visto. Ella no conocía a muchos hombres eso era cierto, pero eso no disminuyó el hecho de que él le gustaba... Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le hizo él a ella para sentir esa gran atracción?

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Ella no quería saber.

Su cuarto problema era obvio. A pesar de no querer admitirlo, el nuevo Lord Stannage tenía razón sobre ese tema.

Apestaba.

Ni siquiera se molesto en encubrir un gemido, Bella regresó rápidamente a la casa y subió las escaleras para ir su cuarto y darse un baño.

Cullen siguió a la sra. Simpson a la mejor habitación.

—Espero que encuentre esta habitación confortable, —decía—. Bella se ha esmerado en mantener la casa en las mejores condiciones y con todos los adelantos posibles.

—Ah, Bella, —él dijo enigmáticamente.

—Ella es nuestro Bella, si.

Cullen le sonrió, con otra de esas combinaciones devastadoras de sus labios y dientes que habían hecho sucumbir a las mujeres durante años.

—Simplemente ¿quién esBella?

— ¿Usted no lo sabe?

Él se encogió de hombros y alzó sus cejas.

—Ella ha estado viviendo aquí muchos años, desde que sus padres murieron. Y ha dirigido la hacienda... déjeme recordar, al menos seis años, desde que Lady Stannage murió, Dios bendiga su corazón.

— ¿Dónde estaba Lord Stannage? —Cullen preguntó curiosamente. Mejor enterarse de todo lo más pronto como fuera posible. Él siempre había creído que nada podría armar a un hombre como una buena investigación.

—Llevando luto por Lady Stannage.

— ¿Seis años?

La sra. Señora Simpson suspiró.

—Fueron muy devotos el uno para el otro.

—Déjeme asegurarme que entiendo bien la situación. Bella, er, la srta. Swan ha estado administrando Stannage Park ¿Durante seis años? Eso no podría ser posible. ¿Asumió el control de las riendas cuando tenía diez años de edad? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veinte, milord.

—Veinte. Ciertamente no aparenta esa edad.

—Comprendo. ¿Y cuál es su relación con Lord Stannage?

— ¿Quién? , usted es el nuevoLord Stannage ahora.

—El anterior Lord Stannage, digo, —contestó Cullen, cuidadoso de no mostrar su impaciencia.

—Una prima distante de su esposa. Ella no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, pobrecita.

—Ah. Que generosos fueron. Perfecto, muchas gracias por conducirme a mi recamara, sra. Simpson. Pienso que dormiré una corta siesta y después me cambiaré de ropa para la cena. ¿Ustedes cenan temprano, como frecuentemente se hace en estas regiones?

—Es el campo, después de todo, —dijo ella con aprobación. Entonces recogió sus faldas y salió del cuarto.

Una pobre huérfana, pensó Cullen. Qué intrigante. Una pobre huérfana, que se vestía como un muchacho, apestaba, se exaltaba fácilmente, y tenía funcionando Stannage Park con las mejores comodidades, como cualquier casa de un noble londinense. Su tiempo en Cornualles ciertamente no sería aburrido.

Ahora, si sólo pudiese averiguar como se vería ella con un vestido.

Dos horas más tarde Cullen deseaba no habérselo preguntado. Las palabras no podrían describir como se veía la Srta. Isabella Swan con un vestido. Nunca antes había visto a una mujer que se viera tan mal y había visto a muchas mujeres que no sabían elegir su vestuario.

Su traje de noche era un grotesco oscuro e irritante vestido color lavanda con muchos arcos y encajes. Además de su fealdad general, obviamente también era incómodo porque ella se deslizaba torpemente mientras estaba vestida así. Ya fuera eso o el vestido simplemente, no era su talla, lo cuál Cullen notó haciendo una inspección más cercana. El largo del vestido era muy corto para ella, el corpiño le apretaba un poco, y si él lo hubiera examinado mejor habría visto un pequeño desgarro del encaje en la manga derecha.

Caramba, la observó mejor, juraría que el vestido estaba roto.

Cuando la Srta. Isabella Swan caminó hacia él, sintió explícitamente la incomodidad y el miedo en su semblante.

Aparte del recelo en su rostro su cabello se veía más brillante y despedía un agradable olor a limones.

—Buenas noches, Su Señoría, —dijo ella cuando lo encontró en la sala, antes de pasar al comedor—. Confío que se estableció cómodamente en sus nuevas habitaciones.

Él se inclinó graciosamente ante ella.

—Perfectamente, señorita Swan. Permítame alabarle nuevamente por el ejemplar manejo de la casa y la hacienda.

—Llámeme Bella, —le dijo automáticamente.

—Todo el mundo lo hace, —él terminó por ella.

A pesar de sí misma, Bella sintió una risa brotando de su interior. Dios mío, ella nunca había pensado en perder la razón y el dominio de sí misma por un hombre hasta que le conoció a él. Eso sería un desastre.

— ¿Puedo escoltarla adentro para cenar? —Cullen inquirió atentamente, ofreciéndole a ella su brazo.

Bella colocó la mano en su codo y dejo que la condujese al comedor, decidiéndose que no le haría daño pasar una noche agradable en la compañía de ese hombre –aunque ella misma tendría que recordarse más tarde que era su enemigo. Después de todo, quería tranquilizarlo, esos eran los motivos que la habían impulsado a ofrecerle su amistad y amabilidad. ¿Era correcto lo que hacía? El Sr. Cullen no tenía la apariencia de ser un tonto, y tenía la pequeña impresión de que si sospechase que ella quería deshacerse de él, se requeriría a la mitad del ejército de Su Majestad para echarle de Cornualles. No, el mejor plan del que disponía era simplemente hacerle llegar a la conclusión que la vida en Stannage Park no era un paseo nada agradable.

Además, ningún hombre hasta ese momento le había ofrecido a ella su brazo. Los pantalones y el carácter de Bella les asustaban. Y a pesar de si misma él la hacía sentirse muy femenina, para poder resistir a ese gesto cordial.

— ¿Disfruta de estar aquí, Su Señoría? —Le preguntó una vez que estuvieron sentados.

—Mucho, Aunque sólo he estado algunas horas. —Cullen sumergió su cuchara en su consomé de carne y bebió un sorbo—. Delicioso.

—Mmm, sí. La señora Simpson es un tesoro. No sé lo que haríamos sin ella.

—Pensé que la sra. Simpson era el ama de llaves.

Bella, sintiendo la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan, intentó poner en su cara una máscara de inocencia fervorosa.

—Oh, tiene esa función, pero a menudo cocina también. No tenemos mucho personal aquí, en caso que usted no se hubiera fijado. —sonrió, estaba casi segura que él se había fijado_—._ Más de la mitad de los sirvientes que se presentaron frente a usted esta tarde en verdad trabajan fuera de la casa, en los establos y el huerto y en actividades semejantes.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Supongo que debemos intentar contratar a algunos sirvientes más, pero pueden ser terriblemente caros, usted sabe.

—No, —dijo él suavemente—, no lo se.

— ¿No lo sabe? —preguntó Bella, mientras su cerebro funcionaba muy, muy de prisa—. Eso debe ser porque usted nunca ha tenido que manejar una hacienda y una casa como esta.

—No una tan grande como ésta.

—Eso debe ser, entonces, —dijo ella—, si usted quiere contratar a más personal para que trabajen a veces en tareas insignificantes, tendríamos que hacer un recorte en otras áreas.

— ¿Tendríamos? —una esquina de la boca de Cullen se inclino convirtiéndose en una perezosa sonrisa mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

—Sí. Tendríamos. En el estado actual de la hacienda, en realidad no tenemos el presupuesto para comida que deberíamos tener.

— ¿Realmente? Encuentro esta comida deliciosa.

—Bien, por supuesto, —Bella dijo fuertemente. Trató de suavizar su voz mientras decía—: Queríamos que su primera noche aquí fuera especial.

—Qué considerado de su parte.

Bella tragó un poco asustada. Él parecía tener la cualidad de leer todos sus pensamientos.

—A partir de mañana, —dijo, asombrada de que su voz no temblara—, tendremos que volver a nuestro menú normal.

— ¿Cuál es? —él aguijoneó.

—Oh, esto y aquello, —ella dijo, moviendo su manos nerviosamente para no delatarse mientras mentía—. Casi siempre es mucha carne de cordero. Comemos a las ovejas una vez que su lana ya no es buena.

—No era consciente que la lana se descomponía.

—Oh, pero lo hace. —Bella sonrió sigilosamente, preguntándose si él podría distinguir que ella mentía más que un embaucador—. Cuando las ovejas envejecen, su lana llega a convertirse... correosa, no podemos obtener un buen resultado de ella. Así es que destinamos a los animales para comida.

—Carne de cordero.

—Sí. Hervido.

—Es asombroso que usted no este más delgada.

Reflexivamente, Bella miró hacia su persona. ¿Pensaba él que ella era flaca y huesuda? Sintió un tipo extraño de achaque, casi de gusto a su pesar, y después lo rechazó.

— No escatimamos en la comida, —pronunció, renuentemente al pensar en dejar de comer sus huevos y embutido favoritos—. Después de todo, uno necesita la nutrición correcta sin pasar hambre, aunque con comidas sencillas, ya que necesitamos nuestra fuerza aquí en Stannage Park, debido a todas las tareas.

–Por supuesto.

—Así que tomamos un buen desayuno, —Bella dijo, mientras empezaba a pensar en más mentiras—, seguida por gachas de avena para el almuerzo.

— ¿Gachas de avena? —Cullen casi se atragantó con la palabra.

—Sí. Usted desarrollará el gusto hacia ellas. No hay cuidado. Y la cena es usualmente sopa, pan, y carne de cordero, si tenemos alguna oveja.

— ¿Si tenemos alguna oveja?

—Pues bien, no matamos todos los días una de nuestras ovejas. Tenemos que esperar a que sean viejas. Obtenemos un buen precio por la lana.

—Estoy seguro que la buena gente de Cornualles está agradecida con usted por arroparlos.

Bella trato de poner en su rostro una máscara perfecta de inocencia para responder tajantemente.

—Estoy segura que la mayor parte de ellos no saben de dónde viene la lana para sus prendas de vestir.

Él clavó los ojos en ella, obviamente intentando en percibir si era tan ingenua para creer que él no se daba cuenta de sus mentiras.

Bella, incómoda con el repentino silencio, dijo:

—Esa es la razón por la que comemos carne de cordero. Algunas veces.

—Entiendo.

Bella intentó evaluar su tono evasivo pero se encontró con que no podía leer sus pensamientos. Ella caminaba por una cuerda floja y ambos lo sabían. Por un lado quería mostrarle lo adversa que podía ser la vida rural en especial en su hacienda. Por otra parte, si le mostraba que la vida en Stannage Park podía ser una pesadilla, él pensaría que estaba mal administrada, podría destruir todo su trabajo ¿cuál sería un desastre? Frunció el ceño. Él no la podría despedir,¿Verdad?¿Podría deshacerse alguien de la hacienda?

— ¿Por qué tiene la cara tan larga, Bella?

—Oh, no es nada, —contestó rápidamente—. Estaba haciendo un poquito de cuentas en mi cabeza. Siempre frunzo el ceño cuando hago cuentas.

Ella realmente me esta mintiendo,pensó Cullen. Está rezando para que no me de cuenta,

— ¿En qué ecuaciones estaba concentrada?

—Oh, los alquileres y los cultivos, esa clases de cosas. Stannage Park es una granja en perfectas condiciones, cada uno de los que estamos en ella cumple una función, usted sabe. Todos nosotros trabajamos muy duro en ella.

Repentinamente la larga explicación acerca de la comida cobró un significado nuevo. ¿Ella estaba tratando de ahuyentarle?

—No, no lo sabía.

—Oh, sí. Tenemos un gran número de inquilinos, pero también tenemos a las personas que trabajan directamente para nosotros, cosechando cultivos y criando ganado y cosas semejantes. Es un montón de trabajo.

Cullen sonrió sigilosamente. Ella esta tratando de ahuyentarle. ¿Por qué? Iba a encontrar su corta estadía allí muy interesante gracias a esa extraña mujer. Si ella quería una guerra, él estaría encantado de complacerla, de la misma forma dulce e inocentemente como ella disfrazaba sus ataques.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, se dispuso a conquistar a la Srta. Isabella Swan de la misma manera que había conquistado a todas las mujeres de Gran Bretaña que había conocido. Simplemente siendo él mismo. Comenzó con otra de esas sonrisas devastadoras.

Bella no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Ella pensó que estaba hecha de piedra, siempre enfrentada al trabajo. Aún logró decírselo a sí misma, " estoy hecha de piedra," pero la fuerza de su encanto la inundó. Obviamente no era tan dura como imaginaba porque su estómago dio un salto mortal, aterrizó en alguna parte de alrededor de su corazón, y para su horror absoluto, se oyó a sí misma suspirar, cuando el volvió a sonreírle.

—Cuénteme sobre usted, Bella, —dijo Cullen.

Ella parpadeó, como si repentinamente despertarse de un sueño más bien lánguido.

— ¿De mí? No hay mucho que contar, me temo. Mi vida es muy aburrida.

—Más bien dudo de eso, Bella. Usted es una mujer poco común.

— ¿Poco corriente? ¿Yo? —La última palabra salió como un chirrido.

—Bien, veamos. Obviamente viste generalmente pantalones más de lo que lleva vestidos, porque nunca he visto a una mujer que se sienta más incomoda en un traje de noche, que usted esta noche...

Ella sabía que era la verdad, pero era increíble cuánto la lastimó oírle decirlo.

—Por supuesto, sólo podría ser que el traje de noche le apriete un poco, o que el material le produzca picar...

A ella se le iluminó un poco el rostro. El vestido era de hace cuatro años, y había crecido considerablemente durante ese período.

Cullen extendió su mano derecha a la de ella a medida que contaba sus rarezas. El dedo índice se extendió hacia el suyo para señalar, mientras decía:

—Usted ha administrado sin ninguna ayuda esta hacienda, convirtiéndola en un negocio provechoso y aparentemente lo ha hecho desde muy joven. Por lo que sé lo ha hecho durante seis años.

Bella tragó y silenciosamente tomó su sopa y miró como otro de sus dedos se acercaba a ella.

—Sin ningún temor a ser mordida se acercó y controló al animal más inmenso de la variedad porcina que alguna vez he visto, la mayoría de mujeres que conozco se desmayarían sólo con ver a esa bestia mientras usted hasta se tutea con él.

Bella frunció el ceño, todo lo que él le decía era verdad pero no sabía como interpretar sus palabras. Otro dedo tocó uno de los suyos. Bella se sonrojó por todos los cumplidos que recibía, sin dejar de preguntarse por que él le tomaba su mano.

—Y finalmente... —él alargó su pulgar—... responde al nombre improbable de Bella.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

Él miró hacia abajo, a su mano extendida encima de la de ella como si fuera una estrella de mar y la retiró.

—Si eso no le hace una mujer increíble, en realidad no sé qué otra cosa lo haría.

—Bien, —comenzó ella con vacilación—, quizá soy un pequeño fenómeno hombruno.

—Oh, no se llame a usted misma fenómeno, Bella. Aunque otros lo hagan deje de juzgarse a sí misma. Usted es original, es valiosa, pare de menospreciarse así.

A Bella realmente le agradó la forma en que la trataba. "Le gusto a alguien".

—Su nombre es Porkus.

— ¿Discúlpeme?

—El cerdo. Me tuteocon él. —ella sonrió tímidamente—. Su nombre es Porkus.

Cullen inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza y se rió.

—Oh, Bella, —se quedó sin aliento—. Usted es un tesoro.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido, pienso.

—Por favor, hágalo.

Ella tomó un sorbo de su vino, sin percatarse que ya había bebido más de lo ordinario. El lacayo diligentemente le servía conforme bebía.

—Supongo que tuve una educación inusual —dijo imprudente—, probablemente, es por eso que soy tan diferente.

— ¿Oh?

—No hubo muchos niños cerca, y tenía aún menos probabilidad de estar cerca de otras niñas. La mayor parte de mi niñez jugué con el hijo del mayordomo.

— ¿Y él todavía sigue en Stannage Park? —Cullen se preguntó si quizá tenía un amante escondido en alguna parte. Pareció probable al ser una mujer tan independiente e inusual. Había despreciado muchos convencionalismos hasta ahora; ¿Cuánta diferencia sería tener un amante?

—Oh, no. Billy se casó con una chica de Devon y se fue. Usted no me pregunta todo esto sólo por ser cortés, ¿no es cierto?

—Absolutamente no. —él sonrió diabólicamente—. Por supuesto espero estar siendo cortés, pero realmente la encuentro a usted muy intrigante y misteriosa. —Y así era. Cullen siempre había estado interesado en las personas que lo rodeaban, siempre se había preguntado lo que hacia funcionar a la raza humana.

En su casa, en Londres, a menudo se quedaba con la mirada fija fuera de la ventana durante horas, simplemente observando y reflexionando sobre la vida de quienes transitaban por las calles. Y en las fiestas siempre era un conversador genial, no porque hablara demasiado sino que se encontraba genuinamente interesado en lo que decían las otras personas. Esa era en parte la razón por qué tantas mujeres se habían enamorado perdidamente de él.

Después de todo, en verdad era algo raro en un hombre escuchar lo que una mujer tenía que decir.

Y Bella ciertamente no era insensible a sus encantos. Era cierto que los hombres la escuchaban todos los días, pero eran personas que trabajaban en Stannage Park, en efecto, trabajaban para ella. Nadie además de la sra. Simpson alguna vez se tomó el tiempo para conversar con ella. Ligeramente confundida por el interés de Cullen hacia ella, escondió su ansiedad adoptando su usual actitud descarada.

— ¿Y qué hay acerca de usted, Su Señoría? ¿Tiene una educación inusual?

—Dentro de lo normal, me temo. Aunque mi madre y mi padre estaban realmente enamorados el uno del otro, algo inusual dentro de la nobleza_, _pero aparte de eso, fui un niño británico típico.

—Oh, dudo eso.

— ¿De verdad? —él se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Y por qué duda de mí, Srta. Isabella?

Ella tomó otro sorbo de vino.

—Por favor, no me llame Isabella. Detesto el nombre.

—Pero temo que cada vez que la llamo Bella, recuerdo a un compañero muy desagradable que estudió en Eton conmigo.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa abierta y desenvuelta.

—Temo que sólo tendrá que acostumbrarse.

—Usted ha estado dando órdenes demasiado tiempo.

—Quizá, pero usted obviamente no las ha estado aceptando suficientemente durante mucho tiempo.

—Touché, Bella. Y aún no me ha dicho por qué cree que tuve una educación fuera de lo normal.

Bella frunció la boca y miró su copa que, paradójicamente, todavía estaba muy llena. Podía haber jurado que había bebido al menos más de la mitad. Tomó otro sorbo.

—Bien, usted no es exactamente un típico hombre.

– ¿Cómo es eso, que no soy como los otros hombres que conoce?

—Ciertamente. —ella agitó su tenedor en el aire con énfasis antes de beber otro poquito de vino.

— ¿Y cómo de atípico soy?

Bella mordió su labio inferior, débilmente consciente de que acababa de quedar arrinconada.

—Bien, usted es muy amigable.

— ¿Y la mayoría de ingleses no lo son?

—No conmigo, casi siempre son distantes.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña mueca.

—Obviamente no saben lo que se pierden al tratarla así.

— ¿Cómo dice? Preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos—, ¿no está siendo sarcástico, verdad?

—Créame Bella, no he sido menos sarcástico en mi vida. Realmente es usted la persona más interesante que he conocido en meses.

Ella escudriñó su cara para ver señales de burla o engaño y no pudo encontrar ninguna.

—Le creo.

Refrenó otra sonrisa, silenciosamente admirando a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él. Su expresión era una combinación encantadora de arrogancia y preocupación, ligeramente mezclados todos esos elementos, por el hecho de que ella estaba un poco borracha.

Ella agitaba su tenedor en el aire cuando habló, aparentemente olvidando el bocado de faisán, agitándolo peligrosamente. Mientras él le preguntaba:

— ¿Por qué los hombres no son amigables con usted?

Bella se preguntó por qué era tan fácil hablar con ese hombre, ya fuera el efecto del vino o algo más complicado, se sentía a gusto con él. De una u otra manera, decidió que tomar vino no le haría ningún daño. Tomó otro sorbo.

—Pienso que creen que soy un fenómeno, —dijo ella finalmente.

Cullen hizo una larga pausa mientras trataba de ser sincero.

—Usted no es eso. Sólo necesita que alguien le enseñe cómo ser una mujer.

—Oh, sé cómo ser una mujer. Simplemente no soy el tipo de mujer que desean los hombres.

Su discurso era lo suficientemente subido de tono como para hacerle toser su comida. Se recordó a sí mismo que ella no tenía idea de lo que decía. Él tragó y se quejó,

—Estoy seguro que exagera.

—Estoy segura que miente. Usted mismo acaba de decir que soy rara.

—Dije que era poco común. Y eso no quiere decir que nadie esté, o estuviese interesado en usted. —entonces, para su horror, se percató que estaba empezando a interesarse en ella. Realmente, estaba pensado mucho en ella, más allá de lo razonable. Con un gemido mental, él empujó ese pensamiento fuera de su mente. Él tenía poco tiempo en su vida para quedarse allí mas allá de una semana y cuando se fuera se olvidaría de ella. A pesar de su comportamiento, más bien extraño, Bella no era el tipo de mujer con quien pensaba que podía comprometerse y casarse. Aparte de eso no quería casarse y menos con ella. A pesar de estar muy intrigando acerca de ella. —Cállate, Cullen, —masculló.

— ¿Dijo algo, Su Señoría?

—De ningún modo, Bella, y por favor no se moleste con lo de "Su Señoría". No estoy acostumbrado a ese trato, y me parece fuera de lugar ya que estoy llamándola por su nombre. ¿No es cierto Bella?

— ¿Entonces como debería llamarle?

—Cullen. Todo el mundo lo hace y por favor tutéame, —dijo, inconscientemente haciéndose eco de sus anteriores palabras.

— ¿No tienes un nombre de pila? —ella preguntó, sorprendiéndose de su coquetería.

—No realmente.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso, "no realmente"?

—Supongo que oficialmente sí, tengo uno, pero nadie lo usa.

— ¿Por qué?

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, matándola violentamente con otra de sus sonrisas letales.

— ¿Tiene importancia?

—Sí, —ella replicó.

—No para mí, —dijo él despreocupadamente, masticando un trozo de faisán.

—Usted puede ser muy irritante, Sr. Cullen.

—Simplemente Cullen, por favor.

—Muy bien. Puede ser muy irritante, Cullen.

—Me lo han dicho alguna vez.

—De eso no tengo duda.

—Sospecho que la gente ocasionalmente también ha hecho comentarios sobre tus habilidades para irritar, Srta. Bella.

Bella tuvo que sonreír tímidamente. Él estaba absolutamente en lo correcto.

—Supongo por eso nos entendemos tan bien.

—Así que eso hacemos. —Cullen se preguntó por que estaba un poco asombrado al darse cuenta de eso, entonces decidió no preguntarse.

—Un brindis entonces, —dijo él, tomando su copa—. Por la pareja más irritante de Cornualles.

— ¡De Gran Bretaña!

—Muy bien, de Gran Bretaña. Y porque nos irritemos por mucho tiempo.

Más tarde esa noche, Bella estaba cepillándose el cabello sobre su cama, mientras se preguntaba si Cullen era siempre así de divertido ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa de verlo mañana cuando deseaba fervientemente que se fuera de la hacienda?


	4. Capítulo 03

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Bella se despertó la mañana siguiente con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Se tambaleó al salir de la cama y salpicó algo de agua en su cara, mientras tanto, se preguntaba por qué su lengua tenía esa textura pastosa. Efectivamente se sentía como si fuera de lana.

Ha debido ser el vino, pensó, chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar. No estaba acostumbrada a beber mientras cenaba, y Cullen la indujo a la fuerza a hacer ese brindis con él. Probó a restregarse la lengua contra los dientes. Todavía se sentía pastosa.

Se puso encima una camisa verde y unos pantalones, aseguró su pelo en una cola de caballo con una cinta verde, y bajo al vestíbulo del piso de arriba justo a tiempo para interceptar a una criada que parecía dirigirse hacia el cuarto de Cullen.

—Oh, hola, Polly, —dijo Bella, plantándose firmemente en el camino de la criada—. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—Su Señoría tocó el timbre, Srta. Bella. Justamente iba a ver lo que desea.

—Me encargaré de ello. —Bella le dirigió a la criada una gran sonrisa.

Polly parpadeó.

—Está bien, —dijo lentamente—. Si usted piensa...

—Oh, yo definitivamente pienso, —Bella se interrumpió, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Polly y dando un vuelta alrededor de ella—. Pienso todo el tiempo, de hecho. Ahora mismo pienso ¿por qué no vas a encontrar a la sra. Simpson? Creo que ella tendrá algo de trabajo para ti.

Le dio un empujoncito a Polly y observó como desaparecía escaleras abajo.

Bella respiró profundamente, como si decidiese qué hacer después. Estuvo tentada de ignorar la llamada de Cullen, pero el maldito hombre sólo tenía que tirar del cordón del timbre otra vez, y cuando preguntara por qué nadie contestó su llamada, Polly le diría que Bella la había interceptado.

Caminado lentamente para permitirse elaborar un plan, fue andando por el vestíbulo hasta llegar al cuarto de él. Levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta y entonces hizo una pausa. Los sirvientes nunca tocan antes de entrar en los cuartos. ¿Sólo debería entrar? Y si hacía eso, después de todo, estaba realizando la tarea de un criado. Pero no era una criada. Y con lo que sabía, él podría estar desnudo como el día que nació.

Tocó.

Hubo una breve pausa, entonces oyó su voz.

—Entre.

Bella abrió la puerta y desvió su cabeza a la esquina.

—Hola, Sr. Cullen.

—Simplemente Cullen, —él dijo automáticamente, antes de reaccionar con lentitud y cubrirse con una bata su cuerpo, y añadir—, estás aquí. ¿Qué motivo en particular te trae a mi recámara?

Bella se armó de valor y entró en el cuarto completamente, sus ojos brevemente se posaron sobre el ayuda de cámara, quien preparaba su espuma de afeitar en la esquina. Volvió su mirada a Cullen, que solo llevaba puesta una bata. Tenía unos tobillos muy bonitos. Ella había visto antes tobillos. Aún no había visto piernas desnudas. Se había criado en una granja, después de todo. Pero era diferente ver el cuerpo de él, a ella le producía una sensación muy agradable.

—Bella, —gritó él.

—Oh, sí. —Ella se enderezó—. Usted tocó el timbre.

Él levantó una ceja.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaste a responder al timbre? Más bien pensé que ocupabas una posición en la que tú podías tirar de él también.

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto que la tengo. Sólo quería asegurarme de que te encuentras a gusto. Ha sido un viaje tan largo y como eres invitado aquí en Stannage Park.

—Especialmente si poseo el lugar, —le dijo secamente.

—Pues bien, sí. Por supuesto. No querría que pienses que faltamos a nuestras obligaciones en cualquier modo. Así es que pensé ocuparme de tus necesidades por mí cuenta.

Él sonrió.

—Qué intrigante. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que me había bañado con una mujer.

Bella tragó saliva y empezó a retirarse. Su cara estaba cubierta de un rubor inocente.

—Perdóname.

—Toqué el timbre para pedirle a la criada agua para darme un baño.

—Pero pensé que tomaste ayer un baño, —dijo ella, intentando arduamente no sonreír. Oh, el hombre no era tan listo como pensaba. No le pudo haber dado una mejor oportunidad si lo hubiera intentado.

—Esta vez temo que yo tendré que pedirte perdón.

—El agua es muy necesaria aquí ¿sabes? —dijo ella dijo seriamente—. La necesitamos para los animales. Necesitan una cantidad para beber, y ahora que el clima se vuelve más seco, tenemos que asegurarnos que tenemos suficiente para enfriarlos.

Él no dijo nada.

—Ciertamente no tenemos suficiente agua para tomar un baño todos los días, —Bella continuó despreocupadamente, compenetrándose en el espíritu de su treta.

Cullen apretó los labios.

—Como evidenciaba tu admirable fragancia de ayer.

Bella reprimió su deseo de golpearlo en el estomago.

—Exactamente. —Ella miró al ayuda de cámara de Cullen, quién dio la apariencia de tener palpitaciones al pensar en su jefe con un mal peinado debido a no tener suficiente agua.

—Puedo asegurarte, —decía Cullen, evidentemente sin humor—, que no tengo ninguna intención de permitir a mi persona oler a chiquero durante mi visita en Cornualles.

—Estoy segura de eso, —contestó Bella.

—Ayer fue un caso excepcional. Yo estaba, después de todo, construyendo una porqueriza. Te consuelo diciendo que permitimos baños adicionales después del trabajo en la porqueriza.

—Qué escrupulosamente aseada eres.

Bella no ignoró el sarcasmo en su voz. Ciertamente, él estaba empezando a enojarse, no podría permitirse cometer un error

—Estás en lo correcto. Por lo tanto mañana, por supuesto, podrás tomar un baño.

— ¿Mañana?

—Cuando regresamos del trabajo en la porqueriza. Hoy es domingo. Ni nosotros realizamos tareas exigentes el domingo.

Cullen tuvo que esforzarse arduamente para no dejar otro comentario ácido atravesar sus labios. Miró a la jovenzuela, para ver si se estaba burlando de él. Disfrutando de su desasosiego, para ser preciso. Entrecerró sus ojos, para poder reflexionar sobre el asunto y se acercó a ella.

Ella parpadeó y le observó con expresión de pura confiabilidad.

Tal vez ella no disfrutaba de su desasosiego. Tal vez era cierto que no tenían suficiente agua para bañarse todos los días. Él nunca antes había oído de ese problema en una hacienda tan bien manejada, pero tal vez Cornualles estaba teniendo un leve periodo de sequía, que no ocurría en Inglaterra.

Espera un segundo, su cerebro gritó. Estamos en Inglaterra. Siempre llueve. En todas partes. Él la evaluó con una mirada sospechosa en su dirección.

Ella sonrió.

Él escogió sus palabras lenta y cuidadosamente.

— ¿Cuántas veces por semana puedo bañarme mientras resida aquí, Bella?

—Preferiblemente una vez a la semana.

—Una vez a la semana no será adecuado, —él contestó con el tono de voz deliberadamente duro. La vio vacilar. Bien.

—Entiendo. —ella masticó su labio inferior por un momento—. Supongo que ésta es tú casa, así es que supongo que si quieres tomar un baño con mayor frecuencia, estás en tu derecho.

Él suprimió el deseo de decir "al bledo con mis derechos, me estas mintiendo".

Ella suspiró. Fue un suspiro grande, grande, grande y sentido. Como si sostuviera el peso de tres mundos sobre sus hombros.

—No debería querer quitarle el agua a los animales, —dijo ella—. Esta zona es muy caliente, y eso les hace daño, y...

—Lo, sé. Los animales necesitan permanecer fríos.

—Es su derecho. Una puerca murió el año pasado de agotamiento, por el calor. No me gustaría que eso ocurra de nuevo, así es que supongo que siquieres tomar un baño más seguido...

Ella hizo una pausa, muy dramáticamente, y Cullen no quería saber que lo que iba a decir.

—...bien, supongo que podría recortar mis baños.

Cullen recordó un olor muy bien definido cuando se encontraron.

—No, Bella, —dijo rápidamente—, ciertamente no deberías hacerlo. Una dama debería oler... Eso quiere decir...

—Lo, sé. Eres todo un caballero hasta la punta de tus dedos. No quieres despojar a una dama. Pero te puedo reconfortar, yo no soy ninguna dama usual.

—De eso no tengo dudas. Excepto que es lo mismo, no puedo...

—No, no, —dijo ella moviendo su mano—. No hay nada más que decir. No puedo tomar agua de los animales. Tomo mi posición aquí en Stannage Park muy seriamente, y no podría ser tan negligente en mis deberes. Me ocuparé de que tomes un baño todos los días, y yo…

Cullen se oyó sí mismo gemir.

—...Me bañaré cada quince días. No puede ser tan malo.

—Para ti quizá, —él masculló.

—Es una cosa buena que me bañara ayer.

—Bella, —comenzó él, preguntándose cómo abordar este asunto sin ser muy grosero—. En realidad no quiero despojarte de tus baños.

—Oh, pero ésta es su casa. Si quieres puedes tomar un baño dos veces a la semana.

—Quiero tomar un baño todos los días, —gritó—, pero me contentaré con dos veces por semana, ya que tu haces lo mismo. Él dio por perdida toda esperanza de abordar el debate atentamente. Ésta era realmente la conversación más aterradora que alguna vez había tenido con una mujer.

No es que pudiera calificar a Bella como una mujer en cualquier sentido de la palabra, todas sus acciones confirmaban lo contrario. Sin embargo ese hermoso cabello color café, por supuesto, no podría descartar fácilmente tampoco esos ojos color chocolate...

Pero las damas no se involucraron en largos debates acerca de tomar un baño. Especialmente en el dormitorio de un caballero. Especialmente, especialmente, especialmentecuando el caballero en cuestión llevaba puesto nada menos que una bata. A Cullen le gustaba pensar acerca de sí mismo como un hombre compresivo y liberal, pero en realidad, no lo era demasiado.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo consideraré. Si te complace, podría averiguar como conseguir más agua. Si el suministro es más abundante, podría bañarse todos los días.

—Apreciaría eso. Muchísimo.

—De acuerdo. —ella puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta—. Ahora que ya hemos decidido eso, te dejaré para que tus abluciones matutinas.

—O la falta de ellas —dijo él, incapaz de convocar entusiasmo hasta para sonreír irónicamente.

—No estamos en una situación tan mala. Ciertamente tenemos bastante agua para proveerte de una pequeña jarra cada mañana. Estarás sorprendido de cuánto puedes hacer con ella.

—Probablemente no estaría del todo sorprendido.

—Oh, pero uno realmente puede lograr una correcta limpieza con solo un poquito de agua. Estaría encantada de darte instrucciones detalladas.

Cullen empezó a tener ganas de reír. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus brillantes ojos la miraban pícaramente.

—Eso podría resultar ser muy interesante.

Bella inmediatamente se sonrojó.

—Las instrucciones escritas detalladas, es decir. Yo... yo, yo...

—Eso no será necesario, —Cullen tuvo piedad, al ver su sonrojo, que la hacia más bella y desvalida de lo que hubiera pensado. Tal vez era una mujer después de todo.

—Bien, —dijo agradecida—. Aprecio eso. No sé por qué subí. Yo... yo, yo simplemente bajaré a desayunar. Deberías venir pronto. El desayuno es la comida más importante y completa del día, y necesitarás fuerzas...

—Lo, sé. Me lo explicaste con gran detalle anoche. Debería comer bien por la mañana, porque son gachas de avena a mediodía.

—Sí. Pienso que tenemos un poquito del faisán de ayer, así es que nuestra comida no será tan austera, pero...

Él sostuvo en alto su mano, no queriendo oír cualquier cosa más acerca de las torturas que ella había planificado hacia él.

—No digas más, no me lo repitas, Bella. ¿Por qué no bajas a desayunar? Me uniré a ti en poco tiempo. Todavía me hace falta arreglarme, si fueras tan amable.

—Sí, por supuesto. —ella salió corriendo del cuarto.

Bella salió corriendo y casi se choca con la pared, logró por muy poco frenar y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de regocijo, y apenas podría estar parada. Mientras pensaba en la expresión en su cara cuando le dijo que se podría bañar solo una vez a la semana. ¡Sin precio! Sólo sobrepasada por la expresión cuando le dijo que ella tomaría un baño cada quince días.

Librarse de Cullen no era tan fácil como pensaba, reflexionó Bella.

Pasar sin darse un baño no iba a ser entretenido, Bella siempre había sido muy limpia, le encantaba bañarse todos los días. Pero no era demasiado grande el sacrificio por seguir en Stannage Park, y además, pensaba que iba ser más duro para Cullen que para ella.

Se abrió paso hasta el comedor pequeño. El desayuno aún no se había servido sobre la mesa, así que fue a la cocina. La señora Simpson estaba enfrente de la estufa, friendo tocino en una sartén plana, revolviéndolos para no quemarlos.

—Hola, Simpy.

El ama de llaves se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí? Habría pensado que estarías ocupada con nuestro invitado.

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Él no es nuestro invitado, Simpy.

—Somos sus invitadas_. _O por lo menos yo. Tú posición está garantizada.

—Sé que esto ha sido difícil para ti.

Bella simplemente sonrió, era imprudente dejar a la sra. Simpson saber lo que ella había estado haciendo esa mañana. Después de una larga pausa dijo:

—Huele bien el desayuno, Simpy.

El ama de llaves le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

—Es la misma comida de todos los días.

—Quizá estoy más hambrienta de lo usual. Y tendré que comer hasta llenarme, porque el nuevo Lord Stannage es algo tacaño, nuestras comidas serán... austeras.

La señora Simpson dio lentamente la vuelta.

—Bella, ¿qué diantre estás tratando de decirme?

Bella se encogió de hombros impotentemente.

—Él quiere gachas de avena para el almuerzo.

— ¡Gachas de avena! Bella, si esté es uno de tus locos planes...

—Realmente, Simpy, ¿piensas que haría eso? Sabes cuánto detesto las gachas de avena, él las adora.

—Supongo que podríamos tener gachas de avena. Tendré que hacer algo especial para la cena, sin embargo.

—Carne de cordero.

— ¿Carne de cordero? los ojos de la señora Simpson se ampliaron con la incredulidad.

Bella se encogió de hombros y la miró inexpresivamente.

—A él le gusta la carne de cordero.

—No lo creo por un segundo, Srta. Isabella Swan.

—Oh, está bien. La carne de cordero fue idea mía. No hay nada de malo en que pueda comer sano aquí.

—Tus pequeños planes van a matarme a disgustos.

Bella se inclinó más cerca del ama de llaves.

— ¿Quieres avisarle y que él me eche de aquí de una oreja?

—No veo...

—Puede hacer eso, lo sabes. Puede despedir a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Mejor estar libre de él antes de que él se libre de nosotros.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que la sra. Simpson dijese:

—Carne de cordero por ahora.

Bella hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta llevando una gran fuente de huevos revueltos al comedor.

—Y no lo cocines demasiado bien. Un poco seco quizá. O acompañado de un salsa muy espesa, o quizás hazlo muy salado.

—Estas pisando hielo muy delgado...

—Está bien, está bien, —Bella dijo rápidamente. Obligando a la sra. Simpson a preparar carne de cordero cuando tenía a su disposición para cocinar carne blanca, carne roja, cordero, y jamón. La eliminación había sido suficiente batalla. Nunca iba a tener éxito obligándola a prepararlo mal.

Cullen la estaba esperando en el pequeño comedor. Estaba frente a una ventana, con la mirada fija sobre los campos. Obviamente no la oyó entrar, pues sólo se dio la vuelta cuando Bella se aclaró la voz.

Él la miró, sonrió, hizo una señal con una inclinación de su cabeza, y dijo:

—La tierra es preciosa. Has hecho un excelente trabajo administrándola.

Bella se sonrojó por ese cumplido inesperado.

—Gracias. Stannage Park significa mucho para mí. —ella le dejó mover una silla y se sentó esperando a que les trajeran el desayuno.

Comieron en silencio. Bella era consciente de que necesitaba comer tanto como era posible, la comida del mediodía seguro que sería deprimente. Miró por encima a Cullen, quien comía con desesperación similar. Bien. Él por lo menos no se imaginaba las gachas de avena acechando en cualquier lugar de la mesa.

Bella cogió con su tenedor un último pedazo de jamón y se obligó a hacer una pausa, suspirando hondamente para asimilar toda la comida que había ingerido.

—Pensé que podría mostrarte los alrededores de Stannage Park esta mañana.

Cullen no le podría dar una respuesta inmediata, su boca estaba llena de huevos. Después de un momento él dijo:

—Es una idea excelente.

—Supuse que querrías entablar una mayor aproximación con tu nueva hacienda. Hay mucho qué aprender si quieres manejar esto correctamente.

—Es verdad, así que manos a la obra.

Esta vez Bella tuvo que hacer una pausa para terminar de masticar el último pedazo de tocino.

—Oh, sí. Estoy segura que tenemos mucho trabajo, me doy cuenta de que uno tiene que estar al día de alquileres y cultivos y las necesidades de los inquilinos, pero si uno quiere realmente tener éxito, uno debe hacer más de la cuenta.

—No estoy seguro de querer saber lo que conlleva "más de la cuenta".

—Oh, esto y aquello. —Bella sonrió. Miró hacia el plato vacío de Cullen—. ¿Salimos?

—Tú decides por donde comenzamos. —él estuvo parado tan pronto como ella le indicó que era tiempo de salir.

—Pensé que podríamos comenzar con los animales, —dijo Bella.

—Supongo que tú los conoces por su nombre, —dijo él, medio bromeando.

Ella se dio la vuelta, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa brillante.

— ¡Pero por supuesto! —realmente, este hombre le facilitaba las cosas. Continuaba dándole preciosas oportunidades—. Un animal feliz es un animal productivo.

—No estoy familiarizado con ese refrán en particular, —masculló Cullen.

Bella empujó un portón de madera, guiándolo a una huerta grande cuyo camino estaba delineado por setos.

—Obviamente has pasado demasiado tiempo en Londres. Es un pensamiento comúnmente expresado por aquí.

— ¿Se aplica también a los humanos?

Ella dio la vuelta para enfrentarle.

— ¿Disculpa?

Él sonrió inocentemente.

—Oh, nada. —él se balanceó sobre sus talones, era exasperante tratar de sacar algo en claro de mujeres así de extrañas ¿era posible que no le mintiera? ¿Ella daba nombres a todos los animales? Allí había por lo menos treinta ovejas pastando en el campo. Él sonrió otra vez y apuntó a la izquierda.

— ¿Cómo se llama aquél?

Bella se vio un poco alarmada por su pregunta.

— ¿Ella? Oh, Margaret.

— ¿Margaret? —él alzó sus cejas—. Qué nombre encantadoramente inglés.

—Es una oveja inglesa, —Bella dijo malhumoradamente.

— ¿Y aquél? —él señaló a la derecha.

—Thomasina.

— ¿Y aquél?... ¿Y aquél?... ¿Y aquél?

—La de atrás, uh, Esther, uh, uh...

Cullen reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de observarla tropezarse con su lengua.

— ¡Isósceles! —terminó ella triunfalmente.

Él parpadeó.

—Supongo que uno de allí se llama Equilátero.

—No, —dijo con aire satisfecho ella, apuntando a través del campo—. Aquélla es la única. —se cruzó de brazos—. Siempre he disfrutado con el estudio de la geometría.

Cullen guardó silencio por un momento, un hecho por lo cual Bella estuvo sumamente agradecida. No había sido fácil inventar tantos nombres en el acto. Él había estado intentando hacerla tropezar, pidiendo los nombres de todas esas ovejas. ¿Había descubierto su secreto?

—No crees que sabía todos los nombres, —ella le dijo, esperando que su enfrentamiento directo del asunto difundiría cualquier pensamiento sospechosos que él albergaba.

—No, —él admitió.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Ha estado prestando atención?

— ¿Imploro tu perdón?

— ¿Cuál es Margaret?

Su boca se abrió involuntariamente.

—Si debes administrar a Stannage Park, debes saber cuál es cuál. —ella intentó duramente ocultar cualquier huella de sarcasmo en su voz. Opinaba que tuvo éxito. Se escuchó como alguien preocupada por el éxito de la granja.

Después un momento de concentración Cullen señaló a una oveja y dijo:

—Aquella.

¡Mierda! Él estaba en lo correcto.

— ¿Y Thomasina?

Él obviamente acogía con entusiasmo el ejercicio porque se vio bastante alegre cuando apuntaba con su dedo y dijo,

—Aquella.

Bella casi estuvo a punto de decir ofendida, "mentiroso," cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea si él estaba equivocado o no. ¿Cuál era la Thomasina designada? Ella pensaba que era la que estaba en el árbol, pero se habían movido de aquí para allá y...

— ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Esa oveja es o no es Thomasina?

—No, no es, —dijo Bella decisivamente. Si ella no podía acordarse de que cuál era Thomasina, dudó muchísimo de que él pudiera.

—Yo en realidad pienso que esa es Thomasina. —él se apoyó contra el portón, viéndose muy confiado y muy masculino.

—Aquélla es Thomasina, —ella chasqueó, apuntando al azar.

A él se le escapó una sonrisa abierta muy amplia.

—No, aquélla es Isósceles. Estoy seguro de eso.

Bella tragó convulsivamente.

—No, no. Es Thomasina. Estoy segura de eso, —dijo—. Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que aprenderás todos los nombres pronto. Solo necesitas tiempo y concentración. Ahora, ¿por qué no continuamos nuestra excursión?

Cullen fue hacia el portón.

—No puedo esperar.

Él silbaba alegremente, cuando dejaron la pequeña huerta. Ésta iba a ser una mañana muy interesante.

Interesante_, _no era la palabra correcta, reflexionaba sobre esa tarde mientras que Bella y él llegaron a la casa para el almuerzo, a comer un tazón de gachas de avena.

Había ayudado a mover el estiércol en el establo, ordeñado una vaca, había sido picoteado por tres gallinas en diferentes sitios, ayudó a quitar las malas hierbas en la huerta, y caído en un lavadero.

Y si el accidente del lavadero era o no a propósito, no lo podía probar. Bella se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y lo hizo tropezar a él. Considerando que estar allí era lo más cercano a un baño que tendría en estos días, optó por no enfadarse por eso aún.

Bella se traía algo entre manos, y estaba condenadamente intrigando observándola, aunque aún no sabía que trataba de lograr.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, la sra. Simpson trajo dos tazones de gachas de avena, llenos de vapor. Ella le dio el que tenía mayor contenido a Cullen, diciendo:

—Me llené con el suculento desayuno, además es su favorito.

Cullen inclinó su cabeza lentamente y miró a Bella, con una ceja alzada de una manera muy inquisitiva.

Bella miró con mordacidad a la sra. Simpson, esperó a que el ama de llaves saliera de la habitación, y entonces susurró,

—Ella se sintió horrorizada porque tenemos que servirle gachas de avena. Me temo que le dije unas cuantas mentiras para apaciguarla, le dije concretamente que adoras las gachas de avena. A ella le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Seguramente una mentira inocente está justificada por un bien mayor.

Él sumergió su cuchara en el poco apetecible cereal.

—De alguna manera, Bella, tengo el presentimiento que tú compartes y comprendes mucho ese criterio.

Bella reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos del día mientras se cepillaba el pelo antes de irse a la cama, había tenido muy poco éxito en su empresa. No quiso pensar si él se había dado cuenta que ella se tropezó con esa raíz del árbol y lo había metido al lavadero a propósito, sólo el episodio de las gachas de avena había sido, en su opinión, nada menos que brillante.

Pero Cullen era sagaz. Uno no podría estar en su compañía el día entero sin darse cuenta de ese hecho. Y por si eso fuera poco, él había estado actuando tan aniquiladoramente agradable con ella. En la cena había sido el perfecto compañero, preguntando tan atentamente acerca de su infancia y riéndose de sus anécdotas sobre la vida en la granja.

Si no tuviese tantas cualidades, sería mucho más fácil elaborar planes secretos para deshacerse de él.

Pero, Bella tenía que recordarse severamente, el hecho de que era una persona excelente de ningún modo disminuía el hecho aún más apremiante de que tenía el poder para echarla de Stannage Park. Se estremeció. ¿Qué haría ella fuera de su amada casa? No tenía nada más en el mundo, no tenía ni idea cómo sobrevivir fuera de la hacienda.

No, ella tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerle dejar Cornualles. Debía hacerlo_._

Con su determinación otra vez firme, colocó el cepillo sobre su mesa de noche y se puso de pie. Comenzó a abrirse la cama para poder acostarse en ella pero su intención fue bloqueada por los patéticos sonidos de su estómago.

Válgame Dios, tenía hambre. Había parecido un gran plan esa mañana hacerle irse por falta de buena comida, pero había descuidado el hecho muy pertinente de que se mataría de hambre a sí misma también.

Ignora eso, Bella, se dijo a sí misma. Su estómago tronó.

Miró el reloj en la pared. Medianoche. La casa estaría desierta, todos dormían. Podría avanzar a escondidas hasta la cocina, podía comer un poco allí, y consumir el resto en la seguridad de su cuarto. Ella estaría a salvo y bien comida en cuestión de algunos minutos.

No se molestó en cambiarse, anduvo de puntillas fuera de su cuarto y escalera abajo.

¡Carajo, tenía hambre! Cullen se quedó en la cama, incapaz de dormir. Su estómago hacía los ruidos más horrendos. Bella lo arrastró por todo el campo todo el día, en una ruta diseñada a la medida para agotarle, y después había tenido la gran idea de culminar su obra alimentándolo de gachas de avena y fría carne de cordero.

¿Carne de cordero fría? ¡euch! Y si no supiese lo suficientemente mal caliente, encima no había suficiente. Seguramente tenía que haber alimentos en la casa que podría comer y no expondrían al peligro a sus preciosos animales. Una galleta, un rábano. Incluso una cucharada de azúcar.

Brincó de la cama, se puso encima una bata para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, y salió a hurtadillas del cuarto. Anduvo de puntillas cuando paso el cuarto de Bella, no quería despertar a la pequeña tirana. Una tirana más bien agradable y cautivadora excepto cuando se trataba de la granja, no quería alertarla de su pequeña incursión a las cocinas.

¡Se abrió paso escaleras abajo, casi se resbaló a la vuelta de la esquina, y avanzó a rastras a través del pequeño comedor para encontrar algo inesperado! ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una luz en la cocina?

Bella. La maldita chica comía. Llevaba puesto un largo camisón, de algodón blanco, que flotaba seráficamente alrededor de ella.

¿Bella? ¿Un ángel?

¡Ja!

Se apoyó a toda prisa contra la pared y miró a hurtadillas a la vuelta de la esquina, cuidando de mantenerse en secreto.

—Dios mío, —ella mascullaba—, odio las gachas de avena.

Comía vorazmente un panecillo y tomaba un gran vaso de leche, ¿y ahora recogió una rebanada de... jamón?

Los ojos de Cullen se estrecharon. Ciertamente no era carne de cordero.

Bella tomó otro gran trago de leche y lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción antes de comenzar a hacer la limpieza.

El primer deseo de Cullen fue entrar en la cocina y demandar una explicación, pero entonces su estómago dejó salir otro fuerte estruendo. Con un suspiro se ocultó detrás de un armario y vio a Bella andado de puntillas a través del pequeño comedor. Él esperó hasta que la oyó subir las escaleras, entonces entró corriendo a la cocina y terminó el jamón.


	5. Capítulo 04

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

—Despabilase, Bella. —Mary Anne, la criada del piso de arriba, amablemente agitó sus hombros—. Bella, despiértese.

Bella se movió al otro lado de la cama y masculló algo que sonó vagamente como a:

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Pero usted insistió, Bella. Usted me hizo jurar que la sacaba de la cama a las cinco y media.

—Mmmph, grmmph... No lo hice.

—Usted dijo que diría eso, y que la debía ignorar. —Mary Anne le dio a Bella un empujón—. ¡Despiértese!

Bella, quien todavía seguía medio dormida, repentinamente comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué va...?

—Soy yo simplemente, Mary Anne, Bella.

Bella parpadeó.

— ¿Qué diantres está usted haciendo aquí? Está todavía oscuro afuera. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco y media, —Mary Anne daba las aclaraciones pacientemente—. Usted me pidió que la despierte muy temprano esta mañana.

— ¿Lo hice? —Oh, sí... Cullen—. Lo hice. Correcto. Bueno, gracias, Mary Anne. Eso será suficiente.

—Usted me hizo jurar que permanecería en el cuarto hasta que se levantase.

Ella era muy lista para su bien, conocía a Bella perfectamente, ya que se percató de que había estado a punto de volver a la cama y acurrucarse debajo de las mantas.

—Estoy despierta. Entiendo bien su suposición. Deberían pagarle por realizar ese servicio. —se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desperezarse—. Un montón de gente se despierta a esta hora... —bostezó.

Se tropezó con el tocador, donde unos pantalones bombachos limpios y una camisa blanca estaban doblados.

—Usted podría querer una chaqueta, también, —dijo Mary Anne—. Afuera esta haciendo un poco de frío.

—Bien, —Bella masculló mientras se ponía su ropa. Como devota de la vida rural, nunca salió de la cama antes de siete, y aún a esa hora, trataba de despertarse más tarde. Pero si quería convencer a Cullen de que no era de su agrado la vida en Stannage Park, ella iba a tener que madrugar un poco y mentir un poco también.

Hizo una pausa cuando se abotonaba su camisa. ¿Quería que él se fuera, verdad?

Por supuesto que lo quería. Caminó hacia una a palangana llena de agua y salpicó agua fría en su cara, esperando que la despertase. Ese hombre deliberadamente se había dispuesto a hechizarla. No importó que él hubiera tenido éxito, ella pensó maliciosamente. Sólo tenía importancia que si él quería seducirla deliberadamente, probablemente era por que deseaba algo de ella.

Pero de todas formas, ¿qué podría querer él de ella? No tenía nada absolutamente. A menos que por supuesto se hubiera percatado de que ella estaba tratando de deshacerse de él y estaba tratando de detenerla.

Bella lo consideró cuidadosamente mientras se peinaba y se sujetaba el pelo en una cola de caballo. Había parecido sincero cuando se interesó en su educación. Él era su tutor, después de todo, por lo menos algunos meses más. No había nada entre ellos, aunque ella sentía un poco de preocupación sobre lo que deseaba de su tutor.

¿Pero él estaba preocupado por su tutela? ¿O cómo podría chupar de su hacienda hasta el fondo y dejarla seca?

Ella gimió. Era gracioso cómo la luz de las velas hace parecer al mundo tan inocente y hermoso, en comparación con la ruda luz de la mañana que aclaraba su mente.

Suspiró hondamente. Aún no amanecía y todo estaba muy oscuro. Pero sabía que algo tramaba él aunque no sabía exactamente qué era. ¿Qué ocurriría si él conocía su secreto? Bella tembló ante el pensamiento.

Con nueva determinación se puso sus botas, agarró una vela, y se dirigió con grandes pasos al vestíbulo.

Cullen permanecía en la habitación principal, sólo algunas puertas más abajo de su cuarto. Ella respiró profundamente para ganar coraje y tocó fuerte a la puerta.

Ninguna respuesta.

Tocó otra vez. Todavía nada. ¿Se atrevería? Lo hizo. Asió el pomo de la puerta y le dio la vuelta, entrando en su cuarto. Él dormía profundamente. Muy profundamente.

A Bella casi le remordió la conciencia por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¡Buenos días! —ella esperó que su voz fuera dulce y alegre.

Él no se movió.

— ¿Cullen? —él masculló algo, pero aparte de eso no hubo indicación de que estuviera un poco despierto.

Ella dio un paso más cerca de él e hizo otro intento.

— ¡Buenos días!

Él hizo otro ruido mientras soñaba y se rodó de cara a ella.

Bella tomó aliento. Señor, era guapo. Sencillamente el tipo de hombre que nunca se habría fijado en ella, el hombre que nunca la invitaría a bailar o la besaría. Sin pensar, ella extendió su mano para tocar delicadamente sus hermosos labios, se detuvo cuándo estaba a una pulgada.

Retrocedió y sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, una reacción extraña, ya que no lo había tocado.

No flaquees ahora, Bella_._ Tragó saliva y extendió la mano otra vez, esta vez hacia el hombro. Le susurró, cautelosamente.

— ¿Cullen? ¿Cullen?

—Mmm, —él dijo con somnolencia—. Que cabello tan precioso.

La mano de Bella fue hacia su pelo. ¿Él estaba hablando de ella? ¿O con ella? Imposible. El hombre estaba todavía dormido.

— ¿Cullen? —otro empujón con el dedo.

—Hueles bien, —él masculló.

Ahora sabía que no hablaba de ella.

—Cullen, es hora de despertarse, arriba.

—Guarda silencio, amorcito, y regresa a la cama.

¿Amorcito? ¿Quién es amorcito?

—Cullen...

Antes que ella se percatase de lo que ocurría, su mano aterrizó pesadamente detrás de su cuello y ella tropezó en la cama.

— ¡Cullen!

—Shhh, amorcito, bésame.

¿Besarlo? Bella pensó frenéticamente. ¿Estaba loco? ¿O ella estaba loca porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba tentada a complacerle?

—Mmm, tan dulce. —él acarició con la nariz su cuello, rastreando con los labios hacia arriba a su barbilla.

—Cullen, —dijo ella temblorosamente—, pienso que estás todavía dormido.

—Mmm-hmm, lo que tú digas, amorcito. —Su mano tocó alrededor de su trasero, apretándola más contra él.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. Estaban separados solo por sus ropa y las mantas, pero ella todavía podía sentir su dureza ardiendo en contra suya. Ella se había criado en una granja; sabía lo que él quería hacer.

—Cullen, creo que tienes una idea equivocada...

Él pareció no escuchar. Sus labios se habían mudado a su lóbulo, y la mordisqueaba dulcemente, tan dulcemente que Bella podía sentir como se derretía. Estimado Dios, ella se enamoraba aquí mismo locamente de un hombre que obviamente la había confundido con alguien más. Sin mencionar el pequeño hecho de que él era su enemigo.

Pero el hormigueo que la recorría de arriba abajo por la columna vertebral ponía a prueba su sentido común. ¿Cómo seria ser besada?

¿Ser besada, verdadera, profunda y apropiadamente en la boca? Ningún hombre la había besado antes, ni un besito y parecía que probablemente nadie lo haría. Y si ella pudiese aprovecharse del estado de somnolencia de Cullen... Bien, que así sea. Arqueando su cuello muy ligeramente, ella giró la cara para ofrecerle sus labios.

Él los tomó codiciosamente, sus labios y su lengua moviéndose expertamente contra su boca. Bella sintió perder su conciencia mientras probaba su sabor y sentía su aliento. Ella se extendía buscando más. Con vacilación, llevo su mano al hombro de él. El músculo brincó al contacto, él gimió y la apretó más cerca.

Era tan fuerte esta pasión. Seguramente esto no sería pecaminoso. Sin duda alguna ella podría permitirse disfrutar de esto, al menos hasta que despertase.

¿Hasta que él despierte? Bella se congeló. ¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarle esto a él? Frenéticamente, comenzó a luchar por separarse de sus brazos.

— ¡Cullen! ¡Cullen, para! —con toda su fuerza, lo apartó de un empujón, aterrizando en el suelo por el ímpetu del impulso.

— ¿Qué diantres?

Bella tragó nerviosamente. Él estaba despierto.

Su cara apareció a un lado de la cama.

— ¡Maldita, mujer! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Despertándote? —sus palabras salieron más bruscas de lo que le hubiera gustado.

— ¡Put...! —él pronunció una palabra que Bella nunca había oído antes, entonces estalló—, ¡cielo santo, todavía esta oscuro afuera!

—Esta es la hora en que nos levantamos por aquí, —dijo exaltada, mintiendo más que un charlatán.

—Pues bien, estupendo. ¡Ahora sal!

—Pensé que querías que te muestre la hacienda.

—Por la mañana, —él gimió.

—Es la mañana.

—Es de noche, no lo ves chiquilla malcriada. —él apretó con fuerza sus dientes, combatiendo el deseo de caminar a grandes pasos a través del cuarto, y tirar de las cortinas para probarle a ella que el sol aún no había salido. La única cosa que detuvo ese deseo fue su desnudez. Su desnudez y su excitación... lo detuvieron.

¿Qué diablos?

Volvió la mirada hacia ella. Estaba todavía sentada sobre el piso, sus ojos abiertos con una expresión mezcla de nerviosismo y deseo.

¿Deseo?

Él la miró más detenidamente. Los cabellos desarreglados flotaban alrededor de su cara; no podía suponer que alguien tan eficiente como Bella no se habría peinado perfectamente si pensaba pasar el día afuera. Sus labios se veían insoportablemente rosados y ligeramente hinchados, como si hubiera sido besada recientemente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en el suelo? —le preguntó con un berrido.

—Bien, como dije, entré a despertarte...

—Ahórrate eso, Bella. ¿Qué estás haciendo en el suelo_?_

Ella tuvo la elegancia al menos de sonrojarse.

—Oh. Eso es muy largo de contar, en verdad.

—Evidentemente, —él arrastró las palabras—, tengo todo el día.

—Hmmm, sí, lo tienes.

Su mente frenéticamente buscaba que decir, hasta que ella se percató que no había que pudiera decir que fuera aceptable, menos aún la verdad. Ciertamente no creería que él había iniciado el beso con ella.

—Bella... —no se podía dejar de interpretar la amenaza en su voz.

—Bien, —se ahogó, decidiendo que a pesar de su temor ella tendría que decirle la verdad y afrontar su cara horrorizada—. Yo, um, vine aquí para despertarte, y tú, mm, tú pareces ser muy difícil de despertar, y cuando creí que estabas despierto, aún seguías dormido. —miró hacia él esperanzada, rezando porque quizás decidiera que era suficiente explicación.

Él se cruzó de brazos, obviamente esperando algo más.

—Pi... pienso que me confundiste con alguien, —ella continuó, dolorosamente consciente del sonrojo que avanzaba por su cara.

— ¿Y quién, te ruego me digas, era ese alguien?

—Alguien a quien llamas amorcito, me temo.

¿Amorcito? Así es como él llamaba a Angela, su amante, quién residía en Londres. Un sentimiento incómodo comenzó a formarse en el fondo de su estómago.

— ¿Y entonces que ocurrió...?

—Bien, tu agarraste mi cuello, y caí sobre la cama.

— ¿Y...?

—Y eso es todo, —dijo Bella rápidamente, percatándose de pronto que podría evitar decir toda la verdad—. Te aparté de un empujón y te desperté, y en el proceso caí al suelo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. ¿Estaba ella omitiendo algo? Él siempre había sido muy activo en su sueño. No podría contar el número de veces que se había despertado en mitad de uno haciendo el amor con Angela. No quiso pensar acerca de lo que podría haber iniciado con Bella.

—Ya veo, —dijo un poco asustado—. Me disculpo por cualquier comportamiento hostil cometido en tu contra mientras estaba dormido.

—Oh, no fue nada, te lo aseguro, —dijo Bella agradecidamente.

Él miró impacientemente hacia el suelo donde estaba. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa inocente en su cara.

—Bella, —dijo finalmente—. ¿Qué hora es?

— ¿Qué hora es? —ella repitió—. Debe ser cerca de las seis.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Sal de mi habitación.

—Oh. —ella gateaba a sus pies—. Querrás vestirte, por supuesto.

—Querré volver a dormir.

—Hmm, sí, por supuesto que lo harás, pero no prestas atención al dicho que ya bien despierto, es casi imposible volver a dormir otra vez. Podrías, sencillamente, vestirte.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

—Sal!

Ella voló del cuarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Veinte minutos más tarde Cullen se unió a Bella en la mesa del desayuno. Iba vestido informalmente, pero Bella podía distinguir que no eran ropas de trabajo y menos para construir una porqueriza. Pensó brevemente en decírselo, luego cambió de opinión.

Si arruinase su ropa, más razones para que quisiera irse.

Además, dudaba que él poseyera algo adecuado para construir una porqueriza.

Él se sentó enfrente y agarró una tostada con un movimiento tan fiero que ella supo que estaba furioso.

— ¿No podías volver a dormir? —Bella arrulló.

Él la miró ferozmente.

Bella se hizo la desentendida.

— ¿Te gustaría leer el Times? Yo casi lo he acabado. —prescindiendo de su contestación empujó el periódico al otro lado de la mesa.

Cullen lo ojeó y frunció el ceño.

—Leí esto hace dos días.

—Oh. Estoy tan apenada, —contestó ella, incapaz de mantener un rastro de travesura apartado de su voz—. Toma algunos días para que venga el correo, como estamos casi en el fin de mundo, ya sabes.

—Acabo de percatarme.

Ella suprimió una sonrisa, contenta por lo bien que sus planes progresaban. Después de la osada escena de esa mañana, su determinación por verle en Londres se había cuadriplicado. Espantada, se dio cuenta de qué con lo que una de sus sonrisas hacia con su cuerpo, no quería saber especialmente lo que uno de sus besos le haría si lo hubiera dejado terminar.

Bien, eso no era enteramente cierto. Ella se moría por saber lo que uno de sus besos haría con su cuerpo, pero era doloroso saber que él nunca estaría interesado en dejarla averiguarlo. Por ello, estaba determinada a nunca volver a soñar con eso. La única manera en que él la besara otra vez era si la confundía con otra mujer. Y las probabilidades de que ese suceso sucediera dos veces eran pequeñas. Además, Bella tenía orgullo, aún si convenientemente se había olvidado de él, esa mañana. A pesar de disfrutar de su beso, no apreció mucho saber que él en realidad estaba besando a otra.

Los hombres como él no querían a mujeres como ella, y cuanto más pronto se fuera él, más rápido volvería a sentirse ella misma.

— ¡Oh, mira! —ella exclamó, con rostro radiante de alegría—. Sale el sol.

—Apenas puedo contener mi excitación.

Bella se atragantó con su tostada. Al menos deshacerse de él iba a ser interesante. Ella optó por no enfrentarle hasta que terminara su desayuno. Los hombres podían ser insoportables con el estómago vacío. Al menos eso es lo qué Sue siempre le había dicho.

Terminado su plato de huevos, ella fijó su atención en la salida del sol que se veía a través de la ventana. Primero el cielo se tiñó de lavanda, después se veteó con rayas naranjas y rosadas. Bella tenía razón, ningún lugar en la tierra era tan bello como Stannage Park en esos momentos. Incapaz de reprimirse, suspiró.

Cullen oyó el ruido y la miró curiosamente. Ella contemplaba, con embeleso, la ventana. La mirada sobrecogida de su rostro lo humillaba. Él siempre había disfrutado de ver el amanecer y el atardecer, pero nunca antes había visto a un ser humano tan irrebatiblemente lleno de respeto y amor por la naturaleza. Era una mujer complicada, su Bella.

¿Su Bella? ¿Cuándo comenzó a pensar en ella en términos posesivos? Desde que ella cayó en tú cama esta mañana, contestó sardónicamente su mente. Parada junto a ti, ¿No recuerdas, la besaste?

Él había pensado en eso mientras se vestía. No había tenido intención de besarla, aún no se había percatado en qué momento estuvo Bella en sus brazos. Pero eso no quería decir que no recordara cada pequeño detalle ahora: la curva de sus labios, la percepción sedosa de su pelo en contra de su pecho desnudo, su ya familiar perfume. Limones. Por alguna razón ella olía siempre a limones. No podía evitar que sus labios se crisparan cada vez que percibía su fragancia a limones, tenía que recordarse su olor el día que se conocieron.

— ¿Qué es gracioso?

Él miró hacia ella. Bella lo estudiaba curiosa. Rápidamente volvió a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Miro como si algo fuera gracioso?

—Estas sonriendo,—masculló ella, volviendo a su desayuno.

Él la observó comer. Ella comió un pedazo de pan y volvió su mirada fija a la ventana, donde el sol todavía pintaba el cielo. Suspiró otra vez. Obviamente amaba Stannage Park muchísimo, reflexionó él. Más de lo que había visto amar a alguien.

¡Era eso! Él no podría creer qué tonto había sido, para no haberse dado cuenta antes. Por supuesto que quería deshacerse de él. Ella había estado administrando Stannage Park durante seis años. Había trabajado toda su vida adulta y una buena parte de su infancia en esta hacienda. Era de suponer que no daría la bienvenida a la interferencia de un total extraño. Caramba, probablemente la podría despedir fuera de las instalaciones si quisiera. Ella no tenía ninguna relación con él.

Tenía que obtener una copia del testamento de Billy para ver los términos exactos sobre lo que le correspondía a la Srta. Isabella Swan. El abogado que le había visitado para contarle sobre su herencia... ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿...? Newton... Sí, Newton le dijo que le enviaría una copia del testamento, pero no había llegado cuando él salió para Cornualles.

La pobre chica probablemente estaba aterrorizada. Y eso lo puso furioso. La miró fijamente de arriba abajo y vio su fachada alegre. Apostaría a que estaba más furiosa que aterrorizada.

— ¿Te gusta mucho estar aquí, verdad? —le preguntó abruptamente.

Alarmada por su disposición repentina de hablar con ella, Bella tosió un poco antes de contestar finalmente:

—Sí. Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por ninguna razón. Simplemente me pregunté. Al ver tu expresión, ¿sabes?

— ¿Ver qué? —Ella preguntó con vacilación.

—Tu amor por Stannage Park. Te observaba mientras admirabas la salida del sol.

— ¿Me mirabas?

—Mmm-hmm. —y eso era todo lo que iba a decir al respecto. Él volvió a su desayuno ignorándola completamente.

Bella inquieta mordisqueó su labio inferior. Ésa era una mala señal. Por qué le importaba a él cómo se sentía ella a menos que... ¿Estaría pensando en alguna forma de usarlo en contra suya? Si él quisiese venganza, nada podría ser tan terriblemente doloroso como echarla de su amado hogar.

Pero de todas formas, ¿por qué querría vengarse de ella? Podría no gustarle, podía encontrarla más bien molesta, pero ella no le había dado razón para odiarla, ¿verdad? Claro que no. Dejaba que su imaginación la venciera.

Cullen la observó furtivamente mientras comía sus huevos. Estaba preocupada. Bien. Lo merecía después de sacarlo de la cama esta mañana a una hora tan incivilizada. Sin mencionar su pequeño plan de hacerle irse de Cornualles por falta de alimentos. Y el problema del baño, la habría admirado por su ingeniosidad si sus manipulaciones hubiesen sido dirigidas a otra persona, pero iban dirigidas a él.

Si ella pensase que podía tratarla mal y echarla de la propiedad, estaría disgustada y presentaría batalla.

Él sonrió. Cornualles sí que iba a ser muy entretenido. Continuó desayunando con bocados lentos, pausados, disfrutando completamente de su desasosiego. Tres veces ella comenzó a decir algo y después lo pensó mejor. Dos veces mordisqueó su labio inferior. Y una vez él la oyó mascullar algo para sí misma. Sonaba más o menos como "maldito idiota", pero no podría asegurarlo.

Finalmente, después de decidir que ya había hecho la espera lo suficientemente larga, colocó sobre la mesa su servilleta y se puso de pie.

— ¿Vamos?

—Por supuesto, Su Señoría. —ella no pudo esconder un trazo de sarcasmo en su voz. Había terminado de comer y lo esperaba hacía diez minutos.

Cullen sentía una satisfacción perversa con su irritación.

—Dime, Bella. ¿Qué es lo primero en nuestro orden del día?

— ¿No recuerdas? Construir una porqueriza nueva.

Un sentimiento singularmente desagradable recorrió su estómago.

—Supongo que eso es lo que estabas haciendo cuando llegué, —no pudo dejar de agregar—, cuándo olías tan atrozmente mal.

Ella le sonrió con intención por encima del hombro y lo precedió al salir por la puerta. Cullen no estaba seguro si sentirse furioso o divertido. Ella pensaba divertirse haciéndole dar vueltas, estaba seguro de eso.

Ya fuera eso o haciéndolo trabajar a fondo. Se calmó, todavía creía que podía ser más astuto que ella. Después de todo sabía lo que estaba tramando, y estaba casi seguro que ella aún no se daba cuenta que él conocía sus intenciones.

¿O lo sabía? Y si lo sabía que haría, ¿qué quiso decir con trabajar en la porqueriza?

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana, por lo que su cerebro rehusó reflexionar más en el tema.

Siguió a Bella por los establos hasta una estructura que adivinó era un granero. Su experiencia con la vida rural había estado limitada a sus ancestros, como todos los aristócratas, los cuales se alejaron de cualquier cosa que se pareciera a una granja en funcionamiento. La agricultura fue dejada a inquilinos, y la noblezageneralmente no quería ver a sus arrendatarios a menos que se tratara del cobro de las rentas. Por lo tanto su confusión era total.

— ¿Esto es un granero? —él puso en duda.

Ella se sorprendió que le preguntara lo evidente.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué pensaste que era?

—Un granero, —contestó bruscamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

—Meramente me preguntaba por qué tu gran amigo Porkus está guardado en los establos en vez de aquí.

—Demasiado apretujado, —contestó ella—. Sólo mira dentro. Tenemos a montones de vacas.

Cullen decidió creer en su palabra.

—Queda muchísimo espacio en los establos, —ella continuó—. No tenemos muchos caballos. Las buenas monturas cuestan mucho dinero, ya sabes. —sonrió inocentemente, esperando que él hubiera tenido su corazón puesto en recibir una herencia con un establo lleno de caballos árabes.

Él la miró irritado.

—Sé cuánto cuestan los caballos.

—Por supuesto. La pareja que lleva tu carruaje son hermosos. ¿Son tuyos, verdad?

Él la ignoró y caminó más adelante hasta que su pie pisó algo suave y pastoso.

—Mierda, —masculló.

—Exactamente.

Él la miró ferozmente, sintiéndose un santo al no poner sus manos en su garganta.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa y apartó la mirada.

—Aquí es donde se construirá la porqueriza nueva.

— ¿Qué pise?

—Mmm, sí. —ella miró hacia abajo a las hermosas y cuidadas botas, ya no tan elegantes, y sonrió—. Eso es probablemente caca.

—Muchas gracias por informarme. Estoy seguro que la distinción resultará sumamente educativa.

—Los azares de la vida en el campo, —dijo ella jovialmente—. Estoy en verdad sorprendida de que no fue baldeado. Intentamos que todo este limpio por aquí.

Él deseó afanosamente recordarle su apariencia y olor dos días atrás, pero a pesar de su fuerte irritación, era demasiado caballero para hacerlo. Se contentó con decir dudando:

— ¿En una porqueriza?

—Los cerdos no son en verdad tan descuidados como cree la mayoría de la gente. Oh, les gusta el barro y mucho, pero no... —miró hacia abajo a los pies de él—. Ya... sabes.

Él sonrió levemente.

—Demasiado bien.

Ella cruzó los brazos y miró alrededor. Habían comenzado el muro de piedra que incluiría a los cerdos, pero aún no era lo suficientemente alto. Llevaba mucho tiempo porque ella había insistido que la cimentación fuera especialmente fuerte. Una base débil fue la razón por la que la anterior se había desmoronado.

—Me pregunto donde está todo el mundo, —ella masculló.

—Durmiendo, si tienen cualquier idea de lo que es bueno para ellos, —Cullen contestó mordazmente.

—Supongo que podríamos comenzar con lo nuestro, —dijo ella dubitativamente.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana él sonrió ampliamente diciendo.

—No tengo experiencia en la construcción, así que voto que esperamos a los demás, si no el trabajo será muy pesado.

Él se sentó frente a la pared terminada a medias, viéndose muy satisfecho.

Bella, se negó a dejarle pensar que estaba en lo correcto. Se agachó sobre una pila de piedras. Escogió las de arriba.

Cullen alzó su ceja, era bien consciente que debía ayudar, pero completamente renuente hacer eso. Ella era muy fuerte, sorprendentemente. Él puso sus ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué se asombraba de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella? Por supuesto que podía alzar una piedra grande. Era Bella. Probablemente le podría alzar a él.

La observó arrastrar una piedra hasta las paredes y colocarla debajo. Ella resopló y se limpió la frente. Luego lo miró furiosamente.

Él sonrió con su mejor sonrisa, pensaba.

—Debes doblar las piernas cuando alzas las piedras, —le gritó—. Es mejor para tu espalda.

—Es mejor para tu espalda, —ella lo imitó y masculló—,holgazán, inútil, estúpido...

— ¿Disculpa?

—Gracias por tu consejo. —su voz era la dulzura personificada.

Él sonrió de nuevo, esta vez para sí mismo. Estaba ganando. Ella debió haber repetido esta tarea veinte veces antes de que los trabajadores finalmente llegaran.

— ¿Dónde han estado? —preguntó bruscamente—. Estamos aquí hace diez minutos ya.

Uno de los hombres parpadeó.

—Pero llegamos temprano, Srta. Bella. —ella cerró la boca fuertemente—. Empezamos a venir a las seis y cuarenta y cinco.

—No vinimos hasta las siete, —Cullen dijo servicialmente. Ella se dio la vuelta y lanzó una mirada asesina en su dirección. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No trabajamos hasta las siete y media, —dijo uno de los trabajadores.

—Estoy segura que estás equivocado, —Bella mintió—. Empezamos mucho antes.

Otro obrero se rascó la cabeza.

—Creo que no, Srta. Bella. Pienso que empezamos a las siete y media.

Cullen sonrió burlonamente.

—Conjeturo que la vida en el campo no empieza tan temprano después de todo. —tuvo el descuido de mencionar que en Londres casi nunca se despertaba antes del medio día.

Ella lo miró furiosa una vez más.

— ¿Por qué estas tan quisquillosa? —le preguntó, moldeando sus rasgos en una máscara de chico inocente—. Pensé que te agrada mi presencia aquí.

—Me gustaba_, _—ella rechinó.

— ¿Y ahora ya no? Estoy abatido.

—La próxima vez podrías ayudarme en lugar de observarme cargar piedras a través de la porqueriza.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que no tengo experiencia en construir. No querría arruinar el proyecto entero.

—Supongo que estás en lo correcto, —dijo Bella.

Su voz era demasiado suave. Cullen se preocupó. La miró dudoso.

—Después de todo, —continuó ella—, si la porqueriza anterior se hubiese construido correctamente, no tendríamos que levantar ahora una nueva.

Cullen repentinamente se sintió un poco intranquilo. Ella se veía demasiado contenta de sí misma.

—Por lo tanto, probablemente es sabio no dejar a alguien tan inexperto como tú con cuestiones sobre la estructura de la obra.

— ¿A diferencia de aspectos no estructurales? —preguntó él secamente.

Ella resplandeció.

— ¡Exactamente!

— ¿Qué significa?

—Significa... —ella cruzó el corral y recogió una pala—. Felicidades, Lord Stannage, ahora es el jefe de pala, el señor del agua sucia.

Él no creyó que su sonrisa pudiera aumentar un poco más, pero lo hizo. Y ella no ocultaba ni una pizca la expresión de felicidad. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza hacia un montón de algo hediondo que Cullen no había visto antes y volvió caminando hacia los otros trabajadores.

Necesitó todo su control para correr tras ella y pegarle con la pala en el trasero.


	6. Capítulo 05

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Dos horas más tarde estaba listo para matarla. Aún indignado, sin embargo, reconoció que el asesinato no era una opción viable, así que se contentó ideando diversos planes para hacerla sufrir.

Decidió que la tortura era demasiado trillada, y él no tenía estómago para torturar a una mujer. Aunque... miró al personaje de los pantalones abolsados. Parecía sonreír cuando sacó a tirones unas piedras. Ella no era una mujer ordinaria.

Él negó con la cabeza. Había otras formas de hacerla desgraciada. ¿Una serpiente en su cama quizá? No, a la maldita mujer probablemente las serpientes le gusten. ¿Una araña? ¿No odia todo el mundo a las arañas? Se apoyó en su pala, bien consciente que actuaba infantilmente y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Él había probado de todo para salir de esta tarea repugnante, y no sólo porque el trabajo era difícil y el olor era... bien, el olor era repelente, no había nada que hacer sobre eso. Principalmente no deseaba que ella sintiera que lo había superado.

Y lo había superado, la pequeña jovenzuela infernal. Lo tenía, a él, un Lord del reino (si bien uno bastante reciente) en medio de agua sucia recogiendo estiércol y Dios que sabe qué otras cosas más, de las que no quería saber. Y lo tenía bien arrinconado, porque no podía darse por vencido y salir de esa faena, sería admitir que era un afeminado elegante de Londres.

Él había señalado que toda el agua sucia, estiércol y el barro se metería en medio de la construcción de la porqueriza. Ella meramente le había dado instrucciones de meterlo en el centro.

—Puedes aplanarlo más tarde, —le había dicho.

—Pero algunos podrían ponerse zapatos y no embarrar más el suelo.

Ella se había reído.

—Oh, estamos acostumbrados a eso. —su tono había implicado que era más resistente que él.

Rechinó sus dientes y pateó con la pala un montón de agua sucia, estiércol y barro. El hedor era más que abrumador.

—Me dijiste que los cerdos eran limpios.

—Más limpios de lo que las personas usualmente tienen idea, pero no como tú y yo por ejemplo. —ella miró sus botas sucias, había diversión bailando en sus ojos—. Bien, casi siempre.

Él masculló algo inaudible antes de devolverle el tiro,

—Pensé que no les gusta... Tú sabes.

—No lo hacen.

— ¿Excremento? —no le costó mucho presentar su demanda, plantó la pala en el suelo y se puso su otra mano en la cadera.

Bella caminó alrededor e inhaló por la nariz el aire por encima del montón que él hacía.

—Oh, querido. Bien, adivino que se mezcló por accidente. Ocurre a menudo, en verdad. Estoy tan apenada. —le sonrió y regresó al trabajo.

Él dejó salir un gruñido discreto, principalmente para sentirse mejor, y marchó encima del montón de agua sucia. Razonó que podría controlar su temperamento. Siempre pensó en sí mismo como un hombre tranquilo. Pero cuando oyó a uno de los hombres decir,

—El trabajo es más rápido ahora que ustedes ayudan_._

Todo lo que pudo hacer era no estrangularla. No sabía por qué ella había olido tan mal el día que él llegó, pero ahora estaba claro que no fue por estar de rodillas en el cieno, ayudando a construir la porqueriza.

Una neblina roja de furia le cegó cuando se preguntó qué otras tareas repugnantes ella pensaba hacer para convencerle de que eran quehaceres diarios del señor de la hacienda.

Rechinó sus dientes con fuerza, metió la pala dentro de la mezcla maloliente, recogiendo un poco de arriba, y lo llevó hasta el centro de la porqueriza. En el camino, sin embargo, se deslizó el fango fuera de la pala, encima de los zapatos de Bella.

¡Qué pena!

Ella pasó rápidamente alrededor. Él esperó que le dijera precipitadamente "¡Hiciste eso a propósito!" Pero siguió silenciosa, inmóvil excepto por un leve estrechamiento de ojos. Entonces, con un golpecito de su tobillo, el agua sucia salpicó encima de sus pantalones.

Ella sonrió irónicamente, en espera que le dijera, "¡Hiciste eso a propósito_!_" Pero él también guardó silencio. Entonces él le sonrió, y ella supo que estaba en problemas. Antes que ella tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, él alzó su pierna y plantó la suela de su bota contra sus pantalones, dejando una huella enlodada en el frente de su muslo.

Él alzó su cabeza, en espera de que tomara represalias. Ella brevemente consideró recoger un poco de agua sucia con sus manos y restregarla en su cara, pero decidió que él tendría demasiado tiempo que reaccionar; además, ella no llevaba puesto guantes. Miro rápidamente a la izquierda para confundirle, luego descargó de un golpe el pie sobre el suyo.

Cullen dejó escapar un aullido de dolor.

— ¿Es suficiente?

— ¡Tú lo iniciaste!

—Lo iniciaste tú antes aún de que llegase, intrigante, revoltosa...

Ella esperó a que le dijera que era una perra, pero él no lo podía hacer. En lugar de eso, la agarró de la cintura, la arrojó sobre su hombro, y caminó fuera de la porqueriza asustándola.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto! —ella gritó, golpeando su espalda con unos puños sorprendentemente efectivos—. ¡Tommy! ¡Harry! ¡Alguien! ¡No le dejen a hacer esto!

Pero los hombres que habían estado trabajando en la pared no se movieron. Boquiabiertos, se quedaron clavados mirando la increíble escena, la Srta. Isabella Swan, quien no había dejado a alguien vencerla en años, siendo llevada por la fuerza de la porqueriza.

—Tal vez debamos ayudarla, —dijo Harry.

Tommy negó con la cabeza, observándola contorsionándose mientras desaparecían sobre la ladera.

—No sé. Él es el nuevo barón, sabes. Si llevarse a la fuerza a Bella, tiene derecho a hacerlo, presiento.

Bella obviamente no estuvo de acuerdo porque todavía gritaba,

— ¡No puedes hacer esto!

Cullen finalmente la bajó junto a un pequeño cobertizo, donde guardaban los aperos de labranza. Afortunadamente nadie estaba a la vista.

— ¿O?—Su tono fue completamente arrogante.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me ha tomado ganar el respeto de la gente de aquí?

— ¿Cuánto?

—Mucho tiempo, te diré. Un largo y duro proceso. Y tú lo arruinaste. ¡Fracasé!

—Dudo que la gente de Stannage Park vaya a dejar de respetarte por mis acciones.  
—él escupió—, ¿Aunque tú si que puedes provocar líos cómo lo que pasó hace un momento?

—Tú eres el que echó agua sucia en mis pies, en caso que no recuerdes.

— ¡Y tú eres la que me tuvo paleando esa mierda en primer lugar! —se le ocurrió a Cullen que esa era la primera vez que había utilizado lenguaje soez con una mujer. Era asombroso como podía ponerlo tan furioso.

—Si no puedes manejar las tareas de la granja, puedes correr a tu casa en Londres. Sobreviviremos muy bien sin ti.

— ¿Eso es de lo que va esto? La pequeña Bella está aterrorizada de que le quite su juguete y estás tratando de deshacerte de mí. Bien, déjame decirte algo, se requerirá bastante más que una chica de veinte años de edad para ahuyentarme.

—No me provoques, —ella le avisó.

— ¿O qué? ¿Qué me harás? ¿Qué nuevos daños me causaras?

Para el horror absoluto de Bella, su labio inferior comenzó a estremecerse.

—Podría... lo puedo hacer... —ella tenía que pensar algo; tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejarlo ganar. Él la despediría de la hacienda, y la única cosa peor que eso, era tener que dejar Stannage Park y no verlo nunca más. Finalmente, a causa de la desesperación, ella balbució—, ¡Podría hacer cualquier cosa! ¡Conozco este lugar mejor que tú! ¡Mejor que nadie! No me igualarás...

Rápido como un relámpago la inmovilizó contra el cobertizo y clavaba el dedo índice en su hombro. Bella no podía respirar, se había olvidado completamente de cómo hacerlo, y la mirada asesina en sus ojos hizo que sus piernas se volvieran jalea.

—No lo hagas, —él escupió—. No cometas el error de enojarme.

— ¿No estás enojado ahora? —ella graznó con incredulidad.

Él le dejó ir abruptamente y sonrió. Irguió la cabeza, mientras ella resbalaba hacia abajo.

—De ningún modo, —le dijo suavemente. Ella se quedó quieta y se sentó en el suelo—. Quiero establecer algunas reglas básicas. —la boca de Bella se abrió involuntariamente. El hombre parecía un demente.

—Ante todo, no vas a volver a intentar deshacerte de mí, ninguno de tus complots, ni siquiera los más pequeños y tortuosos te van a servir.

Empezó a toser.

— ¡Y ninguna de tus mentiras!

Ella jadeó.

—Y... —se detuvo a mirar hacia abajo al rostro de ella—. Oh, Cristo. No llores.

Ella berreó.

—No, por favor, no llores. —él trató de darle su pañuelo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba manchado con agua sucia, y lo empujó al fondo del bolsillo—. No llores, Bella.

—Nunca lloro, —ella se quedó sin aliento, apenas capaz de hablar entre sollozos.

—Lo sé, —dijo él apaciguadoramente, en cuclillas hasta su nivel—. Lo sé.

—No he llorado en años.

Él le creyó. Era imposible imaginarla llorando, era imposible creerlo si bien lo hacía frente a él. Ella era tan capaz, tan dueña de sí, de ningún modo el tipo de mujer que deja paso a las lagrimas. Y el hecho de haber sido él el causante le retorcía el corazón.

—Venga, venga, —le dijo torpemente, palmeando su hombro—. Ya, ya. Está bien.

Ella tomó unas bocanadas de aire, intentando aquietar sus sollozos, pero no tuvo efecto.

Cullen miró alrededor frenéticamente, como si las colinas verdes le pudieran decir de alguna manera cómo conseguir que dejara de llorar.

—No hagas eso. —estaba fatal.

—No tengo ningún lugar adonde ir, —ella gimió—. Ningún lugar. Y a nadie. No tengo familia.

—Shhh. Está bien.

—Solamente quiero quedarme aquí. —jadeó y se sorbió la nariz—. Quiero quedarme aquí. ¿Es tan malo?

—Claro que no, querida.

—Esta es mi casa. —ella le contempló, sus ojos coler chocolate se volvieron mas claros a causa de sus lágrimas—. O lo era, al menos. Y ahora es tuya, y puedes hacer cualquier cosa que quieras con ella. Y conmigo. Oh, Dios mío, soy tan tonta. Me debes odiar.

—No te odio, —le contestó él automáticamente. Era la verdad, por supuesto. Ella le irritaba y le disgustó infernalmente, pero no la odiaba. De hecho, ella había logrado ganar su respeto, algo que nunca daba a menos que se lo merecieran. Sus métodos podían haber sido retorcidos, pero estaba luchando por lo único en el mundo que amaba verdaderamente. Pocos hombres podrían reclamar tal firmeza de propósito.

Palmeó su mano otra vez, intentando apaciguarla. ¿Qué dijo acerca de poder hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera con ella? Eso ciertamente tenía poco sentido. Suponía que la podría obligar a dejar Stannage Park, si así lo deseara, pero eso realmente no constituía cualquier cosa_._ Aunque suponía que ese era el peor destino que Bella podía imaginar; tenía sentido que ella estuviera un poco melodramática acerca de eso. Cálmate, algo escalofriante le golpeó. Hizo una nota mental para discutirlo con ella más tarde, cuando no estuviera tan perturbada.

—Ahora, Bella, —le dijo, pensó que ya era tiempo de relajar sus miedos—. No voy a expulsarte. ¿Por qué haría eso? Es más, ¿Te he dado yo alguna indicación que esa era mi intención?

Ella tragó saliva. Había asumido que tendría que tomar la ofensiva en esta batalla de voluntades. Miró hacia él. Sus ojos verdes la miraban preocupados.

Quizá nunca había habido necesidad de una batalla. Tal vez ella debería haber esperado a evaluar al nuevo Lord de Stannage Park, antes de decidir que tenía que enviarle de regreso a Londres.

— ¿Lo hice? —él preguntó suavemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Piensa acerca de eso, Bella. Sería un tonto en despacharte. Soy el primero en admitir que no sé nada acerca de labrar la tierra. O cualquier cosa de la hacienda, tendría que contratar a alguien para supervisarlo. ¿Y por qué debería traer a un desconocido, cuando tengo a alguien que ya sabe todo lo que se debe saber de ella?

Bella miró hacia abajo, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan razonable y agradable? Ella se sintió miserablemente culpable de todos sus planes para expulsarlo del distrito, incluyendo los que aún no había puesto en marcha.

—Lo siento, Cullen. Lo siento realmente.

Él rechazó su disculpa, no queriendo que ella se sintiera peor de lo que estaba.

—No has hecho ningún daño. —él se miró hacia abajo sardónicamente—. Bueno, tal vez a mi vestuario.

— ¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan apenada! —ella se echó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez horrorizada. Su ropa debía ser terriblemente cara. Nunca había visto prendas tan finas en su vida. Pensó que ese tipo de ropa no la manufacturaban en Cornualles.

—Por favorno te preocupes sobre eso, Bella, —le dijo, sorprendido por el tono de su voz, parecía que él le rogaba a ella para que no se sintiera mal. ¿Cuándo pasaron a ser sus sentimientos tan importantes para él?— Si esta mañana no fue agradable, al menos fue…interesante. Y mi ropa valió el sacrificio si quiere decir que hemos alcanzado alguna tregua, me doy por satisfecho. No tengo deseo de ser despertado al amanecer dentro de una semana sólo para ser informado que tengo que matar a una vaca solo, sin ayuda.

Sus ojos se dilataron. ¿Cómo lo supo?

Cullen vio su expresión, la interpretó correctamente, y se estremeció.

—Usted, estimada chica, probablemente podría enseñar a Napoleón una cosa o dos.

Los labios de Bella se crisparon. Fue una sonrisa acuosa, pero definitivamente una sonrisa.

—Ahora, —continuó él, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Regresamos a la casa? Me muero de hambre.

— ¡Oh! —dijo ella, tragando con inquietud—. Lo siento.

Él puso sus ojos en blanco.

— ¿Ahora por qué lo sientes?

—Por hacerte comer esa horrible carne de cordero. Y las gachas de avena. Odio las gachas de avena.

Él sonrió amablemente.

—Es un testimonio de tu amor a Stannage Park que fueras capaz de comerte un tazón entero de esa cosa repugnante.

—No lo hice, —admitió—. Comí sólo algunas cucharadas. Eché el resto de eso en un florero cuando no estabas mirando. Tuve que ir luego y limpiar el interior.

Él se rió ahogadamente, incapaz de parar.

—Bella, eres diferente a cualquier persona que haya conocido.

—No tengo la seguridad que eso sea bueno.

—Tonterías. Por supuesto que lo es. Entonces, ¿estamos en paz?

Ella extendió su mano y agarró la que él le tendía. Lentamente se puso de pie.

—Simpy hace unas galletas muy buenas, —dijo ella suavemente, el tono de su voz implicaba una oferta de paz—. Con mantequilla, jengibre y azúcar. Son deliciosos.

—Espléndido. Si ella no tiene a mano, tendremos que obligarla a hornearlas. ¡Caracoles! No tenemos que terminar la porqueriza, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eralo que estaba haciendo el sábado, pero principalmente sólo supervisaba. Creo que los hombres estaban un poco sorprendidos por mi ayuda esta mañana.

—Sé que estaban sorprendidos. La mandíbula de Tommy se cayó hasta sus rodillas. Y por favor dime que normalmente no te levantas tan temprano.

—No. Soy atroz por la mañana. No puedo empezar nada antes de las nueve a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Cullen sonrió torcidamente cuando se dio cuenta de la profundidad de su determinación para librarse de él. Ella realmente quería echarlo, para despertarse a las cinco y media en la mañana.

—Si detestas a las personas madrugadoras tanto como yo, entonces pienso que nos llevaremos fabulosamente.

—Espero que sí. —ella sonrió trémulamente cuando caminaron hacia la casa. Un amigo. Eso era lo que él iba a ser para ella. Fue un pensamiento emocionante. No había tenido ningún amigo desde que hubo alcanzado la edad adulta. Oh, ella se llevaba de maravilla con todos los sirvientes, pero hubo siempre ese aire de empleador y empleado que mantenía las distancias entre ellos. Con Cullen, sin embargo, ella había encontrado amistad, aún si habían comenzado de forma escabrosa. Todavía había una cosa que quería saber. Suavemente ella dijo su nombre.

— ¿Sí?

—Cuando dijiste que no estabas enojado...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estabas?

—Estaba bastante molesto, —él admitió.

— ¿Pero no enojado? —sonó como si ella no le creyera.

—Créeme, Bella, cuando me enoje, lo sabrás.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Sus ojos se nublaron ligeramente antes de que él contestara.

—No quieres saberlo.

Ella le creyó.

_**RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON **_

Una hora o un poco más tarde, después de que ambos tomaran un baño, Bella y Cullen se reunieron en la cocina sobre un plato de panecillos de jengibre de la sra. Simpson. Mientras se peleaban por conseguir el último, apareció Yates.

—Una carta llegó para usted esta mañana, Su Señoría, —entonó—. De su abogado. La dejé en el estudio.

—Excelente, —contestó Cullen, apartó su silla y se puso de pie—. Debe tratarse del resto de los documentos concernientes a Stannage Park. Una copia del testamento de Billy, pienso. ¿Te importaría leerlo, Bella? —No sabía si ella se sentía menospreciada porque la propiedad había ido a parar a él. Estaba vinculada, eso era cierto, y Bella no pudo haberla recibido en herencia después de todo, pero eso no quería decir que no estaba muy sentida por ello. Preguntándole si querría leer la voluntad de Billy, trataba de asegurarle que ella era todavía una figura importante en Stannage Park.

Bella se encogió de hombros cuando le siguió al vestíbulo.

—Si lo deseas. Está bastante claro, creo. Todo es tuyo.

— ¿Billy no te dejó algo? —Cullen alzó sus cejas conmocionado. Era excesivo dejar a una joven sin dinero y a la deriva.

—Supongo que él pensó que te encargarías de mí.

—Ciertamente me aseguraré de que estés cómodamente situada, y siempre tendrás una casa aquí, pero Billy debería haberlo previsto. Nunca nos encontramos. Él no podía saber si tenía principios, o ninguno en absoluto.

—Imagino que pensó que no podrías ser malo si eras familia de él, —bromeó.

—A pesar de eso... —Cullen abrió la puerta del estudio y entró. Pero cuando alcanzó el escritorio allí no había una carta esperando, solamente una pila de papeles desmenuzados—. ¿Qué diantres?

La sangre abandonó la cara de Bella.

—Oh, no.

— ¿Quién haría tal cosa? —él plantó las manos en sus caderas y empezó a enfrentarla—. Bella, ¿conoces a todos los sirvientes personalmente? Quién piensas…

—No son los sirvientes. —dijo suspirando—. ¿Rufus? ¿Rufus?

— ¿Quién diantres es Rufus?

—Mi conejo, —ella habló entre dientes, arrodillándose.

— ¿Tu qué_?_

—Mi conejo. ¿Rufus? ¿Rufus? ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Intentas decirme que tienes un conejo de mascota? —estimado Dios, ¿esta mujer hacía alguna cosa normal?

—Por lo general es muy dulce, —ella dijo débilmente—. ¡Rufus!

Un manojo pequeño de pelaje blanco y negro pasó velozmente por el cuarto.

— ¡Rufus! ¡Regresa aquí conejito malo! ¡Conejito malo!

Cullen comenzó a estremecerse de regocijo. Bella perseguía al conejo por el cuarto, agachada y con los brazos extendidos. Cada vez que ella intentaba agarrarlo, él se zafaba de su agarre.

— ¡Rufus! —dijo ella como advertencia.

—Supongo que no podías actuar como el resto de la humanidad y tener de mascota a un gato o un perro.

Bella, reconociendo que no era menester una respuesta, no dijo nada. Se enderezó, plantó las manos en sus caderas, y suspiró.

— ¿Adónde se ha ido?

—Creo que se lanzó rápidamente detrás de la librería, —dijo Cullen servicialmente.

Bella anduvo de puntillas encima y miró con atención detrás del voluminoso mueble.

—Shhh. Ve al otro lado.

Él siguió sus órdenes.

—Haz algo para asustarle.

Él la miró con duda. Finalmente bajó sus manos y sus rodillas y dijo en una voz horripilante:

—Hola, pequeño conejito. Estofado de conejo para la cena de esta noche.

Rufus gateó entre sus pies y pasó corriendo directamente a los brazos de Bella, que lo aguardaba. Dándose cuenta de que había sido atrapado, comenzó a retorcerse, pero Bella mantuvo una mano firme en él, apaciguándole diciendo, "Shhhh".

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

—Ponerlo en la parte de atrás de la cocina donde tiene un sitio.

—Deberías pensar en tener un sitio afuera. O en el guisador.

— ¡Cullen, es mi mascota! —sonó afligida.

—Amas a los cerdos y cría conejos, —masculló él—. Una muchacha bondadosa.

Marcharon de regreso a la cocina en silencio, el único sonido era el gruñido de Rufus cuándo Cullen probó a apaciguarle.

— ¿Puede gruñir un conejo? —Él preguntó, incapaz para dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Obviamente él puede.

Cuándo alcanzaron la cocina, Bella depositó su manojo peludo en el suelo.

—Simpy, ¿me daría una zanahoria para Rufus?

— ¿Escapó ese pequeño duendecillo otra vez? Ha debido salir inadvertido cuando la puerta estaba abierta. —El ama de llaves recogió una zanahoria de una pila de tubérculos y lo dejó colgando delante del conejo. Él hincó su diente en ella y la quitó de su mano. Cullen observó con interés como Rufus roía la zanahoria dejándola en la nada.

—Siento realmente pesar por lo de tus documentos, —dijo Bella, consciente que se había disculpado más ese día que todo el año pasado.

—También yo, —él dijo distraídamente—, pero siempre puedo escribir una carta a Newton y hacerle mandar otra copia. La otra semana así no dolerá.

— ¿Estás seguro? No quería arruinar cualquiera de tus planes.

Él suspiró, preguntándose cómo había sido trastornada su vida por esta mujer en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Corrección: Por esa mujer, un cerdo, y un conejo.

Él animó a Bella diciendo que los escritos destruidos no eran un contratiempo permanente y entonces se despidieron cortésmente, regresando a sus cuartos, él para leer algunos documentos que había traído y descansar un poco porque ciertamente lo necesitaba. Sin embargo él y Bella habían alcanzado una tregua, le repugnó todavía en cierta forma admitir que ella le había agotado. De alguna manera le hizo sentir como menos hombre.

Él se habría sentido mucho mejor si supiese que Bella se había retirado a su cuarto exactamente por la misma razón.

**RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON**

Más tarde, esa noche, Cullen leía en la cama cuando repentinamente se le ocurrió que iba a pasar otra semana antes de que averiguara exactamente cómo había provisto Billy a Bella en su testamento. Esa era realmente la única razón por la que había estado deseoso de leer el documento. Aunque Bella había insistido en que Billy no había perdido el tiempo con ella, Cullen lo encontró muy duro de creer. ¿Como mínimo Billy habría tenido que nombrar a un tutor para ella, verdad? Después de todo, Bella sólo tenía veinte años.

Ella era una mujer asombrosa, su Bella. Uno tenía que admirar su determinación, sus propósitos. Aún con toda su capacidad, él todavía sentía un tipo extraño de responsabilidad para ella. Quizá había sido por el titubeo en su voz cuando ella se había disculpado por sus planes de expulsarle de Stannage Park. O la pura agonía en sus ojos, cuando admitió, que no tenía un lugar a donde ir.

De cualquier forma, el caso era que quería constatar que ella tenía un lugar seguro en el mundo. Pero antes de que él pudiese hacer eso, tenía que comprobar que había proveído Billy para ella en su testamento. Otra semana no le daría mayor diferencia, ¿verdad? Él se encogió de hombros y devolvió su atención al libro. Leyó durante varios minutos hasta que su concentración fue interrumpida por un ruido sobre el tapete.

Él buscó pero no vio nada. Descartándolo como el rechinamiento de una vieja casa, él comenzó a leer otra vez.

Pataleo, pataleo, el pataleo_._ Allí estaba otra vez.

Esta vez cuando Cullen miró hacia arriba, cogió un par de orejas negras sobre el borde de la cama.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, —gimió—. Rufus.

En ese preciso instante, el conejo saltó encima de la cama, aterrizando de lleno en la parte superior del libro. Contempló a Cullen, con su rosada y pequeña nariz lo olfateó retorciéndose de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué quieres, conejito?

Silenciosamente, Rufus, con una oreja sobre su estomago se recostó a su lado como diciendo "mímame".

Cullen colocó su mano entre las orejas del conejo y comenzó a rascarle. Con un suspiro le dijo, "así ciertamente no estamos en Londres".

Entonces, el conejo descansó su cabeza en contra de su pecho, él se dio cuenta con sorpresa que no quería estar en Londres. De hecho, no quería estar en ningún otro sitio más que aquí.


	7. Capítulo 06

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Bella pasó los siguientes días introduciendo a Cullen en Stannage Park. Él quiso aprender hasta el último detalle acerca de su nueva propiedad, y a ella le dio un gran gustó exponer las grandes calidades de la hacienda. Mientras viajaban por ella y sus alrededores, charlaron sobre esto y aquello, algunas veces acerca de nada en particular, otras sobre los grandes misterios de la vida. Para Bella, Cullen era la primera persona que había querido estar junto a ella fuera de las horas de trabajo.

Él estaba interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir, no sólo acerca de la hacienda, sino también sobre filosofía, religión, y la vida en general. Aún más satisfactorio fue el hecho de que a Cullen pareció importarle su opinión acerca de él. Se ofendió cuándo ella no se rió de sus chistes, y puso sus ojos en blanco cuando él no se rió de los de Bella. Y ella le atacó haciéndole cosquillas.

En resumen, él se convirtió en su amigo. A pesar de que su estómago hiciese cosas extrañas cada vez que le sonreía... Bien, ella podría aprender a vivir con eso. Supuso que él tenía ese efecto en todas las mujeres.

No se le ocurrió a Bella que estos fueron los días más felices de su vida, Aunque había meditado acerca de ello, se percató que era más feliz de lo que nunca había sido.

Cullen estaba igualmente prendado de su compañera. El amor de Bella a Stannage Park era contagioso, y se encontró no sólo interesado en sus ingresos sino, en verdad, preocupándose por los detalles de la hacienda y sus personas. Cuando una de las inquilinas tuvo a su primer hijo, había sido idea suya llevarle una canasta de comida, así ella no tendría que cocinar en una semana. Y se sorprendió aún más, cuando pasó de visita por la porqueriza recién construida para deslizar una frambuesa a Porkus. El cerdo parecía ser goloso, él pensó que a pesar de su tamaño y olor, era un buen animal.

Pero habría pasado buenos momentos, aún si Stannage Park no hubiera sido de él, o no fuese tan hermosa. La compañía de Bella era encantadora. Poseía un frescor y una honradez que no había visto en años. Cullen tenía muchos amigos maravillosos, pero tras un largo tiempo en Londres, había comenzado a pensar que todo el mundo era un poco cínico y falso. Salvo algunas excepciones. Bella, por otra parte, era maravillosamente accesible y directa. Ni siquiera una vez, él vio la máscara familiar de aburrimiento de la vida. A Bella parecía importarle todo su ambiente y todo el mundo para permitirse estar aburrida.

Ella era como un niño con los ojos muy abiertos, estando dispuesta a creer lo mejor de todo el mundo. Tenía un ingenio sagaz y lo utilizaba para señalar los errores de los demás, sin ridiculizarlos por eso. Cullen se sintió inclinado a perdonarle a ella esta debilidad; el usualmente estaba de acuerdo con su valoración de las personas.

De vez en cuando él se encontraba mirándola extrañado, preguntándose cómo cambiaba su pelo café chocolate a rojizo por la luz del sol, o por qué siempre tenía vagamente olor a los limones... Bien, esa reacción era de esperarse. Ya que él no había estado con una mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su amante estaba en Birmingham por unas dos semanas, visitando a su madre, cuándo él salió a su nueva hacienda. Y Bella más bien lo podía atraer por su forma poco convencional de ser.

Lo que él sentía por ella era cariño, simpatía, hasta compasión y este sentimiento de alguna forma lejana se confundía en deseo. Pero ella era una mujer, y él era un hombre, era natural sentirse atraído. Y por supuesto la había besado una vez, Aunque había sido un accidente. Pero siempre recordaba ese beso cuando estaba junto a ella.

Tales pensamientos, sin embargo, estaban lejos de su mente, había pasado una semana desde su primer encuentro, recordándolo, se sirvió un trago en la sala de estar, mientras esperaba a Bella, que llegaría de un momento a otro para cenar.

Él se asusto. Era una vista espantosa. Para ser un poco convencional Bella se ponía un vestido para cenar, y eso significaba ponerse una de esas horrendas prendas de vestir, él se estremeció al llamarlas trajes de noche. Para otorgarle crédito, parecía consciente de que le quedaban fatales. Para darle un mayor crédito, ella lograba parecer como si no tuviera importancia su vestimenta, sin embargo, él había empezado a conocerla bien durante los últimos días. Sabía que pensaba que su ropa no estaba a la moda, y mucho menos que era bonita.

Había notado qué ella cuidadosamente evitaba mirar a los espejos que adornaban las paredes de la sala de estar, donde se reunían antes de cenar. Y cuando se encontraba atrapada por su sobresalto, no podía esconder una dolorida mueca de disgusto tan inusitada en su forma de ser.

Él quería ayudarla, se percató, de su dolor y humillación. Quiso comprar sus trajes de noche y enseñarle a ella a bailar y era impresionante para él, todo el deseo de ayudarla_._

— ¿Robando el licor otra vez? —su dulce voz le apartó de su ensueño.

—Es mi licor si recuerdas, bribona. —giró su cabeza para mirarla. Ella llevaba ese abominable vestido color lavanda otra vez. Él no podría decidirse si era el peor o el mejor del lote.

—Así es. —ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Puedo beber un poco entonces?

Sin responderle, él le sirvió un vaso de jerez. Bella lo sorbió pensativamente. Se había convertido en hábito beber una copa de vino con él antes de cena, pero nada más que una. Había descubierto tener mala cabeza para beber, la noche que él llegó. Sospechaba que si bebía más de una copa de jerez, terminaría haciendo el ridículo ante él.

— ¿Tú tarde fue agradable? —Cullen preguntó repentinamente. Había pasado unas pocas horas antes de la cena sólo en su estudio, enfrascándose en la lectura de documentos de la hacienda. Bella gustosamente le había dejado con los aburridos documentos. Ella ya los había examinado, y ciertamente no necesitó su ayuda en ese tema.

—Sí, lo fue. Visité a algunos inquilinos. La señora Dalrymple me preguntó por ti y me encargó darte las gracias por la comida.

—Me alegro de que disfrutara de ella.

—Oh, sí. No puedo pensar por qué no se me ha ocurrido hacerlo antes. Por supuesto, siempre enviamos un regalo felicitándolos, pero la comida para una semana es mucho mejor, pienso que es un regalo muy práctico.

Sonaron como a una vieja pareja de casados, pensó Cullen con sorpresa. Qué extraño.

Bella se sentó en un sofá elegante pero descolorido, tiró torpemente de su vestido y le preguntó.

— ¿Terminaste de leer los documentos?

—Casi, —él dijo distraídamente—. Sabes, Bella, he estado pensando.

— ¿Lo haces? —ella sonrió traviesamente—. Qué agobiante.

—Bribona. Guarda silencio y escucha lo que tengo que decir.

Ella inclinó su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y dijo:

— ¿Bien?

— ¿Por qué no hacemos un viaje al pueblo?

Ella le contestó con una expresión desconcertada.

—Fuimos al pueblo hace dos días. ¿No recuerdas? Quisiste conocer a los comerciantes locales.

—Por supuesto que recuerdo. No tengo amnesia, Bella. No estoy tan viejo, para olvidar las cosas.

—Oh, no sé, —ella dijo, con su cara totalmente impasible—. Debes por lo menos tener treinta.

—Veintinueve, —dijo él exaltado antes de percatarse que bromeaba. Ella sonrió—. Algunas veces, eres presa fácil.

—Aparte de mi credulidad, Bella, me gustaría hacer un viaje al pueblo. Y no quiero decir a nuestro pueblo. Pienso que deberíamos ir a Truro.

— ¿Truro? —era uno de los mayores pueblos de Cornualles, Bella evitaba ir a él como la plaga.

—No suenas muy entusiasmada.

—Yo, um, yo simplemente... Bien, para ser franca, acabo de ir. —Eso no era totalmente una mentira. Había ido hace dos meses, pero sintió como si hubiera sido ayer.

Ella siempre se sentía tan torpe entre desconocidos. Al menos la gente local se había acostumbrado a sus excentricidades y las había aceptado. La mayoría aún le tenía alguna medida de respeto. Pero los desconocidos eran completamente otra cosa. Y en Truro era peor. Aunque no era tan popular como hace un siglo antes, los miembros de la noblezatodavía tomaban vacaciones allí. Sólo podía oír, los crueles comentarios susurrados acerca de ella. Las señoras vestidas con la última moda se reían de su vestido. Los hombres reían disimuladamente de su falta de modales femeninos. Y entonces, inevitablemente, una persona del pueblo discretamente les contaba sobre quien era ella. "La Srta. Isabella Swan", una joven que utiliza y se pavonea en pantalones todo el tiempo.

No, ella definitivamente no quería ir a Truro.

Cullen, ignorante de su desasosiego, dijo:

—Es que nunca he ido. Se una buena perdedora y muéstrame los alrededores.

—Yo no quiero ir, Cullen.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron para ver finalmente que ella se sentía incómoda. Para ser honestos, siempre se veía incómoda en esos ridículos vestidos, pero se mostraba muy incomoda en particular, ahora.

—Realmente, Bella, no será tan malo como crees. ¿Ven por favor? —él sonrió.

Ella se perdió.

—Bien, de acuerdo.

— ¿Mañana, entonces?

—Cuando desees.

_**RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON**_

Bella sintió un dolor que empezaba en la boca del estómago, sentada camino de Truro en el coche de Cullen, al día siguiente. Dios mío, esto iba a ser fatal. Siempre había odiado tener que ir a esa cuidad, pero era la primera vez que en verdad se sentía físicamente mal por ir allá.

No intentó esconderse a sí misma que su temor estaba completamente relacionado con el hombre que se sentaba alegremente junto a ella. Cullen se había convertido en su amigo, maldito por eso, y ella no quería perderle. ¿Qué pensaría él cuando oyera las críticas que susurraban acerca de ella? ¿Cuando una señora elegante hiciera un comentario en voz baja acerca de su vestido, que ella sabía que estaba dirigido a oírlo? ¿Él tendría vergüenza por estar con ella? ¿Él sería humillado por estar con ella? Bella en particular no quería enterarse de ese asunto.

Cullen estaba al tanto del nerviosismo de Bella, pero se hizo el desentendido. Ella se avergonzaría si él hacia comentarios sobre ello, la heriría y no tenía deseos de lastimarla. En lugar de eso, sostuvo una postura alegre, haciendo comentarios sobre el paisaje que se veía por la ventana y hablando de asuntos relacionados con Stannage Park. Finalmente llegaron a Truro. Bella pensó que no podría sentirse más enferma, pero pronto se encontró que estaba equivocada.

—Ven, Bella, —dijo Cullen enérgicamente—. No quiero perder el tiempo.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, mientras él la ayudaba a bajar del coche. Había una pequeña probabilidad, supuso, de que no se diera cuenta de las miradas y comentarios acerca de ella. Quizá todas las señoras habrían enfundado sus garras por ese día, y él no oiría ningún susurro cruel. Bella alzó su barbilla incrédula. Sobre esa posibilidad tratando de parecer más confiada de lo que se sentía.

—Lo siento, Cullen. —ella le disparó una gran sonrisa descarada. Su sonrisa. Él a menudo había hecho comentarios sobre lo hermosa y única que era. Ella esperó que al verla sonreír creyera que no estaba alterada—. Mi mente ha estado vagando, estoy nerviosa.

— ¿Y por dónde estaba vagando? —sus ojos brillaron diabólicamente.

Dios mío, ¿por qué él siempre era tan agradable? Sería más doloroso si hacía el ridículo. No pienses acerca de eso, se dijo. No podría ocurrir. Ella cerró los ojos un momento y se encogió de hombros antes de responder descuidadamente.

— ¿En Stannage Park, en dónde más?

— ¿Y en qué pensabas tan concentrada, bribona? ¿Porkus va a dar a luz a sus cerditos sin sufrir daño?

—Porkus es un macho_, _tonto.

Él apretó su mano en su corazón fingiendo preocupación.

—Entonces hay más razón para preocuparse. Éste podría ser un nacimiento muy difícil.

A pesar de sí misma, Bella sonrió.

—Eres incorregible.

—Ser llamado incorregible por ti, es un cumplido.

—Sospecho que lo tomarás como un cumplido no importa lo que diga. —ella intentó parecer enojada hasta gruñirle pero se traiciono y empezó a reír.

Él tomó su brazo y comenzó a caminar.

—Sabes, un día de estos me vas a matar de un disgusto, Bella.

Ella lo miró con incertidumbre. Nunca había contado entre sus logros la habilidad de manipular y peor, coquetear con el sexo contrario. Hasta Cullen, nunca había podido hacer a un hombre pensar acerca de ella como una mujer normal. Si él notó su expresión, no hizo comentarios sobre ella. Marcharon, Cullen haciendo preguntas acerca de cada negocio que encontraba. Él hizo una pausa delante de un pequeño restaurante.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Bella? ¿Es un buen salón de té?

—Nunca he ido.

— ¿No? —él se asombró. En los doce años que ella había vivido en Cornualles, ¿nunca se había detenido para tomar té y pasteles?

— ¿No ibas con Sue?

—A Sue no le gustaba Truro. Ella siempre dijo que había demasiados nobles aquí.

—Hay algo de verdad en eso, —él estuvo de acuerdo, repentinamente empezó a mirar hacia un escaparate para evitar ser reconocido por un conocido de enfrente. Nada estropearía su paseo con ella, y menos tener que saludar a un conocido. No tenía el deseo de desviarse de su meta por una conversación intrascendente. Después de todo, había arrastrado a Bella aquí por una razón.

Bella se sorprendió por verlo muy interesado viendo una vidriera.

—No tenía idea que estabas interesado en cordón.

Él enfocó sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que parecía muy interesado en examinar las mercancías de una tienda que solo vendía cintas y cordones.

—Sí, bien, hay un gran número de cosas que no sabes acerca de mí, —él se quejó, esperando que ese comentario pusiera fin a la conversación.

Bella no estaba terriblemente animada por el hecho de que él fuera un experto en cordón. Probablemente lo utilizaba con todas sus amantes. Y ella no tuvo duda que había tenido algunas. ¿Quién era "amorcito" después de todo? Ella lo podría comprender, supuso. El hombre tenía veintinueve años. Uno no podría esperar que él hubiera vivido la vida de un monje. Y peor si era tan bien parecido como él. Ciertamente habría tenido su cuota de mujeres.

Ella suspiró abatidamente, repentinamente ansiosa de irse de la tienda que vendía cintas y cordones.

Pasaron al lado de una sombrearía, una librería, y una verdulería, en ese momento Cullen exclamó repentinamente:

—Ah, mira, Bella. Una casa de modas, lo que necesitaba.

Ella hizo una horrible mueca.

—Pienso que ahí hacen sólo ropa de señoras, Cullen.

—Excelente. —él tiró de ella bruscamente y la arrastró al portal.

—Necesito comprarle un regalo a mi hermana.

—No sabía que tenías una hermana.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Creo que dije antes que hay una gran cantidad de cosas que no sabes acerca de mí?

Ella lo miró sarcástica.

—Esperaré afuera, entonces. Detesto las casas de modas.

Él no tuvo duda acerca de eso.

—Pero necesitaré tu ayuda, Bella. Tú tienes justo su tamaño y figura.

—Si no soy exactamente su tamaño, nada calzará correctamente. —Ella dio un paso atrás.

Él tomó su brazo, abrió la puerta, y la metió en la tienda.

—Es un peligro que estoy dispuesto a correr, —dijo él alegremente.

—Ah, hola, —llamó a voces a la modista a través del cuarto—. Necesitamos comprarle un vestido o dos a mi hermana. —Él señalo a Bella.

—Pero no es...

—Quédate callada, bribona. Costará menos esfuerzo así.

Bella tuvo que estar de acuerdo que él, probablemente, tenía razón.

—Oh, está bien, —ella se quejó—. Supongo que esto lo hace uno por un amigo.

—Sí, —Cullen estuvo de acuerdo, mirando hacia ella con una expresión extraña—. Supongo que sí.

La costurera, rápidamente evaluando la obvia calidad y elegancia del traje de Cullen, acudió a su lado muy amablemente.

— ¿Cómo le puedo ayudar? —inquirió.

—Me gustaría comprar algunos vestidos para mi hermana.

—Por supuesto.

Ella miró por encima de Bella, quien nunca había tenido más vergüenza de su apariencia que en ese momento. El vestido de día de color malva que llevaba puesto, era verdaderamente horrible, y no supo por qué Billy se lo había regalado. Ella recordó la ocasión en la que se lo dio. Él iba a Truro en viaje de negocios. Bella, dándose cuenta que no tenía ropa conforme a su edad le pidió que le comprara un vestido. Billy probablemente compró el primero que vio.

Pero se veía horrible vestida con él, y por la expresión de la modista, Bella podía ver que la mujer estaba de acuerdo. Había sabido que ese vestido no era correcto para ella en el minuto que lo había visto, pero lo necesitaba para viajar a esa cuidad. Ella odiaba mucho viajar a Truro, especialmente con esa espantosa prenda puesta. Se había obligado a creer que los vestidos solo tenían el propósito de cubrirla.

— ¿Por qué no vas por allí y miras algunos rollos de tela? —dijo Cullen, dándole un pequeño golpe en su espalda.

—Pero...

—Calla. —él podía ver en sus ojos, que había estado a punto de señalar algo sobre su supuesta hermana—. Simplemente llévame la corriente y echa un vistazo.

—Como quieras. —ella deambuló e inspeccionó las sedas y las muselinas. Oh, eran tan suaves. Precipitadamente las dejó. Era absurdo fantasear con telas bonitas cuando todo lo que necesitaba para su trabajo era telas fuertes para camisas y pantalones.

Cullen la observó cariñosamente manosear las telas y supo que había hecho lo correcto. Llevando aparte a la costurera, susurró:

—Temo que el guardarropa de mi hermana ha estado tristemente descuidado. Ella ha estado quedándosele con mi tía quién, aparentemente, no posee sentido de la moda.

La costurera asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene usted cualquier cosa que está lista para a llevar puesto hoy? Me gustaría librarme de esos horribles vestidos que lleva ahora. Puede usar sus medidas para hacer a unos cuantos más.

—Tengo unos pocos que rápidamente podría cambiar a las medidas de ella. De hecho hay uno allí mismo. —Ella señaló un vestido amarillo pálido de día, colgado en un maniquí de madera. Cullen estaba a punto de decidir qué haría, cuando vio la cara de Bella.

Ella clavaba los ojos en el vestido como una mujer muerta de hambre.

—Ese vestido será perfecto, —susurró enfáticamente. Entonces, en voz alta—: Isabella, mi amor, ¿por qué no te pruebas, el vestido amarillo? La señora... —él hizo una pausa, en espera que la costurera pudiera decir su nombre.

—Trimble, —dijo ella.

—... La señora Trimble hará las alteraciones necesarias.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Bella preguntó.

—Mucho.

Ella no necesitó otra respuesta. La señora Trimble rápidamente quitó el vestido del modelo e hizo una señal para que Bella la siguiera a la trastienda. Mientras estaban ahí, Cullen ociosamente examinó las telas en exhibición. El amarillo pálido se vería bien en Bella, decidió.

Cogió un rollo de tela azul brillante. Este color también podría sentarle bien. Él no estaba seguro. Nunca había hecho esta clase de cosas antes y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Siempre había asumido que las mujeres, de alguna forma, sabían que ponerse_._ Asumió que sus buenas amigas Rosalie y Alice fueron siempre totalmente rechazadas, por su forma de ser inteligente, abierta y sincera.

Pero ahora él se percató que siempre se vieron muy elegantes, porque habían sido enseñadas a cómo vestirse por la madre de Rosalie , quien invariablemente había sido un epítome de elegancia y clase. La pobre Bella no había tenido a nadie para guiarla en tales materias. Nadie para enseñarle simplemente cómo ser una chica. Y ciertamente nadie para enseñarle cómo ser una mujer elegante.

Él se sentó a esperar a que salieran. Parecieron tomarse mucho tiempo. Finalmente, impaciente, gritó:

— ¿Bella?

— ¡Espere un momento! —contestó la señora Trimble—. Sólo necesito reducir un poco más la cintura. Su hermana está muy delgada.

Cullen se encogió de hombros. Él no lo sabía. La mayoría del tiempo ella usaba ropa de hombre holgada, y sus vestidos le sentaban tan mal que era difícil de determinar su figura debajo de ellos. Frunció el ceño, vagamente recordando la percepción que tuvo de ella cuando la besó. No podía acordarse de mucho, había estado medio dormido en aquel momento, pero se acordó que ella parecía tener una hermosa figura, sensual y femenina.

Justo entonces la señora. Trimble dio un paso atrás en el cuarto.

—Aquí esta ella, señor.

— ¿Cullen? —Bella asomó su cabeza en la esquina.

—No seas tímida, bribona.

— ¿Prometes no reírte?

— ¿De qué me reiría? Ahora sal.

Bella dio un paso adelante, con sus ojos llenos de esperanza, miedo y duda al mismo tiempo.

Cullen recobró su aliento. Estaba transformada. El color amarillo del vestido le sentaba a la perfección, realzando los rayos dorados de su cabello. Y el corte del vestido, revelaba su figura femenina muy contraria a la de un muchacho.

La señora Trimble había cambiado su peinado, soltando su trenza y dejándolo casi libre, solo sujetado por un pequeño invisible.

Bella mordisqueaba nerviosamente su labio inferior, mientras él la examinaba, ella exudaba una Belleza tímida que era tan tentadora como enigmática. Pasó lo que él nunca hubiera imaginado, que ella tuviera algún hueso tímido en su cuerpo.

—Bella, —él dijo suavemente—, Estas, tú estás, tú... —él buscaba la palabra justa pero no la podía encontrar. Finalmente le dijo precipitadamente—: ¡estás muy bonita!

—Es lo más bonito que alguien, alguna vez, me ha dicho, —expresó ella muy contenta—. ¿De verdad piensas así? —ella respiró, y lo miro seriamente tocando el vestido—. ¿Piensas que me queda bien?

—Si tú sabes que es así, —él dijo firmemente. Contempló a la sra. Trimble—. Lo llevaremos.

—Excelente. Le puedo traer algunos figurines para mirar, si usted desea más vestidos.

—Por favor.

—Pero Cullen, —Bella susurró urgentemente—, éste vestido es para tu hermana.

— ¿Cómo le podría dar ese vestido a mi hermana, cuando a ti te queda tan bien? —él le preguntó en lo que esperaba fuese un tono práctico—. Además, ahora que pienso acerca de eso, tú probablemente necesitas tener algunos vestidos nuevos.

—Algunos de mis vestidos ya no me quedan bien, —ella dijo, un poco cohibida.

—Entonces tendrás nuevos vestidos.

—Pero no tengo ningún dinero.

—Es un regalo mío.

—Oh, pero no te podría dejar hacer eso, —dijo ella rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué no? Es mi dinero.

Ella se vio destrozada anímicamente.

—No creo que sea correcto.

Él sabía que no era correcto regalarle los vestidos, pero le dijo:

—Míralo de este modo, Bella. Si no te tuviese, tendría que contratar a alguien para manejar Stannage Park.

—Probablemente lo podrías hacer por ti mismo ahora, —ella dijo brillantemente, dándole una palmada reconfortante en el brazo.

Él casi gimió.

—Probablemente no tendría el tiempo para hacerlo. Tengo muchas obligaciones en Londres, tú lo sabes. De la manera que lo veo, tú me ahorras el sueldo de un hombre. Probablemente el sueldos de tres hombres. Un vestido o dos es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, considerando ese hecho.

Bueno, desde ese punto de vista, no sonó muy impropio, decidió Bella. Y ella amaba ese vestido. Nunca se había sentido una mujer bonita antes. En este vestido ella aún podría aprender a deslizarse cuando caminara, como esas mujeres muy elegantes que parecían tener ruedas, y a las que ella siempre envidió.

—Está bien, —dijo lentamente—. Si piensas que es correcto.

—Sé que es correcto. Oh, ¿y Bella?

— ¿Sí?

—No te molestarías, si dejamos a la sra. Trimble deshacerse de tu anterior vestido, ¿te disgustaría?

Ella negó con la cabeza agradecidamente.

—Está bien. Ahora acércate, por favor, y mira algunos de estos figurines. Una mujer necesita más de un vestido. ¿No piensas que tengo razón?

—Seguramente, pero no más de tres, —ella dijo con incertidumbre. Él entendió. Tres era el limite que su orgullo le dejaba—. Probablemente estés en lo correcto.

Pasaron la siguiente hora escogiendo dos vestidos más para Bella, el primero del color azul profundo que Cullen había escogido antes, y uno de color verde mar, que la sra. Trimble insistió que hacia resplandecer los ojos marrones de Bella. Se los entregarían en Stannage Park dentro de una semana. Bella casi expresó impulsivamente que estaría encantada de regresar si era necesario. Ella nunca había soñado oírse hacer un viaje voluntario a Truro. No le gustó pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en una superficial porque un simple vestido podría hacerla feliz, pero tuvo que admitir que le daba un nuevo sentido de confianza en sí misma.

Por lo que respecta a Cullen, él ahora se dio cuenta de una cosa: Quienquiera que había escogido los horrendos vestidos, no había sido Bella. Conocía algunas cosas de la mente femenina, y podría deducir que ella tenía una elegancia nata.

Y se dio cuenta de otra cosa: Le hizo increíblemente feliz ver a Bella así de contenta. Fue una cosa realmente asombrosa.

Cuando alcanzaron el carruaje, ella no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron de camino a su casa. Finalmente ella lo miró suspicazmente y dijo:

—No tienes una hermana, ¿verdad?

—No, —dijo él quedamente, incapaz de mentir.

Ella guardó silencio por un momento. En ese instante colocó su mano tímidamente encima de la de él. Y dijo:

—Gracias.


	8. Capítulo 07

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Cullen se encontró extrañamente desilusionado cuando Bella bajó a desayunar al día siguiente llevando puesta una camisa de hombre y sus habituales pantalones bombachos.

Ella percibió su expresión, sonrió ampliamente y dijo, descarada.

—Pues bien, no esperarás que el único vestido que me queda bien se ensucie, ¿lo harías? ¿No hemos hecho planes para visitar los límites de la hacienda hoy?

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. Lo he estado esperando con ilusión toda la semana.

Ella se sentó y se sirvió algunos huevos revueltos de la bandeja que estaba en mitad de la mesa.

—El hombre sabio quiere conocer y controlar lo que no conoce, exactamente como tú —dijo ella en voz alta.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, con sus ojos brillando.

—Soy el rey de mi dominio, Aunque trates de olvidarlo, bribona, no te dejare.

Ella empezó a reír fuertemente.

—Cullen, pareces un señor medieval. Piensas realmente en forma tiránica, no sabía que tenías esa faceta.

—Es muy entretenida cuando sale a la superficie.

—Para ti quizá, —replicó ella, todavía sonriendo abiertamente. Él sonrió con ella, completamente ignorante de cómo esa expresión afectaba a Bella, que sintió un estremecimiento en el estómago, rápidamente tomó un poco de pan, esperando que la calmara.

—Apresúrate, Bells, —dijo impacientemente—. Quiero irme temprano.

La señora Simpson emitió "harumph" ruidoso para emitir su opinión sobre el asunto a pesar de que se encontraba camino a la cocina.

—Acabo de sentarme, —Bella protestó—. Probablemente me desmayaré a tus pies esta tarde si no como lo suficiente.

Cullen bufó.

—Encuentro la imagen de ti desmayándose un cuadro difícil de aceptar. —Tamborileó con el dedo sobre el tapete, golpeando ligeramente, produciendo una melodía exasperante, una y otra vez...

— ¡Oh, para! —Bella le lanzó su servilleta—. Algunas veces no eres más que un bebé grande. —se puso de pie—. Dame un momento para ponerme una chaqueta. Hace un poco de frío afuera.

Él estaba parado esperando.

—Ah, qué dicha es tenerte a mi servicio incondicional.

Ella le lanzó una mirada feroz, sin decir nada más.

—Sonríe, Bella. No puedo soportar cuando te enojas. —él inclino la cabeza, trató de verse inocente y poner cara de arrepentido—. Dime que me perdonas. Perdóname. Por favor. Por favor. Por favoooooooooooooooor.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, para! —ella se rió—. Debes saber que nunca estuve enojada.

—Lo sé. —él agarró su mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta—. Pero es divertido provocarte. Ven vámonos ahora, tenemos una gran cantidad de territorio para cubrir hoy.

— ¿Por qué suena repentinamente como si me hubiera metido al ejercito?

Cullen dio un brinco pequeño para evitar pisar a Rufus.

—Fui soldado una vez.

— ¿Fuiste? —ella se sorprendió.

—Mmm-hmm. En la península.

— ¿Fue espantoso aquello?

—Mucho. —él abrió la puerta, y salieron andando, con el sol brillando tras ellos—. No creas las historias que oyes acerca de la gloria de la guerra. La mayor parte de ello era abrumador.

Ella se estremeció.

—Pensaba que seria así.

—Es totalmente diferente a Cornualles, es mucho más agradable estar aquí, Aunque digas que estas en el fin mundo, y más si estas en la compañía más encantadora que alguna vez tuve el placer para conocer.

Bella se sonrojó y se marchó dando media vuelta, incapaz de esconder su vergüenza. Él posiblemente no lo podía decir en serio. Oh, no pensó que él mentía, no pertenecía a esa clase de persona. Él meramente se expresaba así porque era la primera mujer con la que tenía una amistad que se había vuelto muy profunda. No obstante, ella le había oído mencionar a dos señoras casadas con quienes tenía ese tipo amistad, así que no podía ser eso.

Posiblemente no podía entender esas palabras. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que los hombres deseaban, al menos no cuando tenían toda clase de mujeres en Londres a su disposición. Con un suspiro, empujó el pensamiento al fondo de su mente y resolvió simplemente disfrutar el día.

—Siempre asumí que una hacienda en Cornualles tendría acantilados y derrumbes —dijo Cullen haciendo gestos con sus manos.

—La mayor parte de ellas las tienen. Acertamos al estar en medio del condado, sin embargo. —Bella pateó un guijarro en su camino, luego pateó otro y acertó al anterior, entonces dijo—. Puedes ver el mar, solo necesitas caminar un poco porque está lejos.

—No lo sabía. Deberíamos ir de paseo allá pronto.

Bella estaba tan excitada por el proyecto que comenzó a sonrojarse. Para esconder su reacción, miró fijamente hacia abajo y se concentró en patear un guijarro.

Caminaron alegremente al límite este de la hacienda.

—Tenemos una cerca arriba, en este lado, —cuando Bella dio las aclaraciones sobre la propiedad, se acercaron a un muro de piedra—. No es nuestro, en verdad, es de Squire Stinson. Él se metió en la cabeza que nos apropiaríamos con maña de su tierra y levantó esta pared para no dejarnos entrar.

— ¿Eso querías?

— ¿Apropiarme con maña de su tierra? Claro que no. Es inferior con mucho a Stannage Park. Pero la pared tiene un uso excelente.

— ¿Manteniendo a distancia al odioso Squire Stinson?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Eso es algo por lo que hay que estar agradecido, ciertamente, pero pensaba en esto. —Ella escaló la parte superior de la pared—. Es muy divertido para caminar.

—Puedo verlo. —él saltó arriba detrás de ella, y caminaron en fila india hacia el norte.

— ¿Dónde desparece la pared?

—Oh, no lejos. Más o menos una milla. Donde la tierra de Squire Stinson termina.

Para su sorpresa, Cullen se encontró considerando sus nalgas, para ser preciso. Para su asombro aún mayor, se encontró que disfrutaba de la vista inmensamente. Sus pantalones eran holgados, pero cada vez que ella daba un paso, se cerraban herméticamente su alrededor, mostrando su figura bien proporcionada.

Él negó con la cabeza en súbita desilusión. ¿Qué diantres le estaba pasando? Bella no era del tipo para una aventura, y lo último que quería era echar a peder su nueva amistad con un amorío.

— ¿Pasa algo? —gritó Bella—. Estas muy callado.

—Simplemente estoy disfrutando de la vista. —Él se mordió los labios.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? Lo podría contemplar todo el día.

—También lo haría yo. —Él no miraba al muro de piedra. Caminaron a lo largo de la pared casi diez minutos hasta que Bella repentinamente se detuvo.

—Éstees mi lugar favorito.

— ¿Cual?

—Ese árbol. —ella señalo un árbol inmenso que estaba en su lado de la propiedad, pero con las extremidades dirigidas al terreno vecino, por lo que se aventuraron sobre la pared—. Da un paso hacia atrás, —le dijo en voz baja. Ella dio un paso hacia el árbol, se detuvo, y dio la vuelta.

—Más allá.

Cullen estaba curioso pero dio un paso atrás. Ella se acercó al árbol cautelosamente, alcanzando su brazo lentamente afuera, como si estuviera asustada de algo dentro del árbol, que le podría morder.

—Bella, —Cullen gritó—. ¿Qué es ese s...?

Ella retiró bruscamente su mano.

— ¡Cállate! —Otra vez ella estaba con el rostro totalmente concentrado y alargó el brazo.

Repentinamente Cullen oyó un zumbido bajo, casi como... Abejas.

Cullen se horrorizó, observando cuando ella introdujo su mano en la colmena. Su pulso se acelero al oír un zumbido furioso. Su corazón latía fuertemente. La condenada jovenzuela, iba a conseguir provocar a las abejas y él no podía hacer nada, si lo intentaba podía enfurecer a los insectos.

—Bella, —dijo en voz baja pero dominante—. Regresa aquí en este instante.

Ella usó su mano libre para ahuyentarle por medio de señas.

—Lo he hecho antes.

—Bella, —él repitió. Podía sentir un velo delgado de sudor surgiendo en su frente. De un momento a otro las abejas iban a percatarse de que su colmena había sido invadida. Iban a clavarle el aguijón... y otro aguijón y otro aguijón. Podría intentar tirar de ella por su cintura, pero si fallaba... ¿Ella le dio empujones a la colmena? Su cara palideció.

— ¡Bella!

Ella lentamente retiró su brazo, un trozo grande de panal en su mano.

—Ya voy. —ella deambuló de regreso hacia él, sonriendo cuando saltó a lo largo de la longitud de la pared.

El miedo inmovilizante de Cullen fue reducido drásticamente, una vez que vio que ella estaba sin ningún daño a distancia de la colmena, pero fue rápidamente reemplazado por una furia primitiva. Enfureciéndolo porque se había atrevido a tomar tales riesgos estúpidos e inútiles. Enfurecido porque lo había hecho frente a él. Brincó fuera de la pared, arrastrándola hacia abajo con él. El pedazo pegajoso de panal se cayó al suelo.

— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, no lo hagas otra vez, no lo hagas! ¿Me oyes? —La zarandeó violentamente, sus dedos presionando cruelmente en su piel.

—Te dije... que hecho eso antes. No estuve nunca en peligro...

—Bella, he visto hombres, más fuertes que tú morir de una picadura de abeja. —Ella oyó su voz preocupada y comprendió sus palabras.

Ella tragó.

—He escuchado acerca de eso. Pienso que sólo unas pocas personas reaccionan a la picadura probablemente, estoy muy muy segura que a mi no me afecta. Yo...

—Dime que no lo harás nuevamente. —la estrujó muy fuerte—. Dame tu palabra.

— ¡Ay! Cullen, por favor, —imploró ella—. Me lastimas.

Él relajó ligeramente su agarre, pero la preocupación nunca dejó su voz.

—Tú palabra.

Sus ojos buscaron su rostro, intentando ver el sentido de esto. Un músculo avanzaba a brincos espasmódicamente a lo largo de un lado de su garganta. Estaba furioso, mucho más de lo que ella lo había visto cuándo tuvieron esa discusión en la porqueriza. Ella sintió que se contenía para no explotar. Intentó hablar, pero sus palabras salieron en un susurro.

—Una vez me dijiste que sabría cuanto estés realmente enojado.

—Tú palabra.

—Estás enojado ahora.

—Tú palabra, Bella.

—Si significa, tanto para ti...

—Tú palabra.

—Yo te juro, —dijo, mirándolo con sus ojos color chocolate algo confundidos—. Juro que no entraré en la colmena otra vez.

Tomó algunos momentos, pero eventualmente su respiración volvió a la normalidad, y él se sintió capaz de aflojar su agarre a sus hombros.

— ¿Cullen?

Él no supo por qué lo hizo. El Señor sabe que no había tenido la intención de hacerlo, aún no había pensado por qué había querido hacerlo hasta que ella dijo su nombre en esa suave voz temblorosa, y algo en su interior se rompió. La abrazo fuertemente, murmurando su nombre repetidas veces, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

—Oh, Dios mío, Bella, —dijo roncamente—. No me asustes así otra vez, ¿entiendes?

Ella no comprendió nada, excepto que él la sujetaba muy estrechamente. Fue algo que no pensó que pasaría nunca, ni en sus más ambiciosos sueños. Asintió con la cabeza en contra de su pecho, cualquier cosa para mantenerle sujetándola así. La fuerza de sus brazos era impresionante, su olor embriagador, y el simple sentimiento de que por un breve momento era posible ser amada por él, fue suficiente para llenarla por el resto de sus días.

Cullen luchó por saber la razón de su reacción tan violenta. Su cerebro intentó sostener la opinión de que ella nunca había estado realmente dentro de cualquier peligro, obviamente sabía lo que hacia. Él lo comprendió, pero su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo reaccionó de otra manera, gritando. Había sido cautivado por un miedo destructivo, mucho peor que cualquier cosa que alguna vez había sentido en los campos de batalla de la Península. Entonces repentinamente se percató que la sujetaba mucho, más cerca que lo que era correcto. Y lo imperdonable de ello era que no quería dejar de abrazarla.

Él la quería cerca. Ese deseo lo hizo enfriarse y soltarla repentinamente. Bella merecía algo mejor que un coqueteo, y esperaba ser lo suficientemente hombre para mantener bajo control sus deseos. No era la primera vez que había querido a una señorita correcta, y probablemente no sería lo última. La diferencia entre él y los tunantes de sociedad, sin embargo, era que no veía a las jóvenes vírgenes como un deporte. No iba a empezar con Bella.

—No hagas eso otra vez, —dijo él abruptamente, no sabiendo si la brusquedad en su voz iba dirigida a sí mismo o en ella.

—No lo haré. Te di mi promesa. —él asintió con la cabeza lacónicamente—Regresemos. —dijo, mientras Bella miró hacia abajo al panal olvidado.

—Vamos… presta atención, nunca más lo vuelvas hacer.

Ella dudó de si él querría el sabor de la miel ahora. Miró sus dedos, todavía pegajosos. No pudo hacer nada más que lamerlos por completo.

El silencio era apabullante cuando recorrieron la longitud del límite este de Stannage Park. Bella pensó acerca de mil cosas que decirle, mil cosas que hacer, quiso enfrentarse a él, pero al fin le faltó el coraje para abrir la boca. No le gustó esa nueva tensión. Los días anteriores se había sentido completamente cómoda con él. Podía decir cualquier cosa, y él no se reía, a menos que por supuesto que fuese una broma. Ella podría mostrarse tal como es, y a él todavía le gustaba ella.

Pero ahora él parecía un desconocido, oscuro y adusto, y ella se sintió tan torpe y tímida para hablar como cuando iba a Truro. Sin embargo la última vez que fue allá él le había comprado el vestido amarillo.

Ella le echó una mirada furtiva. Él fue tan amable. Al cuidarla un poco. No se habría puesto tan alterado por lo de la colmena si no se preocupara de ella.

Alcanzaron al fin el norte del borde este, y Bella finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Por aquí podemos ir a la zona oeste de la propiedad, —dijo, señalando un gran roble.

—Supongo que hay una colmena en aquél árbol, también, —dijo él, esperando que hubiera logrado inyectar algo de humor en su voz para relajarla. Se dio la vuelta. Bella se chupaba los dedos. El deseo se desarrolló, propagándose rápidamente por el resto de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? Oh, no. No, no hay. —ella sonrió vacilante en su dirección, pidiéndole en silencio volver a la normalidad de su amistad. O si no, que él la sujetase otra vez porque ella nunca se había sentido tan segura y amada, como cuando estuvo en sus brazos.

Dieron la vuelta a la izquierda y comenzaron a caminar por el borde norte.

—Esta cordillera marca el límite de la propiedad, —aclaró—. Corre por toda el feudo. El borde del norte es en verdad pequeño, menos de una media milla, creo.

Cullen miró hacia el campo. Su tierra, pensó con orgullo. Era Isabella, cambiante y verde.

— ¿Dónde viven los arrendatarios?

—Adelante, al otro lado de la casa. Todos por lo general viven al sudoeste de la propiedad. Veremos sus casas al final de nuestro paseo.

— ¿Entonces qué es eso? —él apuntó hacia una casa de paja, casi destruida.

—Oh, está abandona. Desde antes que viviera aquí.

— ¿Exploramos? —él le sonrió, y Bella casi se convence de que la escena del árbol nunca había ocurrido.

—Vamos, —dijo ella alegremente—. Nunca he estado dentro.

—Me cuesta esfuerzo que creer que hay alguna parte de Stannage Park que no hayas conocido, calificado, y remodelado.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Nunca entré cuando era niña porque Simpy me dijo que estaba embrujada.

— ¿Y la creíste?

—Era muy pequeña. Y después... no sé. Es difícil quebrantar viejos hábitos, supongo. No hubo ninguna razón para entrar.

—Quieres decir que tienes todavía miedo, —él dijo, con sus ojos brillando intermitentemente.

—Claro que no. Dije que entraría, ¿verdad?

—Pase, entonces, mi señora.

— ¡Lo haré! —ella marchó a través del campo abierto y se detuvo cuando alcanzó la puerta de la casa de campo.

— ¿No vas a entrar?

— ¿No sin ti? —ella devolvió la broma.

—Pensé que marcarías el paso.

—Quizá tu tienes miedo, —le desafió.

—Aterrado, —dijo él, su sonrisa era tan asimétrica, que estaba segura que era una broma.

Ella empezó a mirar hacia él, con sus manos en sus caderas.

—Todos debemos aprender a afrontar nuestros miedos.

—Exactamente, —dijo él suavemente—. Abre la puerta, Bella.

Aspiró profundamente, preguntándose por qué era tan difícil. Supuso que los miedos de infancia se quedaron con ella por mucho tiempo en la edad adulta. Finalmente empujó la puerta y miró dentro.

— ¡Cielos! —ella exclamó con admiración—. Alguien debe haber amado esta casa muchísimo.

Cullen siguió hacia dentro y miró alrededor. La parte de dentro estaba sucia, llena de polvo, un testimonio de los años en desuso, pero la casa todavía lograba retener cierta cualidad de hogar. En la cama había una colcha de brillante colorido, desteñida un poco por la edad, pero todavía alegre. Algunos objetos sentimentales adornaban unos estantes, de una de las paredes estaba colgado un dibujo que sólo un niño pudo haber hecho.

—Me pregunto lo que les sucedió, —susurró Bella—. Obviamente hubo una familia aquí.

—Una enfermedad quizá, —Cullen sugirió—. No es raro que una enfermedad pueda matar a un pueblo entero, mucho menos una familia.

Ella se arrodilló delante de un baúl de madera al pie de la cama.

—Me pregunto lo que hay aquí dentro. —alzó la tapa.

— ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Mira, ropas. —ella se llevó las manos a los ojos para ocultar las lágrimas que inexplicablemente surgieron—. Está lleno de ropas bebé. Solo eso.

Cullen se arrodillo junto a ella y miró con atención debajo de la cama.

—Hay una cuna aquí abajo, también.

Bella se vio aplastada por una abrumadora melancolía.

—Su bebé debió haber muerto, —susurró—. Es tan triste.

—No Bells, -Cullen dijo—, obviamente, su pena ocurrió años atrás.

—Lo sé. —ella intentó sonreír a su tontería, pero su sonrisa fue forzada—. Es simplemente... Que sé bien cómo es perder a tus padres. Deben ser cien veces peor perder a un hijo.

Él se puso de pie, tomó su mano, y la condujo a la cama. —Siéntate—.. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y entonces, incapaz de verle de frente se recostó contra las almohadas deteniéndose en el cabecero. Se pasó un pañuelo sobre las lágrimas.

—Debes pensar que soy muy estúpida.

Cullen pensaba que era muy especial. Él le había visto enérgica, su lado eficiente y habían bromeando, y reído juntos. Pero nunca había creído que ella tenía una veta tan sentimental. Sepultada profundamente dentro de su seguridad, su confianza en si misma, debajo de la ropa de hombre que siempre usaba y su actitud descarada, pero estaba allí no obstante. Y eso era algo completamente femenino. Lo había vislumbrado el día anterior en la casa de modas, cuando ella había contemplado el vestido amarillo con un anhelo tan profundo y evidente. Pero ahora... realmente le quitó el aliento.

Él estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama y tocó una de sus mejillas con la mano.

—Serás una madre estupenda algún día.

Ella le sonrió agradecidamente.

—Eres muy amable, Cullen, pero probablemente nunca tendré hijos.

— ¿Por qué no?

Ella rió nerviosamente debajo de sus lágrimas.

—Oh, Cullen, una ha de conseguir un marido para tener hijos, ¿y quién va a quererme?

En alguna otra mujer, él habría pensado que esa declaración era una excusa para obtener cumplidos, pero supo que Bella no tenía ningún hueso manipulador en su cuerpo. Podía ver la verdad, en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, ella verdaderamente no creía que ningún hombre alguna vez la querría para casarse con ella.

Él quiso borrar el dolor que la vio afrontar. Quiso acunarla y decirle que era una tonta, absolutamente tonta. Sin embargo, sobre todo, quiso hacerla sentirse mejor.

Y se dijo que esa era la única razón por la que lentamente acercó su cara a la de ella, más próxima de lo que nunca había estado.

—No seas tonta, Bella, —susurró—. Un hombre tendría que ser un tonto para no quererte.

Ella clavó los ojos en él, sin parpadear. Mojó sus labios con la lengua, repentinamente se habían quedado secos. Una sensación poco familiar con lo que la tensión altamente cargada que la rodeaba la puso nerviosa, ella intentó ser frívola, pero su voz salió temblorosa y amarga.

—Entonces hay muchos, muchos tontos en Cornualles, pues nadie alguna vez me ha mirado dos veces.

Él se acercó más a ella.

—Idiotas provincianos.

Sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa. Cullen perdió la habilidad para razonar, perdió todo sentido de lo que estaba bien y era correcto. Sólo supo que necesitaba, y de repente era muy necesario, besarla. ¿Cómo no había notado nunca qué su boca era tan rosada? ¿Y alguna vez había visto que sus labios temblaban tan delirantemente? ¿Sabría a limones, como ese perfume que provoca vértigo en él? ¿Por qué ese olor le seguía a todas partes? Él no quiso enterarse. Él tuvo que acariciar sus labios amablemente en contra los de ella, conmocionado por la corriente eléctrica que recorría a través de su contacto desnudo.

Se separó ligeramente, solo lo suficientemente lejos para ver que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sus profundidades merrones le llenaron de admiración y deseo. Una pregunta pareció formarse en sus labios, pero podía ver que ella no tenía ni idea cómo expresarla con palabras.

—Ah, Dios, Bella, —se quejó—. ¿Quién lo habría adivinado?

Su boca descendió otra vez, Bella cedió a su deseo más descabellado y acarició su cabello. Era increíblemente suave, y no podría soportar dejar de hacerlo, aún cuando su lengua salió rápidamente fuera para probar sus labios y rodear la barbilla y el cuello. Su cuerpo se volvió flojo por el anhelo. Sus labios se movieron diagonalmente, viajando de prisa a lo largo de su oreja a sus lóbulos. Su mano todavía sostenía su cabello.

—Eres tan suave, —dijo, ronca por el deseo—. Casi tan suave como Rufus.

Una risa ahogada y profunda retumbó en el pecho de Cullen.

—Oh, Bella, —se rió—. Es la primera vez, que he sido comparado con un conejo. ¿Me has encontrado tan deficiente?

Bella, repentinamente tímida, sólo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿El conejo obtuvo tu lengua? —bromeó él

Ella negó con la cabeza otra vez.

—No, solo tú lo haces.

Cullen gimió y empezó la captura su boca otra vez. Había estado conteniéndose durante los últimos dos besos porque le preocupaba su inocencia. Pero ahora encontró el deseo de ella, su conformidad se había ido, y clavó su lengua en la cavidad húmeda y tierna de su boca.

Haciendo un reconocimiento de ella íntimamente. Dios mío, era tan dulce, y él quería... quería cada pulgada suya. Tomó su aliento desesperado y deslizó sus manos debajo de su chaqueta para ahuecarles los senos. Estaban lejos de ser tan pequeños como había esperado, eran tan femeninos y suaves. Era pecaminoso cómo se pegaban las capas delgadas de la tela de su camisa. Podía sentir su calor, podía sentir sus latidos acelerando, podía sentir su pezón levantándose por su caricia. Gimió otra vez. Perdiéndose en su deseo.

Bella se quedó sin aliento ante esa nueva intimidad. Ningún hombre la había tocado allí. Ella misma incluso no tocaba sus pechos a menos que tomara un baño. Se sintió bien, pero también sintió que era un error, y el pánico repuntó dentro de ella.

— ¡No! —gritó, alejándose de él—. No puedo.

Cullen gimió su nombre con voz dolorosamente ronca.

Bella sólo negó con la cabeza cuando ni siquiera sus pies le obedecían, incapaz de decir cualquier otra cosa. Las palabras no podrían lograr poner nombre a ese sentimiento de ahogo en su garganta. No podía hacer esto, sólo sabía que no lo podía hacer, aún a pesar de su desesperado deseo, que no parase de tocarla. Quería sus labios otra vez. Los besos ella podría justificar. Le hicieron sentirse tan caliente y mojada y muy amada_,_ sólo que no podía convencerse que no fueron tan pecaminosos como creía, él en realidad la cuidó. . .

Lo miró. Se había levantado de la cama y maldecía violentamente por su deseo. No supo por qué él la quiso. Ningún hombre alguna vez la había deseado antes, y ciertamente ningún hombre la había acariciado así alguna vez, por un instante, ella se sintió amada. Ella le miró otra vez. Su cara estaba ojerosa, trastornada.

— ¿Cullen? —su voz fue indecisa.

—No ocurrirá de nuevo, —él dijo apenas con voz.

El corazón de Bella se hundió, y se dio cuenta de pronto, que quería que ocurriera otra vez, sólo... Sólo que quería saber si la amaba, y por eso, supuso, que lo alejo.

—Es... está bien, —dijo ella suavemente, preguntándose a cuenta de qué estaba tratando de confortarle.

—No, no lo está, —él se mordió la lengua, intentando decirle algo. Lo pensó mejor y no lo dijo, pero cuando habló, su voz estaba llena de recriminación por lo que paso.

Bella oyó sólo su dureza, y tragó saliva convulsivamente. Él no la quería, después de todo. O al menos él no quiso desearla. Ella era un fenómeno –un fenómeno hombruno, francamente, poco atractiva. No es extraño que él estuviera tan horrorizado por sus acciones. Si había habido otra mujer elegible cerca de Stannage Park, seguramente no le habría besado pensó Bella. No, Bella pensó, eso no era cierto. Todavía habrían buscado su amistad, Cullen no había sido falso en eso. Pero que él ciertamente nunca la habría besado.

Bella se preguntó, si posiblemente podía retener las lágrimas hasta su regreso a casa.

**Bueno hasta aca otro capítulo**

**La verdad no se quien se copio de quien si Fannie Flagg a Julia Quinn. O viceversa (y no estoy acusando de plagio a nadie), pero díganme si por un momento no pensaron que estaban leyendo TOMATES VERDES FRITOS (Fried Green Tomatoes).**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	9. Capítulo 08

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

La cena de esa noche fue silenciosa. Bella llevaba puesto su nuevo vestido amarillo, y Cullen la elogió acerca de él, pero más allá de eso fueron incapaces de conversar.

Cuando terminó de dar los últimos mordiscos a su postre, Cullen pensó que nada le gustaría más que retirarse para su estudio con una botella de whisky, pero después de observar la expresión afligida de Bella en la cena, se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que hacer algo para reparar su falla. Colocando sobre la mesa su servilleta, él se aclaró la voz y dijo,

—Pensé que podría beber una copa en el salón. Ya que no hay señoras aquí con quienes puedas retirarte, me sentiré honrado si te unes a mí.

Los ojos de Bella fueron a su cara. ¿Sin duda alguna él no estaba tratando de decirle a ella que la veía, como a un hombre?

—Nunca me lo han pedido antes. No sé que hacer.

Cullen se detuvo.

—Sabes. Cada grupo, en la nobleza lo hace.

Bella lo siguió con los ojos cuando pasó alrededor de la mesa para mover su silla. Él era tan bien parecido, tan pero tan bien parecido, y por un momento había pensado que la quería. O al menos había parecido eso. Y ahora... Ahora no sabía qué pensar. Se puso de pie y notó que él la miraba impaciente.

—Nunca he hecho eso, no es costumbre aquí, —dijo.

Él estaba esperando su respuesta acerca de irse al salón.

— ¿Hizo Billy una reunión o banquete, alguna vez?

—Pocas veces, en verdad, Aunque no veo lo que tiene que ver eso de ir al salón... o a un cuarto con los caballeros.

Él la miro curiosamente.

—Tras un "gran cena" es usual que las señoras se retiren a la "sala de estar" mientras los caballeros se permiten ir a la sala a beber.

—Oh.

— ¿Sin duda no desconoces esa costumbre?

Bella se sonrojó, dolorosamente consciente de su falta de brillo social.

—No lo sabía. Qué mal educada has debido creer que soy, cuando la semana pasada me demore en la cena. Te dejaré ir ahora. —caminó algunos pasos hacia la puerta, pero Cullen atrapó su brazo.

—Bella, —dijo—, si no hubiera estado interesado en tu conversación, créeme, te lo habría dicho antes. Mencioné el salón, porque pensaba que podríamos disfrutar de una bebida juntos, no porque quisiera deshacerme de tu compañía.

— ¿Qué beben las señoras?

— ¿Discúlpame? —parpadeó, completamente confundido.

—Cuando se retiran a la sala de estar, —Bella se explicó—. ¿Qué beben las señoras?

Él se encogió de hombros impotentemente.

—No tengo la menor idea. No pienso que beban en sala de estar.

—Eso me parece horrendamente injusto.

Él se sonrió. Volvía a sonar más como Bella, solo a ella podía impórtale ese asunto.

—Puedes discutir conmigo, una vez que haya tomado mi primera copa en sala.

—Si es algo tan atroz, ¿por qué lo haces, por qué bebes?

—No es un espanto. Es meramente un sabor adquirido.

—Hmmm. —Bella pareció ensimismada por un momento—. Todavía pienso es una costumbre horrendamente injusta, aún si puedo saborear en el salón esa cochina basura.

— ¡Bella! —Cullen estaba consternado con el tono de su voz. Sonaba como su madre.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Disculpa mi lenguaje. Estoy nerviosa. Temo que no estoy acostumbrada a tener compañía y a veces fallan mis buenos modales, y hablar contigo no me capacita por mucho.

La conversación había parecido improbable hasta ahora para el criterio de Cullen, que rompe de regocijo brotando lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

—Pero por lo que respecta al salón, —ella continuó—, a mí me parece que ustedes, los caballeros, probablemente tienen un largo y alegre tiempo, cuando las señoras se ausentan, hablando de vino y mujeres y toda esa clase de cosas que llama la atención.

— ¿Más interesante que el licor o las mujeres? —él bromeó.

—Puedo pensar cerca de cien cosas más interesantes que el licor o las mujeres...

Él se dio cuenta de que con sorpresa que no podría pensar en cualquier cosa más interesante que la mujer que estaba delante de él.

—La política, por ejemplo. Intento leer acerca de eso en el Times,pero no soy tan lista, por que no entiendo una buena parte de lo que está escrito.

— ¿Bella?

Ella alzó su cabeza.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con tomar una copa en la sala?

—Oh. Bien, lo que ponía empeño en explicar es que ustedes los caballeros pasan un buen rato, mientras las señoras tienen que sentarse en un cuarto mal ventilado, de la vieja sala de estar, conversando sobre el bordado.

—No tengo idea de qué hablan las señoras cuando se retiran, —se quejó él empezando a sonreír—. Pero en cierta forma dudo que hablen de bordados.

Ella lo miró con tanta suspicacia que no le creyó en lo más leve. Él suspiró y se mantuvo firme sus manos en su cadera y en tono de burla.

—Como puedes ver, estoy tratando de rectificar esta injusticia invitándote a unirte a mí a tomar una copa esta noche. —él miró alrededor—. Es decir, si podemos encontrar algo de licor.

—No hay de este tipo de licor aquí en el comedor, —dijo Bella —. De eso estoy segura.

—En la sala de estar, en ese entonces. Con los otros licores.

—Vale, intentémoslo.

Él le dejó a ella caminar a la sala de estar, notando con satisfacción lo bien que le quedaba su vestido nuevo. Demasiado bien. Él frunció el ceño. Ella realmente tenía una buena figura, y a él no le gustó la idea de alguien más descubriendo ese hecho.

Llegaron a la sala de estar, y Bella se puso en cuclillas para mirar en un gabinete.

—No veo nada, —dijo—. Aunque, nunca he visto una botella de ese tipo en este cuarto, en realidad no tengo la más remota idea de qué estoy mirando.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas echarle un vistazo?

Ella se levantó e intercambió lugares con él, rozando accidentalmente su brazo contra el de ella. Cullen suprimió un gemido. Esto tuvo que ser alguna suerte de chiste cruel. Bella era la más tentadora imaginable, pero aquí él trataba de resistir ya que quería más que nada tirarla sobre su hombro y llevarla a su cuarto.

Tosiendo ligeramente para enmascarar su incomodidad, se dobló y miró en el gabinete. Ninguna bebida.

—Pues bien, supongo que una copa de brandy dará lo mismo.

—Espero que no estés desilusionado.

Él la miro a ella bien concentrado.

—No estoy tan enamorado del licor, pero estoy devastado por la pérdida de tomar una copa.

—Claro que no, —ella dijo rápidamente—. Nunca tuve la intención de ofenderte. Aunque...

— ¿Aunque qué? —Chasqueó él. Tratando de controlar su temperamento.

—Bien, —ella dijo pensativamente—, debería pensar que alguien excesivamente enamorado del licor sería simplemente el tipo que no le importaría cuál tipo de bebida bebe.

Él suspiró.

Bella se mudó a un sofá cercano y se sentó, sintiendo bastante más, como ella misma, de lo que estuvo en la cena. El silencio había sido tan difícil. Una vez que él empezó a hablar con ella, se encontró que fue fácil de responder. Estaban de regreso en un territorio familiar ahora.

Riéndose y dedicándose bromas el uno al otro despiadadamente, y ella prácticamente podría sentir su extraviada confianza en sí misma fluyendo de regreso, a través de sus venas.

Él vertió un vaso de brandy y se lo ofreció.

—Bella, —dijo. Se aclaró la voz antes de continuar—. Esta tarde...

Ella apretó el vaso que tenía en la mano tan fuerte que estaba asombrada que no se hiciera pedazos. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero no pudo decir nada. Tragó, intentando mojar su garganta. Para sentirse como sí misma otra vez. Finalmente logró decir:

— ¿Sí?

Él tosió otra vez.

—Nunca debería haberme comportado como lo hice. Yo... ah... me comporté incorrectamente, y me disculpo.

—Réstale importancia, —contestó ella, intentando arduamente sonar despreocupada—. No fue nada.

Él frunció el ceño. Ciertamente había sido su intención poner el beso en el pasado – él había sido ocho diferentes tipos de rufián por pensar en aprovecharse de ella – pero estaba raramente desilusionado de que ella tuviera la intención de desentenderse del asunto completamente.

—Eso probablemente sea lo mejor. —él se volvió a aclarar la voz— Supongo.

—Dime, ¿está mal tu garganta? Simpy hace un remedio casero excelente. Estoy segura de que ella podría...

–Nada esta mal en mi garganta. Es simplemente una nimiedad... —él buscaba una palabra para expresar lo que sentía—... es que me incómoda. Eso es todo.

—Oh. —ella sonrió débilmente.

Era más fácil intentar ser de ayuda que ocuparse del hecho que él se había decepcionado por su beso. O tal vez se había desilusionado porque ella dejo de besarlo. Frunció el ceño. Sin duda alguna él no pensó que ella era el tipo de mujer que haría... ni siquiera podía completar el pensamiento. Mirando hacia el rostro de él nerviosamente, abrió su boca, y sus palabras salieron de forma violenta.

—Estoy segura de que estas en lo correcto. Es mejor, supongo, olvidarse de todo, porque el asunto es que, no quisiera pienses que yo... bien, que soy mmm..., el tipo de mujer que...

—No lo pienso —él la acalló con voz insólitamente brusca.

Ella lanzó un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Oh, bien. No sé de qué, realmente, tengo miedo.

Cullen supo exactamente qué le ocurría a ella, y supo que era totalmente su falta.

—Bella, no te preocupes...

— ¡Pero me preocupo! Verás, no quiero echar a perder nuestra amistad, y... ¿seguimos siendo amigos, verdad?

—Por supuesto. —él se ofendió que aún lo preguntara.

—Sé que me adelanto, pero no quiero perderle. A mi en realidad me gusta tenerte como amigo, y la verdad es —dejó escapar una risa sofocada—. La verdad es, que tú eres precisamente el único amigo que tengo, además de Simpy, pero realmente no es lo mismo, y...

— ¡Suficiente!

Él no podía soportar oír su voz quebradiza, oír la soledad de ella en cada palabra. Bella siempre había pensado que su vida en Stannage Park era perfecta, le había dicho eso en numerosas ocasiones. Pero no se percató de que había un mundo fuera de los límites de Cornualles, un mundo de fiestas y bailes y... Amigos.

Él colocó sobre la mesa su copa de brandy y cruzó el cuarto, conducido simplemente por la necesidad de confortarla.

—No hables así. —dijo, sorprendido por la severidad de su voz. Tiró de ella en un abrazo cariñoso, apoyando su barbilla sobre la parte superior de su cabeza—. Siempre seré tu amigo, Bella. Pase lo que pase.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

—No sé. —ella se apartó lo suficiente para ver su cara—. Un montón de gente parece encontrar muchas razones.

—Cierra la boca, bribona. Eres graciosa, pero ciertamente muy amable no eres.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Qué hermosa forma de expresarlo.

Él soltó una carcajada cuando la dejó apartarse.

—Y eso, mi estimada Bella, es exactamente por lo qué se te condena.

_**RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON RENGLON **_

Cullen se preparaba para dormir más tarde esa noche cuando Yates golpeteó a su puerta. Era usual que los sirvientes entrasen en cuartos sin llamar, pero él siempre había encontrado esa costumbre especialmente poco atractiva, cuando llegaron a la nueva propiedad instruyo a los sirvientes Stannage Park consecuentemente.

Después de la respuesta de Cullen, Yates entró en el cuarto, llevando un sobre más bien grande.

—Esto llegó de Londres hoy, Su Señoría. Lo coloqué en el escritorio en su estudio, pero...

—Pero no entré en mi estudio hoy, —Cullen terminó por él. Tomó el sobre de la mano de Yates—. Gracias por subirlo. Pienso que es el testamento de Lord Stannage. He estado deseando leerlo.

Yates asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

Demasiado perezoso para levantarse a encontrar un abrecartas, Cullen deslizó su dedo índice debajo del alerón del sobre y rasgó el lacre. El testamento de Billy, lo que él había esperado. Buscó en el documento el nombre de Bella, podría leer el resto del largo documento al día siguiente. Por ahora su preocupación principal era que había previsto Billy para su pupila.

Él vio la tercera página antes que las palabras "Para Isabella Swan" saltó fuera de sí con absoluta sorpresa, al ver su nombre.

La mandíbula de Cullen cayó. Él era el tutor legal de Bella.

Bella era su pupila.

—Qué he hecho —Dios mío, él era uno de esos aborrecibles hombres que se aprovechaban de sus pupilas. Conocía las murmuraciones sobre hombres viejos lascivos que habían seducido a sus pupilas y luego las habían dejado al mejor postor. Si él había sentido vergüenza sobre su comportamiento en la tarde, la emoción que ahora tenía, se triplicó—. Oh, Dios mío, —susurró—. Oh, Mi Dios.

— ¿Por qué ella no se le dijo?

— ¡Bella! —bramó.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho ella?

Se levantó de un salto y agarró su bata.

— ¡Bella!

¿Por qué no se lo dijo ella?

Para cuando llego al pasillo, Bella ya estaba allí, su figura delgada envuelta en una bata de noche descolorida de color verde.

—Cullen, —dijo ansiosamente—. ¿Qué está mal?

— ¡Esto! —él prácticamente le empujó los documentos en su cara—. ¡Toma!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? Cullen, no puedo decir lo que estos escritos son cuando los pones encima de mi rostro.

—Es el testamento de Billy, Srta. Swan, —gruñó—. En el que me nombra tu único tutor.

Ella parpadeó.

— ¿Y?

—Eso te hace mi pupila.

Bella clavó los ojos en él como si una porción de su cerebro acababa de volar fuera de su oreja.

—Sí, —dijo tranquila—, por lo general funciona así.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Decirte qué? —Bella miró de un lado al otro—. Cullen, creo que no necesitamos tener esta discusión en mitad del pasillo.

— ¿El pasillo?

Él dio media vuelta y caminó al cuarto indicándole que le siguiera. Ella corrió tras de él, sin estar segura que fuera aconsejable ir a su dormitorio, estando los dos solos. Pero la alternativa era discutir en el pasillo, y eso decididamente era poco atractivo.

Él cerró la puerta firmemente, entonces se volvió contra ella otra vez.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, su voz contenía apenas rabia, él controló su furia—, no entiendo.

— ¿Qué yo sea tu pupila? Pensé que lo sabías.

— ¿Pensaste que lo sabia?

— Pues bien, ¿por qué no lo sabias?

Él abrió su boca, luego la cerró. Caramba, la jovenzuela tiene un buen punto. ¿Por qué no lo supo él?

— Pero debías habérmelo dicho, —él masculló.

— Quisiera que fuera un sueño que no lo supieras.

— Oh, Dios mío, Bella, —él gimió—. Oh, Dios Mío. Esto es un desastre.

— Bien, —ella se erizó—, no soy tan terrible.

Él la miró irritado.

— Bella, te beséesta tarde. Te he besado. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?

Ella le miró confusa.

— ¿Qué significa que me besaste?

Él la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió.

— Quiere decir... Cristo, Bella, es prácticamente incestuoso.

Ella atrapó un rizo de su pelo entre sus dedos y comenzó a girarlo en espiral. Quiso con ese movimiento calmar sus nervios, pero su mano fue brusca y fría.

— No sé si lo llamaría incestuoso_._ Ciertamente no es tanto así como un pecado. O por lo menos yo no pienso así. Y ambos estamos de acuerdo que no va a ocurrir de nuevo...

— Maldición, Bella, ¿no hables? Estoy tratando de pensar. —él paso su mano a través de su pelo.

Ella se echó para atrás, lo miró enojada, y cerró la boca.

— ¿No lo ves, Bella? Tú ahora eres mi responsabilidad. —la palabra se cayó desagradablemente de sus labios.

— Tienes demasiado buen corazón, —ella masculló—. no soy tan mala, sabes, ¿hasta donde van tus responsabilidades?

— Ese no es el punto, Bells. Esto quiere decir... Caramba, quiere decir...

Él dejó salir un ladrido breve de risa irónica. Sólo algunas horas antes había estado pensando que le gustaría llevarla a Londres, presentarla a sus amigos y mostrarle que hay más mundo que la vida en Stannage Park. Ahora parecía que tenía que hacerlo. Él iba a tener que llevarla a la Temporada y encontrarle un marido. Iba a tener que encontrar alguien que le enseñase cómo ser una dama. La miró. Ella todavía se veía bastante irritada con él. Caramba, esperaba que no cambiase demasiado cuando se transformara en una dama. A él le gustaba la forma de ser que tenía.

Lo que le llevó a otro punto. Ahora, más que nunca, era imperativo mantener sus manos fuera de ella.

Ella estaba arruinada para la temporada si se enteraban que estaban viviendo juntos sin acompañante, aquí en Cornualles. Cullen suspiró lastimeramente.

— ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer?

La pregunta obviamente había sido dirigida a sí mismo, pero Bella decidió contestarla de cualquier manera.

— No sé que vas hacer, —dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos al pecho—, pero yo no voy a dejar hacer cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa, es decir, de lo que ya he estado haciendo. Tú ya has admitido que estoy excepcionalmente calificada para administrar a Stannage Park.

Su expresión dijo que él la juzgaba irremediablemente ingenua.

—Bella, ambos no podemos quedarnos aquí.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No es correcto. —él respingó cuando lo dijo. ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en puritano experto en lo que es correcto?

—Oh, de las costumbres, la modestia y el decoro. Yo no tengo una pizca, en este caso. Aunque tú las tuvieres...

—Me fijé.

—Además. Tiene poco sentido en nuestro caso. Tú posees el lugar, así que no puedes irte, y yo trabajo aquí, así es que no puedo salir.

—Bella, tu reputación...

Sus palabras parecieron darle un ataque de risa.

—Oh, Cullen, —ella se quedó sin aliento, sin borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos—, eso es tan gracioso. Es tan gracioso. Mi reputación.

— ¿Qué diantres está mal con tu reputación?

—Oh, Cullen, yo no tengo una reputación. Buena o mala. Soy tan extraña, que las personas han tenido lo suficiente para hablar sin preocuparse de los hombres que se aproximan a mi. Y cómo actúo con los hombres.

—Pues bien, Bella, quizá es hora que comiences a pensar acerca de tu reputación. O como mínimo, adquirir una.

Si Bella no hubiera estado tan perpleja por sus extrañas palabras, podría haber notado la dura voz de él.

—Bien, el punto está sujeto a discusión de cualquier manera, —dijo ella jovialmente—. Has estado viviendo aquí más de una semana. Si lo que te preocupa es mi reputación... mi reputación, estaría en una ciénaga totalmente destruida.

—No obstante, me procuraré cuartos en la posada local mañana.

— ¡Oh, no te hagas el tonto! A ti te importaba dos higos acerca de la impropiedad de nuestras disposiciones, hace más de una semana que vives aquí. ¿Por qué debiese impórtate ahora?

—Porque, —gruñó él, esforzándose por controlarse—, ahora eres mi responsabilidad.

—Ese es realmente el razonamiento más estúpido que alguna vez he encontrado. En mi opinión...

—Tú no tienes más opiniones, —chasqueó.

La boca de Bella se abrió involuntariamente.

— ¡Mierda! —ella declaró.

Cullen comenzó a caminar de arriba abajo por el cuarto.

—Nuestra situación no puede quedar como está. No puedes continuar desenvolviéndote como una completa salvaje. Alguien va a tener que enseñarte algunos modales. Tendremos que...

— ¡No puedo creer en tu hipocresía! —dijo ella precipitadamente—. Estaba muy bien que yo fuera el fenómeno del pueblo cuando simplemente era una conocida, pero ahora que soy tu responsabilidad...

Sus palabras murieron rápidamente, pues Cullen la había agarrado por los hombros y la había inmovilizado contra la pared.

—Si te vuelves a llamar fenómeno o algo por estilo, —le dijo en un tono peligroso—, por amor de Dios que no me responsabilizo de mis acciones.

Aún a la luz de la vela ella podía ver su furia, apenas se le veían los ojos, y ella tragó saliva con una dosis saludable de miedo. Aunque nunca había sido muy prudente, ella continuó hablando, en voz muy baja.

—No se refleja muy bien en tu carácter, a ti no te importó mi reputación hasta este punto. ¿O tu preocupación sólo se extiende a tus pupilas y no a tus amigos?

—Bella, —dijo él, un músculo daba brincos en su cuello—, creo que ha llegado la hora de que dejes de hablar.

—Oh, ¿es esa una orden de mi estimado tutor?

Él suspiro profundamente antes de contestar.

—Hay una diferencia entre tutor y amigo, Aunque espero que pueda ser ambos para ti.

—Pienso que me gustabas más cuando eras simplemente mi amigo, —masculló ella belicosamente.

—Espero seguir siéndolo.

—Espero seguir siéndolo, —ella le imitó, tratando de ocultar su ira.

Los ojos de Cullen comenzaron a registrar el cuarto. Cuando su mirada fija cayó sobre su cama, él parpadeó, repentinamente dándose cuenta de lo idiota que había sonado al sermonearla sobre las ventajas de cuidar de su reputación, cuando estaba de pie aquí, en su dormitorio, de todos los lugares en donde pudieron hablar. ¡Bella! Él la miró por encima y finalmente advirtió que ella llevaba puesto su bata de noche – su bata de noche .Y que estaba rota, mostraba casi toda su pierna.

Suprimiendo un gemido, volvió a mirarla a la cara. Su boca estaba firmemente cerrada en una línea amotinada, y él repentinamente pensó que le gustaría volver a besarla, más duro y más rápido esta vez. Su corazón golpeaba por ella, y se percató por primera vez de la delgada línea entre la furia y el deseo. Quería dominarla.

Completamente asqueado consigo mismo se dio media vuelta, caminó a grandes pasos a través del cuarto y agarró el pomo de la puerta. Él iba a tener que salir de esa casa rápido. Tirando bruscamente del pomo la miró y dijo:

—Intercambiaremos opiniones por la mañana.

—Eso espero.

Posteriormente Bella reflexionó que probablemente para mejor que había salido del cuarto antes de oírle a ella replicar. Ella no pensó que él tuviera una respuesta conciliadora.

**Hola antes que nada quiero saludar a: **************aday adx-25**************ale-cullen4**************Aleja Maggie************

**florfigu92**************horbak**************Inkdestiny**************karito CullenMasen************

**lokaxtv**************madaswan**************vicky140**************Black Angel Lilith************

**Marianne-Kuran************** 186**************Yomiz**************Luzbel-Enigma**************Mauxi Cullen O'shea************

**Gracias por leerme b****esos VaNeSaErK**

**aday adx-25 ****ale-cullen4****ale-cullen4****Aleja Maggie****florfigu92****horbak**

**Inkdestiny****karito CullenMasen****lokaxtv****madaswan****vicky140****Black Angel Lilith****Marianne-Kuran**** 186****Yomiz****Luzbel-Enigma****Mauxi Cullen O'shea **

**Gracias por leerme besos VaNeSaErK**


	10. Capítulo 09

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El resto de los nuevos vestidos de Bella llegaron la siguiente mañana, pero ella vistió sus pantalones holgados y camisa blanca justamente para disgustarlo.

—Hombre tonto, —masculló planchando bruscamente con la mano su ropa. ¿Pensó él que podría cambiarla? ¿Para convertirla en otra persona? ¿En una jovencita delicada? ¿Pensó él que ella le sonreiría tontamente, parpadearía y pasaría los días pintando acuarelas?

— ¡Ja! —gruño. A él no iba resultarle fácil de eso. No podría aprender a hacer todas esas cosas aún si quisiese. Con ella renuente, era imposible. Su estómago se expresó con un gruñido impacientemente, tan pronto Bella se puso sus botas y se abrió paso hasta el cuarto del desayuno. Se sorprendió de ver que Cullen estaba ya allí; Se había levantado excepcionalmente temprano, y él era una de las pocas personas que conocía que era menos madrugadora que ella.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron su traje cuando se sentó, pero ella no podía discernir aún un parpadeo de emoción en sus profundidades chocolate.

— ¿Una tostada? —él dijo insípidamente, tendiendo una bandeja.

Ella tomó una de la bandeja y la colocó en el plato frente a ella.

— ¿Mermelada? —él tendió una cazuela de algo rojo. Frambuesa, pensó Bella distraídamente, o tal vez grosella. Realmente no le importaba el sabor, y comenzó a untarlo a su tostada.

— ¿Huevos?

Bella colocó sobre la mesa el cuchillo y colocó algunos huevos revueltos en su plato.

— ¿Té?

— ¿Qué te mueve a hacer esto? —le dijo precipitadamente.

—Simplemente ser servicial es difícil que lo creas de mí, —él se quejó, dando discretamente toques ligeros en la esquina de su boca con una servilleta.

—Puedo alimentarme, sola Su Señoría, —dijo ella en voz alta, alcanzando de modo inelegante a través de la mesa un plato de tocino.

Él sonrió y tomó otro mordisco de su comida, consciente del hecho de que la incomodaba y disfrutando de eso inmensamente. Estaba molesta, le ofendía que él pensara que era su responsabilidad. No le gustó su actitud de posesión.

Cullen más bien dudó que alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez a ella qué hacer en toda su vida. De lo que había escuchado acerca de Billy, el hombre le había dado una cantidad indecente de libertad. Y Aunque estaba seguro que ella nunca lo admitiría, Cullen tuvo el presentimiento que Bella estaba un poco molesta porque él no había pensado en su reputación hasta ahora.

En cuanto a eso, Cullen reflexionó resignadamente, era culpable. Se divertía tanto enterándose del funcionamiento de su nueva hacienda que no le había dedicado un pensamiento al estatus de soltera de su compañera. El comportamiento de Bella era diferente a cualquier persona que había cocido era_, _inaudito,no había otra palabra, no se le ocurrió que ella estaba (o debería estar) atada por las mismas reglas y convenciones como las otras señoritas que había conocido.

Cuando esos pensamientos atravesaron su mente, él comenzó a golpear ligeramente su tenedor distraídamente en contra de la mesa. El sonido monótono siguió hasta que Bella miró hacia arriba, su expresión decía que estaba absolutamente convencida que su propósito exclusivo en la vida era fastidiarla.

—Bella, —dijo en lo que él esperó fuera su tono más afable—. He estado pensando.

— ¿Has pensado? Eres tan extraordinario.

—Bella... —su voz tenía un aire inconfundible de advertencia.

Que ella ignoró.

—Siempre he admirado a un hombre que trata de ensanchar su mente. Pensar es un buen punto de partida, Aunque te podrías cansar...

—Bella.

Esta vez ella se calló.

—Pensaba... —hizo una pausa, como para desafiarla a que hiciera un comentario. Cuando ella sabiamente no lo hizo, continuó—. Me gustaría salir con destino a Londres. Esta tarde, pienso.

Bella sintió un nudo inexplicable en su estomago, una de tristeza que se extendía hasta su garganta. ¿Se iba? Era cierto que estaba molesta con él, más aún, enojada, pero no quería que se fuera_._ Se había acostumbrado a tenerle alrededor suyo.

—Tú vienes con conmigo.

Durante el resto de su vida Cullen recordaría la expresión en su rostro. El asombro no se podía describir. Ni el horror. Ni el desaliento, ni la furia ni la exasperación. Finalmente ella balbuceó:

— ¿Estas loco?

—Esa es una posibilidad bien definida.

—No voy a Londres.

—Yo digo que sí.

— ¿Qué haría en Londres? —ella alzó sus brazos—. Y aún más importantemente, ¿quién ocupará mi lugar aquí?

—Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar a alguien. ¿No hay buenos sirvientes en Stannage Park? Después de todo, tu los entrenaste.

Bella eligió ignorar que él acababa de darle un cumplido.

—No voy a Londres.

—No tienes opciones. —su voz era engañosamente suave.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que me convertí en tu tutor.

Ella lo miró furiosamente. Él tomó un sorbo de su café y evaluó el borde de su taza.

—Sugiero que te vistas con uno de tus nuevos trajes antes de que nos vayamos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no voy.

—No me presiones, Bella.

— ¡¿No me presiones?! —dijo ella precipitadamente—. ¿Por qué no me llevas a la fuerza a Londres? ¡No quiero ir! ¿No cuentan mis sentimientos para nada?

—Bella, nunca has ido a Londres.

—Hay millones de personas en este mundo, Su Señoría, que viven perfectamente felices sin haber puesto nunca un pie en la capital de nuestra nación. Me reconforta ser una de ellos.

—Si no te gusta aquello, puedes regresar.

Ella más bien dudó de eso. Ciertamente la colocaba en contarle algunas mentiras blancas a él u obligarla a doblegarse a su voluntad. Ella se decidió probar una táctica diferente.

—Llevarme a Londres no va a solucionar el dilema de mi custodia, —dijo, intentando sonar sensata—. De hecho, quedarme aquí es la mejor solución. Todo quedara de la misma la forma que era antes de que llegaras.

Cullen suspiró cansadamente.

—Bella, dime por qué no quieres ir a Londres.

—Estoy demasiado ocupada aquí.

—La razón auténtica, Bella.

Ella atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Yo simplemente... sólo pienso que no disfrutaría, estar en los bailes y reuniones y esas cosas… No es para mí.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso si nunca has ido?

— ¡Mírame! —ella exclamó controlando su furia—. Simplemente mírame. —se levantó e indicó su atavío—. Quieres que se rían indiscriminadamente de mí en los salones.

—Nada que un vestido no arregle. ¿No llegaron dos de ellos precisamente esta mañana?

— ¡No te burles de mí! Es mucho más profundo que eso. ¡No es sólo mi ropa, Cullen, soy yo! —le dio una patada a su silla, frustrada y se acercó a la ventana. Respiró hondo intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, pero no pareció surtir efecto. Finalmente dijo en una voz muy baja—, ¿Piensas que te divertirás con tus amigos de Londres? ¿Es eso? Tengo pocas ganas de convertirme en algún tipo de entretenimiento en una función de fenómenos. ¿Tú vas a...?

Él se movió veloz y silenciosamente, ella no se percató que él había cambiado de lugar hasta que sus manos estaban sobre ella, haciéndola girar para afrontarle.

—Creo que te dije anoche que no vuelvas a referirte a ti misma como un fenómeno.

— ¡Pero eso es lo que soy! —Bella estaba avergonzada porque su voz temblaba y había huellas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, e intentó zafarse de su agarre. Si tenía que actuar como una débil tonta, ¿no la podría dejar él hacerlo en privado?

Pero Cullen se mantuvo firme en la postura.

— ¿No lo ves, Bella? —él dijo, con voz conmovida—. Por esto es que te llevo a Londres. Para probarte que no eres un fenómeno, eres una mujer preciosa y deseable, y cualquier hombre se enorgullecería de llamarte suya.

Ella clavó los ojos en él, apenas podía digerir sus palabras.

—Y cualquier mujer, —continuó él suavemente—, se enorgullecería de llamarte su amiga.

—No lo puedo hacer, —susurró ella.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Si te lo propones. —él dejó salir una risa ahogada—. Algunas veces, Bella, creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, —dijo suavemente.

Cullen dejó sus manos caer a los lados y caminó a la ventana adyacente. Estaba aturdido por la profundidad de su preocupación por ella, asombrado él quiso que recuperara la confianza en sí misma.

—Apenas puedo creer que eres tú quien me habla, Bella. ¿Es ésta  
la misma chica que administra la hacienda en mejor funcionamiento que alguna vez he visto? ¿La misma chica que fanfarroneó que podría montar cualquier caballo en Cornualles? ¿La misma chica que me quitó una década de vida cuando metió su mano en una colmena activa? Después de eso, es difícil de imaginar que Londres te presentará un reto mayor para ti.

—Es diferente, —dijo, con su voz apenas un susurro.

—No realmente.

Ella no contestó.

— ¿Alguna vez te dije, Bella, que cuando te conocí pensé que eras la joven más extraordinaria que tengo el placer de haber conocido?

—Obviamente no lo soy, —dijo ella atragantándose con las palabras.

—Dime esto, Bells. Si puedes supervisar dos docenas de sirvientes, hacerte cargo de las funciones de una granja, y construir una porqueriza, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué piensas que no podrás con una temporada en Londres?

— ¡Porque no puedo hacerlo! —dijo precipitada—. Sé cómo montar a caballo, sé cómo construir una porqueriza, y hacer funcionar una granja. ¡Pero no sé cómo ser una chica!

Cullen se escandalizó en silencio por la vehemencia de su respuesta.

—No me gusta hacer cualquier cosa si no la hago bien, —gritó ella.

—Me parece —comenzó él lentamente—, que todo lo que necesitas es acostumbrarte un poco a la idea.

Ella le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

—No me provoques.

—No lo hago. Soy el primero en admitir que pensé que no sabias como llevar un vestido, pero al ver lo bien que escogiste el vestido amarillo, obviamente tienes buen gusto cuando deseas ejercerlo. Sé algo de la moda de las señoras, ¿sabes? y los vestidos que escogiste son preciosos.

—No sé cómo bailar. —ella se cruzó de brazos provocadoramente—. Y no sé cómo coquetear, y no sé con quien debería sentarme en un banquete, y... y aún no sabía de la costumbre de tomar una copa en el salón.

—Pero Bella...

—Y no iré a Londres para quedar como una tonta. ¡No lo haré!

Él sólo pudo observar cuando ella corrió a toda velocidad a su cuarto.

_**RENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLON**_

Cullen pospuso la fecha de su partida por un día, reconociendo que ni a balas podría empujar a Bella más allá. Mientras estuviera en tal estado y todavía vivir con su conciencia. Pasó quedamente a la puerta de su cuarto varias veces, esforzándose por oír señales que ella lloraba, pero todo lo que oyó fue silencio. Él ni siquiera la oyó moverse de un lado a otro.

Ella no bajó para la comida del mediodía, lo cual le asombró. Bella no tenía un apetito escaso, y pensaba que estaría famélica a esa hora. Después de todo no había comido mucho en el desayuno. Él bajó a la cocina a preguntar si había pedido que le enviaran una bandeja a su cuarto. Cuando le informaron que no lo había hecho maldijo suspirando y agitó la cabeza. Si no aparecía para cenar, iría a su cuarto y la arrastraría abajo.

Ocurrió que tales medidas drásticas no fueron menester, pues Bella apareció en la sala de estar a la hora del té, sus ojos ligeramente rojos pero no obstante secos. Cullen se levantó inmediatamente y le hizo una señal para que se sentase junto a él. Ella le sonrió agradecida, probablemente porque él había resistido la tentación de hablar acerca de su comportamiento en la mañana.

—Lamento la escena que hice en el desayuno, —dijo ella—. Te reconforto que esté lista para discutir la materia como un adulto civilizado. Espero que podamos hacerlo.

Cullen pensó torcidamente que esa parte ella tenia razón, le gustó que desease comportarse de forma adulta y civilizada. Pero odió este discurso excesivamente correcto de parte de ella. Tal vez irse a Londres era un error. Tal vez la sociedad le extraería el frescor y la espontaneidad a golpes. Suspiró. No, no, la vigilaría. Ella no perdería su brillo; De hecho, se aseguraría que su resplandor fuera aún más brillante. La miró. Se veía nerviosa. Y expectante.

— ¿Sí? —le dijo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

Ella se aclaró la voz.

—Pensé... pensé que podrías decirme por qué quieres que vaya a Londres.

— ¿Después me darás razones lógicas por las que no deberías ir? —él adivinó.

—Por ahí va la cosa, —admitió, con el indicio de su distintiva sonrisa descarada.

Su honradez y el destello en sus ojos, realmente le desarmó. Miró su carita, otra de esas sonrisas abiertas y devastadoras se formaba, de lo que él se sentía gratificado, por ver en sus labios esa ligera reacción.

—Por favor siéntate, —le dijo, indicando otra vez la silla. Ella se sentó, y él empezó a hablar—. Dime que quieres saber, —dijo con un movimiento expansivo de su brazo.

—Bien, para empezar, pienso... —ella se detuvo, su expresión extremadamente consternada—. No me mires de ese modo.

— ¿De qué forma?

—Como... Como... —Ay bendito, ella estuvo a punto de decir ¿como si vas a devorarme?_— _Oh, nunca prestas atención.

Él sonrió otra vez, escondiendo su sonrisa debajo de una tos y tapándola con su mano.

—Adelante.

—Bien. —Ella miró su cara, entonces decidió que eso era un error, él se veía mucho más guapo y sus ojos brillaban .Y...

— ¿Decías?

Bella parpadeó de vuelta a la realidad.

—Bien. Decía, um, que me gustaría saber qué exactamente vas a lograr llevándome a Londres.

—Ya veo.

Él no dijo nada más, estaba tan irritado que ella finalmente se vio forzada a replicar,

— ¿Bien?

Cullen claramente había estado demorándose para urdir una respuesta.

—Supongo que espero lograr muchas cosas, —contestó—. Ante todo, me gustaría que tengas un poquito de diversión.

—Puedo tener...

—No, espera, —él sostuvo una mano en alto—. Déjame terminar, y entonces podrás rebatirme.

Ella asintió con la cabeza imperiosamente y esperó que continuara.

—Como decía, me gustaría que tengas un poco de diversión. Pienso que podrías disfrutar un poquito de la estación si sólo fueras tu misma. Careces de un buen guardarropa y te compraría uno nuevo, y por favor no discutas conmigo en cuanto a eso porque sé que sabes que estas tristemente privada en esa área. —hizo una pausa.

— ¿Es todo?

Él no podía ayudarla sino que quería reírse ahogadamente. Ella estaba tan ansiosa por sostener su caso.

—No, —le dijo. Meramente hacía una pausa para respirar. Cuando ella no le sonrió, él, instigador, la pinchó—, ¿Tú respiras de vez en cuando, verdad? —esto le ganó un semblante ceñudo.

—Oh, está bien, —admitió él—. Dime tus objeciones hasta ahora. Acabaré cuando tú termines.

—De acuerdo. Bien, ante todo, tengo mucha diversión aquí en Cornualles, y no comprendo por qué necesito viajar a través del país para buscar más diversión. Me parece diabólicamente pagano.

— ¿Diabólicamente pagano? —repitió incrédulo.

—No te rías, —le avisó ella.

—No lo haré, —la apaciguó—. Pero ¿Diabólicamente pagano? ¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso?

—Estaba simplemente tratando de señalar que tengo responsabilidades aquí y no deseo un estilo de vida frívolo. Algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer con nuestro tiempo, que buscar actividades con las cuales poder divertirnos.

—Por supuesto.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, intentando detectar cualquier comentario sarcástico en su voz. Cualquier cosa, pero él estaba serio o era un amo en el engaño, porque se vio completamente fervoroso.

— ¿Tienes algunas otras objeciones? —le preguntó atentamente.

—Sí. No me detendré en nimiedades contigo sobre el hecho de que necesito un nuevo guardarropa, pero has olvidado algo pertinente. No tengo dinero. Si no puedo permitirme nuevos trajes de noche aquí en Cornualles, no veo cómo podría permitirme cualquier traje en Londres, donde todo es seguramente más caro.

—Pagaré por ellos.

—Hasta yo sé que eso no es correcto, Cullen.

—Probablemente no era correcto la semana pasada cuando fuimos a Truro, —accedió él con indiferencia—. Pero ahora soy tu tutor. No podría ser más correcto.

—Pero no puedo dejarte gastar dinero en mí.

—Quizá yo quiero.

—Pero no puedes.

—Creo que sé hasta dónde aprieta mi zapato, —él dijo secamente—. Probablemente un poco mejor de lo que lo sabes tú, creo.

—Si quieres gastar tú dinero, harías muy bien en invertirlo en Stannage Park. Podemos remodelar los establos para que trabajen mejor. Y hay un trozo de terreno vinculando al borde sur al que le he echado un ojo.

—Eso no es lo que tengo en mente.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y cerró su boca, deseosa de poner nuevas objeciones a su plan.

Cullen estimó su expresión irritable y correctamente sospechó que ella le cedía la palabra.

—Si puedo continuar. Déjame ver, ¿dónde estaba? Diversión, armario guardarropa, oh, sí. Te podría hacer bien un poquito de roce social fuera del círculo de nuestro pueblo_, _también_ —_dijo en voz alta.

Cuando él vio su boca abrirse en consternación,

—No tienes intención de alguna vez regresar a Londres otra vez. Es siempre bueno poder mantenerse firme y brillar aquí. Aunque es lo más esnob, yo supongo, y ni a bala tu podrás hacer eso, si no tienes un buen conocimiento de la cuestión. El asunto del salón es un buen ejemplo.

Un sonrojo manchó su cara.

– ¿Algún objeción en eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza silenciosamente. No había sentido la necesidad de brillar socialmente hasta ahora; Ignoró y era ignorada por la mayor parte de la sociedad de Cornualles y se contentó medianamente con esa disposición, pero tuvo que admitir que él tenía un buen punto. El conocimiento siempre es bueno, y realmente no le dolería aprender a cómo comportarse correctamente un poco mejor.

—Bien, —dijo él—. Siempre supe que tenías un sentido común excepcional. Me alegro que me lo muestres ahora.

Bella pensó que él estaba algo condescendiente pero optó por no hacer comentarios sobre eso.

—También, —Cullen continuó—, pienso que te haría un gran bien conocer a algunas personas de tu edad y hacer a algunos amigos.

— ¿Por qué suenas como si estuvieras reprendiendo a un niño travieso? —masculló ella.

—Perdóname. Nuestra edad, debería decir. No soy mucho más viejo que tú, supongo, y creo que mis dos amigas más cercanas no pueden ser un año mayor que tú_._

—Cullen, —dijo Bella, intentando alejar el hecho de pasar vergüenza por el color rojo que manchaba sus mejillas—, una de las razones por las que desapruebo ir a Londres es que pienso que no gustare a las personas allí. No me importa estando sola aquí en Stannage Park, dónde realmente me gusta estar, de hecho. Pero pienso que no disfrutaré de estar sola en un salón de baile lleno de centenares de personas.

—Disparates, —él dijo despectivamente—. Harás amistades. Antes tú no estabas en la situación correcta. Ni con la ropa correcta, —añadió secamente—. No, por supuesto, en ese ambiente no puede fallar tu nuevo guardarropa, por que las personas ligeramente, er, desconfían de una mujer que no parece poseer un vestido.

—Y, por supuesto, vas a comprarme un sin fin de vestidos.

—Ni más ni menos, —contestó él con mordacidad, ignorando su sarcástico comentario—. Y no te preocupes por encontrar amistades. Mis amigos te adorarán; estoy seguro de eso. Y te presentaran a otra gente simpática, así sucesivamente.

Ella no tenía más objeciones convincentes a ese punto en particular, así es que tuvo que reacomodarse para expresar su ira con un fuerte gruñido.

—Finalmente, —dijo Cullen—, sé que adoras Stannage Park y te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida aquí, pero quizá puede pasar, Bella, que algún día podría gustarte tener una familia propia. Es en extremo egoísta para mí mantenerte aquí, aunque el Señor sabe que me gustaría tenerte alrededor porque nunca encontraré a un administrador de fincas que haga un trabajo mejor...

—Estoy más que feliz por quedarme, —ella profirió rápidamente.

— ¿Has tenido algún pensamiento sobre el matrimonio? —él le preguntó suavemente—. ¿O sobre tener niños? No es una posibilidad bien definida si te quedas aquí en Stannage Park. Como te he dicho antes, no hay nadie que tenga algo de valor aquí en el pueblo, y pienso que tú eficazmente has asustado completamente a la mayor parte de la clase acomodada alrededor de Truro. Si vas a Londres, podrías conocer a un hombre que sea de tu antojo. Tal vez, —él dijo en una voz instigadora—, tal vez alguien que le guste Cornualles.

¡Pienso en ti! ella quiso gritar. En ese entonces estaba horrorizada porque ella no se había percatado hasta ese momento simplemente cuántas cosas imaginó. Pero más allá de esta ensoñación, le repugnó llamarle cualquier cosa más intensa que eso, él había dado con la razón precisa. Ella quería tener niños, Aunque se hubiera rehusado a pensar acerca de eso hasta ahora. La posibilidad de que en verdad encuentre alguien para casarse, alguien que estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella_,_ pensó secamente, siempre había sido tan remoto que pensar acerca de niños, le traía más dolor. Pero ahora, oh Señor!, repentinamente imaginaba a niños que la miraban directamente y eran exactamente iguales a ¿Cullen? con sus ojos café calientes y su sonrisa devastadora. Fue más doloroso que lo que cualquier cosa que podría imaginar porque supo que los duendecillos adorables nunca serían suyos.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella?

— ¿Qué? Oh, lo siento. Estaba justamente pensando acerca de lo que me dices.

— ¿No estás de acuerdo entonces? Ven a Londres, solo por un corto tiempo. Si no te gusta cualquier hombre de allí, puedes regresar a Cornualles, pero al menos entonces puedes decir que exploraste todas tus opciones.

—Siempre podría casarme contigo,_ —_ella murmuró. Se tapó ruidosamente la boca con la mano, horrorizada. ¿De dónde le salió eso?

— ¿Yo qué? —él graznó.

—Pues bien, digo... —Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿cómo reparar esto?— Lo que quiero decir es, si me casase contigo, entonces, um, no tendría que ir a Londres para buscar un marido, así es que sería feliz, y tú no tendrías que pagarme por administrar Stannage Park, así es que serias feliz, y... Um...

— ¿Yo qué?

—Puedo ver que estás sorprendido. Yo estoy sorprendida también. No estoy segura de por qué lo sugerí.

—Bella, —él dijo quedamente—, sé exactamente por qué lo sugeriste.

— ¿Lo sabes? —ella repentinamente se sintió muy afectuosa.

—No conoces a muchos hombres, —continuó—. Te encuentras a gusto conmigo. Soy una opción más segura que salir y conocer a caballeros en Londres.

¡Eso no es eso todo!ella quiso gritar. Pero por supuesto que no lo hizo. Y por supuesto que no le dijo la razón auténtica de esas palabras que habían salido a borbotones de su boca. Mejor simplemente dejarle pensar que se asustó de dejar Stannage Park.

—El matrimonio es un paso muy grande, —dijo él.

—No tan grande, —dijo ella, ¿pensando intensamente que si ya cayó en mitad de una zanja, por qué no ensanchar el hueco?— Lo que quiero decir es, que conozco el trato sexual entre casados y tengo que admitir que no tengo experiencia en esa dirección más allá, bien, tu sabes... Pero me crié en una granja, después de todo, y no soy enteramente ignorante. Hay ovejas aquí, y las criamos, y no puedo ver si habría mucha diferencia y...

Él arqueó una ceja arrogantemente.

— ¿Me comparas con una oveja?

— ¡No! Claro que no, yo... —hizo una pausa, tragó convulsivamente, volvió a tragar otra vez—... yo...

— ¿Tú qué, Bella?

Ella no podría distinguir si su voz era fría helada, conmocionada por la incredulidad, o meramente divertida.

—Yo... uh... —Oh, Señor, esto tendría que pasar a la historia como el peor día de su vida, no, el peor minuto de su vida. Era una idiota, un cerebro de tocino. ¡Una tonta, una tonta, una tonta, una tonta, una tonta!—Yo... uh... imagino que tal vez debería ir a Londres. —Pero regreso a Cornualles tan pronto como puedo, se juró silenciosamente. Él no iba a destrozarla anímicamente sacándola de su casa.

— ¡Espléndido! —Él se levantó, viéndose soberanamente contento consigo mismo—. Le diré a mi ayuda de cámara que comience a hacer el equipaje inmediatamente. Le haré tomar en cuenta sobre tu ropa también. No veo ninguna razón para traer cualquier cosa aparte de los tres vestidos que compramos la semana pasada en Truro, ¿Qué crees?

Ella negó con la cabeza débilmente.

—Correcto. —él se cruzó para la puerta—. Así que simplemente los vestidos que te dije, algunos artículos personales y cualquier objeto que desees traer, y ¿Bella?

Ella lo contempló confusa.

— Olvidaremos esta pequeña conversación, ¿verdad? Por lo menos el pedacito de la última parte.

Ella logró estirar sus labios en una sonrisa, pero realmente lo que quería hacer era arrojarle la jarra de brandy.


	11. Capítulo 10

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

A las diez del día siguiente Bella ya estaba vestida, lista y esperando en la escalera. No le agradaba en particular haber acordado ir a Londres con Cullen, pero estaba condenada si no iba a comportarse con un poquito de dignidad. Si Cullen pensase que tendría que arrastrarla gritando y pataleando de la casa, estaba equivocado. Se había puesto su vestido verde nuevo y el gorrito que hacía juego, e incluso había logrado localizar un viejo par de guantes de Sue. Estaban un poco usados, pero resolvieron su problema, y Bella se encontró con que en verdad le gustaba la percepción de la lana, suave y fina, en sus manos.

El gorrito, sin embargo, era completamente otra historia. Le picaba las orejas, bloqueaba su visión periférica, y era en general una molestia. Tomó toda su paciencia, la cuál, reconocidamente, no era mucha, para no desgarrar la maldita cosa de su cabeza.

Cullen llegó algunos minutos más tarde y le dedicó una aprobatoria inclinación de cabeza.

—Te ves preciosa, Bella.

Ella sonrió sus gracias pero optó por no creer demasiado su cumplido. Sonó como al tipo de cosa que él automáticamente decía a cualquier mujer de su alrededor.

— ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? —le preguntó.

Bella miró a su escasa maleta de mano y asintió con la cabeza. Aún no tenía lo suficiente para llenarla totalmente. Solamente sus vestidos nuevos y algunas de sus viejas ropas de hombre. No era que ella pensase que fuera a necesitar pantalones y una chaqueta en Londres, pero una nunca podría estar segura.

—No importa. Rectificaremos eso pronto.

Subieron al carruaje y comenzaron el camino. Bella atrapó su gorrito en el marco de la puerta cuando entraba, una circunstancia que causó que farfullara descortés. Cullen pensó que la oyó decir,

—Maldito gorro, estúpido sombrero.

Pero no pudo estar seguro. De una u otra manera, él iba a tener que advertirle que reprimiera su lengua una vez que llegaran a Londres.

No obstante, él no podía resistir a hacerle bromas acerca de eso, y con una cara asombrosamente seria le dijo,

— ¿Hay una abeja en tu gorrito?

Bella se volvió contra él con un resplandor asesino.

—Es un aparato atroz, —dijo vehementemente, tirando bruscamente del pedazo de tela que cubría su cabeza—. No sirve para ningún propósito no importa lo que puedo deducir.

—Creo sirve para conservar el sol fuera de tu cara.

Ella le miró clara expresivamente diciendo,

—Me dices algo que yo no sé.

Cullen no tenia ni idea cómo logró no reírse.

—A ti te pueden llegar a gustar ellos eventualmente, —le dijo suavemente— A la mayoría de señoras no parece gustarles el sol en su cara.

—No soy como la mayoría de señoras, —ella replicó—.Y he prescindido muy bien de un gorrito durante años, gracias.

—Y tienes pecas.

— ¡No tengo!

—Si tienes. Aquí mismo. —él tocó su nariz y siguió a lo largo de su pómulo—. Y aquí.

—Debes estar equivocado.

—Ah, Bells, no te puedo decir cuánto me gusta encontrar que tienes un poquito de vanidad femenina dentro de ti después de todo.

—No soy vana, —protestó ella.

—No, lo eres, —dijo solemnemente—. Es una de las cosas más preciosas de ti.

— ¿Puedo considerar eso como algún signo de admiración? — dijo Bella con un suspiro, pensado que ella se volvía tan engreída como él.

—Aún más —él continuó—, es bien gratificante verte tener unos cuantos fallos como el resto de nosotros, los humanos que comparten el planeta.

—Hombres, —Bella declaró firmemente—, son igual de vanos que las mujeres. Estoy segura de eso.

—Muy probablemente estés en lo correcto, —dijo él agradablemente.

— ¿Ahora, quieres darme ese gorrito? Lo pondré por aquí donde no se arrugue.

Ella le dio el gorro. Él lo giró en su mano antes de colocarlo abajo.

—La cosa más diabólica, pequeña y frágil que he visto.

—Obviamente fue inventado por hombres, —Bella dijo—, con el propósito exclusivo de hacer a las mujeres más dependiente de ellos. Bloquea completamente mi visión periférica. ¿Cómo una señora puede lograr terminar cualquier cosa que haga si no puede ver nada directamente? ¿O enfrente de ella?

Cullen sólo se rió y negó con la cabeza. Se sentaron en un silencio agradable alrededor de diez minutos, hasta que él suspiró y dijo:

—Es bueno estar en camino. Temí que tuviera que pelear contigo sobre Rufus.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estaba medio esperando que insistieras en traerlo con nosotros.

—No te hagas el tonto, —ella se mofó.

Él le sonrió alegremente en actitud amistosa.

—Ese conejo probablemente se masticaría mi casa entera.

—Me importa poco si él se comiera los inmencionables del Príncipe Regente. No traje a Rufus porque pensé que sería peligroso para él. Le puede ocurrir algún golpe en su cráneo, proporcionado por un gordo cocinero francés que probablemente le habría guisado en dos días.

Cullen se meció con risa silenciosa.

—Bella, —dijo, enjugándose las lágrimas—, por favor no pierdas tu marca distintiva de humor cuando llegues a Londres. Aunque, —añadió—, podrías encontrar prudente refrenarte de especular acerca de la ropa íntima de Prinny.

Bella no podía decir nada sino solo sonreír a cambio. Esperaba algo así de él, que quería asegurarse que ella pasase un buen rato, el miserable. Ella estaba tratando de estar de acuerdo con sus planes con alguna cantidad muy pequeña de dignidad, pero eso no quería decir que esperase pasar un buen rato. Él lo hacía muy difícil para ella, ya que no podía imaginarse como una mártir asediada.

Y, ciertamente, él lo dificultó realmente durante todo el día, sosteniendo una corriente interminable de charloteo acogedor. Señaló el paisaje de delante de forma que él y Bella escucharon y observaron ávidamente. Ella no había estado fuera del sudoeste de Inglaterra desde hacía muchos años, desde que quedó huérfana y se había mudado a Stannage Park. Sue la había llevado un breve día de fiesta a Devon una vez, pero más allá de eso, Bella no había puesto un pie fuera de Cornualles.

Se detuvieron brevemente para almorzar, pero esa fue su única parada, Cullen le aclaró que quería avanzar rápido. Podían llegar al final de día a Londres si no perdían el tiempo. A pesar del paso apresurado del coche, la carretera estaba llena de baches y esa noche tuvieron que alojarse en una posada al otro de la carretera, Bella estaba sumamente cansada. El carruaje de Cullen estaba excepcionalmente bien equipado y era sumamente confortable, pero nada podría disfrazar la cantidad de surcos muy profundos del camino. Ella fue sacudida de su estado de cansancio, sin embargo, por el anuncio sorprendente de su compañero.

—Voy a decirle al hostelero que eres mi hermana.

— ¿Por qué?

—Parece lo mejor. Realmente no es muy correcto para nosotros, esta costumbre de viajar sin una señora de compañía, aunque seas mi pupila. Más bien incrementaría alguna especulación mal intencionada acerca de ti.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, concediendo un punto. No deseaba que algún patán borracho creyera que era una mujer ligera simplemente porque la vio con él.

—Podemos mentir sin ser descubiertos, creo, —Cullen filosofó—, ambos poseemos pelo color café.

—Junto con la mitad de la población de Gran Bretaña, —dijo ella impertinentemente.

—Cierra la boca, bribona. —él resistió el deseo de desgreñar su pelo—. Estará oscuro. Nadie se fijará. Y la opción sería que te cubras la cara con el gorrito.

—Pero entonces nadie verá mi pelo, —bromeó ella—. Todo ese trabajo por nada.

Él sonrió juvenilmente.

—Todo el trabajo, ¿eh? Debes estar horriblemente cansada, expendiendo toda esa energía para cultivar tu color oscuro de pelo.

Ella le pegó con el gorrito. Cullen salió del coche silbando. Hasta ahora el viaje había sido un éxito completo. Bella no se había olvidado de la gran pelea y su intimidación para venir a Londres. Además, ella compasivamente no había mencionado el beso que habían compartido en la casa de campo abandonada. De hecho, todas las señales indicaban la conclusión de que ella se había olvidado del asunto completamente.

Lo que le molestó.

Maldición, algo le molestaba.

Pero no le molestó la mitad, el hecho que le estaba provocando en primer lugar.

Esto se ponía mucho más confuso. Él dejó de pensar acerca de eso y la ayudó a bajar del carruaje.

Entraron en la posada, uno de los mozos quedándose atrás con sus maletas. Bella se sintió tranquila al ver que la posada parecía estar satisfactoriamente limpia. Ella siempre había dormido en sabanas limpias, cuando llego a Stannage Park, siempre supo exactamente cuándo estas habían sido lavadas recientemente. Finalmente se le ocurrió que simplemente ella tenía el control de su propia existencia hasta ahora. Londres era realmente una aventura. Si sólo pudiese lograr sobreponerse a este miedo inmovilizante que le tenía a la clase alta...

El hostelero, reconociendo que eran de la nobleza, se acerco corriendo a sus lado...

—Requerimos dos cuartos, —dijo Cullen enérgicamente—. Uno para mí y otro para mi hermana.

La cara del hostelero se contrario.

—Oh, estimado señor. Esperaba que usted estuviese casado porque tengo una sola habitación y...

— ¿Eso es realmente verdad? —La voz de Cullen era helada.

—Oh, su señoría, si pudiese poner de patitas en la calle a alguien por usted, lo haría, lo juro, pero el lugar esta totalmente lleno de gente noble esta noche. La Duquesa de Beresford está de paso, y tiene un montón de invitados con ella. Necesitamos seis cuartos, seis, debido a sus nietos.

Cullen gimió. El clan Beresford era notorio por su fertilidad. En la última cuenta de la duquesa dijo que tenía veinte nietos. Era una mujer mayor y fastidiosa quien ciertamente no se consideraba bondadosa y peor si tenia que ceder uno de sus cuartos, si tuviesen veinte nietos harían lo mismo. Solo el señor sabía cuántos de ellos estarían aquí esa noche.

Bella, sin embargo, no tenía tal conocimiento de los Beresfords y su asombrosa fecundidad, y en ese momento tenía un problema, respirando debido al pánico que atravesaba a toda velocidad su cuerpo.

—Oh, pero usted debe tener otro cuarto, —ella barbulló—. Debe.

El hostelero negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo uno. Yo pasaré la noche en los establos. Pero los dos podrán compartir la habitación seguramente. Ya que ustedes son hermanos. No es muy privado, ya lo sé, pero...

—Soy una persona que le gusta la privacidad, —Bella dijo desesperadamente, agarrándose de su brazo—. Extremadamente.

—Isabella, querida, —Cullen dijo, amablemente apartando sus dedos que agarraban fuertemente el codo del hostelero—, si no tiene otro cuarto, no lo tiene. Tendremos que apañarnos.

Ella le observó suspicazmente, entonces inmediatamente se calmó. Por supuesto, Cullen debía tener un plan. Eso fue por lo qué él sonó tan controlado.

—Por supuesto, Du... Er, Daniel, —ella habló improvisando, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que no sabía que nombre él había dado—. Por supuesto. Soy tan tonta.

El hostelero se relajó visiblemente y le dio a Cullen la llave.

—Hay espacio en los establos para sus lacayos, mi lord. Será muy apretado, pero pienso que habrá un lugar para todo el mundo.

Cullen le agradeció y se ocupó de la tarea de mostrarle a Bella su cuarto. La pobre chica se había puesto pálida como una hoja. El maldito gorrito escondía la mayor parte de su cara, pero no fue difícil deducir que no estaba feliz con la disposición del cuarto.

Bien, maldición, dijo él. Él no estaba para nada contento por el pensamiento de dormir en el mismo cuarto con ella toda la noche. Su condenado cuerpo despertó simplemente con ese pensamiento acerca de eso. Más de lo que una docena de las veces que en el día él había querido tomarla y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido allí mismo en el carruaje. La terrible jovenzuela nunca sabría el nivel de autocontrol que había ejercido.

No fue cuando hablaban. Entonces, al menos, él podía mantener su mente fuera de su cuerpo y sobre la conversación. Ocurrió cuando se quedaban callados, y él miraba hacia arriba y abajo, mientras Bella miraba fuera de la ventana, con sus ojos brillantes. Entonces él la veía sonreír, lo cual era siempreun error, y ella se movía un poco y se lamía los labios, y lo siguiente que él sabía era que tenía que agarrarse firmemente a los cojines del asiento para abstenerse de tratar de alcanzarla.

Y a esos labios deliciosos, muy rosados que se fruncían justo en ese momento, cuando Bella plantó sus manos en las caderas y miró alrededor del cuarto. Cullen siguió su mirada fija a la cama grande que dominaba la cámara y prescindió de cualquier esperanza de que no fuera a pasar muy inquieto toda la noche.

— ¿Quién es Daniel? —Intentó bromear.

—Tú, me temo, desde que nunca me dijiste tu nombre de pila. No querrías que me delatara.

—Mis labios están sellados, —él dijo, inclinándose en una grandiosa reverencia, aunque todo lo que deseaba era sellar sus labios con los de ella.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre auténtico?

Él sonrió diabólicamente.

—Es un secreto.

—Oh, te burlas de mi, —ella se mofó.

—Lo digo en serio. —Logró poner en su rostro una expresión de tal honradez fervorosa, que por un momento ella le creyó. Él se movió solapadamente a su lado y tomó su mano y la beso ruidosamente—. Un secreto de Estado, —susurró, mirando furtivamente hacia la ventana—. El mismo sustento de la monarquía depende de eso. Revelando esto, podría descabezar nuestros intereses en la India, por no mencionar...

Bella se quitó bruscamente su gorrito y lo golpeó con él.

—Eres incorregible, —bromeó.

—He sido informado de eso, —dijo él con una sonrisa imperturbable—, que frecuentemente actúo con una falta bien definida de seriedad.

—Que te puedo decir. —Ella plantó sus manos en sus caderas otra vez y reanudó su examen del cuarto—. Pues bien, Cullen, esta es una situación molesta. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

— ¿Mi plan?

—No tienes uno, ¿verdad?

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas.

—Dónde vamos a dormir, —ella le machacó.

—Realmente no había pensado acerca de eso, —él admitió.

—Qué? —ella chilló. Entonces, dándose cuenta de que sonó decididamente como una fierecilla, ella modificó su tono y añadió—, no podemos ambos dormir... Allí. —Señaló hacia la cama.

—No, —suspiró él, pensó que estaba cansado hasta los huesos, y no podría hacer el amor con ella esa noche, lo cuál sabía que no podía hacer.

No importa cuántas veces de mala gana lo hubiera imaginado durante los últimos días, al menos a él le gustaría dormir bien durante la noche en un colchón suave. Sus ojos vagaron a través de la habitación hasta una mesa vieja en la esquina del cuarto. A la derecha se veía una horrible silla que estaba supuestamente en buena apariencia. No muy confortable para sentarse, mucho menos para dormir. Él suspiró otra vez, esta vez fuerte.

—Supongo que puedo pasar la noche en la silla.

— ¿La silla? —Ella se hizo eco.

Él señaló el mueble en duda.

—Cuatro patas, un asiento. Con todo, un artículo muy útil para la casa de uno.

—Pero... está aquí_._

—Sí

—Está aquí.

—Eso es también cierto.

Ella clavó los ojos en él cuando le habló:

—No podemos dormir ambos aquí.

—La alternativa es pasar la noche en los establos, lo cuál, te informo, no tengo deseo de hacer. Aunque... —Él miro la silla—... Por lo menos podría acostarme. Sin embargo, el hostelero dijo que los establos estaban aún más abarrotados que la posada, y francamente, después de mi experiencia con tu porqueriza, el delicado olor de animales ha estado grabado permanentemente en mi memoria. O en mi nariz, según el caso. El pensamiento de pasar la noche arrullado en medio de excrementos de aves y de caballos es decididamente desagradable para mi gusto.

— ¿Tal vez acaban de poner estiércol en su lugar? —ella dijo si Dios quiere.

—No hay nada que les impida hacerlo en la mitad de la noche. —él cerró sus ojos y meneó la cabeza. Nunca en un millón de años soñó que un día discutiría sobre abono de caballos con una señora.

—Todo... bien, —ella dijo, mirando dudosamente la silla—. Yo... tengo que cambiarme, sin embargo.

—Esperaré en el pasillo. —él enderezó su columna vertebral y caminó por el cuarto, decidiéndose que era el más noble, más caballeroso, y posiblemente el hombre más estúpido en toda Gran Bretaña. Cuando se apoyó contra la pared fuera de la puerta, podía oírla desvistiéndose. Él intentó desesperadamente no pensar acerca de lo que esos sonidos quisieron decir, pero era imposible. Ahora se desabotonaba su vestido... Ahora lo dejaba deslizarse de sus hombros... Ahora ella estaba...

Él se mordió los labios fuertemente, esperando que el dolor cambiase sus pensamientos en una dirección más apropiada. No surtió efecto.

El tormento de todo esto era que sabía que ella le deseaba también. Oh, no realmente en la misma forma y seguramente no con la misma intensidad. Pero estaba allí. A pesar de su boca sarcástica, Bella era una niña honrada y no sabía esconder el sentimiento de ensueño en sus ojos cada vez que accidentalmente se rozaban el uno contra el otro. Y el beso...

Cullen gimió. Ella había sido perfecta, tan completamente receptiva hasta que él perdió el control y la asusto. Retrospectivamente, agradeció a Dios de que ella se hubiera asustado, porque ciertamente él no habría podido detenerse.

Pero a pesar de los deseos hambrientos de su cuerpo, no era definitivamente su intención seducir a Bella. Quería que ella tuviera una temporada como merecía. Quería que conociera a algunas mujeres de su misma edad y algunos amigos por primera vez en su vida. Quería que conociera algunos hombres y... frunció el ceño. No, se decidió con la expresión abandonada de un niño pequeño que ha sido informado que definitivamente, realmente debe comer sus coles de Bruselas_, _quería que ella conociera a algunos hombres. Ella se merecía poder elegir entre lo mejor de Inglaterra_._

Y entonces quizá el podría volver a su vida nuevamente . Visitaría a su amante, él incorrectamente la necesitaba, jugaría con sus amigos, iría a un sin fin de fiestas, y continuaría con su envidiada vida de soltero.

Él había sido una de las pocas personas que estaba verdaderamente contenta con su existencia. ¿Por qué diablos querría cambiar cualquier cosa?

La puerta se abrió, y la cara de Bella asomó por una esquina.

— ¿Cullen? —dijo quedamente—. Ya terminé. Puedes entrar ahora.

Él gimió, sin saber si el sonido nació del deseo reprimido o de su evidente cansancio, y se empujó a sí mismo dentro de la habitación. Volvió al cuarto. Bella estaba de pie cerca de la ventana, agarrando firmemente su bata de dormir descolorida apretada alrededor de ella.

—Te he visto en bata de dormir antes, —él dijo estoicamente, en lo que esperó fuera una sonrisa acogedora y decididamente platónica_._

—Ya lo se, pero... —ella se encogió de hombros impotentemente—. ¿Quieres que espere en el vestíbulo mientras te cambias? ¿Y te pones tu pijama y tu bata de dormir?

—Creo que no. Prefiero dormir vestido, ya que ciertamente no quiero que compartas el pasillo con los otros ocupantes de la posada.

—Oh. Por supuesto.

—Especialmente con ese viejo dragón Beresford y sus crías tan cerca. Están probablemente en camino hacia Londres para la temporada y no dudarían en decir a la nobleza enteraque te vieron medio desnuda en el pasillo de una posada pública. —Pasó su mano cansadamente a través del pelo—. Deberíamos poner empeño en evitarlos en la mañana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente.

—Supongo que podría cerrar los ojos. O darme la vuelta.

Él pensó que ésta no era probablemente la mejor hora de informarle a ella que prefería dormir desnudo. Sin embargo, era condenadamente incómodo pasar la noche con su ropa. Quizá en bata de dormir...

—O podría esconderme debajo de la colcha, —decía Bella—. Entonces podrías cambiarte seguro.

Cullen parpadeó con incredulidad y diversión cuando ella se sentó en la cama y se metió debajo de las mantas hasta que esta pareció una madriguera muy grande.

— ¿Cómo va eso? —ella dijo dudando, en su voz considerablemente amortiguada por la colcha.

Él intentó desvestirse pero se encontró con que sus hombros temblaban de regocijo.

—Bella perfecto. Es perfecto.

— ¡Sólo avísame cuando termines! —ella le anunció. Cullen rápidamente se despojó de su ropa y cogió su bata de dormir. Por un breve momento estaba totalmente y muy espléndidamente desnudo, y un temblor de emoción le atravesó de lado a lado a la vista del conglomerado grande en la cama. Él respiró profundamente y se puso encima la bata. No ahora, se dijo a sí mismo severamente. No ahora y no con esta chica. Ella merece algo mejor. Ella merece elegir.

Él amarró fuertemente la banda de su bata alrededor de su cintura. Probablemente debería haberse puesto su ropa interior pero la maldita silla iba ser lo suficientemente incómoda. Él sólo tenía que cerrar muy bien su bata para que no se abriera durante la noche. La pobre chica probablemente se desmayaría al ver a un hombre desnudo cuando se levantase. El señor sabe qué pasaría si ella se despertaba y lo veía desnudo en medio de la noche.

—Terminó todo, bribona, —le dijo—. Puedes salir ahora.

Bella asomó su cabeza de debajo de las cubiertas. Cullen había oscurecido las velas, pero la luz de la luna se filtraba a través. Las cortinas eran diáfanas, y ella podía ver su forma, muy grande, muy propia de los hombres totalmente masculinos como él. Ella contuvo el aliento. Lo miró detenida y largamente pero él no le sonrió. Si lo hiciese, ella se perdería. Débilmente se le ocurrió que probablemente no le podría ver sonreír en la oscuridad, pero esas sonrisas abiertas de él eran tan devastadoramente efectivas, estaba convencida que probablemente podría sentir la fuerzas de ellas a través de una pared de ladrillo.

Ella se reacomodó en contra de las almohadas y cerró sus ojos, intentando muy profundamente no pensar en él.

—Buenas Noches, Bells.

—Buenas noches, Dun.

Le oyó reírse al acortar su nombre. Simplemente no sonrías, rezó. Ella pensó que no lo había hecho; Estaba segura que habría oído su risa si sus labios se hubiesen extendido con esa sonrisa abierta, garbosa. Era seguro, sin embargo, ella abrió uno los ojos y lo miro con atención.

Por supuesto que ella no podría ver su expresión, pero fue una excusa maravillosa mirarle. Él se reacomodaba en esa silla... bien, estaba intentando reacomodarse al menos. Ella no había notado... lo incomoda que era. Él se movió, y luego se movió otra vez. Él había cambiando de posición dos docenas de veces antes que se aquietara finalmente. Bella se mordió los labios.

— ¿Estás cómodo? —ella gritó.

—Oh, por supuesto.

Fue ese tono muy particular de voz que no tenia huella de comentario sarcástico sino más bien sugirió, que el orador se esforzaba realmente en convencer a alguien de algo que obviamente no era cierto.

—Oh, —dijo Bella. ¿Qué se suponía que ella debía hacer? ¿Acusarlo de mentir? Clavó los ojos en el cielo raso durante treinta segundos y entonces se decidió... ¿por qué no?

—Mientes, —dijo.

Él suspiró.

—Sí.

Ella se puso derecha.

—Tal vez podríamos... Bien, algo... debemos hacer, debemos poder hacer algo.

— ¿Tienes algunas sugerencias? —su tono fue muy seco.

—Bien, —ella se atolló—, no necesito todas estas mantas.

—El calor no es mi problema.

—Pero quizá podrías colocar una sobre el piso y fabricar un colchón provisional con ella.

—No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Estaré bien.

Otra declaración totalmente falsa.

—Sólo que no puedo yacer aquí y observar tu incomodidad, —dijo ella inquieta.

—Entonces cierra los ojos y duerme. No verás nada.

Bella se recostó y trató de permanecer en esa posición un minuto completo.

—No lo puedo hacer, —ella salió precipitadamente, irguiéndose de golpe otra vez—. No puedo hacerlo.

—No puedes hacer qué, ¿Bella? —él suspiró... un muy largo y sufrido suspiro.

—No puedo dormir aquí cuando tú estas tan incómodo.

—El único lugar que va a ser más confortable es la cama.

Hubo una pausa larguísima. Finalmente...

—Puedo hacerlo si tu lo puedes hacer.

Cullen decidió que tenían interpretaciones bastamente diferentes de esas palabras.

—Podemos compartir la cama, estaré lo más apartada posible en mi lado. —ella comenzó a apartarse a toda prisa—. Voy estar lo más alejada.

En contra de todo juicio, él en realidad consideró la idea. Alzó su cabeza para observarla. Ella estaba ahora en el borde de la cama, sus piernas se caían por el lado.

—Tú puedes dormir en el otro lado, —ella decía—. Simplemente quédate en el borde.

—Bella...

—Si no estas dolorido ahora lo estarás mañana, —dijo ella la frase entera los mas rápido posible—. Pues en un momento seguramente recobraré mis sentidos y rescindiré la oferta.

Cullen miró el lugar vacío en la cama y luego a su cuerpo, lucía una enorme erección. Entonces miró a Bella. ¡No, no hagas eso! Su mirada rápidamente desviada de regreso al lugar vacío en la cama. Se vio a sí mismo, muy cómodo... tan confortable, de hecho, eso sólo podría ser posible para relajar su cuerpo bastante y calmarse.

Volvió la mirada hacia Bella. Él no había tenido la intención de hacerlo, no había querido hacerlo, pero sus ojos estaban de parte de seguir los dictámenes de una parte del cuerpo aparte de su mente. Ella se ponía derecha y era clavar los ojos en él. Su pelo grueso, café había sido movido hacia atrás en una trenza que sorprendentemente fue erótica. Sus ojos, pues bien, estaba demasiado oscuro para verlos, pero él podría jurar que podía verlos resplandecer como plata a la luz de la luna.

—No, —dijo roncamente—, la silla estará bien, gracias.

—Sé que estas incómodo, no creo que pueda dormirme si tú no lo puedes hacer —ella sonó notablemente como una damisela en suma necesidad.

Cullen se estremeció. Él nunca había podido resistir hacer de héroe. Lentamente él se puso de pie y caminó para el lado vacío de la cama.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?


	12. Capítulo 11

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

Es muy, muy malo, muy, pero, muy malo.

Una hora más tarde Cullen todavía estaba muy despierto, su cuerpo entero estaba tan tieso como un palo por el miedo a propasarse accidentalmente en contra de ella. Además, no podría arriesgarse a recaer y cambiar de posición tenia que dormir de espaldas a ella, ya que antes había subido muy cerca, él podía oler en su almohada su olor.

Maldición, ¿por qué no podría permanecer ella simplemente en un lugar? Su olor estaba en todas partes por cualquier razón, ella debería haber yacido ahí, pero ahora se mudó al otro lado de la cama para dejar campo para él. Por que entonces todas las almohadas tienen su olor ese perfume ambiguo a limones que siempre flota en el aire alrededor de su nariz. Y la maldita jovenzuela se movió tanto que interrumpió su sueño a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a ella para protegerla completamente.

No respires a través de tu nariz, él cantó internamente. No respires a través de tu nariz.

Ella se movió otra vez, emitiendo un suspiro suave.

Cierra tus oídos.

Ella hizo algo chistoso, un pequeño chasquido de algo que se quiebra con sus labios, entonces se movió otra vez.

No es ella, su mente dio un pequeño gritó. Esto te ocurría con cualquier mujer.

Oh, deséchalo, el resto de su cerebro contesto. Tú quieres a Bella, y la deseas ardientemente.

Cullen apretó sus dientes y rezó para que le de sueño. Él rezó muy duro. Y no era un hombre religioso.

_**RENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLON**_

Bella sintió deseo. Caliente y suave y... con cuerpo. Sentía el sueño más bello. Aunque no sabia totalmente lo que ocurría en él, pero cualquier cosa que le dejaba un sentimiento completamente satisfecho y lánguido. Cambió de posición en su sueño, suspirando contentamente como el olor de madera caliente y el brandy fue a la deriva debajo de su nariz. Fue un olor. Delicioso. Igual al de Cullen. Él siempre olía a brandy y madera caliente, aún cuando él no había bebido. Era gracioso cómo olía a él. Era gracioso cómo su olor estaba en su cama. Los párpados de Bella se abrieron. Gracioso cómo que estaba élen su cama.

Ella dejó salir una boqueada involuntaria antes de que se acordase de, que estaba en una posada en camino a Londres y que había hecho lo que ninguna dama bien educada haría. Amablemente se había ofrecido a compartir su cama con un caballero.

Bella se mordió los labios y se puso derecha. Él se había visto tan incómodo. Sin duda alguna no era pecado tener piedad de él una noche, que dejar tenga dolor de espalda a la mañana siguiente o por varios días. Y el no la había tocado. Caramba, ella pensó indelicadamente, él no necesitó hacerlo. El hombre era ardiente. Ella probablemente habría sentido el calor de su cuerpo expandirse a través del cuarto.

El sol comenzaba a subir, y el cuarto entero fue bañado en un gran resplandor. Bella miró hacia abajo al hombre junto a ella. Más bien esperó que toda esta aventura no arruinase su reputación antes de que lograse adquirir una, pero si lo hiciese, pensó torcidamente, eso sería bastante irónico, considerando que no había hecho nada de lo cual estar avergonzada además de quererle, por supuesto.

Por fin admitió eso para sí misma. Estas sensaciones extrañas que él le producía a ella, fueron deseo, simple y francamente. Aún si ella sabía que no podría actuar sobre estos sentimientos, no tuvo sentido mentirse acerca de ellos.

Esa honradez se estaba volviendo dolorosa, sin embargo. Sabía que no le podría tener. Él no la amaba, y no iba a hacerlo. De hecho él la traía a Londres para que ella pudiera conseguir un marido. Esas eran sus intenciones.

Si tan sólo él no fuese tan agradable. Si ella le pudiese odiar, todo sería así más fácil. Ella podría ser malcriada y cruel y podría convencerlo de alejarse de su vida. Si él la ofendiera a ella, su deseo por él ciertamente se marchitaría y se desvanecería.

Bella descubría que el amor y el deseo estaban, para ella al menos, irrevocablemente entrelazados. Y parte de la razón que ella estaba así de loca por él consistía en que era un buen hombre. Si él no fuera un buen hombre, no reconocería su responsabilidad como su tutor, y no insistiría en llevarla a Londres y darle a ella una temporada.

Y él ciertamente no estaría haciendo todo esto porque quisiera que ella sea feliz. Claramente, él no era un hombre fácil para odiar. Con vacilación, ella tendió su mano y acaricio su cabello café oscuro e hizo un rizo con sus dedos mientras lo miraba. Cullen habló entre dientes con somnolencia y entonces bostezó. Bella sacudió con fuerza su brazo de regreso, espantada de que le hubiera despertado.

Él bostezó otra vez, esta vez muy fuerte, y perezosamente abrió sus ojos.

—Perdona, ¿te desperté? —dijo ella rápidamente.

— ¿Estabas dormido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Dios realmente no pasó nada, —él masculló.

— ¿Perdón?

—Simplemente una pequeña oración matutina de gracias, —él dijo secamente.

—Oh. —Bella parpadeó sorprendida— No tenia idea que eras tan religioso.

—No lo soy. Eso es — él hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Es notable lo que puede instigar a un hombre a descubrir la religión.

—Estoy segura, —se quejó, no sabiendo acerca de de lo que él hablaba.

Cullen giró su cabeza en la almohada a fin de estar frente a ella. Bella se veía condenadamente bien a primera hora de la mañana. Las etéreas guedejas de pelo se habían escapado de su trenza y se rizaban agradablemente alrededor de su cara. La luz suave de la mañana parecía convertir estas hebras errantes en oro trenzado. Respiró profundamente y se estremeció, deseando que su cuerpo no reaccionara. Este, por supuesto, no obedeció.

Bella, entretanto, repentinamente se había percatado que su ropa estaba en la silla al otro lado del cuarto.

—Digo, —ella se expreso nerviosamente—, ciertamente estas torpe.

—No tienes ni idea.

—Yo... um... Quiero mis ropas, y necesitaré levantarme para obtenerlas.

— ¿Sí?

—Pues bien, pienso que no debes verme en camisón, aún si te acostaste conmigo anoche. Oh, querido, —ella dijo con una voz sofocada—. Eso no es lo que quería decir. Lo que quise decir fue que pasamos la noche en la misma cama, lo cuál supongo que no es tan malo.

Cullen se manifestó – más bien dolorosamente apenado – y sintió que su vergüenza con la que casi no contaba.

—De todos modos, —ella siguió hablando con torpeza—, en realidad no puedo levantarme para obtener mi ropa, y mi bata de dormir parece estar justamente fuera de mi alcance. No estoy exactamente segura cómo paso eso, pero es, quizá tu debes levantarte primero, como ya te he visto...

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

—Cállate.

—Oh.

Él cerró sus ojos en agonía. No quería nada más que permanecer catatónico debajo de las mantas todo el día. Bien, eso no era totalmente cierto. Lo que él en realidad quería hacer involucraba a la joven que se sentaba junto a él, pero eso no iba a ocurrir, entonces optó por permanecer escondido. Desafortunadamente, una parte de su cuerpo realmenteno quiso permanecer escondida, y no tenia ni idea cómo decirle lo que se levanto de él sin asustarla totalmente y quitarle diez años de su vida.

Bella se sentó, no podía aguantar más.

— ¿Cullen?

— ¿Sí? —era asombroso cómo podría transportar una sola palabra tal sentimiento. Y no buenos sentimientos, en ese instante.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Él aspiró profundamente, posiblemente su veinteavo de la mañana.

—Tú vas a ocultarte debajo de las mantas, como hiciste anoche, y yo voy a vestirme.

Ella obedeció su orden con rapidez.

Él se levantó con un gemido imperturbable y cruzó el cuarto hacia donde había dejado su ropa.

—Mi ayuda de cámara tendrá un ataque, —masculló.

— ¿Qué? —Ella gritó de debajo de las cubiertas.

—Dije, —él habló más alto—, que mi ayuda de cámara tendrá un ataque.

—Oh, no_ —_gimió, sonando considerablemente angustiada.

Él suspiró.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora, Bells?

—Tú, en realidad deberías tener a tu ayuda de cámara, vino la respuesta amortiguada por las cobijas, me siento terrible.

—No lo hagas, —le pidió él sutilmente.

— ¿Qué no haga qué?

—No te sientas terrible —él prácticamente chasqueó.

—Pero no te puedo ayudar. Vamos a llegar a Londres hoy, y tú querrás lucir bien para tus amigos y... Y para cualquier otra persona para la que quieras verte agradable y...

¿Cómo es eso? él se pregunto, ¿que ella lograse sonar como si estuviera irrevocablemente muy sentida si él no tenia a su ayuda de cámara?

— No se como si no tengo a mi criado, voy de seguro a verme arrugado de cualquier manera, pero no hay necesidad que tu te preocupes por eso.

Él suspiró.

—Por eso debes regresar a la cama.

Eso, pensó él, era una idea muy mala.

—Apresúrate —dijo ella enérgicamente.

Él expresó sus sentimientos.

—Ésta es una idea muy mala, Bells.

—Confía en mí.

Él no podría ayudar más que con un corto ladrido que se volvió en una risa lastimera que salio de su boca.

—Simplemente regresa a la cama y escóndete debajo de las mantas —explicó ella pacientemente—. Me levantaré y me vestiré. Entonces bajaré por la escalera y llamare a tu ayuda de cámara. Y tú te verás bello.

Cullen empezó a mirar hacia el montón de mantas que hablaba en la cama.

— ¿Bello? —Repitió.

—Bello, bien parecido, como quieras ser designado.

A él le habían llamado bien parecido muchas veces, muchas mujeres diferentes, pero nunca él se sintió tan contento con si mismo como en ese mismo momento.

—Oh, está bien, —suspiró—. Si insistes. —Unos segundos más tarde él estaba de regreso en la cama, y Bella corría a toda prisa fuera de ella a través del cuarto.

—No mires a escondidas, —ella gritó mientras se metía el vestido por la cabeza. Era el mismo que se había puesto el día anterior, pero lo había colocado cuidadosamente sobre una silla la noche antes, y supuso que estaba menos arrugado que los vestidos de su maleta de mano.

—Ni pensarlo, —él mintió insípidamente.

Algunos momentos más tarde ella dijo:

—Llamaré a tu ayuda de cámara. —Entonces él oyó el clic de la puerta.

_**RENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLON**_

Después de mandar subir a Hastings con su jefe, ella entró tranquilamente en el comedor, con la esperanza de poder ordenar algún desayuno.

Ella tuvo un sentimiento sabía que no debía estar sin acompañante, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. El hostelero la espió y se apresuro a su lado. Simplemente termino de hacer el pedido, cuando apareció una viejecita con cabellos grises azulados en la puerta de la esquina. Se vio increíblemente regia y arrogante. Debía ser la Duquesa, la Viuda de Beresford. Tenía que ser. Cullen le había advertido a ella para no dejarse ver por la señora cueste lo que cueste.

—En nuestra habitación, —Bella murmuró con voz forzada—. Nos gustaría el desayuno en nuestro cuarto. —Entonces se levantó rápido como una bala, rezando que la duquesa no la ha haya visto.

Bella subió corriendo las escaleras y entró violentamente en el cuarto, sin pensar quien lo ocupaba. Demasiado tarde vio con horror que Cullen estaba a mitad de vestirse.

—Oh, yo... respiró trabajosamente, clavando los ojos en su pecho desnudo—, estoy tan apenada.

—Bella, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó él urgentemente, olvidando la espuma de afeitar en su cara.

—Oh, querido. Lo siento. Esperaré en el pasillo. —empezó a darse media vuelta.

—Bella, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué ha pasado?

Ella clavó sus ojos grandes de color chocolate. Él iba hacia ella, pensó. Iba a tocarla y no llevaba puesta una camisa. En ese momento, tardíamente notó la presencia del ayuda de cámara.

—No he debido haber entrado, —dijo precipitadamente—. Tienes razón no debí entrar. Fue justo... cuando vi. a la duquesa... Y...

—Bella, —dijo Cullen dijo con voz increíblemente paciente—. ¿Por qué no esperas en el pasillo? Casi estoy listo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió casi volando al vestíbulo. Algunos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió para revelar a Cullen, viéndose maravillosamente gallardo. Su estómago dio un vuelco.

—Ordené el desayuno, —musitó—. Debería estar aquí de un momento a otro.

—Gracias. —Notando su incomodidad, él añadió—, me disculpo si nuestra estadía aquí, ha sido más bien poco convencional y te ha perturbado de cualquier forma.

—Oh, no, —ella dijo rápidamente, entrando al cuarto— no me has perturbado. Es simplemente... yo simplemente... Bien, tú me tienes pensando acerca de mi reputación y cosas semejantes.

—Esta bien que lo hagas. Londres, me temo, no te permitirá la misma libertad que tenias en Cornualles.

—Lo sé. Es simplemente... —Ella hizo una pausa. Agradecida al observar a Hastings salir a hurtadillas del cuarto. Cullen cerró la puerta discretamente. Cuando ella continuó, susurrando—. El caso es que séque no debo verte sin camisa, no importa cuán agradable es mirarte, porque me hace sentir muy abochornada, Y no sé como abordarlo después –

—Suficiente, —él dijo en una voz constreñida, sosteniendo en alto una mano en ademán de detener las palabras inocentemente eróticas viniendo de su boca.

—Pero...

—Dije basta_._

Bella asintió y entonces el hostelero entró con el desayuno. Ella y Cullen observaron en silencio como puso la mesa y salió del cuarto. Una vez sentada, lo contempló y dijo:

—Digo, Cullen, te percatas...

— ¿Bella? —él interrumpió, aterrorizado de lo que ella iba a decir, algo encantadoramente impropio y convencido de que no podría controlar su reacción.

— ¿Sí?

—Come tus huevos.

_**RENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLON**_

Muchas horas más tarde alcanzaron las afueras de Londres. Bella miraba prácticamente con la cabeza afuera del coche, estaba tan excitada. Cullen le enseñó unos pocos puntos de interés, asegurándole que le quedaría muchísimo tiempo para poder ver el resto de ciudad. Él la llevaría de visita por los lugares de interés tan pronto como hubieran contratado a una criada para actuar como su escolta. Hasta entonces haría que una de sus amigas le mostrase los lugares.

Bella tragó nerviosamente. Los amigos de Cullen indudablemente serían sofisticados y vestidos a la moda, con la mirada fija puesta en ella... Que no era nada más que una provinciana. Temía que al conocerlos metería la pata, no sabia que hacer cuando los conociera. Y el Señor sabía que no tenia ni idea qué decir.

Esto era en particularmente inquietante para una mujer que siempre tenía una réplica lista.

Cuando su carruaje dio la vuelta hacia Mayfair, las casas se volvieron progresivamente más grandiosas. Bella apenas podía cerrar la boca. Cuando ella se quedó con la mirada fija en las calles. Finalmente se voltio y dijo,

—Por favor dime que no vives en una de estas mansiones.

—No lo hago. —él le dio a ella una sonrisa asimétrica.

Bella dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Pero tú si lo harás.

— ¿Discúlpame?

—No pensaste que vivirías en la misma casa conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Realmente no había pensado acerca de eso.

—Estoy seguro que podrás quedarte con alguno de mis amigos. Voy justamente a dejarte en mi casa, para que me esperes mientras hago los preparativos pertinentes.

Bella se sintió más bien como un pedazo de equipaje.

— ¿No seré una carga?

— ¿Tú te quedaras en una de estas grandes casas? —señalo con su mano al frente a una de las opulentas mansiones—. Podrías apostar que podían pasar semanas antes que alguien note tu presencia.

—Es muy alentador, — masculló ella.

Cullen se rió ahogadamente.

—No te preocupes, Bells. No tengo intención de mandarte con una bruja miserable o con un viejo tonto y senil. Prometo que serás feliz con las disposiciones de tu domicilio.

Su voz fue tan profunda y reconfortante que Bella no podía más que creerle.

El carruaje llegó a Moon Street y se paró delante de una limpia y pequeña casa de ciudad. El carruaje de Cullen se apeó, entonces él bajo para ayudar a Bella a bajar.

—Aquí es, —él dijo con una sonrisa—, donde vivo.

— ¡Oh, pero es precioso! —Bella exclamó, sintiéndose abrumadoramente aliviada de que su casa no era demasiado grandiosa.

—No es mía. Sólo la arriendo. Parece absurdo comprarme una casa cuando mi familia tiene una mansión aquí mismo en Londres.

— ¿Por qué no vives allá?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo pereza en mudarme supongo. Probablemente debería. La casa raras veces ha sido ocupada desde la muerte de mi padre.

Bella le dejó conducirla a una brillante y espaciosa sala de estar.

—Pero con toda seriedad, Cullen, —dijo ella—, ¿Una casa en Londres, por que no vives ahí? Ésta es una casa preciosa. Estoy segura que cuesta un ojo de la cara arrendarla. Podrías invertir esos fondos... —Dejó de hablar cuando se percató que Cullen se reía.

—Oh, Bells, —él se quedó sin aliento—. Nunca cambies.

—Puedes tener la seguridad de que no lo haré, —ella dijo impertinentemente.

Él le toco a ella debajo de la barbilla.

—Habrá en otro lugar una mujer tan práctica como tú, ¿me pregunto?

—La mayoría de varones no lo son, tampoco, —ella replicó—, y acierto a pensar que el sentido práctico es un buen rasgo.

—Y así es. Pero por lo que respecta a mi casa... — él le otorgó su sonrisa abierta y más cautivadora, enviando su corazón y mente en a un remolino de confusión—. A mis veintinueve años querrás que viva en casa de mis padres Y no deberías hablar de estos temas tan profundos con las señoras de nobleza.

—Pues bien, de qué puedo hablar, ¿entonces?

Él hizo una pausa.

—No lo sé.

— Tal como te he dicho no se de qué hablan de cuando se retiran después de la cena. Es probable que sea algo horriblemente aburrido.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No siendo una dama, nunca he sido invitado a escuchar sus conversaciones. Pero si es de tu interés, le puedes preguntar a Rosalie . Probablemente la conocerás esta tarde.

— ¿Quién es Rosalie ?

— ¿Rosalie ? Oh, es una gran amiga mía.

Bella comenzó a sentir una emoción que se sintió misteriosamente como celos.

—Está recién casada. Antes era llamada Rosalie Hale, pero ahora es Rosalie McCarty. Lady McCarty, supongo que la debería llamar.

Intentando ignorar el hecho de que se sintió más bien aliviada de que Rosalie era una persona casada, Bella dijo:

— ¿Y a ella, a Lady Rosalie Hale me la presentarás, supongo?

—Es noble, verdad. —ella tragó. Todos estos señores y estas señoras de alta alcurnia la aterraban.

—No dejes que la sangre azul de Rosalie te ponga nerviosa, —dijo Cullen enérgicamente, atravesando el cuarto. Puso su mano en el pomo y empujado abrió la puerta—. Rosalie es sumamente humilde, y además, tengo la seguridad de que con un poco de tiempo, tú podrás mezclarte sin avergonzarte con lo mejor de la nobleza.

—O con lo peor, —Bella masculló—, según el caso.

Si Cullen la oyó, simuló no hacerlo. Los ojos de Bella le siguieron cuando él entró en lo que parecía ser su estudio. Se inclinó sobre un escritorio y rápidamente rebuscó algunos papeles. Curiosa, ella le siguió hacia adentro, colocándose traviesamente al lado del escritorio.

— ¿Qué estas buscando?

—Pequeño diablillo curioso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente alguna correspondencia que se acumuló mientras no estuve. Y algunas invitaciones. Quiero ser cuidadoso acerca de los acontecimientos que asistas al principio.

— ¿Asustado de que te podría hacer pasar vergüenza?

Él miró hacia arriba agudamente, y sintió alivio evidente cuando vio en su cara que ella sólo bromeaba.

—Algunos de los acontecimientos de la noblezason totalmente aburridos. No querría causarte una mala impresión en tu primera semana aquí. Por ejemplo. —él le paso una invitación blanca como la nieve—. Una velada musical.

—Pero pienso que disfrutaría de la velada musical, — dijo Bella. Sin mencionar el hecho que probablemente no tendría que conversar con nadie.

—No, —él dijo enfáticamente—, cuando está dada por mis primas las Smythe-Smith. Fui a dos de ellas el año pasado, y sólo porque amo a mi madre. Creo que te he dicho que después de oír a mis estimadas Philippa, Mary, Charlotte, y Eleanor tocar a Mozart, sabía exactamente cómo sonaría una manada de ovejas. —estremeciéndose con desagrado, miró la tarjeta y la descartó descuidadamente en el escritorio.

Bella, espiando una canasta pequeña cerca del escritorio, adivinó que era para poner las invitaciones descartadas, tomó la invitación arrugada y la lanzó en trayectoria elevada adentro. Cuando golpeó adentro, dejó salir un suave grito de triunfo, alzo sus brazos como saludo de victoria.

Cullen acababa de cerrar los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—Bien, córcholis, —dijo ella impertinentemente—. No puedes esperar que abandone todos mis hábitos del pasado, ¿puedes?

—No, supongo que no. —y pensó con un tinte de orgullo, que realmente no quería eso.

_**RENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLON**_

Una hora más tarde Cullen se sentó en la sala de Rosalie McCarty, contándole a ella sobre su pupila inesperada.

— ¿Y no tenias ninguna idea que eras su tutor hasta que el testamento de Billy llegó una semana y media después? —Rosalie preguntó incrédulamente.

—En absoluto.

—No puedo parar de reírme, Cullen, pensar acerca de ti como el tutor de una señorita. Tú, ¿como defensor de la virtud de una joven? Es un panorama más que improbable.

—No soy tal disoluto que no puedo encaminar a una señorita a la sociedad, —dijo, tensando su columna vertebral—. Y eso me hace volver a otros dos puntos. Primero, lo que corresponde a la frase "la señorita". Bien, tengo que decir que Bella no es una mujer común. Y en segundo lugar, necesitaré tu ayuda, y no sólo para que me muestres tu apoyo. Necesito encontrar algún sitio donde pueda vivir. No puede hospedarse en mi apartamento de soltero.

—Estupendo, estupendo, —dijo Rosalie , agitando su mano ligeramente—. Por supuesto que te ayudaré, pero quiero saber por qué que ella es tan inusual. ¿Y por que la acabas de llamar Bella?

—Es diminutivo para Isabella, pero creo que nadie la llamó así desde que era pequeña.

—Tiene algo de estilo, —Rosalie filosofó—. Si ella puede llevarlo.

—No tengo duda de que ella puede, pero necesitará un poquito de guía. Nunca ha estado en Londres. Y la mujer que la cuidaba murió cuando ella tenía sólo catorce años. Nadie le ha enseñado a Bella cómo ser una dama. Es completamente ignorante de la mayor parte de las costumbres de la nobleza.

—Pues bien, si ella es brillante, no debería ser demasiado reto. Y si a ti te gusta su presencia, estoy segura que no me necesitara mucho de mi compañía.

—No, estoy seguro tú y ella os llevareis muy bien. Quizá demasiado bien, —dijo sintiendo un poco de angustia. Tuvo la visión repentina de Rosalie y Bella juntándose y haciendo Dios sabe qué proyectos en su contra. No podría precisar que podrían lograr, o destruir, si trabajaban hombro con hombro. Ningún hombre estaría a salvo.

—Oh, no intentes herirme con la expresión propia de los hombres sitiados, —Rosalie dijo—. Cuéntame un poco sobre Bella.

— ¿Qué quieres saber de ella?

—No sé. ¿Qué apariencia tiene?

Cullen consideró cuidadosamente esto, preguntándose por qué era tan difícil describirla.

—Bien, su pelo es marrón, —comenzó—. En su mayor parte. Es decir. Hay vetas de rojo también. Bien, realmente no son vetas, pero cuando le da el sol a su pelo, se ve muy colorado.

Rosalie combatió el deseo de subirse de un salto a la mesa y bailar con regocijo, pero pensado estratégicamente se contuvo y disfrazó su rostro en para que él no vea sus deseos y pregunto,

— ¿Y sus ojos?

— ¿Sus ojos? Son marrones. Bien, en verdad más similar al chocolate. Supongo que la mayoría de la gente sólo les llamaría marrón, sin embargo. —hizo una pausa—. Chocolate. Son de chocolate.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Cullen abrió la boca, a punto de decir que debían ser marrones en vez de chocolate, cuándo notó el tono instigador en la voz de Rosalie y la cerró.

Los labios de Rosalie avanzaron a brincos cuando suprimió una sonrisa.

—Estaría encantada de que ella se quedase aquí. O mejor aún, la instalaremos en la casa de mis padres. Nadie se atrevería a herirla si mi madre le da su apoyo.

Cullen se paro.

—Bien. ¿Cuándo la puedo llevar?

—Cuanto antes mejor, pienso. No la queremos en tú alojamiento un minuto más de lo necesario. Visitaré a mi madre inmediatamente y la conoceré allí.

—Excelente, —dijo él lacónicamente, dándole a ella un pequeño beso.

Rosalie le observó caminar a grandes pasos fuera del cuarto, finalmente dejó su mandíbula abrirse asombrada por la manera que él había descrito a Bella. Las mil libras eran de ella. Prácticamente podía sentir el dinero en su mano.


	13. Capítulo 12

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

La madre de Rosalie , como se esperaba, tomó a Bella firmemente debajo de su ala. Ella no podía lograr llamarla por su apodo, sin embargo, prefirió utilizar "Isabella" en tono más formal.

Esme le había dicho:

—No, no desapruebo tu apodo. Es simplemente es más bien desconcertante para mí usarlo en una chica de tu edad.

Bella sólo había sonreído y le había dicho que eso no le importaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una figura maternal, que habría dejado a Esme llamarla Esmeralda si ella lo deseaba.

Bella no había querido disfrutar de su tiempo en Londres, pero Rosalie y su madre le dificultaban en extremo mantenerse desanimada.

Conquistaron sus miedos con bondad, sus incertidumbres con chistes y buen humor. Bella extrañaba su vida en Stannage Park, pero tuvo que admitir que los amigos de Cullen habían traído cierta medida de felicidad en su vida que aún no se había dado cuenta que le faltaba.

Ella había olvidado lo que era tener una familia. Esme tenía planes grandiosos para su nuevo cargo, y durante la primera semana Bella había visitado a la modista, el sombrerero, a la modista, la librería, a la modista, la tienda donde se venden guantes, y, por supuesto, a la modista. Más de una vez, Esme había negado con la cabeza y había declarado que nunca había visto a una señorita que necesitara tantas prendas de vestir a la vez.

Lo cuál era cierto, Bella pensó con agonía, estaban en la tienda de la costurera por séptima vez en una semana. Las primeras dos visitas la habían excitado, pero ahora era agobiante.

—La mayoría de nosotros, —decía Esme palmeándole la mano—, intenta hacer esto con tiempo. Pero contigo, esa no es una opción.

Bella sonrió tímidamente en respuesta mientras Madame Lambert le clavaba otro alfiler.

—Oh, Bella, —Rosalie se rió—. Has el intento de no verte tan adolorida.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que me sacó sangre esta vez.

La costurera contuvo su indignación por Esme, la Condesa era muy estimada. Ella escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano. Cuando Bella entró en la trastienda para cambiarse, miro a su hija y susurró,

—Pienso que me gusta mucho esta chica.

—Sí, a mí también, —Rosalie contestó firmemente—. Y pienso que a Cullen también le gusta mucho.

— ¿Quieres decir que está interesado en ella?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

—No sé si él lo sabe aún. Si lo hace, ciertamente no quiere admitirlo.

Esme frunció la boca.

—Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo, ese joven necesita asentarse.

—Tengo mil libras apostadas a eso.

— ¡Apostaste!

—Lo hice. Aposté hace varios meses a que él estaría casado dentro de un año.

—Bien, indisputablemente tendremos que hacer a nuestra querida Isabella florecer en una auténtica diosa. —Los ojos azules de Esme se agrandaron con travesura por hacer de casamentera— No querría que mi única hija pierda tal cantidad de dinero.

_**RENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLON**_

Al día siguiente Bella desayunaba con el conde y la condesa cuando Rosalie pasó de visita con su marido, Lord McCarty. Emmet era un hombre bien parecido con ojos marrones brillantes y el pelo grueso, oscuro. También, Bella se fijó con sorpresa, cojeaba.

—Así que esta es la dama que ha tenido a mi mujer tan ocupada toda la semana pasada, —dijo graciosamente, cogiendo y besando su mano.

Bella se sonrojó, no acostumbrada a ese gesto cortés.

—Prometo que la puede tener de regreso pronto. Estoy casi a punto de debutar, he hecho grandes progresos en mi formación gracias a ella.

Emmet reprimió una risa.

—Oh, ¿y qué has aprendido?

—Cosas muyimportantes, Su Señoría. Por ejemplo, si subo la escalera, debo seguir a un caballero, pero si bajo, él me debe seguir.

— ¿Te reconfortó? —dijo él con una cara asombrosamente seria—, ese conocimiento es muy útil.

—Por supuesto. Y con horror por lo que he hecho incorrectamente todos estos años y no lo sabía.

Emmet logró permanecer con su expresión impasible por un momento más.

— ¿Y cuándo actuabas incorrectamente, cuando subías o bajabas?

—Oh, cuando subía, seguro. Verás, —ella dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante conspirativamente—, soy muy impaciente, y no espero a un caballero si quiero ir arriba.

Emmet se echo a reír fuertemente.

—Rosalie , Esme, pienso que tienen un éxito en sus manos.

Bella se dio la vuelta y le dio un codazo a Rosalie .

—¿Notaste que bien me desenvolví? Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a tratar más fácilmente con las personas. No fue fácil, ¿sabes? Y creo que puedo empezar a flirtear. Estoy tan apenada de tener que utilizar a tu marido, pero es él único caballero que hay aquí.

Hubo uno ruidoso "mmm" proveniente de la cabecera de la mesa. Bella sonrió inocentemente cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cara del padre de Rosalie .

—Oh, perdóneme, Lord Worth, pero no puedo coquetear con usted. Lady Worth me mataría.

— ¿Y yo no lo haría? —Rosalie preguntó, con sus ojos azules brillando alegres por la risa.

—Oh, no, tienes demasiado buen corazón.

— ¿Y yo no? —bromeó Esme.

Bella abrió la boca, y la cerró, la abrió otra vez para decir,

—Creo que me he metido en un pequeño aprieto.

— ¿Y qué aprieto es ese?

El corazón de Bella dio un salto dolorosamente familiar al oír la voz. Cullen que estaba en el portal, se veía impresionantemente apuesto, llevaba pantalones color de ante y una chaqueta verde botella.

—Pensé en hacerles una visita y averiguar sobre el progreso de Bella, —dijo.

—Está desempeñándose excelentemente, —Esme contestó—. Y nos da mucho gusto tenerla. No me he reído así en años.

Bella sonrió descaradamente.

—Soy sumamente divertida.

Emmet y el conde tosieron, ambos probablemente para cubrir sus sonrisas.

Cullen, sin embargo, no se molestó en esconder la suya.

—También me preguntaba si te gustaría dar un paseo esta tarde.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron.

—Oh, me gustaría eso sobre todo. —entonces echó a perder el efecto dándole un codazo a Rosalie otra vez y diciendo—: ¿Oíste eso? Logré acostumbrarme a decir "sobre todo". Es una frase absurda, de seguro, pero pienso que finalmente comienzo a sonar como a un debutante. —nadie pudo esconder su sonrisa esta vez.

—Excelente, —Cullen contestó—. Vendré por ti a las dos. —asintió con la cabeza para despedirse del conde y la condesa, y se fue.

—Yo también voy a irme ahora, —dijo Emmet—. Tengo mucho que hacer esta mañana. —Besó en la frente a su esposa y siguió a Cullen a la puerta principal.

Rosalie y Bella se excusaron y se retiraron a la sala de estar, donde podían hablar sobre títulos y reglas hasta el almuerzo. Bella no estaba muy excitada por volver a estudiar.

— ¿Qué te pareció mi marido? —le preguntó Rosalie una vez que estaban sentadas.

—Es muy apuesto, Rosalie . Obviamente es un hombre de gran bondad e integridad. Lo pude ver en sus ojos. Tienes mucha suerte por tenerle.

Rosalie sonrió y aún se sonrojó más cuando dijo.

—Lo sé.

Bella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es realmente guapo, también. Y a pesar de que cojea camina con mucha decisión.

—Siempre lo he pensado así. Él solía ser terriblemente falto de naturalidad acerca de eso, pero ahora tengo la idea que él apenas lo nota.

— ¿Se hirió en la guerra?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza, sombría.

—Sí. Tuvo suerte de conservar su pierna después de todo.

Ambas guardaron silencioso por un momento, y Bella repentinamente dijo,

—Me recuerda un poquito a Cullen.

— ¿Cullen? —Rosalie parpadeó con sorpresa—. ¿De verdad? ¿Piensas eso?

—Absolutamente. El mismo color de pelo castaño y los ojos, aunque quizá el pelo de Cullen es un poco más grueso. Y pienso que sus hombros son un poco más anchos.

— ¿Realmente? —Rosalie se inclinó hacia adelante interesada.

—Mmmm. Y es muy guapo, por supuesto.

— ¿Cullen? ¿O mi marido?

—Ambos, —Bella dijo rápidamente—. Pero... —sus palabras salieron casi de su boca, pero se percató que sería imperdonablemente rudo señalar que Cullen era obviamente el más bien parecido de lo dos.

Rosalie , por supuesto_, _sabíaque su marido obviamente era el más gallardo de los dos, pero nada en absoluto la habría complacido más que oír a Bella disentir. Sonrió y murmuró suave, sutilmente alentando a Bella a continuar hablando.

—Y... Bella —Rosalie agregó, completamente complacida, es simplemente fabuloso tener un marido que se despide con un beso. Aún cuando la noblezano lo considera primordial.

Rosalie no tuvo que mirar a Bella para saber que ella esperaba que Cullen hiciese lo mismo.

_**RENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLONRENGLON**_

Cuando el reloj golpeó las dos, Bella tuvo que ser disuadida de dejar de mirar cada momento a la puerta. Rosalie logró sentarla en la sala de estar e intentó aclararle que la mayoría de las señoras eligen permanecer arriba y hacer esperar a sus visitas varios minutos. Bella no escuchó.

Parte de la razón de su excitación era ver si Cullen descubría sus cambios y si la vería como mujer. Rosalie y su familia parecieron aprobarlos tremendamente, fue su comprensión la que hizo que pensara que sería respetada por la nobleza_._ Y aunque la persistente Esme se preocupaba por su rebelde pelo y su nueva ropa era un poco molesta. Bella comenzaba a tener esperanza de que pudiera ser bonita después de todo. No arrebatadoramente Isabella como Rosalie , con su ondulado cabello rubio y los brillantes ojos azules y que inspiró sonetos entre algunos artistas de la nobleza, pero ella seguramente era un poco atractiva.

Con la autoestima alta Bella llegó a pensar que podía tener una probabilidad diminuta de inducir a Cullen a amarla. A él ya le gustaba ella; Seguramente esa era la mitad de la batalla. Tal vez ella podría competir con las señoras sofisticadas de la nobleza_, _después de todo. No estaba realmente segura cómo hacer para lograr ese milagro, pero supo que iba a tener que pasar mucho tiempo en su presencia si quería lograr cualquier progreso.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, fue cuando contempló el reloj y notó que eran las dos, su corazón comenzó a correr a velocidad.

Cullen llegó pasados dos minutos de la hora y descubrió a Rosalie y Bella estudiando una copia de Dignidad de la nobleza de Debrett_._ O más bien, Rosalie intentaba muy duramente obligar Bella a estudiarlo, y Bella intentaba muy duro lanzar el libro fuera de la ventana.

—Veo que disfrutan de su tiempo juntas, —Cullen habló arrastrando las palabras.

—Oh, muchísimo, —Rosalie logró arrebatar el libro antes de que Bella consiguiera dejarlo caer en una escupidera antigua.

—Muchísimo, Milord, —Bella se burló—. Se supone que debo llamarlo "Milord", lo he descubierto.

—Ojalá tú lo quisieras decir, —él masculló en voz baja. Tal obediencia de Bella era algo por lo que estar agradecido, ciertamente.

—No el Barón o Barón Stannage, —ella continuó—. Aparentemente nadie utiliza la palabra "barón" excepto al hablar de alguien. El título es inservible y sangriento, pienso, si nadie sabe que tu lo posees.

—Er, Bella, tu podrías querer refrenar el uso de la palabra "sangriento", —Rosalie se complació en señalar—. Y todo el mundo sabe que él tiene el título. De eso es lo que estotrata. —Señaló el libro en su mano.

—Lo sé. —Bella frunció la cara—. Y no te preocupes, no diré "sangriento" en público a menos que alguien me haya herido en una de mis arterias y esté en peligro de morir desangrada.

—Er, y otra cosa con respecto a eso, —añadió Rosalie .

—Lo sé, no debo mencionar ninguna parte de mi anatomía en público. Temo que me crié en una granja, y ahí no somos tan remilgados.

Cullen tomó su brazo y dijo a Rosalie :

—Mejor la sacaré de la casa antes de que ella la queme por aburrimiento.

Rosalie estuvo con ellos un buen rato, hasta que llego una criada y se marcharon con la sirvienta unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos.

—Esto es muy extraño, —Bella susurró después de que habían alcanzado el borde de Grosvenor Square—. Me siento como si estoy siendo acechada.

—Te habituarás. —él hizo una pausa—. ¿Te diviertes en Londres de verdad?

Bella pensó un poco antes de contestarle.

—Tú tenías razón acerca de entablar amistad con tus amigos. Adoro a Rosalie . Y Lord y Lady Worth tienen muy buen corazón. Supongo que no supe lo que me faltaba al permanecer aislada en Stannage Park.

—Bien, —contestó él, palmeando su mano enguantada.

—Pero añoro Cornualles, — dijo ella dijo tristemente—. Especialmente el aire limpio y los campos verdes.

—Y a Rufus, —él bromeó.

—Y a Rufus.

— ¿Pero te alegras de haber venido?

Cullen dejó de caminar. No se dio cuenta de eso, pero contenía su respiración, ¿Era tan importante para él que ella contestara afirmativamente?

—Sí —dijo ella lentamente—. Sí, pienso que es así.

Él sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Sólo piensas que es así?

—Estoy asustada, Cullen.

—De qué, ¿Bells? —él clavó los ojos en ella, e intento ver en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre si me equivoco? ¿Qué ocurre si hago algo fuera de los límites sin saberlo?

—No lo harás, Bells.

—Oh, pero podría_._ Es tan fácil.

—Bells, Esme y Rosalie dicen que progresas a grandes pasos. Saben mucho acerca de la sociedad. Si dicen que estás lista para debutar, te aseguro, estás lista.

—Me han enseñado mucho, Cullen. Sé eso. Pero también sé que posiblemente no me pueden enseñar todo en unas dos semanas. Y si hago algo incorrectamente... —sus palabras se desvanecieron, y sus ojos plateados resplandecieron, grandes y luminosos, con aprensión.

Él quiso acercarla a sus brazos, para descansar su barbilla en su cabeza y asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Pero estaban en un parque público, y tuvo que contentarse diciendo:

— ¿Qué ocurrirá si haces algo mal, bribona? ¿El mundo sufrirá una crisis nerviosa? ¿Los cielos caerán con estrépito sobre nosotros? Pienso que no.

—Por favor no menosprecies esto, —dijo ella con el labio inferior temblando.

—No lo hago. Bells, sólo quise decir...

—Lo sé, —ella interrumpió con voz inestable—. En el caso que... pues bien, sabes que no soy tan hábil en ser una chica, y si hago algo incorrectamente, rebota en contra tuya_._ Y en contra de Lady Worth y Rosalie y su familia entera, que se han portado tan bien conmigo, y...

—Bella, para,_ —_él imploró—. Sólo se tu misma. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Ella le contempló. Después de que lo pareció una eternidad, finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Si tú lo dices, sabes que confío en ti.

Cullen sintió algo adentro de él como un golpe y entonces miró perdidamente hacia las profundidades plateadas de sus ojos. Su cuerpo se contoneaba más cerca de ella, y él quiso solo restregarse el pulgar en contra de sus labios rosados, calentándolos para un beso.

— ¿Cullen?

El sonido suave de su voz lo sacó de su ensueño. Rápidamente reanudó el paseo, su paso repentinamente fue tan veloz que Bella prácticamente tuvo que correr para ponerse a la par. Maldita sea, él soltó en injurias contra sí mismo. No la había traído a Londres simplemente para continuar seduciéndola.

— ¿Cómo te va con tu nuevo guardarropa? —le preguntó abruptamente—. Veo que llevas puesto uno de los vestidos que compramos en Cornualles.

Requirió un momento para que Bella pudiera contestar, tan confundida estaba por el cambio brusco de tema.

—Muy bien, —contestó—. Madame Lambert está por concluir las alteraciones de último momento a mis vestidos. La mayoría deberían estar listos a principios de la semana próxima.

— ¿Y tus estudios?

—No tengo la seguridad de que uno les pudiese llamar estudios. Ciertamente no parece que es una necesidad terriblemente noble aprender de memoria rangos y órdenes de preferencia. Supongo que alguiendebe saber que los hijos menores de marqueses están por debajo de hijos mayores de condes, pero no veo por qué tiene que importarme eso a mí. —Ella abrió sus labios a la fuerza en una sonrisa, esperando restaurar su buen humor—. Aunque túpodrías estar interesado en el hecho que los barones están por encima del Presidente de la Cámara de Patrimonio Común, pero, me temo, que no por encima de hijos de marqueses, tanto mayores como menores.

—Como estaba por debajo de ellos cuando fui un mero señor, —él contestó, agradecido de que esa conversación había sido el regreso a una conversación mundana—, no me torturaré sobre el hecho que están todavía por encima de mí, por así decirlo.

—Pero debes adoptar una apariencia de arrogancia señorial la próxima vez que encuentres al Presidente de la Cámara de Patrimonio Común, —Bella le instruyó con una sonrisa.

—La jovenzuela es tonta.

—Lo sé. Probablemente debería aprender a comportarme con más solemnidad.

—No conmigo, espero que seas así. Me gusta tu forma de ser. —Ese sentimiento familiar regresó.

—Todavía tengo muchas cosas que aprender, sin embargo, —dijo ella, recorriéndole con la mirada.

— ¿Muchas?

—Rosalie me dice que necesito aprender a coquetear.

—Rosalie te dijo que hicieras qué, —él masculló.

—Practiqué un poco con su marido esta mañana.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Bien, lo que quise decir, —Bella añadió rápidamente—. Y por cierto, no habría hecho eso si no se notase que está completamente enamorado de Rosalie . Él pareció una elección segura para probar mis habilidades.

—Mantente lejos de hombres casados, —él dijo severamente.

—Tú no estás casado, —apuntó ella.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres decir?

Bella recorrió su mirada ociosamente en la ventana de una tienda que pasaban antes de contestar.

—Oh, no sé. Supongo que quiere decir que debería practicar contigo.

— ¿En serio quieres?

—Oh, vamos, Cullen. Sé un buen perdedor. ¿Me enseñarás cómo coquetear?

—Diría que lo haces muy bien por ti misma, —él masculló.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso? —ella le preguntó, mientras su cara expresaba perfecto deleite.

Su cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente a la alegría radiante en su expresión, y se indicó a sí mismo no volver a mirarla otra vez. Así de nuevo.

Pero ella estaba tirando fuertemente de su brazo, rogando, e implorando,

— ¿Por favor, me enseñarás? ¿Compláceme?

—Oh, está bien, —él suspiró, seguro de que ésta era una idea terrible.

—Oh, espléndido. ¿Cuándo empezaremos?

—Es un día precioso hoy, —dijo él, sin ser capaz de poner cualquier sentimiento a sus palabras.

—Sí, lo es, pero pensé que íbamos a concentrarnos en coquetear.

Él la miró y su deseo pudo más. Sus ojos lograron en cierta forma deslizarse hasta sus labios.

—La mayoría de flirteos, —le dijo, respirando profundamente—, comienza con trivialidades de una conversación educada.

—Oh, ya veo. Está bien. Comienza de nuevo, entonces.

Él aspiró hondo y dijo profundamente,

—Es un día precioso hoy.

—Ciertamente lo es. Uno desea pasar el tiempo al aire libre, ¿no piensas así?

—Estamos al aire libre, Bella.

—Finjo que estamos en un baile, —ella explicó—. ¿Y podemos ir al parque? Quizá encontremos un banco en el cual sentarnos.

Cullen la llevó silenciosamente a Green Park.

— ¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo? —ella preguntó.

—No hemos progresado mucho.

—Tonterías. Estoy en lo cierto que tendremos éxito una vez que comenzamos. Ahora, acabo de decir que el día hace a uno desear pasarlo al aire libre.

—Ciertamente, —él contestó lacónicamente.

—Cullen, no facilitas esto. —Ella divisó un banco y se sentó, haciendo sitio para él junto a ella. Su criada se quedó debajo de un árbol a unos diez pasos.

—No quiero facilitarlo. No quiero hacer esto, es todo.

—Sin duda alguna, ves mi necesidad de conocer como tratar con los caballeros. Ahora por favor ayúdame e intenta esforzarte.

La mandíbula de Cullen se cerró con fuerza. Ella iba a tener que aprender a que no podría empujar demasiado lejos. Él curvó sus labios en una malvada media sonrisa. Si ella quería que coquetease, coquetearía con ella.

—Bien. Deje a mí empezar nuevamente.

Bella sonrió felizmente.

—Eres hermosa cuando sonríes.

Su corazón cayó a sus pies. Ella no podría decir una sola palabra.

—Coquetear toma a dos, ¿sabes? —él habló arrastrando las palabras—. Consideraras en darme una respuesta o no tienes nada que decir.

—Se lo agradezco, milord, —dijo ella, excitada por su intrepidez—. Ese es ciertamente un cumplido, original en usted.

—Y simplemente un poco común.

— ¿Qué dices?

—No es precisamente un secreto que eres un experto en mujeres, Su Señoría.

—Has escuchado chimes sobre mí.

—De ningún modo. No puedo evitarlo si tu comportamiento es un tema frecuente de conversación.

— ¿Discúlpame? —él dijo fríamente.

—Las mujeres se lanzan sobre ti, eso he escuchado. ¿Por qué no te has casado con una de ellas, me pregunto?

—Eso no es una pregunta para ti, querida.

—Ah, pero no puedo ayudar si mi mente vaga.

—Nunca dejes a un hombre llamarte querida, —él le pidió.

Requirió un segundo para darse cuenta de que él había cambiado de carácter.

—Pero sólo tú me llamas así_, _Cullen, —dijo en voz baja con un tono agudo.

En cierta forma, administrado para hacerle sentirse a él como un hombre viejo débil, y con gota.

—Soy igual de peligroso que el resto de ellos, —dijo él con voz dura.

— ¿Para mí no? Tú eres mi tutor.

Si no hubieran estado en medio de un parque público, la habría agarrado y mostrado qué peligroso podía ser. Era asombroso cómo le podía descontrolar ella. Un momento él estaba tratando de ser un tutor sabio pero severo, y al siguiente estaba desesperadamente tratando de reprimirse para no tomarla en la calle.

—Está bien, —Bella dijo, prevenidamente evaluando su expresión escandalosa—. Qué tal esto. Milord, usted no debería llamarme querida.

—Es un principio, pero si sujetas un abanico, fuertemente te insto a atizarlo en el ojo del villano también.

Bella estaba un poco alentada por la nota de posesividad que sintió en su voz.

—Pero si eso ocurre, como ahora y yo no tengo un abanico, ¿qué haría si un caballero no presta atención a mi advertencia verbal?

—Entonces deberías correr en dirección opuesta. Rápidamente.

—Pero justamente para esclarecer el tema, digamos que estoy arrinconada. O quizá estoy en medio de un abarrotado salón de baile y no quiero hacer una escena. Si tú coqueteases con una señorita que acababa de decirte que no la llames cariño o querida, ¿qué harías?

—Accedería a sus deseos y me alejaría de ella dándole las buenas noches, —dijo calmado.

— ¡No lo harías! —Bella le acusó con una sonrisa juguetona—. Tú eres un seductor terrible, Cullen. Rosalie me lo dijo.

—Rosalie habla demasiado, —masculló él.

—Ella meramente me avisaba de los caballeros con quienes debo estar en guardia. Y, —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros delicadamente—, cuando nombró a los seductores, tú estabas al principio de la lista.

—Un poco de razón tiene ella.

—Por supuesto, tú eres mi tutor, —ella dijo pensativamente—. No arruinarías mi reputación. Por eso tengo suerte, en disfrutar de tú compañía.

—Qué dices, Bella, —Cullen dijo con uniformidad y lentitud deliberada—, Tú no necesitas mucha costumbre para coquetear.

Ella sonrió brillantemente.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido, por originarse de ti. Entiendo que eres un maestro en el arte de la seducción.

Sus palabras le irritaron mucho, ciertamente.

—Sin embargo, pienso que eres excesivamente optimista. Yo probablemente necesito simplemente un poco de costumbre. Para confiar en mí y afrontar a la noblezaen mi primer baile, —ella explicó, con su cara viéndose maravillosamente fervorosa—. Quizá podría poder pedir ayuda al hermano de Rosalie . Llega de Oxford pronto, entiendo, y regresará a Londres por la temporada.

La opinión de Cullen era que el hermano de Rosalie , Ned era todavía un joven inexperto, pero estaba no obstante en camino de convertirse en un seductor. Y entonces allí se molesto pensando en el joven con los ojos azules y la estructura ósea maravillosa similar a la de Rosalie . Sin mencionar el hecho aún más molesto que residiría en la misma casa con Bella.

—No, Bella, —Cullen habló con voz baja y muy peligrosa—. No creo que debas practicar tus artimañas femeninas en Ned.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —ella preguntó despreocupadamente—. Él parece una elección perfecta.

—Sería sumamente peligroso para ti.

— ¿Cómo podría lastimarme? No puedo imaginarme que el hermano de Rosalie alguna vez intente hacerme daño.

—Pero lo haría.

— ¿Tú lo harías? —ella respiró—. ¿Qué harías tú?

—Si crees, —él ladró—, que voy a contestar esa pregunta, eres lenta de entendimiento, si no demente.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon.

—Ay de mí.

—Ay de mí, ciertamente. Quiero que me escuches, —le dijo, sus ojos penetrando peligrosamente los de ella—. Debes mantenerte lejos de Ned Hale, debes mantenerte lejos de hombres casados, y debes mantenerte alejada de todos los seductores en la lista de Rosalie .

— ¿Incluyéndote?

—Por supuesto que no, maldición —él chasqueó—. Soy tú tutor ante la ley. —cerró la boca, apenas capaz de creer que había perdido su calma hasta el grado que había soltado injurias contra ella.

Bella, sin embargo, pareció para no notar su lenguaje obsceno.

— ¿Todos los seductores?

—Todos ellos.

— ¿Entonces en quién puedo fijarme?

Cullen abrió su boca, completamente teniendo la intención de despachar una lista de nombres. Para su sorpresa, él no podría sacar de entre manos a nadie.

—Debe haber alguien, —aguijoneó ella.

Él la miró, pensando que le gustaría tomar su mano y pasar un paño sobre esa imposible expresión alegre fuera de su cara. O mejor que eso, lo haría con su boca.

—No me digas que voy a tener que pasar la temporada entera solamente contigo como compañero. —fue difícil, pero Bella logró mantener el optimismo apartado de su voz.

Cullen se paró abruptamente, izándola prácticamente junto con él.

— Encontraremos a alguien. Mientras tanto vayamos a casa.

No habían caminado tres pasos cuando oyeron a alguien pronunciar en voz alta el nombre de Cullen. Bella miró hacia arriba y vio una mujer sumamente elegante, muy bien vestida, y muy Isabella dirigiéndose a ellos.

— ¿Una amiga tuya? —preguntó.

—Lady Sara Jane Wolcott.

— ¿Otra de tus conquistas?

—No, —él dijo malhumoradamente.

Bella rápidamente evaluó el brillo depredador en los ojos de la mujer.

—A ella le gustas.

Él se volvió contra ella.

— ¿Qué acabas dedecir?

Se salvó de tener que contestar por la llegada de Lady Wolcott. Cullen la saludó y presentó a las dos mujeres.

—¿Tu pupila? —Lady Wolcott trinó—. Qué encantadora.

¿Fascinante? Bella quiso hacer eco. Pero se calló la boca.

—Qué completamente doméstico estas, —Lady Wolcott continuó, cogiendo el brazo de Cullen, más bien sugerentemente, en opinión de Bella.

—No sé si llamaría a esto "doméstico", —Cullen contestó atentamente—, pero ciertamente ha sido una experiencia nueva.

—Oh, estoy segura. —Lady Wolcott mojo sus labios—. No es tu estilo usual. Tu usualmente eres dado a búsquedas más atléticas y masculinas.

Bella estaba pálida llena de ira, que pensó con admiración por que no comenzó a protestar. Al ver las manos de la dama sobre él. Realmente quiso rasguñar el rostro de la dama.

—Pierda cuidado, Lady Wolcott, —Cullen contestó—, encuentro mi papel como tutor muy informativo y ayuda a forjar mi carácter.

— ¿Forjar tu carácter? Tedioso. Muy aburrido. Pronto te volverás un aburrido. Ven y llámame. Estoy segura que podemos encontrar formas para entretenernos.

Cullen suspiró. Normalmente él habría estado tentado a recordarle a Sara Jane acerca de cómo acceder a su oferta más que evidente, pero con Bella en su compañía él repentinamente sintió la necesidad de tomar la vía más moral.

—Dime, —le dijo agudamente—. ¿Está viajando Lord Wolcott en estos días?

—Esta en Dorset. Como siempre. No le gusta estar en Londres. —le dedicó a Cullen una última sonrisa seductora, asintió con la cabeza a Bella, y siguió su camino.

— ¿Es asícómo debo comportarme? —Bella preguntó incrédulamente.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces…

—Simplemente sé tú misma, —él dijo lacónicamente—. Simplemente sé tú misma, y mantente alejada de…

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Mantente lejos de hombres casados, Ned Hale, y toda variedad de seductores. Simplemente haz el favor de dejarme saber si piensas acerca de alguien más, a quien debo agregar a la lista.

Cullen miró con ceño.

Bella sonrió todo el trayecto a casa.


	14. Capítulo 13

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Una semana más tarde Bella estaba lista para ser presentada a sociedad. Caroline había decidido que se mostrase en público en el gran baile anual de Lindworthy. Que era siempre una de los acontecimientos principales de la temporada y muy concurrido, Caroline había explicado que si Bella era un éxito aplastante, todo el mundo estaría al tanto.

— ¿Pero qué ocurre si soy un gran fracaso? —preguntó Bella.

Caroline le había dirigido una sonrisa tan confiada que no pensó en eso más allá de una leve preocupación mientras le decía:

—Entonces podrás confundirte entre los asistentes.

Tenía medianamente lógica razonable, había pensado Bella.

Rosalie cayó de visita en la noche del baile para ayudarla a vestirse. Habían escogido un traje de noche totalmente blanco, de seda con hilos de plata.

—Tienes suerte, sabes, —dijo cuando la criada y ella ayudaban a Bella a ponerse el vestido—. Las debutantes, se supone que tienen que utilizar el blanco, pero muchas se ven horrorosas con ese color.

— ¿Yo también? —preguntó Bella rápidamente, con pánico en sus ojos. Deseaba verse perfecta, al menos, con las gracias que Dios le otorgó. Desesperadamente quería mostrar a Cullen que ella podría ser el tipo de mujer que querría a su lado en Londres. Tenia que probarle a él –y a sí misma– que podría ser más que una chica de campo.

—Claro que no, —la reconfortó Rosalie —. Mamá y yo nunca te habríamos dejado comprar este traje de noche si no te vieses perfectamente encantadora con él. Mi prima Alice llevó puesto un vestido violeta en su debut. Conmocionó una cierta cantidad, pero, como mamá dijo, el blanco hacia verse a Alice pálida. Mejor desafiar la tradición que verse como una cazuela de crema.

Bella asintió con la cabeza cuando Rosalie abrochó los botones traseros de su traje de noche. Intentó girar para mirarse en el espejo, pero Rosalie , con su mano amablemente en su hombro, le dijo:

—Todavía no. Espera a que puedas ver el efecto completo.

La criada de Rosalie , Mary, pasó la siguiente hora arreglando cuidadosamente su pelo, rizándolo y distrayéndola. Bella, nerviosa y angustiada, esperó sentada mientras la arreglaban. Finalmente, Rosalie le puso en las orejas aretes de diamante y un collar, que hacia juego con los aretes, alrededor de su garganta.

— ¿Pero de quién son? —preguntó Bella con voz sorprendida.

—Míos.

Bella inmediatamente tocó sus orejas para quitarse las joyas.

—Oh, pero no puedo usarlas.

Rosalie le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Por supuesto que puedes.

— ¿Pero qué pasa si las pierdo?

—No lo harás.

— ¿Pero qué ocurre si lo hago? —continuó Bella.

—Entonces será mi error habértelos prestado. Ahora guarda silencio y mira nuestro trabajo. —Rosalie sonrió y la ayudó a dar media vuelta para que pudiera verse en el espejo.

Bella quedó aturdida en silencio. Finalmente susurró:

— ¿Soy yo?

Sus ojos parecieron centellear tanto como los diamantes, y su cara resplandeció con la inocencia de un niño. Mary había recogido su gran cabellera en un moño francés muy elegante y dejado sueltos algunos mechones rizados para que se viesen traviesamente alrededor de su cara. Estos resplandecieron, dorados por el efecto de la luz de las velas, dándole un aire casi etéreo.

—Te ves mágica, —le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Bella estuvo parada, todavía incapaz de creer que el reflejo del espejo fuera realmente ella. Los hilos de plata que se trenzaban en su vestido atrapaban la luz al moverse, y cuando atravesó el cuarto, brilló tenuemente y chispeó, pareciendo no ser realmente de este mundo, demasiado preciosa para tocarla. Aspiró profundamente, intentando controlar algunos de los sentimientos intoxicantes que surgían en ella. Nunca se había sentido bella, nunca soñó que podría sentirse bella. Y lo era. Se sintió como una princesa —una princesa de cuento de hadas con el mundo a sus pies—. Podría conquistar Londres. Podría deslizarse a través del suelo, aún más graciosamente que las mujeres con ruedas en los pies. Podría reírse, cantar y bailar hasta el amanecer. Sonrió felicitándose. Podría hacer cualquier cosa.

También pensó que podría hacer que Cullen se enamorase de ella. Y ese fue el sentimiento más intoxicante de todos.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o /\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

El hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos estaba en ese momento esperando escaleras abajo con el marido de Rosalie , Emmet y su buen amigo Jasper Whitlock, el Duque de Ashbourne.

—Así que dime, —Jasper le preguntaba mientras movía su vaso con whisky—. ¿Quién exactamente es esa joven a la que debo escoltar y defender esta noche? ¿Y cómo logró ser tu pupila, Cullen?

—Vino con el título. Me impresionó más que obtener la baronía, a decir verdad. Gracias por venir y ayudarme. Bella no ha salido de Cornualles desde que tenía diez años más o menos, y está aterrorizada por el proyecto de pasar una temporada en Londres.

Jasper inmediatamente imaginó a una joven inexperta, sumisa, retraída y suspiró.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Emmet percibió su expresión, sonrió abiertamente, y dijo,

—Te gustará esta chica, Jasper. Lo garantizo.

Jasper arqueó una ceja.

—En serio. —Emmet decidió alabar a Bella con el más alto de cumplidos diciendo que ella le recordaba a Rosalie , pero entonces recordó que le hablaba a un hombre que estaba tan entontecido con su esposa como se encontraba él con la suya.

—Se parece mucho a Alice, —Emmet dijo en lugar de eso—. Estoy seguro que los dos os llevareis fabulosamente.

—Oh, por favor ten piedad, —Cullen se mofó—. Ella no es nada parecida a Alice.

—Entonces ten piedad, para ti, — dijo Jasper.

Cullen le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— ¿Por qué no piensas que ella es como Alice? —le preguntó Emmet suavemente.

—Si la hubieses visto en Cornualles, lo sabrías. Llevaba puestos pantalones todo el tiempo y manejó una granja sin ninguna colaboración, por el amor de Dios.

—Encuentro todo esto duro de comprender, —dijo Jasper—. ¿Quieres que admire a esa chica o la desprecie?

Otro semblante ceñudo de Cullen.

—Sólo quédate junto a ella, habla a su favor con el resto de invitados y baila con ella un par de veces. Tanto como odias los alcahuetes de sociedad, formas parte de ella, y vas a usar tu posición para asegurar su éxito.

—Cualquier cosa que desees, —Jasper dijo afablemente, ignorando los comentarios cáusticos de su amigo—. Aunque no pienses que estoy haciendo esto por ti. Alice dijo que tendría mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata si no ayudo a Rosalie con su nueva protegida.

—Como debe ser, —dijo Rosalie impertinentemente, entrando en el cuarto en una nube de seda azul.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? —le preguntó Cullen.

—Aquí mismo. —Rosalie se movió a un lado para dejar a Bella entrar.

Los tres hombres miraron a la mujer de la puerta, pero todos ellos vieron cosas diferentes.

Jasper vio a una señorita muy atractiva con un notable aire de vitalidad en sus ojos de color plata.

Emmet vio a la mujer que le había llegado a gustar y admirar tremendamente la semana anterior, viéndose sumamente atractiva y convirtiéndose en una mujer confiada con su nuevo peinado y su traje de noche.

Cullen vio a un ángel.

—Dios mío, Bella, —suspiro respiró, dando un paso involuntario hacia ella.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

La cara de Bella se frunció.

— ¿No te gusta como se ve? —le preguntó Rosalie .

— ¡No! —dijo precipitadamente, su voz muy cruda. Se acercó y tomo las manos de ella—. Quiero decir sí. Quiero decir que estás maravillosa.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque podría cambiarme…

—No cambies nada,_ —_le dijo severamente.

Ella se quedó con la mirada fija en su rostro, sabiendo que su corazón estaba en sus ojos pero incapaz para hacer cualquier cosa acerca de eso. Finalmente Rosalie interrumpió, y dijo burlonamente.

—Bella, debo presentarte a mi primo.

Bella parpadeó y miró al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes parado junto a Emmet. Era hechiceramente apuesto, pensó objetivamente, pero a pesar de eso no noto su presencia cuándo entro en el cuarto. Ella no había podido ver alguien excepto a Cullen.

—Señorita Isabella Swan, —dijo Rosalie —, ¿puedo presentarte al Duque de Ashbourne?

Jasper tomó su mano y le dio un beso breve en sus nudillos.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerla, Srta. Swan, —le dijo suavemente, echando una mirada taimada a Cullen, quien claramente acababa de percatarse que su amigo se había dado cuenta de su interés por su pupila.

—No tanto como nuestro amigo Cullen, quizá, pero me encanta no obstante.

Los ojos de Bella bailaron, y una sonrisa abierta iluminó su cara.

—Por favor llámeme a Bella, Su Gracia…

—Todo el mundo lo hace, —Cullen terminó por ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros impotentemente.

—Es cierto. Excepto Lady Worth.

—Bella, —Jasper dijo, en voz alta. —Creo que me gusta. Ciertamente más que Isabella.

—No creo que Isabellaagrade a alguien, —contestó.

Entonces le ofreció su sonrisa descarada, y Jasper comprendió en un instante por qué Cullen estaba loco por esa chica. Tenia espíritu, aunque ella no se daba cuenta era muy bella, Cullen no tenia ninguna probabilidad de librarse de ella.

— No espero, —Jasper dijo—. Mi esposa espera a nuestro primer niño dentro de dos meses. Tendré que asegurarme de no llamarla Isabella.

—Oh, sí, —Bella dijo repentinamente, como si acabara de recordar algo importante—. Estás casado con la prima de Rosalie . Ella debe ser preciosa.

Los ojos de Jasper se suavizaron.

—Sí, lo es. Espero que pronto puedas conocerla. Le gustarás mucho.

—Tanto como me gustará ella, de eso estoy segura, cuando tuvo el buen tino de casarse con usted_._ —Bella le disparó a una mirada audaz a Cullen—. Oh, pero por favor olvídese que dije eso, Su Ilustrísima. Cullen ha insistido en que no debo coquetear con hombres casados. —Con un ademán para ilustrar su punto, ella dio un paso atrás.

Jasper rió carcajadas.

—Ashbourne es permisible, —Cullen dijo con un gemido medio suprimido.

—Espero no estar fuera de los límites también, —añadió Emmet.

Bella miró de reojo a su asediado tutor.

—Emmet también, —dijo él, con su voz volviéndose ligeramente irritable.

—Mis felicitaciones, Cullen, —Jasper dijo, borrando las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos—. Predigo que tienes un éxito rotundo en las manos. Los pretendientes abatirán tu puerta.

Si a Cullen le agradó el pronunciamiento de su amigo, no salió de su rostro.

Bella resplandeció.

— ¿En realidad piensas así? Debo confesar que sé muy poco acerca de entablar relaciones con la alta sociedad. Caroline me ha dicho que soy demasiado ingenua.

—Mucho, —dijo Jasper seguro de sí mismo—, es por eso qué vas a ser un éxito.

—Deberíamos estar en camino, —Rosalie cerró el paso—. Mamá y Papá ya han salido con destino al baile, y les dije que llegaríamos en poco tiempo. ¿Iremos todos nosotros en un carruaje? Pienso que podremos meternos con dificultad.

—Bella y yo iremos solos, —respondió Cullen suavemente, tomando su brazo—. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría tratar con ella. Antes de que se presente. —la dirigió hacia el portal, y juntos salieron del cuarto.

Probablemente fue mejor que él no pudiera ver las tres sonrisas idénticas dirigidas a ellos cuando salieron.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? —Bella le preguntó una vez que su carruaje se puso en marcha.

—De nada, —admitió—. Pensé que a te gustaría tener un poco de paz, antes que arribemos a la fiesta.

—Eso es muy prudente de su parte, milord.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, —él la miró con ceño fruncido—. Haz cualquier cosa pero no me llames milord.

—Estoy practicando, —ella se quejó.

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que él le preguntara:

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

—Un poquito, —admitió—. Tus amigos son muy amables y me trataron muy bien.

—Bien. —él palmeó su mano de una manera paternal.

Bella podía sentir el calor de su mano a través de sus guantes, y deseó prolongar el contacto. Pero no sabía cómo lograrlo, así es que hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando sus emociones burbujeaban tan cerca de la superficie: Sonrió amplia y descaradamente. En ese momento el tomo sumano.

Cullen se reclinó, pensando que Bella se sentía maravillosamente autosuficiente si le hacía bromas de esa manera en vísperas de su debut. Ella le volvió abruptamente la espalda para quedarse con la mirada fija fuera de la ventana, viendo Londres pasar. Él estudió su perfil, reparando curiosamente en que la mirada desenvuelta que había estado en sus ojos y que había desaparecido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle acerca de ello cuando ella se mojó sus labios.

El corazón de Cullen golpeó ruidosamente en su pecho. Nunca soñó que Bella estaría tan transformada en sus dos semanas en Londres, nunca pensó que la chica descarada de provincia podría convertirse en esta mujer tan atrayente –aunque igualmente descarada–. Deseó tocar la línea de su garganta, pasar su mano a lo largo del bordado de su escote, para explorar con sus dedos el calor magnífico que yacía debajo de él...

Se estremeció, bien consciente de que sus pensamientos guiaban su cuerpo en una dirección más bien incómoda. Y él se volvía dolorosamente conocedor del hecho que comenzaba a importarle ella demasiado, y seguramente no en la forma que un tutor debe querer y cuidar a su pupila.

Sería tan fácil seducirla. Sabía que podía hacerlo, y si bien Bella se había asustado en su último encuentro, no creía que intentaría detenerle otra vez. Él podría darle placer a ella con mucho gusto. Y sabía que no se negaría.

Él se estremeció, como si la moción física le pudiese restringir de apoyarse a través del asiento y tomar el primer paso hacia su meta. No había traído a Bella a Londres para seducirla. Dios mío, pensó torcidamente, cuántas veces tenía que repetirse eso. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que refrenarse durante las últimas semanas? Pero era cierto, y tenía derecho a conocer a todos los solteros elegibles de Londres. Él tenía que dejarla ir para que ella eligiera por sí misma.

Fue ese condenado instinto caballeroso. La vida era bastante más simple si su honor no siempre se entrometiese como cuando llego esta chica.

Bella se giró para mirarlo, y se vio ligeramente alarmada por la expresión ruda en su cara.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó quedamente.

—No, —él contestó, un poco más bruscamente que lo que había intentado.

—Estás molesto con conmigo.

— ¿A cuenta de qué estaría molesto contigo? —él chasqueó.

—Ciertamente suenascomo que estás molesto con conmigo.

Él suspiró.

—Estoy molesto conmigo mismo.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Bella preguntó, mostrando su preocupación.

Cullen se maldijo a sí mismo en voz baja. ¿Ahora qué debo decir? ¿Estoy molesto porque quiero seducirte? ¿Estoy molesto porque hueles a los limones y yo me muero por saber por qué? Estoy molesto porque...–

—No tienes que decir nada, —Bella dijo, claramente sintiendo que él no quiso compartir sus sentimientos con ella—. Déjame ayudarte.

Su ingle se apretó con en ese pensamiento.

— ¿Te conté lo que nos sucedió a Rosalie y a mí ayer? Tiene mucha gracia. Fue... No parece importarte. No me escuchas.

—Eso no es cierto, —él se obligó a decir.

—Pues bien, fuimos a Tea Shoppe de Hardiman, y... No me escuchas.

—Si te escucho, —la reconfortó, tratando de poner una expresión más agradable.

—Está bien, —ella dijo lentamente, mirándolo evaluadoramente—. Esta señora entró, y su pelo estaba realmente verde...

Cullen no hizo comentarios.

—No me escuchas, —ella acusó.

—Si te escucho, —él comenzó a protestar. En ese entonces él la miró con duda y luego trata de sonreír inocentemente—, no te oía.

Ella le sonrió entonces, no la familiar sonrisa descarada a la cual se había acostumbrado, sino una nacida de la alegría pura e ingenua en su belleza.

Cullen estaba encantado. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sin darse cuenta de lo que iba hacer.

—Quieres besarme, —ella susurró con admiración.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo haces, —continuó ella—. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Me miras de la forma que siempre quiero mirarte, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, y...

—Shhh. —él presionó un dedo en sus labios.

—No prestabas atención, —ella susurró en contra de él.

El corazón de Cullen lo golpeo. Ella estaba muy cerca de él, una visión en seda blanca, y le daba permiso para besarla. El permiso para hacer lo que había estado deseando hacer...

Su dedo se deslizó en su boca, enganchándose en su labio inferior lleno en su descenso.

—Por favor, —ella susurró.

—Esto no quiere decir nada, —gimió él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y ahuecó su cara con las manos.

—Vas a ir al baile, y elegirás a un caballero agradable...

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Él te cortejará... Tal vez te enamorarás.

Ella no dijo nada.

Él miro su hermoso peinado.

—Y vivirás feliz por siempre.

Ella dijo,

—Espero que sí, —pero las palabras se perdieron en contra de su boca cuando él la besó con tal anhelo y ternura que ella pensó que estallaría de amor. Él la besó otra vez, y no obstante, sus labios blandos y sus suaves manos calentaron sus mejillas. Bella gimió su nombre, y él sumergió su lengua entre sus labios, incapaz de resistir la tentación suave de su boca.

La nueva intimidad desbarató el poco control que él había estado ejerciendo sobre sí mismo, y su último pensamiento racional era no desarreglar su peinado... Sus manos se deslizaron para sus nalgas, y la presionó en contra suya, celebrando el calor de su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios mío, Bella, —gimió—. Oh, Bells.

Cullen podía sentir su consentimiento y sabíaque él era un bandido. Si se aprovechaba de ella en un carruaje en movimiento, camino para al primer baile de Bella, él probablemente no habría tenido la fortaleza de ánimo para detenerse, pero como ella era... Oh, Cristo, él no podía arruinarla. Él sólo quiso que ella se calmara. No se le ocurrió que podría calmarla de esa forma.

Suspiró lastimeramente e intentó separarse de los labios de ella, pero no pudo se fijo en su rostro. Su piel era tan suave, tan caliente, que él no podría resistir explorarle de arriba abajo hasta llegar a su oreja. Finalmente él logró apartarse, odiándose a sí mismo por tomar tal ventaja suya. Colocó las manos en sus hombros, necesitando mantenerla a distancia, y se dio cuenta de que cualquier contacto entre ellos era potencialmente explosivo, así que apartó hacia atrás sus manos y se movió a través del cojín del asiento. Y se cambió al asiento opuesto.

Bella tocó sus labios en un hormigueo, demasiado inocente para entender que su deseo estaba sujeto por un hilo muy delgado. ¿Por qué se había apartado? Sabía que él hizo lo correcto al detener el beso. Sabía que debía darle las gracias por ello, ¿pero no podría quedarse él a su lado y al menos podría sujetarle su mano?

—Eso ciertamente no quiso decir nada, —ella intentó bromear, pero su voz se quebró mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

—Por tú bien, no debió ocurrir.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Bella se maldijo pues no tuvo el valor de preguntar.

—Debo haberme despeinado, —dijo en lugar de eso, con voz chillona.

—Tú pelo está bien, —él dijo rotundamente—. Me cuidé de no desordenarlo.

Que él pudiera abordar su beso con tal frialdad y despego fue como un cubo de agua helada inundándola.

—No, claro que no. Tú no querrías arruinarme en mi primer baile.

Al contrario, él pensó torcidamente, quiso arruinarla. Tomarla repetidas veces. Él quiso reírse de la justicia divina de todo ello. Después de tantos años de conquistar mujeres y una década de hacerlas salir en persecución de _él, _finalmente había sido atrapado por una mozuela ingenua de Cornualles, a quién estaba atado por honor a protegerla. Dios Mío, era su guardián, su tutor, era prácticamente su deber sagrado mantenerla pura y casta para su futuro marido, que... incidentalmente, supuso que debía ayudarla a encontrar y escoger. Él meneó la cabeza, intentando recordarse severamente que este incidente no podría repetirse.

Bella le vio negar con la cabeza y pensó que él le contestaba su comentario desesperado de no querer arruinarla, y la humillación fría que sintió la instigó a decir,

—No, yo debo cuidarme de no hacer algo que perjudique mi reputación. No podría atrapar a un marido entonces, y ¿por que debo seguir aquí, verdad?

Miró a Cullen a los ojos. Él la veía con mordacidad en su mirada, y su mandíbula estaba cerrada apretadamente con fuerza, ella pensó que sus dientes seguramente se harían pedazos. Así es que él estaba molesto – ¡bien!

Igual que ella se sentía. Rió frenética y añadió,

—Digamos que puedo regresar a Cornualles si lo deseo, pero ambos sabemos que eso es falso.

Cullen se giró y miró por la ventana, para no darle a ella probabilidad de seguir hablando.

—Una temporada, —decía ella subiendo el tono—, tiene sólo un propósito para las mujeres, y ese es contraer matrimonio Así te puedes alejar de mí y por consiguiente fuera de tu manos. En este caso, parece que no lo estas haciendo muy bien ya que no puedes mantener tu manos alejadas de mi.

—Bella, calla, —pidió él.

—Oh claro, milord. Guardaré silencio. Un error en una joven perfectamente educada y correcta. No querría otra cosa aparte de la debutante ideal. El cielo prohíba que arruine mis probabilidades para una buena pareja. Porque, aún podría atrapar a un vizconde.

—Si tienes suerte, —él gruñó.

Bella se sintió como hubiera recibido un golpe. Oh, sabia que su meta fundamental era que ella se casara, pero le lastimó mucho oírlo.

—Tal vez no me case, —dijo, intentando conseguir un tono desafiante pero sin éxito—. No tengo que hacerlo sabes.

—Espero que decididamente no sabotees tus probabilidades para encontrar a un marido simplemente por fastidiarme.

Ella se puso rígida.

—No te tengas en tan alta estima, Cullen. Tengo cosas más importantes acerca de las que pensar que en fastidiarte.

—Eso es muy afortunado para mí, —él arrastró las palabras.

—Eres odioso, —gritó ella—. Odioso y... Y... ¡Y odioso!

—Qué vocabulario.

Las mejillas de Bella se arrebolaron por la furia y la vergüenza.

—Eres un hombre cruel, Cullen. ¡Un monstruo! Aún no sé por qué me besaste. ¿Hice algo para que me odies? ¿Quisiste castigarme?

No, te tortures respondió_, _él quiso castigarse a sí mismo _._Dejó salir un suspiro lastimero y dijo:

—No te odio, Bella.

Pero no me amas tampoco_, _ella quiso gritar. No me amas, y eso me lastima tanto_._ ¿Tan horrible era? ¿Había algo equivocado con ella? Algo que lo obligó a degradarla besándola plenamente pero sin ninguna razón, Dios mío, no podría pensar acerca de cualquier razón. Ciertamente no fue la misma clase de pasión que había estado sintiendo. Él había sido tan frío y prudente cuando no la despeino.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, repentinamente dándose cuenta para su mortificación completa, que las lágrimas brotaban en sus ojos. Precipitadamente volvió su cara y se secó las lagrimas con los guantes, sin importarle si los manchaba.

—Oh, Dios mío, Bells, —Cullen dijo con compasión—. No lo hagas...

— ¿No haga qué? —ella dijo precipitadamente.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¡Eres muy amable por preguntarme eso y preocuparte por mi! —ella se cruzó de brazos insubordinadamente y utilizo cada gramo de su voluntad para dejar de llorar. Después de un minuto ella en verdad se dio cuenta que se tranquilizaba y empezaba a volver a la normalidad.

Y justo a tiempo, también, porque el carruaje se detuvo y Cullen dijo terminantemente,

—Hemos llegado.

Bella quiso más que nada volver a su casa. De regreso para Cornualles.


	15. Capítulo 14

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Bella llevaba la cabeza muy alta cuando Cullen la ayudó a salir del carruaje. Casi se le rompió el corazón cuando su mano tocó la de ella, pero tendría que aprender a mantener sus emociones fuera de su cara. Si Cullen acertase a verla a los ojos, todo lo que vería sería un rostro perfectamente compuesto, sin señal de pena o cólera, pero sin señal de felicidad.

Acababan de salir cuando el carruaje de los McCartys llegó detrás de ellos. Bella observó como Rosalie ayudaba a Emmet a bajar. Rosalie inmediatamente corrió hacia su lado, sin molestarse a esperar que saliera Jasper.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —exclamó, notando la cara inusualmente tensa de Bella.

—Nada, —Bella mintió.

Pero Rosalie la oyó expresar en voz muy baja. "Obviamente me equivoque_"._

—No es nada, realmente. Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo.

Rosalie más bien dudó que Bella se hubiera puesto tan nerviosa durante el breve paseo del carruaje. Echó una mirada desdeñosa en dirección a Cullen. Él inmediatamente se marchó dando media vuelta y entabló una conversación con Emmet y Jasper.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —Rosalie susurró coléricamente.

— ¡Nada!

—Si eso es cierto, —dijo Rosalie cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, indicándole con su expresión que no le creía ni por un segundo—, debes tranquilizarte antes de que entremos.

—Estoy serena, —Bella protestó—. No creo que haya estado tan serena en toda mi vida.

—Entonces descontrólate. —Rosalie se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Bella, nunca te he visto así. Siento mucho tener que decirlo de este modo, pero pareces muerta, es la verdad. No hay nada que temer. Todo el mundo te amará. Simplemente ve allí y sé tu misma. —hizo una pausa—. Pero no maldigas.

Una sonrisa renuente tembló en los labios de Bella.

—Y trata de no habar de los procesos de cultivo y crianza de animales, —agregó Rosalie rápidamente—. Especialmente acerca de los cerdos.

Bella podría sentir un destello regresando a sus ojos.

—Oh, Rosalie, te quiero mucho. Eres muy buena amiga.

—Tú lo haces muy fácil, —Rosalie volvió a abrazarla cariñosamente—. ¿Estás lista? Bien. Cullen y Jasper van a escoltarte adentro. Eso debería asegurar que tengas una gran aceptación. Antes de que Jasper se casara, fueron los dos caballeros más deseados del país.

—Pero Cullen aún no tenía un título.

—No importaba. Las mujeres lo querían de todas formas.

Bella sabía demasiado bien por qué. Pero él no la quería. Al menos no de la misma forma que ella. Un nuevo sentimiento de humillación la inundó cuando lo miró. Repentinamente sintió una necesidad abrumadora para probarse a sí misma que era digna del amor de Cullen, aun si él no estuviera de acuerdo. Su barbilla se elevó y una sonrisa deslumbrante cruzó su cara.

—Estoy lista, Rosalie . Voy a divertirme mucho.

Rosalie se vio ligeramente asombrada por la vehemencia de sus palabras y el cambio repentino en la actitud de Bella.

—Vamos entonces. ¡Cullen! ¡Jasper! ¡Emmet! Estamos en condiciones de entrar.

Los tres caballeros suspendieron a regañadientes su conversación, y Bella se encontró flanqueada por Cullen y Jasper. Se sintió terriblemente pequeña; ambos hombres eran varias pulgadas más altas que ella mucho más anchos de hombros. Supo que iba ser la envidia de cada mujer del salón de baile. Ella no había conocido a más hombres de la nobleza_, _pero seguramente a la mayor parte de ellos les faltaba la virilidad que estos tres hombres poseían.

Se abrieron paso al interior y esperaron a que el mayordomo los anunciase. Bella se dio cuenta que pronto era su turno, se acercó más a Jasper y se alejó todo lo posible de Cullen. Finalmente Jasper se apoyó y susurró:

— ¿Estas bien, Bella? Es casi nuestro turno.

Bella se dio la vuelta y le dedicó la misma sonrisa deslumbrante que acababa de usar con Rosalie .

—Estoy bien, Su Ilustrísima. Muy bien. Voy a conquistar Londres. Tendré la a nobleza a mis pies.

Cullen escuchó sus palabras y se puso rígido, la atrajo hacia él.

—Observa, bien lo que haces Bella, —susurró mordazmente—. No hace falta que entres del brazo de Ashbourne. Es sabido por todos que él adora a su esposa.

—No te preocupes, —ella respondió con una sonrisa ancha e hipócrita—. No te haré pasar vergüenza. Y prometo estar fuera de tus manos tan pronto como sea posible. Pondré empeño en tener docenas de propuestas de matrimonio. Para la semana próxima si puedo.

Jasper tuvo una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sonrió abiertamente. No era tan honorable como para no disfrutar del desasosiego de Cullen.

— ¡Lord y Lady McCarty_! —_el mayordomo pronunció claramente. El aliento de Bella se atascó en su garganta. Eran los siguientes. Jasper le dio un codazo juguetonamente y susurró:

—Sonríe.

— Su gracia, ¡el Duque de Ashbourne! ¡Lord Stannage! y la ¡Srta. Isabella Swan!

Hubo un gran silencio en la fiesta, cuando anunciaron sus nombres la gente estaba pendiente. Bella no fue tan vana y ni se engañó en pensar que la noblezase había quedado impresionada por su belleza incomparable, pero supo que todos ellos se morían por verla, ya que de alguna forma había logrado debutar en los brazos de dos de los hombres más deseables de Gran Bretaña.

Los cinco amigos se abrieron paso hacia donde estaba Caroline, asegurando el éxito de Bella, proclamando al mundo que la Condesa Worth la patrocinaba.

En unos minutos Bella estaba rodeada de jóvenes hombres y mujeres, todos ansiosos por conocerla. Los hombres estaban curiosos... ¿quién era esa mujer desconocida y cómo pudo obtener la atención de ambos Cullen y Ashbourne? (Pocos sabían aún que ella era la pupila de Cullen.) Las mujeres estaban aún más curiosas por exactamente la misma razón.

Bella se rió, coqueteó, bromeó y chispeó. Por pura fuerza de voluntad logró apartar a Cullen de su mente. Ella imaginaba que cada hombre que conocía era Jasper o Emmet, y cada mujer eran Rosalie o Caroline. Esta treta mental le permitió relajarse y ser ella misma, una vez que hizo eso, las personas se mostraron atraídas hacia ella instantáneamente.

—Ella es un soplo de aire fresco, —declaró Lady Jersey, no muy compasiva con el resto de jóvenes a quienes las consideraba muy comunes.

Cullen oyó sin intención este comentario e intentó enorgullecerse de su pupila, pero no podía manejar la posesividad irritante que sentía todo el tiempo, cuando algún joven petimetre besaba su mano. Y eso no fue nada comparado con los grandes esfuerzos por aquietar sus ardientes celos, que surgían en el momento en que ella sonreía a sus admiradores, en especial algunos hombres mayores y más experimentados que también concurrieron a su lado.

Caroline en ese instante le presentaba al Conde de Billington, un hombre que a él normalmente le gustaba y al que respetaba. Maldita sea, esa era la misma sonrisa descarada que ella le daba a él. Cullen hizo una nota mental de no venderle a Billington el caballo árabe del que había estado interesado toda la primavera.

—Veo que tu pupila esta arrasando.

Cullen giró su cabeza para ver a Lady Sara Jane Wolcott.

—Lady Wolcott, —dijo, perezosamente inclinando su cabeza.

—Ella es realmente un éxito.

—Sí, lo es.

—Debes estar orgulloso.

Él manejó una brusca inclinación de cabeza.

—Debo decir, no lo habría predicho. No es que no sea atractiva, —Lady Wolcott se apresuró a añadir—. Pero no está dentro del estilo usual.

Cullen le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— ¿En la apariencia o en la personalidad?

Sara-Jane fue en extremo tonta, o no llegó a notar el brillo furioso en sus ojos.

—Ambas, supongo. Ella recién esta comenzando a conocer a las personas, ¿no piensas eso?

—No, —gruñó—, no lo hago.

—Oh. —las esquinas de sus labios hicieron una mueca ligera—. Bien, estoy segura que todo el mundo se dará cuenta de eso pronto. —le lanzó una sonrisa seductora y siguió adelante.

Cullen volvió la cabeza para mirar a Bella otra vez. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado impulsiva? Ella tenía una risa más bien vibrante. Él siempre lo había tomado como señal de una persona feliz y encantadora, pero un tipo diferente de hombre lo podría ver como una invitación. Se movió junto a Jasper, donde podría vigilarla mejor.

Bella, entretanto, se había logrado convencer a si misma que pasaba un momento espléndido. Todo el mundo pareció pensar que ella era terriblemente atractiva y ocurrente. Para una mujer que se había pasado casi toda la vida sin amigos, ésta fue una combinación intoxicante, ciertamente.

El conde Billington le brindaba una atención particular, y podía distinguir sus miradas fijas en ella, él no cortejaba usualmente a las debutantes. Bella le encontró muy atractivo y bien parecido y llegó a pensar que si hubiese más hombres como él, podría poder encontrar alguien con quien ser feliz. Quizá casarse con el conde. Él le pareció inteligente, y aunque su pelo era negro, sus ojos café caliente le recordaron a Cullen.

Bella pensó que ese no debería ser un punto en el favor del conde. No obstante, decidió, en espíritu de la justicia, que no debería ser un punto en contra de él tampoco.

— ¿Monta usted, Srta. Swan? —el conde decía.

—Por supuesto, —contestó—. Me crié en una granja, después de todo.

Rosalie tosió.

— ¿Realmente? No tenía ni idea.

—En Cornualles. —Bella decidió sacar a Rosalie de su agonía—. Pero usted no quiere saber de mi granja. Debe haber miles de ellas. ¿Usted monta? —ella hizo esa última pregunta con una mirada instigadora en sus ojos. Era costumbre que todos los caballeros montasen.

Billington se rió ahogadamente.

— ¿Puedo tener el placer de escoltarla en un paseo en Hyde Park pronto?

—Oh, pero no podría hacer eso.

—Estoy abatido, Srta. Swan.

—Aún no sé su nombre, —Bella continuó, con su sonrisa iluminando su cara—. Posiblemente no podría hacer una cita para montar con un hombre al que solo me dirijo "como milord". Es terriblemente atemorizante, sabe. Temblaré todo el tiempo por miedo a ofenderlo.

Esta vez Billington rió a carcajadas. Plantándose marcialmente le dijo:

—Charles Wycombe, señorita, a su servicio.

—Me debería gustar dar un paseo con usted, Conde de Billington".

—Dígame ¿me tomé el trabajo de presentarme a usted, y todavía tiene la intención de llamarme Conde de Billington?

Bella negó con su cabeza.

—En realidad no le conozco muy bien, milord. Sería horriblemente impropio para mí llamarle Charles, ¿no piensa usted eso?

—No, —dijo él con una sonrisa perezosa—, no lo hago.

Una sensación de bienestar fluyó de pronto a través de ella, casi, pero no idéntica, que la que sentía cuándo Cullen le sonreía. Bella se decidió que le gustaba este sentimiento aun más. Hubo todavía esa sensación de sentirse preciosa buscada, bien atendida, posiblemente amada, pero con Billington manejó tener en cierta medida el control. Cuando Cullen eligió otorgarle una de sus sonrisas abiertas a ella, era como pasar a través de una cascada.

Le podía sentir cerca, y recorrió con su mirada hacia la izquierda. Él estaba allí, tal como lo suponía y le hizo a ella una burlona inclinación de cabeza. Por un momento el cuerpo entero de Bella reaccionó y olvidó cómo respirar. Entonces su mente volvió a tomar el control y se volvió resueltamente al Conde de Billington.

—Es bueno saber su nombre de pila, incluso si no tengo la intención de usarlo, —le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Pues es difícil pensar acerca deusted como el conde.

— ¿Quiere decir que pensará acerca de mí como Charles?

Ella se encogió de hombros delicadamente. Fue en ese momento que Cullen se decidió que debería intervenir. Billington miró como si no quisiera nada más que tomar la mano de Bella, conducirla fuera al huerto, y besarla sin sentido. Cullen encontró ese sentimiento desagradablemente fácil de entender. Dio tres pasos rápidos y estaba a su lado, tomando su brazo como si fuera su propiedad.

—Billington, —dijo de la forma más amistosa que podía lograr, la cuál, reconocidamente, no podría ser mucha.

—Cullen. Entiendo que eres el responsable de traer a esta criatura encantadora a la temporada_._

Cullen asintió con la cabeza.

—Soy su tutor, sí.

La orquesta entabló los primeros acordes de un vals. La mano de Cullen tomo el brazo de Bella y la acomodó alrededor de su muñeca.

Billington ejecutó otra reverencia en la dirección de Bella.

— ¿Puedo tener el placer de este baile, Srta. Swan?

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, pero Cullen fue más rápido.

—La Señorita Swan ya me ha prometido este baile.

—Ah, sí, como su tutor, por supuesto.

Las palabras del conde hicieron a Cullen querer arrancar sus pulmones. Y Billington era un amigo. Cullen agarró con fuerza su mandíbula y resistió el deseo de gruñir. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer cuándo los hombres que no eran sus amigos comenzaran a cortejarla?

Bella frunció el ceño con irritación.

—Pero...

La mano de Cullen se apretó considerablemente alrededor de su muñeca. Su protesta murió rápidamente.

—Fue muy agradable conocerle, Lord Billington, —le dijo con entusiasmo sincero.

Él asintió con la cabeza educadamente.

—Muy agradable, ciertamente.

Cullen miró con ceño.

—Si nos disculpas. —Comenzó a conducir a Bella hacia la pista de baile.

—Quizá no quiero bailar contigo, —Bella gruñó.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—No tienes ninguna elección.

—Pues ese era un hombre que está intensamente deseoso y puede que quisiera casarse conmigo, y tu estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo ahuyentando a mis pretendientes.

—No ahuyenté a Billington. Confía en mí, se pondrá en tu puerta mañana por la mañana, con flores en una mano y chocolates en la otra.

Bella sonrió soñadora, en su mayor parte simplemente por irritarle. Cuando alcanzaron la pista de baile, sin embargo, notó que la orquesta había empezado un vals. Era todavía un baile relativamente nuevo, y las debutantes no tenían permiso para bailar vals sin la aprobación de las matronas de la sociedad. Ella trató de detenerse.

—No puedo, —dijo—. No estoy autorizada.

—Caroline se encargó de ello, —él dijo intempestivamente.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si no comienzas a bailar conmigo en un segundo, te agarraré bruscamente en mis brazos, y creare tal escena que...

Bella le echó al hombro su mano con rapidez.

—No te comprendo, Cullen, —dijo cuando él comenzó a girarla en espiral a través de la pista.

— ¿Qué no comprendes? —él dijo misteriosamente.

Sus ojos volaron hacia él.

— ¿Qué he hecho mal?

—Nada.

—No hecho nada. —dijo con dignidad.

Él la agarro de la cintura, incapaz de resistir la tentación de tener su cuerpo suave debajo de su mano. Caramba, esto era el infierno.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo nos mira? —Bella susurró.

—Porque, mi querida, eres el último grito de la moda. Ciertamente vas a ser la sensación de la temporada. Cuenta con eso.

Su tono y su expresión hicieron que ella tenga iras.

—Podrías intentar alegrarte un poco por mí. Pensé que el propósito de este viaje era darme algún brillo social. Ahora que lo tengo, no puedes apartar la vista de mí.

—Eso, —dijo él—, está casi tan lejos de la verdad como cualquier rumor que he oído".

—Entonces por qué... —sus palabras se desvanecieron. Ella no supo cómo preguntar lo que estaba en su corazón.

Cullen podía sentir la conversación yendo hacia aguas peligrosas e intentó cambiar el tema rápidamente.

—Billington, —dijo lacónicamente—, tiene muy buena reputación.

— ¿Casi tan buena como la tuya? —ella se burló.

—Mejor, supongo. Pero te aconsejo que vayas con cuidado alrededor de él. No es uno de esos caballeros con los que puedes jugar y manipular con un dedo.

—Eso es precisamente por qué me gusta él tanto.

Su mano apretaba otra vez alrededor de su cintura.

—Si le seduces puedes encontrarte obteniendo lo que tú pides.

Sus ojos plateados lo miraron duramente.

—No le seducía y tú lo sabes.

Él se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente.

—Las personas ya hablan.

— ¡No lo hacen! Sé que no. Rosalie me habría dicho algo.

— ¿Cuándo tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Antes o después de que tú le sedujeras sobre utilizar su nombre de pila?

—Eres un desgraciado, Cullen. No sé lo que te ha ocurrido, pero ya no me gustas.

Gracioso, por que a él no le gustó su actitud, y se gusto menos cuando él dijo:

—Vi la forma en la que te miró, Bella. Habiendo tenido la misma expresión, sé exactamente lo que quiso decir. Él piensa que le deseas, y no es lo mismo que verte como su futura esposa.

—Eres un bastardo, — rechifló, intentando apartarse de él. Su agarre empezó a fortalecer.

—No pienses dejarme en mitad de la pista de baile.

—Te dejaría en el infierno si pudiese.

—Estoy seguro que lo harías, —él dijo serenamente—, y no tengo duda de que conoceré al Diablo con el tiempo. Pero mientras este aquí en la tierra, bailarás conmigo, y sonreirás.

—Sonreír, — ella dijo calurosamente—, no es parte del trato.

— ¿Y qué trato es ese, mi estimada Bells?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Un día de éstos, Cullen, vas a tener que decidir si te gusta o no como soy, porque honestamente, no puedo anticiparme a tus estados de ánimo. Un momento eres realmente el hombre más agradable que conozco, y al siguiente eres el mismo Diablo.

—"Agradable" es una palabra tan blanda.

—No me apuraría sobre eso si fuera tu, porque ese no es el adjetivo que usaría para describirte ahora mismo.

—Te reconforto, no tengo palpitaciones sobre eso.

—Dime, Cullen. ¿Por qué ahora te comportas como un desgraciado? Antes, esta tarde fuiste tan agradable. —sus ojos se entristecieron—. Tan amable para reconfortarme, me sentí tan bonita.

Él pensó torcidamente que ella se veía más que "bonita". Y esa erala raíz del problema.

—Me hiciste sentir como una princesa, un ángel. Y ahora...

— ¿Y ahora qué? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Ahora estás tratando de hacerme sentirme como una puta.

Cullen se sintió como si le hubieran dado de puñetazos, pero le dio la bienvenida al dolor. No merecía menos.

—Eso, Bells —él finalmente dijo—, es la agonía del deseo no satisfecho.

Ella se quedó quieta.

— ¿Queeee_?_

—Me oíste. Tú no te has podido dar cuenta que te deseo.

Ella se sonrojó y tragó nerviosamente, preguntándose si las quinientas personas que estaban en la fiesta se dieron cuenta de su aflicción.

—Hay una diferencia entre el deseo y el amor, milord, y no aceptaré lo uno sin lo otro.

—Como desees. —la música cesó, y Cullen ejecutó una reverencia apropiada.

Antes de que Bella tuviese posibilidad de reaccionar, él desapareció con la muchedumbre. Guiada por instinto, logró llegar por medio de astucia fuera del perímetro del salón de baile, intentando encontrar un cuarto de aseo donde podría tener algunos momentos de privacidad para recobrar la compostura. Fue emboscada, sin embargo, por Rosalie, quien dijo que había algunas personas que quería que Bella conociera.

— ¿Podrías esperar algunos minutos? Necesito ir al tocador. Creo... creo que tengo un rasgado en mi vestido.

Rosalie sabía con quién Bella había estado bailando y especuló que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

—Iré contigo, —declaró, para la consternación de su marido, quien sintió la necesidad de interrogar a Jasper sobre por que las mujeres siempre necesitaban ir al tocador juntas.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Está destinado a ser uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, pienso. Yo por ejemplo temo mortalmente enterarme de lo qué, exactamente, hacen en el tocador.

—Es donde conservan todo el buen licor, —dijo Rosalie impertinentemente.

—Con razón, entonces. Oh, a propósito, ¿habéis visto a Cullen? Quiero preguntarle algo. —miró a Bella—. ¿No estabais bailando juntos?

—No tengo la más mínima idea de donde está.

Rosalie sonrió rígidamente.

—Os veremos más tarde, Jasper. Emmet. —ella recurrió a Bella—. Sígueme. Conozco el lugar. —ella la guió alrededor del borde del salón de baile con velocidad notable, deteniéndose sólo a tomar dos copas de champaña de una bandeja—. Toma, —dijo, dándole uno a Bella—. Podríamos necesitarlas.

— ¿En el tocador?

— ¿Sin hombres cerca? Es el lugar perfecto para un trago.

—Yo no siento muchas ganas de celebrar algo ahora mismo.

—Ya pensé que no, pero una bebida podría venir de perlas.

Caminaron por un pasillo, y Rosalie seguida de Bella llegaron a una habitación pequeña que estaba alumbrada con media docena de velas. Tenía un gran espejo que cubría una pared. Rosalie cerró la puerta y aseguro la puerta con llave.

—Ahora, —dijo enérgicamente—, ¿qué paso?

—Nada...

—No me digas que no paso "nada" pues no lo creeré.

—Rosalie...

—Ya me lo puedes decir, porque soy horriblemente curiosa y siempre averiguo todo tarde o temprano. Si no me crees pregúntale a mi familia. Serán los primeros en confirmarlo.

—Es sólo la excitación de la velada, te digo.

—Es Cullen.

Bella apartó la mirada.

—Es realmente obvio para mí que estás enamorada de él, —Rosalie dijo a secas—, así es que puedes ser honesta.

La cabeza de Bella se volvió para afrontarla.

— ¿Lo saben los demás? —ella preguntó en un susurro que revoloteó a alguna parte entre el terror y la humillación.

—No, creo que no, —mintió Rosalie —. Y si lo hacen, estoy segura que todos ellos te animan con aplausos.

—Es inútil. Él no me quiere.

Rosalie alzó sus cejas. Ella había visto la forma en que Cullen miraba a Bella cuando pensaba que nadie estaba mirando.

—Oh, pienso que él te desea_._

—Lo que quise decir fue, él no lo hace... no me ama, —Bella tartamudeó.

—Esa cuestión está a debate, —Rosalie expresó prudente—. ¿Te ha besado?

El sonrojo de Bella fue suficiente respuesta.

— ¡Así que lo hizo! Ya me lo imaginaba. Es una señal muy buena.

—No pienso así. —los ojos de Bella se deslizaron al piso. Ella y Rosalie se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas después de estas dos semanas, pero nunca habían hablado tan francamente—. Él, um, él, um...

— ¿Él qué? —Rosalie aguijoneó.

—Cuando estábamos en el carruaje pareció que me quería, luego se volvió completamente frió y quiso separarse de mi. Él ni siquiera sujetó mi mano.

Rosalie tenía más experiencia que Bella e inmediatamente reconoció que Cullen estaba aterrorizado de perder el control.

Ella no estaba enteramente segura de por qué él estaba tratando de comportarse tan honorablemente. Cuando cualquier tonto podría ver que eran la pareja perfecta. Una indiscreción pequeña antes del matrimonio fácilmente podría ser pasada por alto.

—Hombres, —declaró Rosalie finalmente, tomando un trago de champaña—, pueden ser idiotas.

— ¿Perdón?

—No sé por qué continúa la gente creyendo que las mujeres somos inferiores, cuando está realmente claro que los hombres son los más lentos de entendimiento de lo dos.

Bella clavó los ojos en ella inexpresivamente.

—Considere esto: Jasper intentó convencerse de que no estaba enamorado de mi prima sólo porque pensó que no quería casarse. Y Emmet, este fue aún más estúpido, quiso apartarme a la fuerza porque se le metió en la cabeza que algo que ocurrió en su pasado le hizo indigno de mí. Cullen obviamente tiene alguna razón igualmente tonta para intentar mantenerte a distancia.

— ¿Pero por qué?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Si supiese eso, probablemente sería Primer Ministro. La mujer que finalmente comprenda a los hombres regirá el mundo, toma nota de lo que digo. A menos que...

— ¿A menos que qué?

—No puede seresa apuesta.

— ¿Qué apuesta?

—Hace algunos meses aposté a Cullen que él estaría casado dentro de un año. —ella miró a Bella apologéticamente.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Rosalie tragó con inquietud.

—Creo que le dije que estaría amarrado, sujetado con grilletes a la pierna, y amándolo.

— ¿M_e _hace sentir miserable por una apuesta_? —_la voz de Bella aumentó de volumen considerablemente en la última palabra.

—No puede ser la apuesta, —Rosalie dijo rápidamente, percatándose que no había mejorado la situación.

—Me gustaría estrujar... su... cuello. —Bella le puso signos de puntuación a la frase tomando el contenido de su copa de champaña.

—Tratarás de encararlo aquí en el baile.

Bella se puso de pie y plantó sus manos en las caderas.

—No te preocupes. No querría darle esa satisfacción, seré cautelosa.

Rosalie se mordió nerviosamente el labio cuando observó la figura de Bella salir del cuarto. A Bella le importaba. Muchísimo.


	16. Capítulo 15

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Cullen se esfumó del baile para acabar en el salón de juegos y proceder a ganar una ingente cantidad de dinero sin siquiera tener que esforzarse. Y eso a pesar de que sabía que le costaba concentrarse en el juego. Después de unas cuantas rondas Jasper se acercó.

— ¿Os importa si me uno?

Cullen se encogió de hombros.

—De ningún modo.

Los otros hombres que jugaban veintiuno movieron sus sillas para dejar campo al duque.

— ¿Quién está ganando? —Jasper inquirió.

—Cullen, —Lord Tarryton contestó—. Muy diestramente.

Cullen se encogió de hombros otra vez, una expresión desinteresada fija en su cara.

Jasper tomó un sorbo de whisky y volvió a encogerse de hombros con una expresión completamente indiferente en el rostro. Cuando repartieron su baza, le echó un vistazo a sus cartas para, inmediatamente después, echarle otro vistazo a cómo la mano fuese distribuida y miró la carta de abajo. Mirando lateralmente a Cullen, dijo:

—Tu Bella resultó ser realmente un éxito.

—Ella no es "mi" Bella, —Cullen chasqueó.

— ¿No es la Srta. Swan tu pupila? —Lord Tarryton preguntó.

Cullen le miró, asintió con la cabeza lacónicamente, y dijo:

—Dame otra carta.

Tarryton se la dio, pero no sin antes añadir:

—No me sorprendería si Billington intentara conseguir ese ángel.

—Billington, Farnsworth, y algunos otros, —dijo Jasper con su sonrisa más afable.

— ¿Ashbourne? —la voz de Cullen era más fría que el hielo.

— ¿Cullen?

- Cállate.

Jasper suprimió una sonrisa y pidió otra carta.

—Lo que no entiendo. —intervino Symington, un hombre gris que pasaba de los cincuenta—. Es como ninguno de nosotros había oído hablar de ella. ¿De dónde viene? ¿Quién es su familia?

—Creo que Cullen ahora es su familia, —Jasper dijo.

—Vive en Cornualles. —dijo Cullen mirando los cincos de sus cartas con total indiferencia, como si tanto las cartas como la conversación no le interesaran lo más mínimo—. Antes en Manchester.

— ¿Tiene dote? —interrogó Symington.

Cullen hizo una pausa. Aún no había pensado acerca de eso. Podía ver a Jasper mirándole con una expresión interrogativa, una ceja arrogantemente alzada. Era tan fácil decir que Bella no tenía dote. Era la verdad, después de todo. Billy había dejado a la jovenzuela sin dinero.

Sus probabilidades de un matrimonio ventajoso se acortarían en gran medida.

Ella podría terminar dependiendo de él por siempre.

Era un condenado interesando...

Cullen dijo suspirando, maldiciéndose otra vez por este impulso asqueroso de jugar al héroe.

—Sí, —suspiró—. Sí la tiene.

—Esas son buenas noticias para la joven. —contestó Symington—. Naturalmente, no habría tenido muchos problemas de no haberla tenido. Es una suerte para ti, Cullen, las pupilas pueden llegar a ser un negocio muy molesto. Llevo tres años intentando desembarazarme de la mía. Nunca sabré por qué Dios creó a los parientes pobres.

Cullen, le ignoró deliberadamente, dio la vuelta a su carta. Un as.

—Veintiuno. —dijo con voz neutra, ni siquiera algo entusiasmado por el hecho de haber ganado cerca de mil libras.

Jasper se echó hacia atrás en su silla y sonrió.

Cullen apartó la suya y se levantó, metiendo descuidadamente sus ganancias en el bolsillo.

—Sin duda. —dijo, arrastrando las palabras mientras se dirigía a la puerta que daba al salón de baile—. Nunca he tenido tanta suerte en mi maldita vida como esta noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella tenía la esperanza de tener a sus pies a por lo menos otros tres hombres antes de irse. Y por el momento parecía que su objetivo estaba al alcance de su mano. No sabía por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que podía manipular a los hombres sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Casi todos los hombres. Todos menos aquél que deseaba.

Ella se estaba dejando llevar por el Vizconde Haverly cuando de repente vio a Cullen. Su corazón dejó de latir y perdió el paso antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que él la afectaba, de que aún estaba furiosa.

Pero cada vez que Haverly la hacía girar ahí estaba él, lánguidamente apoyado sobre una columna con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Su rostro invitaba a acercarse y conversar. Parecía tan sofisticado, enfundado en su sobrio traje negro, tan arrogante, tan masculino.

Y sus ojos la seguían por toda la pista, una mirada que la hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza.

El baile se acabó y Bella hizo una cortés reverencia a su pareja. Haverly se inclinó hacia ella.

— ¿Debería devolverla a su tutor? Esta justo ahí.

Miles de excusas le vinieron a la cabeza, ella tenía reservado el siguiente baile y él se encontraba al otro lado del salón, estaba sedienta y necesitaba un vaso de limonada, tenía que hablar con Rosalie. Miles de excusas y no pudo evitar verse a si misma asintiendo con la cabeza, parecía que además había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

—Aquí estás Cullen. —dijo Haverly con una sonrisa amable en los labios mientras dejaba a Bella a su lado—. ¿O debería llamarle Stannage, tengo entendido que ostentáis el titulo?

—Cullen, está bien. —dijo con un tono de voz que rayaba la insolencia, por lo que Haverly tartamudeó una rápida despedida.

—No tenías que asustarle de esa manera. —dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Ah, no? —preguntó Cullen con una ceja levantada—. Parece que estás recibiendo un sin número de atenciones.

—No me he comportado de manera impropia, y lo sabes perfectamente. —replicó ella llena de cólera, tanta que su cara estaba roja como la grana.

—Deberías bajar la voz, bribona, estás atrayendo miradas.

No le habría costado nada ponerse a llorar en mitad de una sala atestada de la alta sociedad, no cuando le oía pronunciar el mote cariñoso que le había puesto, ahora pronunciado en ese tono burlón y despectivo.

—No me importa. Yo no... Yo... Yo sólo quiero.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó con voz ronca e intensa.

Ella lo miró a la cara con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé. —musitó negando con la cabeza.

—Te sugeriría que lo pienses, si no quieres atraer la atención de la gente. Podría poner en peligro tú reputación, y no convertirte en la reina de la temporada.

—Eres tú quien está poniendo en peligro mi reputación. Eres tú quien asustas a todos mis admiradores ladrándoles como un perro.

—Entonces tendré que rectificar. ¿Debo repara el daño, no?

Bella le miró suspicaz, incapaz de discernir sus motivos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cullen? —dijo cansada de su actitud.

—Solo bailar contigo. —la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia la pista de baile—. Únicamente para acallar cualquier rumor que diga que no nos llevamos bien.

—No nos llevamos bien. Por lo menos, no ahora.

—Sí. —asintió él seco—. Pero nadie necesita conocer nuestras desavenencias. ¿No crees?

La tomó entre sus brazos preguntándose qué le había incitado a bailar con ella de nuevo. Era un error, por supuesto, todo contacto con ella en esos días era un error, que inevitablemente solo conduciría a un deseo intenso y prolongado.

Y ese deseo parecía pasar inexorablemente de su cuerpo a su alma.

Pero sentirla entre sus brazos era algo a lo que no se podía resistir. El vals le permitía estar lo bastante cerca de ella como para detectar esa enloquecedora esencia de limones que desprendía y la inhaló como si con ello pudiera salvar su vida.

Ya no podía evitar reconocer que se preocupaba por ella, que la necesitaba. La quería en sus brazos en esos típicos eventos sociales y no tener que pasearse con una sonrisa en la cara y aguantar a todo dandy con el que se topara.

Prefería mil veces perder el tiempo paseando por los campos de Stannage Park, cogidos de la mano, que estar allí mirándola desde la lejanía observando cada movimiento enloquecedor de ese cuerpo. En ese momento lo que realmente quería era inclinarse y besarla hasta que la inundara el deseo. Pero ella ya no lo deseaba. Tendría que haberla atado a él antes de haberla presentado en sociedad, antes de que le hubiera cogido el gusto al éxito y estuviera saboreando el triunfo. Los hombres revoloteaban a su alrededor, y ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que podría elegir lo mejor de la sociedad. Cullen pensó con gravedad lo que le había prometido ese momento, que ella podría elegir marido entre lo mejor de la sociedad. Así que tendría que dejarle ser cortejada por docenas de esos petimetres antes de intentar cualquier acercamiento para obtener su mano.

Cerró los ojos casi con dolor. No estaba acostumbrado a negarse nada, al menos nada que realmente quisiera. Y lo que él realmente quería era a Bella.

Ella estaba observando sus emociones pasar por su cara, viendo como crecía su ira cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba tan enfadado que parecía que el hecho de tener que tocarla fuera la peor tarea que se le había encomendado.

Con su orgullo tocado, reunió todo el valor que le quedaba.

— ¿Por qué me miras así y me tratas tan mal?

— ¿Por qué te miro así? —preguntó Cullen abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Así. —dijo enfáticamente mirándolo a los ojos—. La manera en que me estás tratando.

La música se acabó y él la escoltó hasta un pasillo vacío, donde podrían mantener una conversación con relativa privacidad.

— ¿Y cómo te estoy tratando? —preguntó él por fin, temiendo la respuesta.

—Horrible. Peor que horrible y tú sabes porqué.

Se río por dentro incapaz de ayudarse.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo con una ceja levantada.

—Sí. —dijo ella odiándose por el leve temblor de su voz al contestar—. Sí lo sé. Es por esa maldita apuesta.

— ¿Qué apuesta?

—Sabes a cuál me refiero. A la que hiciste con Rosalie.

Él la miró inexpresivo.

—La de que no te casarás. —exclamó, mortificada por como había acabado su amistad.

—Apostaste mil libras a que no te casarías.

—Sí. —dijo él con tirantez, sin seguirle la lógica.

—No quieres perder mil libras casándote conmigo.

—Por Dios Bella. ¿Realmente piensas eso? —la incredulidad estaba plasmada en su cara, en su voz, en su postura.

Quería decirle que pagaría mil libras solo por poder tenerla. Que pagaría cientos de miles de libras. No se le había pasado por la cabeza esa maldita apuesta en el último mes. No desde que la conoció y volvió su vida en un caos.

Luchó por encontrar las palabras que decir para intentar salvar esa noche, no muy seguro de cuales serían las mejores.

Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, no lágrimas de pesar, más bien de vergüenza y humillación. Cuando ella escuchó la incredulidad en su voz, supo, sin ninguna duda, que él no se preocupaba en absoluto por ella.

Su amistad parecía haberse desintegrado en el corto espacio de una tarde. No eran las mil libras las que hacían que él se mantuviera alejado de ella. Era una tonta por incluso llegar a soñar que el podría estar alejándola de su vida por algo tan entupido como una apuesta.

No, él no había estado pensando en la apuesta. Ningún hombre podría haber fingido la sorpresa que ella había visto en su cara. Él la estaba apartando simplemente porque quería hacerlo, porque no la deseaba. Todo lo que él quería era conseguirle un buen marido, lejos de sus manos y lejos de su vida.

—Si me perdonas. —dijo ella intentando desesperadamente huir de allí, de su proximidad —Tengo unos cuantos corazones que capturar esta noche. Puede que incluso llegue a una docena.

Cullen observó como ella desaparecía entre la multitud, sin que se le pasara por la cabeza que se fuera directamente a una de las salas destinadas a las mujeres, cerrase la puerta con llave y se pasara la siguiente media hora en soledad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los ramos de flores empezaron a llegar a la siguiente mañana. Rosas de todos los tamaños, lirios, tulipanes importados de Holanda, llenaron cada rincón del recibidor de la casa. Y llegaron hasta el vestíbulo. El olor que desprendían era tan penetrante que la cocinera se quejó porque no podía oler la comida que estaba preparando.

Definitivamente Bella había tenido un gran éxito. Esa mañana se despertó relativamente temprano, sobre todo si se comparaba con los otros habitantes de la casa.

Bajó casi a mediodía. Cuando encontró la sala de desayuno se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que había un extraño de pelo castaño claro sentado a la mesa. Se paró en seco, asustada por su presencia, hasta que el extraño levantó la vista y pudo ver unos ojos tan increíblemente azules que no le quedó ninguna duda de que era el hermano de Rosalie.

—Debes ser Ned. —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Ned elevó una ceja mientras se levantaba.

—Me temo que tiene ventaja sobre mí.

—Lo siento. Soy Isabella Swan. —extendió su mano. Ned se la cogió y por un momento se quedó sin hacer nada, como si estuviera decidiendo que debería hacer, si besarle la mano o limitarse a acercarse a ella.

—Estoy encantado de su presencia, Señorita Swan. —dijo—. Aunque debo confesar, que encuentro sorprendente encontraros aquí a una hora tan temprana.

—Soy una invitada aquí. —explicó—. Tú madre me está ayudando esta temporada. —él echó hacia atrás una de las sillas para que pudiera sentarse.

— ¿De veras? En ese caso, Me atrevería a decir que estáis cosechando un éxito brillante.

Ella le echó una mirada divertida mientras se sentaba.

—Brillante.

—Sí, debes ser la razón por la que el vestíbulo está lleno de ramos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me sorprende que tu madre no te hubiera informado de mi presencia. O Rosalie. Me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

Sus ojos se estrecharon tal como se encogió su corazón.

—Así que se ha vuelto amiga de Rosalie.

Vio como las esperanzas de seducirla se esfumaban.

—Sí, es la mejor amiga que nunca he tenido.

Bella se sirvió unos huevos en su plato y arrugó la nariz.

—Espero que no estén demasiado fríos.

—Pueden calentártelos. —contestó él con un ademán de su mano. Bella cogió con dudas un trozo con su tenedor.

—Están bien. —comentó ella cogiendo otro trozo.

— ¿Qué te ha contado Rosalie de mí?

—Que eres encantador, por su puesto, la mayor parte del tiempo, quiero decir que eres muy amable y simpático. Y que trabajas con ahínco en hacerte con la peor reputación de todo Londres.

Ned se atragantó con la tostada.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Deseas algo de té?

—Estoy bien. —consiguió decir no sin dificultad—. ¿Qué más le dijo?

—Creo que es la clase de cosas que una hermana diría sobre su hermano.

—Por supuesto.

—Espero no haber echado a perder ningún plan que tuvieras para conquistarme. —dijo Bella alegremente—. No es que crea que soy una beldad y que todo hombre quiere conquistarme. Simplemente creí que pensaríais en ello por conveniencia.

— ¿Conveniencia? —dijo él completamente anonadado.

—Como estoy viviendo en tu casa.

—Me preguntó, Señorita Swan...

—Bella. —le interrumpió—. Por favor, llámame Bella. Me queda mejor que Isabella. ¿No crees?

—Debo decir que sí. —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ella tomó un poco más de huevos.

—Vuestra madre insiste en continuar llamándome Isabella, pero creo que es solo porque el nombre de vuestro padre es Bella. ¿Que querías preguntarme?

Pestañeó.

— ¿Perdón?

—Sí, creo que algo querías preguntarme cuando te he interrumpido por llamarme "Srta. Swan" y te he pedido que me llames Bella.

Ned pestañeó de nuevo, tratando de recobrar su capacidad de pensamiento.

—Ah, sí. Creo que le iba a preguntar si alguien le ha dicho alguna vez que eres muy sincera.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

—Todo el mundo.

—No sé por qué pero no me sorprende.

—Tampoco a mí me sorprende. Cullen continúa diciéndome que hay algunas ventajas pero nunca he sido capaz de saber cuales. —inmediatamente se maldijo por haberle metido en la conversación. No había ni una sola persona de la que le apeteciera hablar menos que de Cullen.

— ¿Conoces a Cullen?

Bella cortó una rodaja de jamón.

—Es mi tutor.

Ned tuvo que taparse la boca con la servilleta para evitar escupir el té que había bebido.

— ¿Que es su qué? —preguntó sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

—No paro de encontrarme con esa reacción por todo Londres. —dijo ella negando para si misma con la cabeza—. Veo que la mayoría de la gente no cree que Cullen tenga material de tutor.

—Esa es una manera de describir el problema.

—He oído que es un calavera de la peor calaña.

—Esa es ciertamente otra manera de describir el problema.

Se echó hacia delante interesada, con sus ojos brillando diabólicamente.

—Rosalie me ha dicho que estás tratando de tener exactamente la misma reputación que él.

—Rosalie habla demasiado.

—Que divertido, él dijo exactamente lo mismo.

—Tampoco me sorprende.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Ned? ¿Puedo llamarte Ned?

Sus labios se movieron con asombro.

—Naturalmente.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—No creo que seas capaz de comportarte como un calavera.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó tuteándola y arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

—Si, y lo estás haciendo muy bien, puedo verlo. Has dicho "¿De veras?" con el tono justo de condescendencia y aburrido civismo que uno puede esperar de un calavera.

—Me alegra ver que cumplo con sus expectativas.

—Pero no eres un calavera.

Ned empezaba a preguntarse dónde encontraría la fortaleza necesaria para no reírse.

— ¿De veras? —dijo de nuevo en el mismo tono que antes. Bella no pudo evitar una risita.

—Muy bien, milord, ¿No queréis saber porque pienso que nunca podríais ser un buen calavera?

Ned apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Puedes ver que estoy esperando con desesperada anticipación.

—Eres demasiado amable. —dijo con una floritura del brazo. Él se echó hacia atrás.

— ¿Es un cumplido?

—Para ser sincera sí.

Los ojos de Ned centellearon divertidos.

—No puedo expresar cuán aliviado me siento.

—Francamente, y créeme, que ya hemos quedado en que suelo ser franca,

—Efectivamente. —la interrumpió llevándose una mirada molesta.

—Francamente. —empezamos de nuevo—. Empiezo a pensar que el tipo de hombre meditabundo y oscuro está realmente sobrestimado. Me presentaron a varios anoche y buscaré la forma de no verlos si vienen a visitarme.

—Estoy seguro de que los aplastarás.

Bella le ignoró.

—Voy a esforzarme por encontrar un hombre agradable.

—Entonces seré el primero de la lista. ¿No?

Ned se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de que no le preocupaba demasiado la idea.

Bella tomó su té despreocupadamente.

—Parece que nos llevaremos bien.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque, milord, no queréis cortejarme y eres muy amable. Necesitas tiempo para superar tú época de calavera.

En ese momento Ned sí que se rió con bastantes ganas, por cierto. Cuando finalmente se calmó dijo.

—Tu Cullen es un calavera reconocido, y también es un tipo bastante amable. Un poco dominante de vez en cuando, pero sin duda agradable.

La cara de Bella se volvió de piedra mientras le escuchaba e intentaba que ninguna de sus emociones saliera a la luz.

—Ante todo, no es mi Cullen. Y mucho más importante, él, sin duda alguna, no es agradable.

Ned se sentó más estirado. Nunca había imaginado que alguna vez se encontraría con alguien a quien no le gustara Cullen. Esa era la razón por la que Cullen era reconocido como un verdadero calavera. Podía ser realmente encantador a no ser que alguien le enfadara realmente, en cuyo caso él era mortalmente cruel.

Ned echó una ojeada a Bella preguntándose si ella le podría haber enfadado realmente. Podría apostar que así era.

—Dime, Bella, ¿Estás ocupada esta tarde?

—Supongo que debería estar en casa y esperar a las visitas.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Te querrán más si piensan que no estás disponible.

Ella echó una mirada desesperada al cielo.

—Si pudiera encontrar un hombre realmente amable, estoy segura de que no tendría que jugar a esto.

—Puede que sí, o puede que no. Lo más probable es que nunca lo sepamos. No creo que exista un hombre tan amable como el que buscas.

Excepto Cullen, pensó tristemente Bella, antes de que fuera tan cruel. De repente, la imagen de él en la tienda de Truro se presentó en su cabeza.

—No seas tímida, bribona... ¿Por que razón me iba a reír? ¿Como podría darle ese vestido a mi hermana cuando estás tan encantadora con él? Pero él no tenía una hermana. La llevó a la tienda de ropa para que ella se sintiera mejor. Todo lo que quería era que creciera su confianza en si misma. Meneó la cabeza. Nunca lograría entenderlo.

— ¿Bella?

Ella parpadeó.

— ¿Qué? Lo siento Ned. Estaba distraída.

— ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta? Podríamos ir a alguna que otra tienda y ver si encontramos una o dos baratijas.

Bella fijó sus ojos en la cara de él. Le sonreía abiertamente, como un crío con los ojos brillantes de expectación. A Ned le gustaba. Le gustaba estar con ella. ¿Por qué no le gustaría a Cullen? No, no pienses en ese hombre. Sólo porque un hombre la rechazara no significaba que no tuviera ningún atractivo. A Ned le gustaba. Se había sentado ahí con él, siendo ella misma y a Ned le gustaba. A Billington le había gustado la noche anterior. Ciertamente a Rosalie también, al igual que a sus padres.

— ¿Bella?

—Ned. —dijo ella completamente decidida—. Estaría encantada de pasar el día contigo.

— ¿Salimos ya?

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Por qué no buscas a tu doncella y te reúnes conmigo en el vestíbulo dentro de quince minutos?

—Dejémoslo en diez.

—Él le mandó un desenfadado saludo con la mano.

Bella subió las escaleras rápidamente. Quizás ese viaje a Londres no se volvería un completo desastre después de todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A una media milla, Cullen permanecía tumbado en su cama, intentando pasar lo más tranquilamente posible la terrible resaca que tenía. Todavía seguía con las ropas de la noche anterior, para gran consternación de su valet. Casi no había bebido nada anoche en el baile. Había vuelto a su casa repugnantemente sobrio. Entonces se dedicó a beberse casi una botella entera de whisky, como si con eso pudiera borrar de su cabeza la noche anterior.

No funcionó.

En cambio apestaba a taberna, parecía que toda la maldita caballería británica se hubiera dedicado a pasearse por encima de su cabeza y su ropa que era un maldito desastre empezando por las botas que había sido incapaz de quitarse la noche anterior.

Todo por culpa de una mujer.

Se estremeció. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que pudiera acabar tan mal por una mujer. Había visto como caían, uno tras otro, todos sus amigos, abatidos por ese monstruo que ellos llamaban matrimonio y jodidamente enamorados de sus esposas. No tenía sentido. Nadie se casaba por amor. Nadie.

Excepto sus amigos, quienes le habían dejado preguntándose por qué no él. ¿Por qué no podría sentar la cabeza y pasarse el resto de su vida con alguien a quién quisiera cuidar? Y entonces Bella había caído del cielo justo frente a el. Una simple mirada a esos ojos del color de la plata y había sabido que no merecía la pena ni siquiera intentar luchar contra ello.

Bueno, quizás no. No se había colgado tanto de ella como para decir que había sido amor a primera vista. No, probablemente esos sentimientos hacia ella no habían empezado hasta el incidente en la pocilga. Quizás había sido en Truro cuando le compró ese vestido amarillo. Probablemente fuera allí donde todo empezó.

Suspiró. ¿Y qué narices importaba?

Se levantó de la cama y se instaló en una silla al lado de la ventana para observar como la gente caminaba arriba y abajo por Half Moon Street.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer él ahora? Ella lo odiaba, y no sin razón. Si él no hubiera jugado a comportarse como un maldito héroe, en ese momento se podría haber casado con ella, un par de veces. Pero no, él tenía que llevarla a Londres e insistir en que se permitiera conocer a todos los hombres disponibles de la maldita alta sociedad, antes de tomar una decisión. Había tenido que echarla de su lado, había tenido que repelerla, había tenido que desaparecer de su vida, solo porque tenía miedo de ser incapaz de mantener sus manos alejadas de ella. Tendría que haberla seducido y haberla arrastrado al altar antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar. Eso era lo que un verdadero "Héroe" habría hecho.

Se levantó rápidamente. Podía ganarla de nuevo. Solo tenía que dejar de comportarse como un bastardo celoso y empezar a ser amable con ella otra vez.

Podría hacerlo ¿no?


	17. Capítulo 16

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Aparentemente no podría. Cullen subía por Bond Street con la intención de comprar un ramillete a un vendedor de flores antes de ir para Grosvenor Square para visitar a Bella.

Entonces los vio. Bella y Ned, para ser preciso. Maldita sea, le había dicho a ella muy específicamente que se mantuviera lejos del joven Vizconde de Burwick. Bella era justamente el tipo de señorita que Ned encontraría fascinante, y probablemente completamente necesaria para su reputación como seductor.

Cullen se quedó atrás, para observarlos con atención desde la ventana de una librería. Parecía que se llevaban muy bien. Ned se reía de algo que Bella decía, y ella le cogía juguetonamente el brazo. Se veían asquerosamente felices juntos.

Repentinamente le pareció muy lógico que Bella colocara su atención en Ned. Era joven, bien parecido, con gran personalidad y rico. Pero sobre todo, él era el hermano de la nueva mejor amiga de Bella. Cullen sabía que al Conde y a la Condesa de Worth les encantaría incluir a Bella en la familia.

Cullen había estado irritado por toda la atención puesta en Bella la noche anterior, pero nada en su vida, le había preparado para la oleada violenta de celos, que surgieron a través de él cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ned y le susurró algo en la oreja.

Él actuó sin pensar. Reflexionaría más tarde por qué nunca se habría comportado tan grosero y tan idiota. Cuando su mente estuviera trabajando correctamente. En unos segundos logró plantarse firmemente entre ellos.

—Hola, Bella, —dijo, transmitiéndole a ella una sonrisa, blanca mientras la miraba duramente a los ojos.

Ella rechinó sus dientes, probablemente como preludio para una gran reprimenda.

—Bien, me alegra verte de nuevo Ned, de vuelta de la universidad. —él dijo esto sin mirar al hombre menor.

—Estaba haciéndole compañía a Bella, —contestó Ned con una inclinación de cabeza.

—No te puedo agradecer bastante por tus servicios, —Cullen contestó apretadamente. Pero ya no son necesarios.

—Pienso que lo son, —Bella le respondió.

Cullen fijó una mirada mortífera en Ned.

—Me encuentro en la necesidad de hablar con mi pupila.

— ¿En mitad de la calle? —Ned preguntó, con sus ojos abiertos con falsa inocencia—. Sin duda alguna espera a que regresemos a la casa. Entonces podrás hablar con ella en la comodidad de nuestra sala de estar, con té y...

— Ned. —la voz de Cullen era dura como el acero, cubierto en terciopelo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Recuerdas la última vez que chocamos por tener el mismo deseo en mente?

—Ah, pero soy más viejo y más sabio ahora.

—Ni remotamente tan viejo y sabio como yo.

—Ah, pero considerando que tú en ese área eres legendario pero viejo, y yo soy todavía joven y fuerte.

— ¿A que están jugando? —preguntó Bella.

—Guarda silencio, —Cullen chasqueó—. Esto no es de tú incumbencia.

— ¿No lo es?

Incapaz de controlar sus nervios y la repentina reacción machista, estúpida, irreflexiva y arrogante de Ned, ella lanzó hacia arriba sus brazos y se marchó dando media vuelta. La pareja probablemente aun no notaría su ausencia hasta que estuviese a mitad del camino calle abajo, tan obsesionados en su pelea como si fuesen gallos pavoneándose.

Estaba equivocada. Había dado sólo tres pasos cuando una mano firme se fue acercando a su cintura y la agarro por ahí.

—Tú, —Cullen dijo fríamente—, no vas a ningún lugar. —Volvió su mirada—. Y tú. Piérdete, Ned.

Ned miró a Bella, diciéndole con su expresión que si le daba la orden, la llevaría de regreso a casa en ese instante. Ella dudaba que pudiera superar a Cullen en una pelea consumada, aunque un empate era posible. Pero seguramente Cullen no quería causar tal escena en la mitad de Bond Street. Este la tomó de la barbilla.

— ¿Crees que no lo voy hacer, Bella? —él le preguntó, con voz baja.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Estoy enojado, Bella.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando ella recordó las palabras que dijo en Stannage Park.

"No caigas en el error de enojarme, Bella."

"¿Tú no estás enojado ahora?"

"Créame, cuando me enoje lo sabrás."

—Uhh, Ned, —ella dijo rápidamente—, quizá deberías irte.

— ¿Estás segura?

—No hay necesidad para jugar al caballero de brillante armadura, —Cullen chasqueó—. Mejor que te vayas.

—Estaré bien. —le dijo Bella.

Ned no se vio convencido, pero accedió a sus deseos y se marchó rígidamente, dando media vuelta.

— ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? —Bella exigió, volviéndose contra Cullen—. Fuiste terriblemente grosero, y...

—Cállate, —dijo él, viéndose asquerosamente sereno—. Causaremos una escena, si no lo hemos hecho ya.

—Tú eres el que acaba de decir que no te importaba si causamos una escena.

—No dije que no me importaba. Meramente expliqué que estaría dispuesto a causar una para obtener lo que quiero. —tomó su brazo—. Ven conmigo, Bells. Necesitamos hablar.

—Pero mi criada...

— ¿Dónde está?

—Allí mismo. —ella le hizo señales a una mujer que estaba algunos pasos atrás. Cullen habló con ella, y esta corrió a toda prisa lejos de ellos.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó Bella.

—Solo que soy su tu tutor, y estarás a salvo conmigo.

—En cierta forma dudo de eso, —ella masculló.

Cullen estaba de acuerdo con ella respecto a eso, considerando que quería arrastrarla de regreso a su casa de la cuidad, subirla por las escaleras a su dormitorio y demostrarle toda su pasión. Pero guardó silencio, en parte porque a él no le importó asustarla, y en parte porque se percató que sus pensamientos parecían de una mala novela y él no quería que sus palabras hagan lo mismo.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —Ella preguntó.

—A dar un paseo en el carruaje.

— ¿Un paseo en el carruaje? —ella hizo eco dudosamente, recorriendo la mirada a un carruaje.

Él comenzó a caminar, diestramente moviéndola adelante así que ella no se percató que estaba siendo jalada.

—Vamos a mi casa, allí nos metemos en uno de mis carruajes y paseamos alrededor de Londres, porque es justamente el único lugar en donde podemos estar solos completamente, sin destruir tu reputación.

Por un momento a Bella se le olvidó que él la había humillado la noche anterior. Incluso olvidó que estaba completamente furiosa con él, tan animada estaba por su deseo de estar solo con ella. Pero entonces recordó. ¿Dios mío, Bella, piensa qué significa esto?No habían sido sus palabras; Había sido el tono de su voz y la expresión en su cara lo que la había asustado.

Mordisqueó nerviosamente su labio inferior cuando intento mantenerse a su ritmo mientras caminaba rápidamente junto a él.

No, él ciertamente no estaba enamorado de ella, y no debería estar un poco excitada por el hecho de que él quería estar a solas con ella. Lo más probable fuera que quisiera reprenderla severamente acerca de su comportamiento, supuestamente escandaloso, de la noche anterior. Bella, sinceramente, no pensaba que se hubiera comportado de cualquier forma impropia, pero Cullen pareció pensar que ella hubiera hecho algo incorrectamente, y sin duda quiso decirle precisamente lo qué había hecho.

Estaba con ese temor cuando subió las escaleras de la casa de él, y estaba aun con mayor temor que ella cuando algunos minutos más tarde se aproximo al carruaje. Cullen la ayudó a subir, y cuando se reacomodó encima del cojín suave, le oyó decirle al conductor,

—Llévenos donde quiera. Golpearé cuando estamos listos para regresar a Grosvenor Square a devolver a la dama a su casa.

Bella se alejó a toda prisa a la esquina, maldiciéndose por su desacostumbrada cobardía. No sabia por qué estaba tan asustada por una reprimenda; más bien, temió la pérdida inminente de su amistad. La unión que habían labrado en Stannage Park estaba ahora sujeta por un frágil hilo, y tenía el presentimiento que se rompería totalmente esta tarde.

Cullen entró en el carruaje y se sentó al frente de ella. Él habló agudamente y sin preámbulo.

—Muy específicamente te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de Ned Hale.

—Escogí no seguir tu consejo. Ned es una persona excelente. Bien parecido, tiene una gran personalidad. Es una escolta perfecta.

—Por eso es precisamente por qué quise que te mantengas a distancia.

—Qué quieres decirme, —ella preguntó, con sus ojos volviéndose como acero—, ¿que no puedo tener su amistad?

—Te digo, —gruñó él—, que no puedes juntarte con hombres jóvenes que han pasado el último año cambiando su manera de ser para convertirse en el peor tipo de seductor.

—En otras palabras, no puedo tener amistad con un hombre que sea tan seductor como tú.

Sus orejas enrojecieron.

—Lo que soy, mejor dicho lo que tú percibes, es irrelevante. No soy el único que te corteja.

—No, —ella dijo, incapaz de mantener una punzada de tristeza y dolor lejos de su voz—, no lo haces.

Quizá era la tristeza en su voz, quizá fue simplemente el hecho que allí no estaba el brillo más leve de felicidad en sus ojos, pero Cullen repentinamente quiso que más que cualquier cosa ladearla y tomarla entre sus brazos. No para besarla, meramente para confortarla. Él no pensó, sin embargo, que ella le daría la bienvenida a tal deseo. Finalmente respiro profundamente y dijo,

—No tenía la intención de actuar como un completo bastardo esta tarde.

Ella parpadeó.

—Yo... ah...

—Lo sé. No hay mucho que puedas decir que sea una respuesta adecuada.

—No, —ella dijo ofuscadamente—. No lo hay.

—Es sólo que te había dicho muy específicamente que te mantengas lejos de Ned, y pareció que lo habías conquistado a él como hiciste con Billington, Haverly y Tarryton, por supuesto, —agregó ásperamente—. Debería haberme dado cuenta que él estaba interesado cuando preguntó sobre ti mientras jugamos a las cartas.

Ella clavó los ojos en él con asombro.

—Aún no sé quién es Tarryton.

—Entonces verdaderamente nosotros, podemos contarte como un éxito, —dijo él con una risa cáustica—. Sólo las incomparables no saben cuántos pretendientes tienen.

Ella se adelantó una fracción de pulgada, acercó su rostro y lo miró con ojos perplejos.

Él no entendió su acción, así es que se inclinó hacia adelante, también, y dijo:

— ¿Sí?

—Tú estas celoso, —ella dijo, la incredulidad con palabras apenas audibles.

Él sabía que era cierto, pero alguna pequeña parte de su alma se resistió a su acusación, un pedazo de su alma muy arrogante y muy propia de los hombres, y dijo:

—No te halagues, Bella.

—No, —ella dijo, su voz creciendo más fuerte—. Lo estás.

Sus labios se separaron de asombro, y las esquinas comenzaron a doblarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa boquiabierta.

—Por, Cristo, Bella, ¿qué esperas? Coqueteas con cada hombre por debajo de treinta y al menos la mitad de ellos son más viejos que eso. Te acercas al "lindo"Ned y le susurras en la oreja...

—Tú estás celoso. —ella no parecía capaz de decir cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿No es eso lo que intentaste? —él escupió un rugido, furioso consigo mismo, furioso con ella, incluso furioso con los condenados caballos que tiraban de su carruaje.

— ¡No! —ella dijo precipitadamente—. No. Yo... no quería eso...

— ¿Qué, Bella? —él dijo urgentemente, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas—. ¿Qué querías tú?

—Me quería sentir querida, —dijo ella con una voz muy baja—. Tú ya no me querías y...

— ¡Oh, Cristo! —él estaba en medio de un carruaje y junto a ella casi a punto de jalarla y abrazarla fuertemente en contra de él—. ¿Pensaste que ya no te quería? —él dijo con una risa loca—. Dios mío, Bells, no he podido dormir por la noche de tanto desearte. No he leído un libro. No he ido a una carrera de caballos. Sólo descanso sobre mi cama, quedándome con la mirada fija en el cielo raso, imaginando en vano que tú estás conmigo.

Bella empujó contra su pecho, necesitando desesperadamente poner algún espacio entre ellos. Su mente se tambaleaba con la increíble declaración de él, y no sólo podría reconciliar sus palabras con sus acciones últimamente.

— ¿Por qué estuviste insultándome estos últimos días? —ella preguntó—. ¿Por qué estuviste apartándome a la fuerza?

Él negó con la cabeza con auto-incriminación.

—Te había prometido el mundo, Bella. Te había prometido la oportunidad de conocer a cada soltero elegible en Londres, y repentinamente todo lo que quería hacer era esconderte y mantenerte para mí. ¿No lo entiendes? quise arruinarte, —le dijo, mientras sus palabras deliberadamente salían desbocadas por su boca—. Quise arruinarte a fin de que ningún otro hombre te tuviese.

—Oh, Cullen, —ella dijo suavemente, colocando su mano en la de él.

Él la asió como un hombre muerto de hambre.

—No estabas a salvo conmigo, —dijo roncamente—. No estás a salvo conmigo ahora.

—Creo que sí, —ella susurró, colocando su otra mano en la de él—. Sé que sí.

—Bells, te prometí... Dios maldición, te prometí.

Ella mojó sus labios.

—No quiero conocer a esos otros hombres. No quiero bailar con ellos, y no quiero sus flores.

—Bells, tú no sabes lo que dices. No soy justo. Deberías tener la oportunidad...

—Cullen, —ella profirió, dándole a sus manos un apretón urgente—. No siempre tienes que besar a una buena cantidad de ranas para reconocer a un príncipe cuando te encuentras uno.

Él clavó los ojos en ella como si fuera un tesoro sin precio, incapaz de creer la emoción brillando en sus ojos. Le envolvió, le calentó, le hizo sentir que podría conquistar el mundo. Colocó dos dedos en la parte inferior de su barbilla, elevando su cara hacia él.

—Oh, Bells, —él dijo, su voz comprendiendo sus las palabras—. Soy tan idiota.

—No, no lo eres, —dijo ella rápidamente, con lealtad irreflexiva—. Bien, tal vez uno poco, —enmendó—. Pero solamente muy poco.

Él podía sentir su cuerpo comenzar a temblar de risa silenciosa.

— ¿Es esa la admiración que necesito tanto de ti? Tú siempre sabes cuándo necesito ser recriminado. —le dio un beso fugaz en los labios—. Y cuando necesito adulación y alabanza. —su boca tocó la de ella otra vez—. Y cuándo necesito ser tocado...

— ¿Quieres eso ahora mismo? —ella le preguntó, temblándole la voz.

—Especialmente ahora mismo.

Él la besó de nuevo, esta vez con una urgencia cortés a la que se entrego para eliminar cualquier duda de su mente. Ella abrigó los brazos alrededor de su cuello e inclinó su cuerpo hacia él, permitiéndole en silencio hacer más hondo el beso.

Y lo hizo. Había estado combatiendo esta necesidad de ella durante semanas, y no hubo negación a la tentación de su cuerpo anuente en sus brazos. Su lengua sumergida en el agua de su boca, indagando y saboreando, yendo corriendo por el borde de sus dientes – ella hizo cualquier cosa para acercarse a él. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su parte trasera, desesperadas por sentir el calor y la forma de su cuerpo a través del material de su vestido.

—Bella, —le dijo con voz áspera, al atravesar su mejilla con los labios para llegar a su oreja—. Dios mío, cómo te deseo. —atrapó el lóbulo entre sus dientes—. Sólo a ti.

Bella gimió, se inundó con una sensación, incapaz para hablar. La última vez que él la había besado, había tenido la sospecha de que su corazón no había estado tan emocionado por la intimidad como su cuerpo. Pero ahora podría sentir su amor. Estaba en sus manos, sus labios; un diluvió delante de sus ojos. Él no pudo haber dicho las palabras, pero la emoción estaba allí, casi palpable en el aire. Ella repentinamente se sintió que estaba autorizada a amarle. Estaba bien intentar mostrarle sus sentimientos porque él sentía lo mismo.

Ella se movió entre sus brazos, así podría besar la ruta hacia la oreja de él. Él se sobresaltó cuando ella corrió su lengua a lo largo del borde y se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, —dijo ella, sus palabras apresurándose en una confusión nerviosa—. ¿Te desagradé? Pensé hacer eso. Desde que me lo hiciste la otra vez, creí que podía hacerlo, me gustó ello. Yo sólo…

Él colocó la mano sobre su boca.

—Calla, bribona. Fue hermoso. Sólo que no lo esperaba.

—Oh. Lo siento, —ella dijo tan pronto él apartó su mano.

—No te disculpes_. —_él sonrió perezosamente—. Simplemente hazlo de nuevo.

Ella le contempló, con sus ojos diciendo,¿Simplemente?.Él asintió con la cabeza y para bromear giró su cabeza hasta que su oreja quedó a unos centímetros de ella. Ella sonrió para sí misma, se inclinó hacia adelante otra vez, recorriendo tentativamente su lengua a lo largo del lóbulo. En cierta forma parecía demasiado taimado usar sus dientes como había hecho él.

Él resistió la tortura encantadoramente inexperta, al menos un minuto, más tarde su deseo fue tan caliente que no pudo detenerse de asir su cara con las manos y tirar de ella para darle otro beso abrasador.

Sus manos clavadas en su pelo, jalando injustificablemente sus horquillas. Enterró la cara en su cabello, aspirando ese perfume intoxicante de limones que le había atormentado durante semanas.

— ¿Por qué hueles a eso? —él se quejó, besando el nacimiento de su cabello—. ¿Por qué hueles...?

— ¿Qué?

Él se rió con el pasmo apasionado haciendo indistintos sus ojos. Ella era tal tesoro – sin artificio de cualquier clase. Cuando él la besó dejo su pelo suelto. Él tomo un rizo de su cabello con sus dedos y lo froto contra su nariz.

— ¿Por qué huele tu pelo a limones? —para su sorpresa, ella se sonrojó.

—Uso jugo de limón cuando me lavo la cabeza, —admitió—. Sue siempre decía que lo aclararía.

Él la miró indulgentemente.

—Otra pequeña prueba de que posees las mismas fallas que el resto de nosotros, bribona. Utilizar limones para iluminar tu pelo. Tsk, tsk.

—Siempre ha sido mi mejor característica, —dijo ella tímidamente—. Habría sido mucho mejor llevarlo corto en Stannage Park, pero no podía resignarme a hacerlo. Pensé que podría tenerlo largo como un atributo, en vista de que el resto de mí es bastante ordinario.

— ¿Ordinario? —él dijo suavemente—. Creo que no.

—No tienes que halagarme Cullen. Sé que soy pasablemente atractiva, y admitiré que lucí muy bien con mi vestido de noche blanco, pero...Oh, querido, debes pensar que voy tras de tus cumplidos.

—No. —él negó con la cabeza—. No lo hago.

—Entonces debes pensar que soy una gansa, charlando acerca de mi pelo.

Él tocó su rostro, alisando sus cejas con los pulgares.

—Pienso que tus ojos son piscinas de plata liquida, y tus pestañas son como alas de ángel, alas suaves y delicadas. —él se apoyó abajo y le dio un beso ligero en sus labios—. Tu boca es suave y rosada, perfectamente formada, con un labio inferior encantadoramente lleno y parece que siempre estas a punto de sonreír. Y tu nariz... pues bien, es una nariz, pero debo confesar que nunca he visto una que me agrade más.

Ella clavó los ojos en él, fascinada por el timbre ronco de su voz.

— ¿Pero sabes lo mejor de todo? —él continuó—. Debajo de este paquete encantador hay un bello corazón, una Isabella mente, y sobre todo, presta atención, una Isabella alma.

Bella no supo qué decir, no supo lo que podría decira eso, todavía sorprendida por la emoción de sus palabras.

—Yo... yo... gracias.

Él respondió besándola amablemente en la frente.

— ¿Te gusta el olor de limones? —Ella barbulló nerviosamente—. Podría dejar de ponérmelos.

—Adoro el olor de limones. Haz cualquier cosa que te complazca.

—No sé si surte efecto, —dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida—. Lo he estado haciendo tanto tiempo que no sé a lo que se parecería si dejara de hacerlo. Podría dejar de ser yo misma.

—Simplemente tus cabellos seguirían siendo perfectos, —él dijo solemnemente.

— ¿Pero qué ocurre si lo interrumpo y mi pelo se oscurece?

—Sería igual de perfecto, también.

—Hombre tonto. Las dos cosas no pueden ser perfectas.

Él sujetó su cara en sus manos.

—Mujer tonta. Tú eres perfecta_,_ Bells. No tiene importancia cómo te veas.

—Pienso que tú eres perfecto también, —ella dijo suavemente, cubriendo sus manos con las de él—. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Pensé que eras el hombre más bien parecido que alguna vez había visto.

Él la subió a su regazo, convenciéndose a si mismo de estar contento simplemente por abrazarla con suavidad. Él sabía que él no podía dejar por sí mismo de besarla una vez más. Su cuerpo ansiaba más, pero tendría que esperar. Bella era una niña. Aún más importante, era "su"niña, y merecía ser tratada con respeto.

—Sí recuerdo, —dijo, perezosamente haciendo círculos en su mejilla—, la primera vez que me viste prestaste considerablemente más atención al cerdo que a mí.

—Esa no fue la primera vez te vi. Te había estado observando desde mi ventana. —su expresión repentinamente se volvió tímida—. En verdad, recuerdo pensar que tenías un par especialmente fino de botas.

Él dejó salir una carcajada.

— ¿Quieres decir que me amas por mis botas_?_

—Bien... Ya no, —dijo ella tartamudeando levemente.

¿Él estaba tratando de fastidiarla para que admitiera que lo amaba? Ella tuvo repentinamente miedo, temiendo por declararle su amor y que él no tuviera nada que decir a cambio. Oh, Así era de difícil. Ella sabía que él la amaba, lo podía ver en todo lo que hizo, pero no estaba segura de que él se diera cuenta de eso aún, y pensó que no podría soportar el dolor de oírle decir sin sentirlo, "yo también cariño".

Ella decidió que él no tenía un motivo oculto porque él le dio la apariencia de ser olvidadizo en su desasosiego interno. Intentando verse muy serio, se inclinó y alzó sus faldas arriba de un par de pulgadas.

—Tus botas son muy bonitas, también, —le dijo, admirablemente manejando una cara seria.

—Oh, Cullen, me haces tan feliz.

No lo miró cuando dijo eso, pero él podía oír su sonrisa al expresarlo.

—Tú también me haces feliz, bribona. Desafortunadamente, temo que te debería llevar a tu casa antes de que comiencen a entrar en pánico por tu ausencia.

—Prácticamente me secuestraste.

—Ah, pero el fin definitivamente justificó los medios.

—Probablemente estés en lo correcto, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en que necesito regresar. Ned estará terriblemente curioso.

—Ah, sí, nuestro estimado amigo Ned. —con una expresión de renuncia, Cullen golpeó en la pared, indicando al cochero que les condujera a la mansión Hale en Grosvenor Square.

—Debes ser más amable con Ned, —le dijo Bella—. Es una buena persona, y estoy segura que será un buen amigo.

—Seré amable con Ned una vez que él haya encontrado a su mujer, —Cullen se quejó.

Bella no dijo nada, también se animó con sus obvios celos en vez de enfadarse y regañarle duramente.

Se sentaron con un silencio satisfecho por varios minutos mientras el carruaje logró llegar rápidamente a Grosvenor Square. Finalmente llego a su destino.

—Desearía no tener que salir de aquí, —Bella dijo tristemente—. Me gustaría permanecer en este carruaje para siempre.

Cullen bajó de un brinco y puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura para ayudarla a bajar, agarrándola más tiempo de lo que era necesario una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—Lo sé, Bells, —le dijo—, pero tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante para estar juntos.

Se inclinó sobre su mano, la besó osadamente, después la observo mientras ella subía las escaleras a la casa.

Bella se paró en el vestíbulo durante unos segundos, intentando comprender los acontecimientos de la última hora. ¿Cómo su vida podía cambiar de forma tan feliz en tan poco tiempo?

"Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante para estar juntos." ¿Quiso decir él eso verdaderamente? ¿Quería casarse con ella? Su mano fue a su boca.

— ¡Dios Mío, Bella! ¿Dónde has ido?

Ella miró hacia arriba. Ned caminaba a grandes pasos resueltamente abajo del vestíbulo. No contestó, meramente estaba allí clavando los ojos en él, mientras su mano estaba todavía sobre su boca.

Ned se alarmó inmediatamente. Su pelo estaba hecho una calamidad, y ella era incapaz de hablar.

— ¿Por qué estas así? —exigió—. ¿Qué diantres te hizo?

"Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante para estar juntos".Su mano se desvió de su boca.

—Creo... —su frente ligeramente contrariada y ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Sus ojos estaban completamente desconcertados, y preguntaba, por que ella no podía hablar. Probablemente aun no pudo haber identificado a la persona enfrente de ella sin mirar por segunda vez—. Creo...

—Qué, ¿Bella? ¿Qué?

—Creo que acabo de comprometerme en matrimonio.

— ¿_Crees _que te comprometiste en matrimonio?

"Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante para estar juntos."

—Sí. Creo que lo hice.


	18. Capítulo 17

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Rosalie preguntó, con su voz conteniendo un tono sarcástico— ¿Preguntarme si puedo casarme con ella?

Cullen sonrió abiertamente.

—Algo parecido.

—Esto es algo sacado de una muy mala novela, sabes. El tutor casándose con su pupila. No puedo creer que lo estés haciendo.

Cullen no creyó ni por un momento que Rosalie no hubiera estado activamente trabajando para esto mismo durante varias semanas.

— ¿No lo puedo creer?

—Pues bien, yo puedo, creerte en verdad. Ella es perfecta para "ti".

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cómo te declaraste? Algo tremendamente romántico, espero.

—En verdad no le he preguntado a ella aún.

—No crees que te estás precipitando un poco, ¿Pidiéndole a Ashbourne que nos invite a visitar Westonbirt?

—De ningún modo. ¿Cómo quieres que pueda arreglar algún tiempo a solas con ella?

—Aún no estás comprometido. Técnicamente no mereces cualquier tiempo a solas con ella.

La sonrisa de Cullen era de pura arrogancia propia de los hombres.

—Ella dirá que sí.

La expresión de Rosalie se volvió irritada.

—Le vendría bien rehusarse.

—No lo hará.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Probablemente estés en lo correcto.

—De todos modos, por mucho que me gustaría tener una licencia especial y casarme con ella la semana próxima, voy a tener que aceptar un período de compromiso más convencional. La noblezacriticará severamente el hecho de que ella es mi pupila, no quiero que especulen indebidamente acerca de su carácter. Si nos casamos precipitadamente, alguien podría especular sobre la reputación de ella y sobre todo descubrir que estuvimos sin chaperón más de una semana en Cornualles.

—Tú nunca antes te has preocupado demasiado por los rumores de la nobleza, —filosofó Rosalie.

—Sigo sin hacerlo, —él dijo agudamente—. No para mí mismo al menos, pero no expondré a Bella a cualquier murmuración grosera.

Rosalie reprimió una sonrisa.

—Pretenderé mis mil libras a toda prisa.

—Las tendrás... gustosamente. Siempre que tú y McCarty vengáis a Westonbirt junto con nosotros. Parecerá más una celebración, si estamos tres parejas allí.

—Cullen, no voy a quedarme con Jasper y Alice cuando Emmet y yo tenemos nuestra casa a quince minutos de distancia de allí.

— ¿Pero tu saldrás fuera del país la semana próxima? Significaría mucho tu presencia para Bella.

Y cualquier cosa que signifique mucho para Bella obviamente significa mucho para ti, Cullen. Rosalie sonrió. Él estaba loco por esa chica, y ella no podía estar más feliz por él.

—Cualquier cosa por Bella, —dijo ella, apretando su brazo cariñosamente—. Cualquier cosa por Bella.

**EBEB EBEB EBEB EBEB EBEB EBEB EBEB EBEB EBEB EBEB EBEB EBEB**

Unos días más tarde Cullen y Bella se despidieron de Caroline para ir a Westonbirt, la hacienda Ashbourne en Oxfordshire.

Cullen había hablado rápidamente pidiéndoles a Jasper y Alice que arreglaran una invitación para pasar un tiempo en su casa a sus amigos más cercanos, Cullen, Bella y los McCartys, quienes prometieron ir cada día pero pasar las noches en su casa, en la hacienda vecina, Persephone Park.

Los ocupantes del carruaje fueron cuatro, Lady Caroline se rehusó a dejar ir a Bella a menos que su criada y el ayuda de cámara de Cullen actuaran como chaperones durante el viaje de tres horas. Cullen tuvo el buen tino de mantener sus refunfuños para sí mismo; no quiso hacer cualquier cosa para arruinar esa preciosa semana que había organizado para estar con ella. Jasper y Alice, como una pareja de casados, eran los correctos chaperones, pero también eran muy románticos. Rosalie, después de todo, se había encontrado y se había enamorado de su marido debajo de sus vigilantes ojos.

Bella guardó silencio durante la mayoría del viaje, incapaz de pensar en cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle a Cullen delante de los sirvientes. Su mente rebosaba de cosas que quería decirle, pero todo lo que se le ocurría era tan personalahora, aun hasta el balanceo del carruaje y el color de la hierba afuera. Se contentó con miradas frecuentes, el secreto de saber que él la quería la hacia sonreír, y vio que Cullen era incapaz de apartar la vista de ella durante todo el viaje.

Era media tarde cuando giraron al camino de entrada, flanqueado de árboles en el coche guiado a Westonbirt.

—Oh, es precioso, — dijo Bella, encontrando su voz al fin.

La estructura inmensa se había forjado en la forma de una E, para honrar a la Reina Elizabeth. Bella siempre había preferido las estructuras modestas, como Stannage Park, pero Westonbirt en cierta forma lograba poseer un aire hogareño a pesar de su tamaño. Quizá fueron las ventanas, que destellaron como las sonrisas alegres, o los macizos de flores, que crecían en el abandono descabellado a lo largo del paseo en coche. Cualquier cosa que fue, Bella se enamoró en el acto.

Ella y Cullen bajaron del coche y subieron las escaleras de la entrada principal, siendo recibidos por Norwood, el mayordomo entrado en años de Westonbirt.

— ¿Me veo presentable? —le susurró Bella cuando los hizo entrar a una sala.

—Te ves bien, —él contestó, bastante divertido con su ansiedad.

— ¿No está mi vestido demasiado arrugado por el viaje?

—Claro que no. Y aún si lo estuviera, no tendría importancia. Jasper y Alice son amigos. —él le dio una palmada reconfortante en su espalada.

— ¿Piensas que le agradare a ella?

—Sé que le gustarás. —él suprimió el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que te entusiasmaba venir a esta región del país.

—Lo estoy. Por eso justamente estoy nerviosa, eso es todo. Quiero agradarle a la duquesa. Sé que ella es una amiga especial para ti, y...

—Sí, lo es, pero tú eres aún más especial.

Bella se sonrojó de placer.

—Gracias, Cullen. El caso es que ella es una duquesa, ya sabes, y...

— ¿Y qué? Jasper es un duque, y eso no pareció detenerte para prácticamente hechizarlo. Si Alice os hubiera visto tendría una pelea entre manos.

Bella se sonrojó otra vez.

—No seas tonto.

Él suspiró.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Bells, pero si oigo un comentario preocupado más, tendré que callarte dándote un beso.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

— ¿De verdad?

Él exhaló y se apoyó la mano en la frente.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo bribona?

— ¿Besarme si Dios quiere? —ella dijo.

—Supongo que tendré que hacer justamente eso. —él se inclinó hacia adelante y posó sus labios amablemente contra los de ella, evitando cuidadosamente cualquier contacto más profundo. Sabía que si su cuerpo tocaba cualquier parte de ella, incluso simplemente su mano o su mejilla, sería incapaz de evitar abrazarla y demostrarle toda su pasión. Pero sabía también que en cualquier momento llegarían el Duque y la Duquesa de Ashbourne, y Cullen no tenía deseo particular de ser encontrado _in __flagrante delicti_).

Una tos discreta sonó desde la puerta.

Demasiado tarde.

Cullen se apartó, al ver momentáneamente las mejillas coloradas de Bella cuando él desvió su mirada hacia la puerta. Alice hacia mucho esfuerzo por no sonreír. Jasper ni siquiera lo intentaba.

—Oh, Dios mío_ —_Bella gimió.

—No, simplemente soy yo, —dijo Jasper afablemente, intentando tranquilizarla—, aunque mi mujer, en más de una ocasión, me ha acusado de confundirme a mí mismo con quién nombraste.

Bella sonrió, muy débil.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Ashbourne, —Cullen masculló, poniéndose de pie.

Jasper condujo a su esposa, pesadamente embarazada a una silla confortable.

—Espero que bien, ya que te he esperado por lo menos cinco minutos, —él se quejó en la oreja de Cullen y cruzo el cuarto para saludar a Bella—. Encantador verte otra vez, Bella. Estoy muy feliz de ver que has conquistado a nuestro estimado amigo aquí. Entre nosotros, él no tuvo ninguna posibilidad.

—Yo... Uh...

—Por el amor de Dios, Jasper, —dijo Alice—si dices una cosa más para hacerla pasar vergüenza, tendré tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

Sólo Bella podía ver la cara de Jasper cuando intentó duramente aparentar arrepentimiento, y tuvo taparse la boca con la mano para no soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Quizá te gustaría ser presentada a mi querida, mandona y ruidosa esposa, que está sentada en la silla amarilla? —él dijo con una sonrisa media extraña.

—No veo a ninguna ruidosa y mandona mujer, —Bella dijo picaronamente, percibiendo la sonrisa de Alice a otro lado del cuarto.

—Cullen, —dijo Jasper, cogiendo la mano de Bella y llevándola al lado de su esposa—, esta mujer es más ciega que un topo.

Cullen se encogió de hombros, compartiendo una mirada divertida con Alice.

—Mi linda esposa, —Jasper dijo—. Te presento a...

—Soy tu linda, mandona y ruidosa esposa, —Alice dijo impertinentemente, sus ojos brillándole con picardía a Bella.

—Por supuesto. Qué negligente de mi parte. Mi linda madona y ruidosa esposa, te presento a la Srta. Isabella Swan de Cornualles, últimamente alojada en la habitación de huéspedes de tía Caroline.

—Estoy encantada de conocerla, Srta. Swan, —dijo la duquesa, y Bella pensó que era sincera.

—Por favor llámeme Bella. Todo el mundo hace.

—Y tú me debes llamar Alice. Deseo que todo el mundo lo haga.

Bella decidió instantáneamente que le gustaba la joven duquesa de cabellos de fuego y se preguntó a cuenta de qué había estado así de preocupada acerca de conocerla. Ella era, después de todo, la prima hermana de Rosalie y de Ned, y si esa no era una buena recomendación no sabía que más lo podía ser.

Alice se puso de pie, ignorando las protestas de su preocupado marido, tomó el brazo de Bella, y dijo,

—Estaremos ausentes. Estoy tan ansiosa de hablar contigo, y podemos ser más abiertas sin ellos_._ —ella le dio un golpecito a su cabeza con rumbo a los caballeros.

Bella sonrió impotentemente.

—Muy bien perfecto.

—No te puedo decir qué feliz estoy de conocerte, —le dijo Alice tan pronto como alcanzaron el vestíbulo—. Rosalie me ha escrito todo acerca de ti, y estoy muy emocionada porque Cullen finalmente ha conseguido a su pareja. No pienso que tú no eres encantadora por derecho propio, pero tengo que admitir, en su mayor parte me agradas justamente por que Cullen haya encontrado en ti su pareja perfecta.

—Eres muy sincera_._

—Tanto como tú, si las cartas de Rosalie son indicación de tu carácter. Y no puedo estar más encantada. —Alice sonrió abiertamente a Bella cuando la guió por un amplio corredor—. ¿Por qué no te muestro Westonbirt mientras charlamos? Es una casa preciosa en realidad, a pesar de su tamaño.

—Pienso que es magnífica. De ningún modo excesiva.

—No, —Alice filosofó—, no lo es. Es tan gracioso. Comprendo lo que quisiste decir. Pero de todas formas, me alegroque seas tan sincera. No tengo y nunca tuve ningún interés en la falsedad e hipocresía de la nobleza.

—Ni yo, Su Ilustrísima.

—Oh, compláceme y llámame Alice. No tuve título hasta el año pasado, y todavía no me he acostumbrado a todos los sirvientes oscilando de arriba abajo haciendo reverencias cada vez que paso caminando. Si mis amigos no usan mi nombre de pila, probablemente moriré por demasiada formalidad.

—Estaría encantada de figurar entre tus amigos, Alice.

—Y yo entre los tuyos. Ahora, debes decirme. ¿Cómo se declaró Cullen? Algo romántico, tengo la esperanza.

Bella se sonrojó al mirarla.

—No estoy segura. De eso, él exactamente no me ha preguntado...

— ¿No te lo ha preguntado aún? —Alice barbulló —. Ese pequeño desgraciado intrigante.

—Yo creo que lo hará aquí, —Bella comenzó, al sentir la necesidad de defenderle, aunque no estaba segura que fuera su obligación.

—Sin intención de ofenderte, —Alice dijo rápidamente—. Su delito no es muy grave. Me imagino que quiere que nosotros hagamos de la vista gorda si los dos estáis a solas algún tiempo. Él nos dijo que estabais comprometidos.

— ¿Lo hizo? —Bella dijo inciertamente—. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

—Hombres, —Alice masculló—. Todo el tiempo pensando que una mujer se casará con ellos sin molestarse si quiera en preguntarle. Ya sabia yo que él haría algo así.

—Quieres decir, que debo pensar que él va a proponerme matrimonio, —Bella dijo entre sueños—. Y no puedo molestarme por estar muy contenta con eso porque yo quiero casarme con él.

—Por supuesto que quieres. Todo el mundo quiere casarse con Cullen.

— ¿Qué?

Alice parpadeó, como si repentinamente hubiera regresado a la conversación.

—Excepto yo, por supuesto.

—Bien, tú no podrías, de cualquier manera, —Bella dijo con el rostro un poco contrariado, incapaz por definir claramente que tipo de conversación tenía, y trato de cambiar el tema—. Ya estás casada.

—Quise decir antes de casarme. —Alice se rió—. Debes pensar que soy una gansa, una tonta sin remedio. Normalmente no tengo tanta dificultad en explicar un punto. Es el bebé, pienso. —Palmeó su estómago—. Pues bien, probablemente no es conveniente que él cargue al hombro la culpa de todas mis peculiaridades.

—Por supuesto, —Bella se quejó.

—Sólo quise decir que Cullen es muy popular. Yél es un hombre muy bueno y atractivo. Tanto como Jasper. Una mujer tendría que ser una tonta para no aceptar una propuesta de un hombre así.

—Pero ahí esta el pequeño problema, él exactamente no me ha propuesto nada aún.

— ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

Bella giró y examinó rápidamente una ventana, miró afuera un gran patio lleno de bellas flores.

—Él me ha dado entender que nos casaremos, pero no me ha preguntado directamente.

—Comprendo. —Alice atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes como si pensase—. Creo que él quiere declararse aquí en Westonbirt. Tenéis más de una probabilidad para estar solos. Él probablemente querrá... besarte cuando te lo pregunte, y no querrá preocuparse de tía Caroline apareciendo rápidamente para rescatarte de un momento a otro.

Bella en particular no quería ser rescatada de Cullen, así es que hizo un sonido inarticulado que daba por supuesto que se encontraba de acuerdo.

Alice echó una mirada de reojo a su nueva amiga.

—Puedo ver por tu expresión que ya te ha besado. No te sonrojes, estoy realmente acostumbrada a tales cosas. Tuve pocos problemas cuando hice de chaperona para Rosalie.

— ¿Tú fuiste chaperona de Rosalie?

—E hice un trabajo atroz, también. No sirvo para ese trabajo. Te complacerá saber que probablemente seré igual de descuidada contigo.

—Er, sí, —Bella tartamudeó—. Eso, creo. —miró un sillón rosa—. Vamos por aquí. ¿Nos sentamos un momento? Estoy repentinamente muy cansada.

Alice suspiró.

—Te cansé al extremo, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no... Bien, —Bella admitió cuando se sentó—, sí.

—Tengo tendencia a hacer eso a la gente, —dijo Alice, sentándose junto a ella en el sillón—. No sé por qué.

**EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB E**

Cuatro horas más tarde Bella supo exactamente por qué. Alice Whitlock, Duquesa de Ashbourne, tenía mucha más energía de la que alguna vez había visto a una persona poseer, incluida ella misma. Y Bella nunca había pensado acerca de sí misma como una persona particularmente lánguida.

No era que Alice laboró con energía nerviosa. Realmente era lo opuesto; la pequeña mujer era el epítome de gracia y sofisticación. Simplemente era que todo lo que Alice hacía o decía era expresado con tal vitalidad que sus compañeros se cansaban solo de verla.

Fue fácil de ver por qué la adoraba tanto su marido. Bella esperaba que Cullen un día la amara con tal devoción.

La cena de esa noche fue un acontecimiento encantador. Rosalie y Emmet aún no habían llegado de Londres, así que solamente estaban Cullen, Bella y los Ashbournes. Bella, todavía ligeramente desacostumbrada a tomar sus comidas con alguien aparte de los sirvientes de Stannage Park, se deleitó en su compañía, temblando de regocijo por las anécdotas que sus compañeros les contaron acerca de su infancia y juventud. Ella también contó algunas historias de su vida.

— ¿Intentaste de verdad coger un panal de un árbol, cerca de tu casa? —Alice se rió, fuertemente palmeando su esternón cuando intentó recobrar su aliento.

—Tengo una pasión feroz por los dulces, —aclaró Bella—, y cuando la cocinera me dijo que no podía consumirlos ese día porque no teníamos suficiente azúcar, decidí solucionar el problema.

—Eso le enseñará a la sra. Simpson a no ponerte pretextos, — dijo Cullen.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca ha vuelto a ponerme pretextos desde entonces.

— ¿Pero no estaban tus tutores terriblemente asustados? —Alice continuó.

—Oh, sí, —Bella replicó muy animada mientras jugaba con su tenedor—. Pensé que Sue iba a desmayarse. Despuésme castigó encerrándome en mi habitación. Afortunadamente no pudo castigarme mucho, debido a doce picaduras de abeja en mis brazos.

—Oh, querida, —dijo Alice. ¿Estabas asustada tú también?

—No, es asombroso, pero no estaba para nada asustada.

—Bella parece saber cómo tratar a las abejas, —dijo Cullen, intentando arduamente no recordar su reacción cuando Bella fue a la colmena. Sintió una oleada increíble de orgullo cuando la observó desenvolverse con Alice, mientras contestaba otra pregunta acerca de la colmena. Sus amigos querían a Bella. Él había sabido que lo harían, por supuesto, pero todavía le llenó con alegría verla así de feliz. Por lo que debía ser la centésima vez en ese día, reflexionó a solas la maravillosa suerte que tenia al encontrar la única mujer en el mundo obviamente adecuada a él en todos los aspectos.

Ella era maravillosamente directa y eficiente, pero su capacidad pura para amar y entregarse totalmente no tenía comparación; el corazón todavía le dolía cada vez que se acordaba del día en la casa abandonada, cuando ella se lamentó de la muerte de un bebé desconocido. Ella tenía ingenio y sentido del humor similar al suyo; no necesitó oírla hablar para saber que era muy inteligente, estaba justo allí, en el destello plateado de sus ojos. Era terriblemente valiente y perfeccionista; tenía que intentar vencer todo reto que se le presentara, y conseguir el éxito. Administró prácticamente sola una hacienda de tamaño modesto durante seis años. Y, Cullen pensó, sonriendo a pesar suyo, que ella se derretía en sus brazos cada vez que se tocaban, revolviendo su sangre hasta que se alejaban. La ansiaba cada minuto del día y solo quería mostrarle con sus manos y sus labios la profundidad de su amor.

Lo que sentía era amor. Casi se rió ahogadamente en voz alta allí mismo en la mesa mientras comían. No era extraño que los poetas hablaran así de él.

— ¿Cullen?

Él parpadeó y levantó la vista. Parecía que Jasper estaba tratando de hacerle una pregunta.

— ¿Sí?

—Te pregunté, —repitió Jasper—, si Bella te ha asustado en forma similar hace algún tiempo en las semanas recientes.

—Si no cuentas sus aventuras continuas en las colmenas de Stannage Park, ha sido el epitome de la dignidad y el decoro.

— ¿De verdad? —Alice preguntó—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Oh, no fue nada, —contestó Bella, sin atreverse a mirar a Cullen—. Todo lo que hice fue meterme en una colmena y arrancar un panal.

—Lo que hiciste, —él dijo severamente—, casi es picada por cien insectos enojados.

— ¿Metiste en realidad la mano en una colmena? —Alice se inclinó hacia adelante interesadamente—. Me gustaría saber cómo hacerlo.

—No intentarás hacerlo aquí, —Jasper, enojado, se dirigió a Bella—, nunca le enseñaras a mi mujer cómo hacerlo.

—No corría ningún peligro, —Bella dijo rápidamente—. A Cullen le gusta exagerar.

— ¿"El no lo hace"? Jasper pregunto, subiendo sus cejas.

—Estaba muy ansioso, —dijo, entonces recurrió a Alice como si ella pudiese entenderlo—. Él se pone muy nervioso.

— ¿Nervioso? —Alice hizo eco.

— ¿Cullen? —Jasper preguntó al mismísimo tiempo.

—No hablarás en serio, —Alice sumó, en un tono que sugirió que era una alternativa imposible.

—Lo único que tengo que añadir es, —Cullen se apresuró a decir, ansioso por terminar con ese tema—, que ella logró restarme diez años de vida, y ese es el fin del tema.

—Supongo que fue así, —Bella dijo, mirando Alice con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros—, como él me ha hecho prometer que nunca más pueda comer miel otra vez.

— ¿Hizo eso? Cullen, ¿cómo puedes hacerlo? Incluso Jasper no ha sido tan bestia.

Si su marido desaprobaba la implicación que él no era tan bestia_, _no hizo comentarios.

—Nada más ni nada menos que no soy el hombre más bestia de Gran Bretaña, Alice, no le prohibí comer miel. —Cullen miró a Bella—. Solamente le hice prometer no procurársela ella misma, y francamente, esta conversación se esta volviendo tediosa.

Alice se inclinó hacia Bella y susurró en una voz que podría ser oída claramente por los otros comensales,

—Tengo que decirte que nunca lo he visto así.

— ¿Eso está bien?

—Mucho.

— ¿Alice? —Cullen dijo, su voz atemorizantemente casual.

— ¿Sí, Cullen?

—Sólo mis muy buenos modales y el hecho de que eres una dama me impiden decir que te calles.

Bella miró frenéticamente a Jasper, pensando que estaría a punto de agredir a Cullen por insultar a su esposa. Pero el duque simplemente se cubrió la boca intentando no atragantarse con algo que debía ser risa, pues había acabado de cenar hacía varios minutos.

—Tus muy buenos modales, ciertamente, —Alice contó agriamente.

—Ciertamente no puede ser el hecho de ser una dama, —dijo Bella, pensando que Cullen era muy buen amigo de los Ashbourne si Jasper se reía de lo qué podía haber sido percibido como un insulto para Alice—. Porque él una vez me dijo que me callara y no creo poder ser una autoridad en ser una dama.

Esta vez Jasper comenzó a toser tan violentamente que Cullen, con la cara fruncida fue a golpearle la espalda. Por supuesto, él sólo podía haber buscado una excusa para hacerlo.

— ¿Y quién es una autoridad en eso? —Cullen preguntó.

—Por lo que sé, he tratado de serlo. —Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, con sus ojos brillando diabólicamente—. Y tú también lo sabes.

Alice se unió a su marido en un dueto de espasmos de ataque de tos.

Cullen se reclinó en su asiento, una renuente sonrisa de admiración avanzaba a su pesar a través de su cara.

—Bien, Bells, —dijo, señalando al duque y la duquesa—, parece que acabamos con estos dos.

Bella inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

—No fue muy difícil, ¿verdad?

—De ningún modo presento ningún reto para ti.

—Alice, mi amor, —Jasper recobró el aliento—, creo que nuestro honor acaba de ser puesto en duda.

—Te diré. No me he reído tanto desde hace mucho tiempo. —Alice se levantó e hizo una señal para que Bella la siguiera a la sala de estar—. Nos ausentaremos Bella y yo, los dejamos para que bebáis y fuméis un rato.

—Aquí lo tienes, bribona, —Cullen dijo cuando se puso de pie—. Finalmente podrás enterarte de lo que sigue cuándo las señoras se retiran después de la cena.

— ¿Te llamó bribona? —Alice le preguntó cuando ella y Bella entraron en la sala.

—Er, sí, me llama así algunas veces.

Alice se frotó las manos.

—Esto está mejor de lo que pensé.

— ¡Bella! ¡Espera un momento!

Bella dio la vuelta para ver Cullen caminando rápidamente hacia ella.

—Podría hablar contigo un momento, —le preguntó él.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto.

La llevó aparte y habló en un susurro tan bajo que Alice, de cualquier forma intento oír a pesar que paró sus orejas, no podría escuchar.

—Necesito verte esta noche.

Bella se emocionó con la urgencia impresa en su voz.

— ¿Qué dices?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Necesito hablar contigo privadamente.

—Estás seguro...

—Nunca he estado más seguro. Tocaré a tu puerta a medianoche.

—Pero Jasper y Alice...

—Siempre se retiran a las once. —Sonrió de forma disoluta—. Disfrutan de su privacidad.

—De acuerdo, pero...

—Bien. Te veré entonces. —le dio un beso rápido en la frente—. Ninguna palabra de esto a alguien.

Bella parpadeó y le observó regresar al comedor.

Alice estuvo a su lado con notable velocidad para alguien embazada de siete meses.

— ¿De qué se trató eso?

—Nada realmente, —Bella habló entre dientes, sabiendo que era mala mentirosa y tratando no obstante de mentir descaradamente.

Alice lanzó un bufido de incredulidad.

—Nada, de verdad. Él simplemente, ummm... me dijo que me comporte.

— ¿Comportarte? —Alice dijo dudosamente.

—Ya sabes, compórtate muy bien nunca haces espectáculos.

—Eso es la mentira mas grande que he oído nunca, —replicó Alice—. Incluso Cullen debe percatarse que sería imposible para ti crear cualquier clase de escena en mi sala de estar conmigo por compañía.

Bella sonrió débilmente.

—Pero aparentemente, sin embargo, —Alice continuó—, no te voy va a sacar la verdad, así es que no desperdiciaré mi valiosa energía intentándolo.

—Gracias, —Bella se quejó como reanudasen su paseo hacia la sala de estar. Como ella caminó a grandes pasos a lo largo de Alice, ella agarró con fuerza su puño. Esta noche él le diría a ella que la amaba. Ella lo podría sentir.


	19. Capítulo 18

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**11:57.**

Bella intentó agarrarse de los pliegues de su bata de dormir cuando miro el reloj en su mesa de noche. Era una tonta para comportarse así, por amor a él, había accedido a este plan, si bien supo que su comportamiento era más que indecente. Se rió ahogadamente y torcidamente para sí misma cuando recordó cómo se había despreocupado de la etiqueta cuando estaba en Stannage Park. Despreocupada e inconsciente. Dos semanas en Londres habían puesto en evidencia que una señorita no debía dejar a un hombre entrar en su dormitorio, especialmente cuando el resto de la casa estaba oscura y sus ocupantes dormidos.

Pero ella no podía lograr tener suficiente miedo para rehusarle. Lo que deseaba y lo que sabía que era lo correcto eran dos cosas claramente diferentes, y el deseo ganaba por un alto margen.

**11:58.**

Se sentó en la cama, entonces, dándose cuenta dónde se había ido a sentar brincó del susto como si la quemaran.

—Cálmate, Bella, —masculló, cruzando los brazos, descruzándolos, cruzándolos de nuevo. Anduvo de arriba abajo por el cuarto, caminó lentamente hacia el espejo, reflejaba un aspecto severo, entonces descruzó los brazos otra vez. No quería recibirle holgazaneando en la cama, pero no había necesidad de parecer tan huraña.

**11:59.**

Un golpecito leve sonó en la puerta. Bella voló a través del cuarto y lo abrió.

—Llegas temprano, —susurró frenéticamente.

— ¿Eso hago? —Cullen metió su mano en el bolsillo para ver el reloj de cadena.

— ¿Entras? —ella le rechifló, metiéndolo bruscamente adentro—. Alguien te podría ver ahí fuera.

Cullen dejó caer el reloj de cadena de vuelta a su bolsillo, sonriendo ampliamente todo el tiempo.

— ¡Y para de sonreír! —ella añadió ferozmente.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque eso... me hace sentir cosas extrañas!

Cullen desvió su mirada al cielo raso en un intento de abstenerse de reír en voz alta. Si ella pensase esa declaración lo obligaría a dejar de sonreír, ella estaba mal del cerebro.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? —ella susurró.

Él estuvo a su lado en dos pasos.

—Por el momento, —se quejó.

—Primero tengo que...

Él dejó a sus labios completar la frase cuando capturaron los de ella en un beso abrasador. No tenía la intención de besarla de inmediato, pero se veía condenadamente adorable en su bata de dormir con su pelo flotando alrededor de su cara. Ella gimió suavemente, como un bebe, y su cuerpo cambió de posición ligeramente, reacomodándose en sus brazos.

A regañadientes decidió alejarse de ella.

—No vamos a conseguir hablar ni un poco si continuamos así... —sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando percibió una expresión deslumbrante en la cara de Bella. Sus labios eran insoportablemente sonrosados aún a la luz de la vela, y se abrieron ligeramente mostrándose húmedos—. Bien, puede ser uno más...

La atrajo hacia él otra vez, sus labios buscando los de ella en otro beso notablemente cabal. Ella le devolvía el beso con el mismo sentimiento, y él débilmente se dio cuenta de que sus brazos se habían sujetado a su cuello. Una chispa diminuta de razón surgió, pero para permanecer activa debía separarse de ella nuevamente, así que se alejó.

—Ya basta, —él masculló, la reprimenda era para si mismo. Respirando fatigosamente la miró.

Un error garrafal. Otro momento fogoso de gran necesidad se meció a través de él al verla.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas sola por allí? —dijo roncamente, agitando su mano en ninguna dirección particular.

Bella, que no sabía que el beso le había sacudido a él igual que a ella, tomó literalmente la dirección. Sus ojos siguieron la dirección de su brazo y dijo,

— ¿En la cama?

— ¡No! Quiero decir... —él se aclaró la voz—. Por favor no te sientes en la cama.

—Está bien, —ella dijo lentamente, mudándose a un sillón azul y blanco.

Cullen tuvo cuidado en no acercarse, caminó hacia la ventana, intentando darle a su cuerpo tiempo para enfriarse. Ahora que estaba realmente aquí, en el cuarto de Bella a medianoche, no estaba seguro de hacer lo correcto. De hecho, quedó convencido que cometía un gran error. Originalmente había pensado llevar a Bella de picnic al día siguiente y declararse a ella entonces. Pero esta noche en la cena, se había dado cuenta de golpe que sus sentimientos por ella iban más allá del afecto y el deseo. La amaba.

No, acaba de amarla. Él la necesitaba_._ La necesitaba como necesitaba la comida y el agua, como las flores en Stannage Park necesitaban al sol. Sonrió torcidamente. Él la necesitaba como ella necesitaba a Stannage Park. Recordó cómo, una mañana mientras desayunaban en Cornualles, ella había estado contemplando fuera de la ventana con una expresión de éxtasis puro. Supuso que era como se veía el rostro de él cada vez que la miraba.

Y así es que mientras él estaba sentado allí, cenando en el comedor informal de Westonbirt, un pedazo de espárrago colgando de su tenedor, repentinamente se había vuelto imperativo decirle a ella todos sus sentimientos esta noche. Estos sentimientos eran tan poderosos que dolía mantenerlos en secreto. Tener una cita secreta había parecido la única opción.

Él tenía que decirle cuánto la amaba, y con Dios como testigo, no iba a dejar este cuarto hasta que ella le dijera lo mismo.

—Bella. —se dio la vuelta. Ella se ponía derecha muy derecha en su silla. Él se aclaró la voz y dijo otra vez—, Bella.

— ¿Sí?

—Probablemente no debería haber venido esta noche.

—No, —dijo ella, sonando como si ella no lo quisiese decir.

—Pero necesitaba verte a solas, y mañana parecía una eternidad.

Sus ojos se dilataron. Cullen normalmente no hablaba en esos términos tan dramáticos. Se veía muy agitado, casi nervioso, y definitivamente él no se ponía nervioso casi por nada. Abruptamente él acortó la distancia entre ellos, entonces se arrodilló en el suelo, a sus pies.

—Cullen, —ella forzó la voz, sin estar segura de lo que iba a pasar y qué tenia que hacer.

—Shhh, mi amor, —él le dijo. Y entonces se percató que era eso exactamente. Ella era su amor.

—Te amo, Bella, —él dijo, su voz como terciopelo áspero—. Te amo más de lo que nunca soñé que podría amar a una mujer. Amo que a ti te gusta todo en este mundo, que pienses que todo es bello y bueno. Como las estrellas en el cielo, y cada hojita de hierba en Stannage Park. Te amo con todas tu facetas tan valiosa como un diamante y hasta te amo con Rufus incluido, y…

—Oh, Cullen, —dijo ella precipitadamente—. Yo te amo también. Hace tanto tiempo. —se deslizó al piso junto a él y asió sus manos con las suyas. Besó cada uno de sus dedos, y en ese momento se abrazaron—. Te amo tanto, —gimió otra vez—. Muchísimo. Tantísimo, y por mucho tiempo.

—He sido un idiota, —dijo él—. Debería haberme dado cuenta de qué tesoro eras desde el momento que te vi. He desperdiciado tanto tiempo.

—Sólo un mes, —ella dijo trémulamente.

—Parece que te esperado por siempre.

Ella se movió para sentarse sobre la alfombra, poniéndose junto a él.

—Ha sido el mes más feliz de mi vida.

—Espero hacer el resto de tu vida igual de feliz, mi amor. —metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo de él.

— ¿Tecasarás conmigo?

Bella había sabido que él se declararía, había esperado que lo hiciera en una excursión campestre, pero todavía estaba nerviosa. Las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos, y sólo podía asentir con la cabeza, aparentemente había perdido el habla.

Cullen desenredó los dedos de su puño para revelar un sensacional anillo de diamantes, un set cortado en óvalo de piedra muy simplemente en una banda de oro.

—No podría hallar nada que rivalizara con el destello de tus ojos, —le dijo suavemente—. Esto fue lo mejor que pude encontrar.

—Es bello, —dijo ella cuando pudo respirar—. Nunca he poseído una joya así. —lo miró ansiosamente—. ¿Realmente podemos permitirnos ese lujo?

Cullen dejó escapar una breve carcajada, divertido por su preocupación por sus finanzas. Obviamente ella no se había dado cuenta que aunque sin título, su familia era una las más ricas en Inglaterra. Él también, ridículamente, estaba satisfecho con la forma que ella había dicho, "¿Realmente podemos permitirnos ese lujo?" Él subió su mano hasta sus labios, caballerosamente la besó, y dijo—: te informo, bribona, todavía tenemos bastante para comprar un nuevo rebaño de ovejas para Stannage Park si quieres.

—Pero varios de los pozos necesitan repararse, y la...

—Calla. —él pellizcó sus labios cerrados—. No tienes que preocuparte por dinero nunca más.

—Nunca me preocupe de eso antes, —ella intentó decir mientras él todavía sujetaba su boca. Él suspiró y dejó que continuase—, soy simplemente frugal, eso es todo.

—Eso está bien. —él inclinó su barbilla arriba con su dedo índice y colocó un beso dulce en sus labios—. Pero si mi esposa quiere ser un poco derrochadora de vez en cuando y comprarme un presente, no me quejare de ello.

Bella admiró el anillo que había deslizado en su dedo, un temblor de excitación apresurándose a través de ella cuando usó la palabra "esposa".

—"Ninguno," —ella se quejó, sintiéndose muy frívola y completamente femenina. Después de examinar el anillo de izquierda a derecha y mirarlo a la luz de las velas, se volvió a mirarlo y preguntó explícitamente—, ¿Cuándo podemos estar casados?

Él llevó su cara a sus manos y la besó otra vez.

—Creo que tu encanto y sinceridad es lo mejor que tienes, amor.

— ¿Qué? —ella preguntó, no importándole las palabras cariñosas y halagos que le decía .

—Eres completamente honesta, sin hipocresías y tapujos, y refrescantemente directa.

— ¿Todas buenas cualidades, espero?

—Por supuesto, bribona, aunque supongo que pudiste haber sido un poco más sincera conmigo cuando llegué a Stannage Park. Podríamos haber podido aclarar todo ese desorden sin aventurarnos a entrar en la porqueriza.

Bella sonrió.

— ¿Pero cuándo podemos estar casados?

—Pienso que en dos meses, —dijo él, las palabras enviaron una ola atormentadora de frustración a su cuerpo.

— ¿Dos meses?

—Tengo miedo por ti, mi amor.

— ¿Estás demente?

—Aparentemente, pues muy probablemente padeceré por quererte durante ese tiempo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no obtienes una licencia especial y nos casamos la semana próxima? No puede ser muy difícil obtener una. Alice dijo que ella y Jasper se casaron por una licencia especial. —hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño—. Ahora que pienso acerca de eso, Rosalie Y Emmet también lo hicieron.

—No quiero que sufras cualquier murmuración sobre tu precipitado matrimonio, —él dijo secamente.

— ¡Sufriré mucho más si no puedo estar contigo! —dijo, un poco molesta.

Otra ola de deseo pulsó a través de su cuerpo. No pensaba que ella había querido decir la palabra "estar contigo" en el sentido carnal, pero le enardeció no obstante. Controlándose y hablando duramente, le dijo:

—Habrá chismes porque soy tu tutor. No quiero empeorar la situación para que se descubra que estuvimos solos más de una semana en Cornualles.

—No pensé que a ti te preocuparan los chimes y las criticas de la nobleza_._

—Me preocupas tú, Bribona. No quiero verte sufrir.

—No lo haré. Lo prometo. ¿Un mes?

—No hay nada que yo más quiera que casarme contigo en una semana,pero estoy tratando de ser adulto al respecto. Seis semanas.

—Cinco.

—Está bien, —él dijo, cediendo fácilmente porque su corazón estaba a su lado aunque su mente no.

—Cinco semanas, —dijo ella, no sonando terriblemente contenta con su victoria—, es tanto tiempo.

—No bribona, no es tanto tiempo. Tendrás un montón de cosas para mantenerte ocupada.

— ¿Tendré?

—Caroline querrá ayudarte a comprar tu ajuar, y creo que Rosalie y Alice querrán participar también.

—Si estoy en lo cierto mi madre también querrá ayudar, pero esta de vacaciones en el Continente.

— ¿Tienes una madre?

Él alzo el una ceja.

— ¿Como piensas que nací, crees que soy de origen divino? Mi padre era un hombre notable, pero incluso él no podía ser tantalentoso.

Bella arrugó la cara para mostrarle que su pregunta era seria.

—Tú nunca la mencionas. Raras veces mencionas a tus padres, eso es todo.

—No veo mucho a mi madre ahora que mi padre ha fallecido. Ella prefiere los climas más cálidos del Mediterráneo.

Un momento de silencio incomodo surgió entre ellos cuando Bella, repentinamente, se percató que estaba sentada sobre el suelo de su dormitorio en su bata de dormir, en la compañía de un hombre de forma disoluta viril, que no exhibía intenciones de dejar en cualquier momento su cuarto.

Y lo más abrumador era que no se sentía incómoda por ello. Suspiró, al pensar que debía tener alma de una mujer de la vida.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —murmuró Cullen, tocando su mejilla.

—Acabo de pensar que debo pedirte que te marches, —ella susurró.

— ¿Debes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero no quiero.

Él respiro lastimeramente.

—Algunas veces pienso que no sabes lo que dices.

Ella colocó su mano en la de él.

—Si que lo sé.

Él tuvo la impresión de ser un hombre inducido a la tortura. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con la seguridad de que así sólo podría acabar en una bañera muy fría y solitaria pero incapaz de resistir la tentación de algunos besos robados. Él contorneó sus labios con su lengua, saboreando el dulce sabor de ella.

—Eres tan hermosa, —se quejó—. Exactamente como siempre quise.

— ¿Exactamente qué quieres? —ella hizo eco con una risa temblorosa.

—Mmm-hmm. —él deslizó su mano dentro de su bata de dormir y la dejó descansar sobre su seno, cubierta con su camisón de algodón—. Detener el tiempo.

Bella dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás para que sus labios le besaran la línea de su garganta. El calor de él pareció estar en todos sitios, y estaba indefensa en contra de esta acometida de sus sentidos. Su aliento se volvió irregular y se detuvo totalmente cuando él masajeo su seno, apretando suavemente su pezón.

—Oh, Dios mío, Cullen, —ella se quedó sin aliento, luchando por tomar aire—, oh, mi Dios.

Su otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que ahuecó con suavidad su firme y redondeado trasero.

—Esto no es suficientemente, —él dijo ferozmente—. Válgame Dios, esto no es suficiente. —Abrazándola fuertemente contra su erección, él la bajó, colocándola sobre la alfombra. En la oscilante luz de las velas su pelo castaño pareció centellear y transformar en oro sus suaves rizos. Sus ojos eran chocolate derretido, lánguidos y drogados de deseo. Le llamaban a...

Abrir con su mano los pliegues sedosos de su túnica y tirarla al suelo. Su camisón era de algodón blanco, sin mangas pero casi virginal. El pensamiento corrió a velocidad a través de su mente, que él era el primer hombre que alguna vez la vería así. Y el único hombre que alguna vez la haría suya. Nunca soñó que él podría sentirse así de posesivo, sólo con verla y percibir el olor de su cuerpo virgen. Un instinto primitivo y abrasador le hizo querer tenerla para él.

Quería poseerla, devorarla.

—Dios mío ayúdame, —quería guardarla bajo llave donde ningún otro hombre la podría ver.

Bella clavó los ojos en su cara, para observarle convertirse en una máscara de emoción penetrante.

— ¿Cullen? —dijo con indecisión—, ¿qué pasa?

Él la contempló un momento, intentando aprender de memoria sus características, directamente hacia la diminuta marca de nacimiento en su oreja derecha.

—Nada, —finalmente dijo—. Es simplemente...

— ¿Simplemente qué?

Él dejó salir una risa ronca, humilde.

—Es simplemente... las cosas que me haces sentir —levantó la mano de ella y la colocó encima de su corazón, para que sintiera su latidos—. Es tan fuerte... que me asusta.

La respiración de Bella se encogió en su garganta. Nunca había soñado que él podría asustarse de algo. Sus ojos se consumían en una intensidad poco familiar, y salvajemente se preguntó si ella se veía de la misma manera. Agarró su mano, subiendo sus dedos a su cara, y cariñosamente los besó.

Él gruñó de placer y atrapó su mano, encarcelándola en su boca. Besó las puntas de sus dedos, sin permanecer mucho tiempo sobre cada uno como si fuera un dulce delicioso. Luego regresó a su dedo índice, lamiéndolo en círculos perezosos con su lengua.

—Cullen, —ella se quedó sin aliento, apenas capaz de pensar mientras él le seguía besando los dedos.

Él tomó su dedo más allá en su boca, chupeteo amablemente como él corrió su lengua sobre su uña.

—Has estado lavándote la cabeza, —él dijo suavemente.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Él chupó otra vez amablemente antes de contestar.

—Sabes a limón.

—Tienen un limonero aquí, —ella dijo, apenas reconociendo su voz—. Y Alice dijo que podría...

— ¿Bells?

— ¿Qué?

Él sonrió, lenta y perezosamente.

—No quiero saber del árbol de limón de Alice.

—No pensé que quisieras hacerlo, —ella dijo en silencio.

Él se bajó algunas pulgadas.

—Lo que yo que quiero hacer es besarte.

Ella no se movió, no podría moverse, así también podría fascinarse viendo la luz salir de sus ojos.

—Y pienso que tú quieres que te bese, también.

Trémulamente, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios estuvieron posados amablemente en contra de la de ella. Él hizo un reconocimiento de ella lentamente y recorrió su boca, sin exigir nada que ella no estuviera preparada para darle. Bella sentía un hormigueo en su cuerpo entero. Cada pulgada suya sentía calor y deseo. Sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente, y un gemido suave salió.

El cambio en Cullen fue instantáneo. Ese sonido diminuto, ese gimoteo de deseo provocó algo intenso y desesperado dentro de él, y se convirtió en un agresor feroz, marcando su cuerpo con el suyo. Sus manos estaban en todo lugar, explorando la curva suave de su cintura, corriendo de arriba abajo por la longitud suave de sus piernas, hundiéndose en la masa pesada de su pelo. Expresó con gemidos su nombre repetidas veces, casi como una letanía de deseo. Estaba como si se ahogaba; Aferrarse a ella fue su única manera de mantenerse a flote.

Y de nuevo, otra vez, no fue suficiente. Sus dedos, sorprendentemente ágiles, deslizaron los botones del camisón, dejado libre de la bata blanca de algodón del cuerpo de ella.

Él se quedo sin aliento.

—Dios mío, Bella, —susurró respetuosamente—. Eres bellísima.

Sus manos se movieron por reflejo para taparse, pero él las mantuvo alejadas, diciendo,

—No lo hagas. Eres perfecta.

Bella yació semidesnuda, todavía incómoda bajo su mirada fija inquebrantable. Se sintió demasiado desnuda y dijo:

—Yo no puedo, dijo ella finalmente, intentando ponerse de nuevo su camisón .El se lo quito totalmente.

—Sí puedes —él se quejó dándose cuenta de su incomodidad, pero lo que más le afectó fue su vulnerabilidad que el miedo de su intimidad.

—Tú puedes. —cubrió uno de sus pechos con su mano grande, derivando una cantidad desmesurada de placer acariciando su pezón arrugado debajo de su toque.

Él se apoyó abajo, a duras penas percibiendo la expresión incrédula en su cara cuando se llevo el pezón a su boca. Ella se quedó sin aliento y corcoveó debajo de él. Sus manos intentaron agarrarse de su cabeza, y él tuvo el sentimiento que ella no estaba segura de si estaba tratando de acercarlo o apartarlo a la fuerza. Él le beso la piel arrugada del pezón mientras su lengua corría alrededor de su perímetro así como sus manos apretaban la redondez delicada de sus pechos.

Bella no estaba segura de si estaba muerta o viva. En particular no se sintió como si estuviera muerta, pero nunca había estado muerta antes, ¿Cómo sabría ella? Y ciertamente nunca había experimentado tales sentimientos intensos mientras vivía.

Cullen levantó la cabeza y miró con atención su cara.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó con voz ronca, divertida y curiosa acerca de la expresión extraña en su cara.

—No lo creerías, —dijo ella riendo temblorosamente.

Él sonrió, con decisión, más bien continuaría acariciándola antes que proseguir con el tema. Con un gruñido muy contento, movió su cabeza a su otro seno y empezó a besarlo hasta que su pezón se puso erecto.

—Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? —él se quejó, oyendo sus pequeños quejidos de placer. Sintiendo un puro y abrumador afecto hacia ella, él se movió para que sus rostros queden frente a frente y le acaricio la nariz con la suya—. ¿Me acordé de decirte en los últimos cinco minutos que te amo?

Incapaz de suprimir una sonrisa, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Te amo.

—Te amo, también, pero... —sus palabras se desvanecieron, y ella se sintió avergonzada.

— ¿Pero qué? —él tocó su mejilla, moviéndole la cara ligeramente, a fin de que ella no pudiese evitar mirarlo.

—Acabo de preguntarme... es decir... —ella se detuvo y se mordió los labios antes de continuar con—: sólo quiero saber si hay algo que pueda hacer, es decir...

—Dilo, bribona.

—Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para darte placer_, —_ella terminó, cerró los ojos mientras hablaba porque él no la dejaba apartarse de su mirada.

Su mente se cerró herméticamente. Sus palabras tímidas, inexpertas, despertaron su deseo como nada que él pudo haber imaginado.

—No me darás placer, —él dijo roncamente. En su mirada vio rechazo, él continuó—. Más tarde, sin embargo. Definitivamente más tarde.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pareciéndole entender.

— ¿Entonces me besaras otra vez? —ella susurró.

Ella estaba desnuda, se sonrojó con deseo, y bajo el control de él, y él estaba perdido por ella. Ni a bala él podía negarle su petición. La besó otra vez con toda la emoción pulsando a través de su alma, una mano afectuosamente le acariciaba sus pechos y la otra le acariciaba su cabello. Él la besó interminablemente, apenas capaz de creer que un par de labios podrían ser tan fascinantes, él no necesitó regresar a su cuello o sus orejas o sus pechos.

Pero sus manos eran otro historia la una le acuciaba lo senos y la otra se perdía en su espalda, podía sentirlo y eso provocaba en ella un punzada en su vientre en la mata de rizos en el centro de su feminidad que se mojaba poco a poco; él ya la había calentado en su mayor parte acariciando sus senos.

—Shhh, mi amor, —él susurró—. Sólo quiero tocarte. Dios mío, necesitotocarte.

En Bella se originó una emoción muy grande al oír en su voz la necesidad. Sintió la misma pasión fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Se decía a sí misma que necesitaba relajarse cuando él alzó su cabeza, miró profundamente y perdidamente hacia sus ojos, y ella dijo:

— ¿Igual que yo?

Su voz estaba tan llena de padecimiento, de sencillez y completo respeto que ella pensó que podría destrozarse anímicamente. A sacudidas asintió con la cabeza, pensando que eso, que sentía era agradable. Estaba con Cullen, y él nunca haría nada para lastimarla. Sería cariñoso. Sería agradable.

Estaba equivocada.

Casi gritó de los espasmos de placer que sintió como un relámpago por su caricia.

—Oh Dios mío,_ —_se quedó sin aliento. "Agradable" no era la palabra que podía describir lo que él le estaba haciendo a ella. Era demasiado bueno, más de la cuenta. Su cuerpo no podría tolerar tanto placer. Comenzó a pensar que ella seguramente explotaría si él continuaba esta dulce tortura.

Cullen se rió ahogadamente mientras la acariciaba.

—Tú vas a conseguir que se queme la alfombra, — bromeó él.

Bella le miró inexpresivamente, su cerebro estaba tan nublado de pasión que requirió algunos momentos para procesar sus palabras. Él se rió otra vez, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevo a la lujosa cama.

—Sé que dije que la cama sería un "error garrafal", —se quejó—, ¿pero no quieres rasparte y lastimarte el trasero, verdad?

Ella se sintió hundirse en la cama, y ya él estaba encima de ella otra vez, su calor abrasándole la piel. Su mano inmediatamente estuvo en el centro de su feminidad, donde él la acarició, empujándola más allá, y aún más allá, hacia el olvido. Él deslizó su dedo dentro de ella, su pulgar continuando dándole placer al sensibilizado botón de carne. Un golpecito de acá para allá, de acá para allá...

—Cullen, —Bella se quedó sin aliento—. Yo... tú...

Su peso la presionaba contra el colchón. Él estaba duro y ardiente, y ella no podía controlar su cuerpo con las piernas envueltas alrededor de él.

—Dios mío, Bella, —él gimió—. Estás tan mojada, lista para mí. Sabes... no quería... nunca intenté...

Bella estaba más allá de importarle lo que él había pretendido. Todo lo que ella quiso fue al hombre que la tenia entre sus brazos, el hombre que amaba. Y deseaba todo de él. Ella presionó sus caderas hacia arriba, poniendo en la cuna a su dureza insistente.

Algo dentro de él crujió, y sus dedos la dejaron cuando él furiosamente se quito los pantalones.

—Bells, —él gimió— te necesito ahora.

Sus manos estaban en sus pechos, y luego en su trasero, en ese entonces sus caderas. Parecieron moverse con rapidez del relámpago, conducido por una determinación por cubrir cada última pulgada de su piel sedosa.

Él amablemente le agarró a ella firmemente sus muslos interiores musculosos y se deslizó más hondo. Su pene la tocó, y él expreso con gemidos en el calor mojado que le hizo sentir.

—Bella, Yo... Yo... —sus labios no podrían formar el resto de la pregunta, pero ella la podía ver en sus ojos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él se movió amablemente hacia adelante, su piel suave resistiendo esa invasión nueva.

—Shhhh… —él se quejó— tranquila.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Ella nunca había soñado que un hombre se sentía así de grande dentro de ella. Se sintió bien. . Pero tan pero tan extraño.

—Bella, —él susurró, mirándola con interés— Esto puede doler. Pero sólo por un momento. Si pudiese…

Ella tocó su mejilla.

—Lo sé.

Él se introdujo suavemente y completamente dentro de ella. Bella se puso rígida al sentir un repentino dolor. Inmediatamente se quedo quieto sujetando su peso fuera de ella manteniéndose a sí mismo en sus codos.

— ¿Te lastimé? —él preguntó urgentemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No realmente. Yo simplemente. . . Ahora estoy mejor.

— ¿Está segura, Bella? Porque podría marcharme. —su cara claramente le dijo a ella que tal opción sería el peor tipo de tortura.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Todo lo que necesito es que me beses. —ella observó como su boca lentamente descendía. Simplemente bésame.

Él lo hizo. Sus labios devoraron los de ella cuando su cuerpo entro en movimiento, amablemente al principio, entonces con un ritmo creciente. Él perdía el control, y necesitaba que ella experimente el mismo abandono. Él movió su mano entre sus cuerpos y la tocó. Ella explotó.

Las sensaciones de su vientre la inundaron. Ella se quedó sin aliento, pensar que sus músculos no podrían seguir con ese ritmo, se quebrarían y entonces, milagrosamente, ella sintió como la tensión terminaba, su cuerpo entero estaba caliente y mojado pero sentía una gran satisfacción.

Se sentía cansada se movió a un lado y cerro sus ojos, pero ella podía percibir, sentir la mirada fija y atenta de Cullen. Él la miraba fijamente, ella sabia que en ese momento ni su nombre recordaba, pero sus ojos le decían cuánto él la amaba a ella.

—Te amo, también, —suspiró.

Cullen no había pensado que posiblemente podía sentir más amor hacia ella de lo que él ya sentía, pero su tierna declaración de amor. Era como un beso afectuoso colocado directamente en su corazón. Él no estaba seguro de lo que precisamente había intentado cuando vino a su cuarto. Supuso que inconscientemente había querido hacerle el amor, pero nunca había soñado que sentiría tanta felicidad al darle placer a ella.

Él se sujetó a sí mismo por encima de ella, contento simplemente por el momento de abrazarla y observarla totalmente saciada, su alma estaba completamente en paz. Y entonces lentamente y con gran pena, él se jaló a sí mismo de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente.

—No quiero dejarte embarazada, —él susurró— Al menos todavía no. Llegado el momento, tendré la total satisfacción de verle con mi semilla pesada y redonda.

Bella se estremeció, con sus palabras extrañamente eróticas. Él se apoyó abajo, besó su nariz, y trató de alcanzar su ropa.

Ella trató de alcanzarlo.

—Por favor no te vayas.

Él tocó su frente, rechazando una mecha sedosa.

—Deseo no hacerlo, —él se quejó— Realmente no había intentado hacer esto, aunque, —él sonrió torcidamente— no puedo decir lo siento. Dijo:

—Pero tú no encontraste satisfacción.

—Tendré que esperar, cariño —él la besó cariñosamente, incapaz para ayudarse a sí mismo— Será en nuestra noche de bodas. Quiero que sea perfecto.

Ella se sentía tan extenuada que apenas podría moverse, pero en cierta forma le dio una pequeña sonrisa descarada.

—Fue perfecto cueste lo que cueste.

—Mmm, lo sé, pero también me gustaría que nuestros hijos no lleguen antes que nueve meses después de nuestra boda. No deshonrarán tu reputación.

Ella no se preocupaba mucho por su reputación en ese momento, sino por su bien asintió con la cabeza entendiendo.

— ¿Tu estarás bien?

Él cerró sus ojos por un momento.

—En pocas horas quizá.

Ella extendió la mano para tocarle con cariño pero él alejo con fuerza su mano negando con la cabeza y dijo:

—No mejorare si te toco.

—Perdóname.

—Por favor no te disculpes. —él estaba parado— Yo... ah... pienso que podría salir a hurtadillas de la casa e ir a nadar. Hay un estanque lejos, y sé que hace mucho frío.

Mucho para su horror, ella rió nerviosamente.

Él intentó verse severo pero realmente no lo manejó. Él se apoyó abajo y la besó a ella por última vez, sus labios amablemente pasaron rozaron su frente. Entonces caminó hacia la puerta y colocó su mano en la manija.

—Ah, ¿Bella?

— ¿Hmmm?

—Mejor nos casamos en "cuatro semanas".


	20. Capítulo 19

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Cullen envió a un mensajero a Londres al día siguiente para colocar un anuncio en el Times_._ Bella estaba excesivamente encantada por su prisa para anunciar el compromiso. Parecía otra señal de que él la amaba con la misma devoción que ella le tenía.

Rosalie y Emmet llegaron la mañana siguiente a tiempo de unírsele a las dos parejas para un desayuno tardío. Rosalie estaba muy encantada aunque no terriblemente sorprendida de que Cullen rápidamente le haya propuesto matrimonio a Bella. Ella había sabido, después de todo, que él pensaba declararse, y cualquiera que haya visto a Bella y la manera que lo miraba a él habría sabido que ella aceptaría.

Tras el almuerzo las tres señoras estaban sentadas en el cuarto de estar, discutiendo el nuevo estatus de Bella como una mujer prometida.

—Espero que él hiciese algo terriblemente romántico, —dijo Rosalie , tomando un sorbo de té.

Bella les deleitó a ambas sonrojándose.

— Ah, fue muy romántico.

—Lo que no comprendo, —Alice dijo— es cuando él tuvo la oportunidad de declararse. Él no lo había hecho antes de la cena de anoche, a menos que tú lo guardaras como un secreto, lo cuál pienso que no lo podrías hacer, ya que francamente, no veo cómo podrías mantener un secreto tan abrumador y cenar tranquilamente.

Bella tosió.

—Y luego nosotras nos retiramos para ir a esta sala, y luego todos nosotros nos fuimos a la cama. –los ojos de Alice se estrecharon.

— ¿Fuimos todos a dormir?

Bella tosió otra vez.

—Sabes, pienso que tú en realidad deseas más té.

Alice sonrió malvadamente y le sirvió más té.

—Bebe un sorbo, Bells.

Los ojos de Bella se deslizaron prevenidamente de una prima a la otra prima cuando ella alzo la taza para beberla.

— ¿Te has recuperado de tu garganta? —Rosalie inquirió dulcemente.

—Otro poquito de té, pienso que te hará bien, —Bella las miro equilibrando los riesgos, y tendió la taza para su anfitriona— con otro poquito de leche.

Alice recogió la leche y vertió una cierta cantidad en la taza de té de Bella. Tomó aún otro sorbo y entonces, mirando hacia los dos pares de ojos que la estudiaban con un propósito malvado, dejo la taza en la mesa.

—Supongo que tú no tienes brandy aquí.

—Dilo, Bella, —Alice le pidió.

—Yo... ah... eso es un poco personal, ¿Tú no lo piensas? Realmente, no veo que ustedes me contaran como se declararon sus maridos.

Para la sorpresa de Bella, Alice se sonrojó.

—Muy bien, —la duquesa dijo— No te haré más preguntas. Pero tengo que diferenciar que tu… – sus palabras se desvanecieron, y ella la miró como si estuviera tratando de sacar en claro cómo decir algo sumamente indelicado.

— ¿Qué? —Bella preguntó, sin amilanarse disfrutando de la incomodidad de Alice. La duquesa, después de todo, había estado disfrutando de la incomodidad de Bella dos minutos antes.

—Me percate, —Alice dijo lentamente, parte de la razón que Cullen nos pidió a nosotros que te invitemos unos días a esta casa fue que no somos unos chaperones muy severos.

Rosalie dejó salir un bufido pequeño de risa.

Alice miro a su prima antes de volverse a ver a Bella.

—Estoy segura que él supuso la forma de encontrarte a solas, y ciertamente doy por entendido por que él querría algún tiempo a solas contigo. Después de todo, él te ama —ella hizo una pausa y miró hacia arriba.

— ¿Él te ama, verdad? , digo, por supuesto que él lo hace, ¿Pero él te ha lo dicho? Los hombres pueden ser tan bestias acerca de eso.

Bella se sonrojo y asintió con un toque de su cabeza, y las demás mujeres del cuarto asintieron con aprobación.

— Correcto, — Alice dijo lacónicamente. Ella se aclaró la voz y entonces continuó— Como decía, yo comprendo que tú quieras, er, quizá esa no es la palabra correcta…

—Deseo es probablemente realmente la apropiada, —Rosalie dijo, sus labios avanzaron a brincos con apenas risa refrenada.

Alice se sonrojo y empezó a reír al oír el comentario de su prima. Rosalie sonrió burlonamente al verla sonrojarse, y las dos señoras continuaron este comportamiento más bien impropio de una señora, hasta que Bella se aclaró la voz. Alice inmediatamente se enderezó, miró a Bella, y entonces, incapaz de dejar de ruborizarse por las burlas de su prima. Rosalie respondió del mismo modo que ella aunque con sonrisas más descaradas y abiertas.

— ¿Tu decías? —Bella dijo.

—Bien, —Alice dijo, brevemente como antes— Todo lo que iba a decir es que está bien querer estar con él, y —ella se sonrojó, provocando un efecto casi cómico en contraste con su pelo rojo fuerte— es probablemente que tengas todo el derecho para estar a solas con él de vez en cuando, pero tengo que pedirte a ti que por favor no trates de estar profundamente a solas con él, entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Bella no había sabido lo que ella quiso decir hasta la noche antes, pero ahora lo comprendía, y se sonrojó fuerte, muy fuerte más que Alice.

La expresión de Alice revelo que ella se dio cuenta que su mensaje llego demasiado tarde.

—Estas cosas sólo parecen tener una forma de detenerse y es regresando con la tía Caroline, —habló ella entre dientes.

Bella comenzó a avergonzarse, pero entonces recordó que Rosalie y Alice eran sus amigas. Y aunque ella no tenía mucha experiencia con amigas, supo que estaban bromeando, sólo porque les importaba. Ella miró hacia arriba con garbo, primero en los ojos violetas de Alice y entonces en las azules de Rosalie, y dijo:

—No diré nada si tú no lo haces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

El resto del tiempo en el campo pasó muy de prisa para Bella. Ella y sus nuevos amigos hicieron excursiones al pueblo cercano, jugaron a las cartas hasta la madrugada, se rieron y bromearon hasta que sus cuerpos les dolían por todos lados. Pero las horas más especiales fueron cuando Cullen lograba robarla del resto de sus amigos, y pudieron pasar algunos momentos robados juntos.

Estas reuniones clandestinas siempre parecieron comenzar con un beso apasionado, aunque Cullen insistió que eso no era nunca su intención.

—Te veo y me emociono, —dijo él, siempre con un impenitente encogimiento de hombros.

Bella intentó regañarle duramente, pero a su corazón claramente no le importaba que estuviera mal.

Demasiado pronto, sin embargo, ella se encontró en Londres, inundado por personas curiosas que insistieron en querer ofrecer sus felicitaciones sobre su próximo matrimonio. Bella estaba un poco asombrada por toda la atención, que tenia aun no había conocido a la mayoría de las personas con buenas intenciones.

El Conde de Billington vino de visita, quejándose naturalmente de que no le habían dado una probabilidad para conquistarla.

—Cullen la acaparó realmente para que ninguno tuviera una oportunidad, —dijo él con una sonrisa perezosa.

Bella sonrió y se encogió de hombros humildemente, sin saber de ningún modo cómo responder.

—Supongo que tendré que arrastrarme con mi corazón esta noche e ir al baile.

—Oh, no se burle, —ella se mofó— Su corazón no esta roto.

Él sonrió abiertamente, se divirtió con su franqueza.

—Lo habría sido, si hubiera tenido la posibilidad para conocerte mejor.

—Qué tan afortunado para mí que no lo hiciste, —pronunció lenta y pesadamente una voz profunda.

Bella empezó a ver a Cullen llenando el portal del salón favorito de Caroline. Se vio grande, alto y tan pero tan masculino. Con su abrigo azul y sus pantalones color café claro. Él la contempló con una sonrisa muy pequeña, que significada, quiero verte.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se volvieron como dos grandes lagos plateados llenos de ensueño, y ella dejó salir un suspiro diminuto.

—Puedo ver que nunca tuve una oportunidad, — Billington se quejó.

—Ni una, —Cullen dijo afablemente, cruzando el cuarto y sentándose junto a Bella. Ahora que ella estaba sin ninguna equivocación comprometida con él, finalmente recordó que siempre le había caído bien Billington.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Bella le preguntó.

—Simplemente quise verte. ¿Has tenido un día agradable?

—Demasiadas personas me visitaron, eso me asusta. —Bella repentinamente se dio cuenta de su tremendo paso en falso y miro a Billington, tartamudeando— Sin contar con la compañía aquí presente, por supuesto.

— Por supuesto.

—Oh, debe pensar que soy una grosera, Su Señoría. Es el caso, que casi cien personas que no conozco me hayan visitado hoy. Fue en realidad una salvación cuando llego y solicito mi presencia. Yo en realidad le conozco, y más importante aún, me agrada.

—Una hermosa disculpa, mi amor. —Cullen palmeó su mano como para decirle a ella que no necesitaba disculparse más. Ya que temía que por su arrepentimiento ella le profesara su amor hacia al conde de un momento a otro.

Billington percibió la expresión vagamente irritada de Cullen y estaba parado con una sonrisa conocedora en su cara.

—Tengo que irme ahora, se reconocer cuando estorbo_._

Cullen estaba parado también y escoltó a Billington a la puerta, donde él le dio al hombre una vigorosa palmada en la espalda.

— Siempre te he admirado y te aprecio, Billington igual que nuestra amistad.

Los labios de Billington le sonrieron suavemente, y él ejecutó una reverencia pequeña en dirección de Bella.

—Srta. Swan.

Algunos segundos más tarde ella y Cullen estaban solos.

—Pensé que él nunca se iría, —él dijo con un suspiro dramático, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Eres un diablo. Pronto se darán cuenta que estamos solos. Y no pienses que la puerta va a permanecer cerrada por más de dos minutos antes Lady Worth contra viento y marea envíe un ejército de sirvientes para hacer de chaperones.

Él suspiró otra vez.

—Un Hombre puede soñar.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una sonrisa femenina.

—Pero puede esperar una mujer.

— ¿Realmente? —él se inclinó hacia ella hasta que pudiese sentir su aliento en su piel— ¿Qué estas esperando?

—Oh, esto y aquello, —ella dijo burlonamente.

— ¿Esto? —él besó una esquina de su boca— ¿O aquello? —él besó la otra esquina.

—Yo soy quien espera esto y aquello.

—Si tú lo haces. —él repitió ambos besos. Bella suspiró con satisfacción y se permitió hundirse a su lado. Sus brazos se agarraron a ella en un abrazo suave, y él le acarició con la nariz la parte trasera de su cuello con su cara. Él se dio el gusto de este placer por algunos momentos y entonces alzó su cara para preguntarle—, ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas que tenemos antes de que Caroline suelte a los perros de caza?

—Aproximadamente treinta segundos, creo.

Él a regañadientes aflojó su agarre, se sentó en una silla al frente de ella, y tomo su reloj de bolsillo.

— ¿Crees no tengo razón? —pregunto Bella, temblando de risa silenciosa.

—Solo estoy comprobando, mi amor. —hubo silencio por alrededor de veinte segundos, en ese entonces él cloqueó y negó con la cabeza— Te equivocaste, bribona. Parece que pude haber tenido algunos segundos más para abrazarte.

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. El hombre era incorregible. En ese instante la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Ninguno de ellos pudo ver al responsable. Un brazo de librea la abrió eso era claro, entonces desapareció. Los dos se echaron a reír.

— ¡He sido reivindicada! — Bella exclamó triunfalmente— ¿Me dices, que no estuve cerca?

Él asintió con la cabeza con admiración renuente.

—Te equivocaste por sólo seis segundos, bribona.

Ella le dio una sonrisa autosatisfecha y se recostó. Él se paro.

—Parece que nuestro tiempo para estar a solas se ha acabado— ¿Tenemos que esperar ahora simplemente, dos semanas más?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿No te alegras de que te convencí de un compromiso de cuatro semanas en lugar de cinco?

—Más allá de las palabras, mi amor. —él se apoyó abajo y besó su mano— Confío que te veré esta tarde en el baile de Lady Hampton.

—Si tú vas allí, entonces también deberé ir yo.

—Deseo que seas siempre así de obediente.

—Puedo ser muy obediente cuando satisface a mis propósitos.

—Ah, sí. En ese entonces supongo que tendré que pedirte que tus propósitos siempre coincidan con los míos, como hacen las buenas parejas.

—Creo que estamos de acuerdo ahora mismo, Milord.

Él se rió.

— Voy a tener que salir. Tú sobrepasas el arte de flirtear. Estoy en serio peligro de perder mi corazón.

—Debería esperar que tú ya lo hayas perdido, —dijo ella en voz alta, al observarle caminar por la puerta.

Él dio la vuelta, mirándola con ardiente emoción.

—No lo he perdido. Pero se lo di a una mujer para lo guarde.

— ¿Y lo guarda ella? —preguntó, incapaz para mantener un temblor en su voz.

—Sí, ella, y lo protegería con su vida.

—Espero que lo haga.

—Como lo hago yo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se lo daría. —él se volvió a mirarla pero tomó una pausa antes de salir del cuarto— Algunas veces, Bells, —él dijo, volviendo a mirar a la puerta para no afrontarla— pienso que sacrificaría mi vida simplemente por una de tus sonrisas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Algunas horas más tarde Bella terminaba de prepararse para el baile de esa tarde.

Como siempre, ella se sentía nerviosa por la excitación y empezó a temblar un poco, al pensar en ver a Cullen. Fue extraño cómo después de haberse confesado mutuo amor, el tiempo que pasaban juntos era más emocionante. Cada mirada, cada toque era proporcionado significativamente; Él sólo tenía que mirarla en cierta forma, para que a Bella se le olvidara cómo respirar.

Hacía un poco de frío, así que vistió un traje de noche de terciopelo azul de medianoche. Cullen hizo una visita para escoltarla, como lo hicieron Rosalie y Emmet, quien llegó en su carruaje.

—Perfecto, —declaró Caroline, dando unas palmadas juntos— Con dos carruajes ya aquí, que no hay razón para llevar el mío alrededor. Lo que haré, es ir en coche con Cullen.

La cara de Cullen se deprimió visiblemente.

—Y Bella, es decir miBella, —aclaro Caroline— irá en coche con Rosalie y Emmet.

Rosalie masculló algo aproximadamente como no necesito a una chaperona por que estoy casada, pero Bella fue la única lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

El paseo para el baile de los Hampton fue sin incidentes, como Bella había esperado que fuera. Ciertamente no hubo mucha oportunidad para un "acercamiento" con Caroline en el carruaje. Una vez en el baile Bella quedó inmediatamente devastada por la atención de la gente, la mayor parte había decidido que ella debía ser la joven más interesante de la temporada al haberse ingeniado para conquistar con tanta facilidad a Cullen.

Cullen observó que los comentarios maliciosos de las viudas curiosas y de las debutantes igualmente curiosas, que decidieron que ella simplemente lo había manipulado y se fueron dejando esos comentarios en el aire. Por mucho que él quisiese pasar cada minuto cuidándola, no podía para pasar demasiado tiempo a su lado. Estaban comprometidos, eso era cierto, así es que las personas esperarían que él no pase tanto tiempo con ella y preste atención a otras personas, a pesar de sus esfuerzos había una poco de comentarios mal intencionados. Ellos, después de todo, se comprometieron sólo dos semanas después de su llegada a Londres. Cullen no pensó que cualquiera de las murmuraciones habían sido oídas por Bella, pero no quiso hacer cualquier cosa que le podría echar leña al fuego. Decidió darle a ella un poquito de espacio y que frecuentara a los amigos de Caroline, todos altamente influyentes y con reputaciones irrecusables, en ese entonces él regresaría a reclamarla para un vals. Nadie le podría echar la culpa a un baile.

Él vagó por la puerta yendo al jardín. A Lady Hampton le habían iluminado el área con farolillos de papel, y estaba casi el exterior tan brillante como lo estaba el interior de los salones. Se apoyó perezosamente contra un pilar y contemplaba su tremenda buenaventura cuando oyó a alguien llamándolo por su nombre. Volteó su cabeza.

Era el conde de Billington que caminaba hacia él, con una sonrisa en su cara que estaba burlándose de su ego menospreciando al mismo tiempo.

—Acabo de querer ofrecerle mis felicitaciones otra vez, —dijo él— No sé muy bien cómo lo hiciste para conquistar alguien tan notable, recibe mis felicitaciones.

Cullen asintió con la cabeza graciosamente.

—Tú también encontrarás a alguien más.

– No este año. Las debutantes de esta temporada son lastimosamente tontas. Tu Bella es la única con la mitad de cerebro.

Cullen arqueó su ceja.

— ¿Mitad de cerebro?

—Imagine mi deleite cuándo descubrí a la única debutante con un cerebro de verdad, que era tan hermosa como inteligente. —Billington negó con la cabeza— Tendré que esperar hasta el año siguiente.

— ¿Por qué la prisa?

—Cree en mí, Cullen, tú no quiere saber.

Cullen encontró ese comentario muy secreto pero no presionó más allá, acerca de la privacidad de otro hombre.

—Aunque, —Billington continuó— parece que no podré estar con pareja formal como tú esta temporada me apetece buscar una compañera.

— Un Compañera, ¿De que tipo?

—Mmm-hmm. Clarise regresó a París hace algunas semanas. Dijo que aquí llueve mucho.

Cullen camino fuera del pilar.

— ¿Cómo podría echarte una mano?

Billington dio una señal para que lo siguiera a la parte más oscura.

—Tuve un presentimiento que podrías.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

Lady Sara Jane Wolcott vio el andar de dos hombres hacia la parte trasera del huerto, y su interés estuvo inmediatamente picado. Habían estado conversando ya por varios minutos; ¿De qué más podrían hablar que requeriría privacidad? Mentalmente bendiciendo el hecho que ella había escogido usar un vestido verde oscuro, esa noche se metió calladamente en las sombras, moviéndose quedamente hacia ellos hasta que encontró un lugar donde podría esconderse detrás de un arbusto grande. Si se inclinase hacia adelante, podría oír más de la conversación de los caballeros.

—... Necesito deshacerme de Christine por supuesto. Eso sonó como a Cullen.

—Ciertamente no pensé que tú querrías mantener a una amante con una esposa tan preciosa.

—Debería haber terminado hace las semanas. Pero no he podido verla desde que regresé a Londres. Uno debe ser delicado en estas cosas, sin embargo no quiero herirla.

—Por supuesto que no.

—El arrendamiento de su casa no termina por algunos meses. Eso le debe dar tiempo lo suficiente como para encontrar otro protector.

—Estaba pensando en ofrecerme para ese papel.

Una risa ahogada fue dada por Cullen.

—Le he echado mi ojo a ella hace algunos meses atrás. Simplemente esperaba a que te canses de ella.

—Pensaba verla el viernes a la medianoche, para decirle a ella que yo voy casarme, aunque ella debe haberlo escuchado ya. Diré unas palabras en favor tuyo.

Billington sonrió como si tomase un sorbo de la bebida que había estado sujetando en su mano

—Tú vas a hacer eso.

—Debo confesar, me alegro que te hayas interesado por ella. Ella es una mujer agradable. No me debería gustar pensar acerca de lo que le podría pasar.

—Bien —Billington le dio una palmada en la espalda a Cullen.

—Mejor regresamos a la fiesta. Uno nunca sabe cuándo podría aparecer una debutante con un cerebro. Hablaré contigo la semana próxima, después de que hayas tenido posibilidad de tratar con Christine.

Cullen asintió con la cabeza y observó a Billington caminar a grandes pasos de regreso a través de la terraza. Luego de algunos momentos él hizo lo mismo.

Los labios de Sara-Jane se abrieron en una retorcida sonrisa cuando consideró cuidadosamente lo que ella acababa de oír sin intención y qué uso podría hacer con esa delicada información. No sabía por que exactamente sentía tanta antipatía por la Srta. Isabella Swan, pero se irritaba totalmente con ella. Quizá fuese simplemente el hecho de que Cullen estaba obviamente muy entontecido con la chica cuando, Sara-Jane, había intentado atraparlo por casi un año. Y la pequeña Srta. Bella obviamente sentía lo mismo. Cada vez que miraba a la jovenzuela, ella miraba a Cullen como si él fuera un dios.

Sara-Jane supuso que eso fue lo que la irritó más acerca de la chica, ella era una condenadamente inocente y no afectada, como Sara-Jane fue a esa edad, antes que sus padres la casaran con Lord Wolcott, un sátiro notorio mucho mayor que ella. Sara-Jane se había consolado a sí misma con una lista interminable de amantes, en su mayor parte con hombres casados. Bella iba darse cuenta de que lo hombres nobles y ricos no eran fieles a sus esposas por mucho tiempo.

Su cabeza chasqueó arriba. ¿Por qué no enseñar a Bella la lección pronto? No estaba haciendo nada malo, Sara-Jane reflexionaba. Bella iba a tener que aprender la verdad amarga acerca de los matrimonios de noblezatarde o temprano. Y quizá mientras más pronto era mejor. Desde cierto punto de vista, era como si de verdad le estuviese haciendo a Bella un favor. Mejor que la torpe jovenzuela empiece su matrimonio con desilusión y rabia que esto ocurra algunos meses más tarde.

Sara Jane sonreía cuando se abrió paso de regreso a la fiesta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella intentó duramente no estirar el cuello para buscar a Cullen entre todas la personas asistentes al baile.

— ¿Dónde diablos estaba el hombre? Ella paso la última media hora respondiendo preguntas acerca de sus próximas nupcias a llegar y pensó que quería estar con su prometido.

— ¿Te puedo felicitar sobre tu próximo matrimonio?

Bella suspiró y recurrió a la última persona con buenas intenciones, entonces se abrió los ojos un poco más grande cuando vio que era Sara-Jane Wolcott.

—Lady Wolcott, —ella dijo, incapaz para mantener un poco de fastidio en su voz. La dama prácticamente había intentado conquistar a Cullen su último encuentro— Qué sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué es una sorpresa? —Sara Jane contestó con una inclinación de su cabeza— Sin duda alguna usted no piensa que la felicitaría en contra de mi voluntad.

Bella quiso decirle no tenia idea que haría o no, pero atenta a los ojos y oídos curiosos alrededor de ella, solamente sonrió y dijo,

—Gracias.

—Le reconforto, he tenido sólo los deseos más cariñosos para usted y su prometido.

— Le creo, —dijo Bella mientras cerraba a fuerza su boca, esperando que la otra señora sólo desapareciese.

—Solo tengo buenos deseos para usted por lo que me gustaría darle un pequeño de consejo. De una mujer a otra, por supuesto.

A Bella no le dio una buena sensación aquello.

—Es muy amable, Lady Wolcott, pero Lady Worth, Lady McCarty, y La Duquesa de Ashbourne han tenido más que buen corazón dándome toda clase de consejos necesarios en lo que compete a mi próximo matrimonio.

—Muy buenos, estoy segura. No esperaría nada menos de tales gentiles señoras.

Bella tragó el mal gusto en su boca y se refrenó de decir que las tres señoras sin duda no miraban Lady Wolcott con la misma admiración.

—El consejo que tengo para usted, —Sara-Jane continuó con una torsión fingida de su muñeca— es algo que nadie más le podría decir.

Forzando una sonrisa brillante, y falsa en su cara, Bella se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo,

—Estoy anhelante por oírlo.

—Por supuesto que lo esta, —Sara-Jane murmuro— Pero aquí hay mucha gente, distanciémonos por un momento. Lo que tengo que decir es solo para usted.

Ávida ahora por hacer cualquier cosa para librarse de esa odiosa mujer, Bella retrocedió unos pasos.

—Por favor crea que haría nada que lastime, —Sara-Jane dijo en voz baja—, y se lo digo, sólo porque no creo que cualquier mujer debiese comenzar un matrimonio sin saber quien es realmente su futuro esposo. No recibí ese privilegio.

— ¿Qué es eso que debo saber,Lady Wolcott? —Bella gruño.

—Querida, acabo de pensar que usted debería saber que Cullen tiene una amante.


	21. Capítulo 20

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

— ¿Es todo, Lady Wolcott? — Bella dijo con frialdad.

Sara-Jane no tuvo que fingir sorpresa.

— Entonces usted ya lo sabía. Usted debe ser una joven excepcional para permitir otra mujer en la vida de su prometido.

—No le creo a usted, Lady Wolcott. Pienso que usted es maliciosa en grado sumo. Ahora, si usted me disculpa.

Sara-Jane agarró la manga de Bella antes de que ella pudiese escapar.

—Puedo comprender su renuencia en aceptar que lo que digo es cierto. Usted probablemente se imagina que él la ama.

Bella casi se expresó impulsivamente que ella "no imaginó" nada, estaba enamorada de Cullen, pero no queriendo darle a Lady Wolcott la satisfacción de ver que sus emociones habían sido provocadas, simplemente se quedo con la boca cerrada. Sara-Jane asintió su cabeza de forma sumamente condescendiente, Bella, incapaz de alejarse sin romper la manga del vestido dijo fríamente,

—Por favor déjeme ir.

—Su nombre es Angela Weber. Él va a visitarla el viernes. A medianoche.

—Dije, que me dejara marchar, Lady Wolcott.

—La dejare, ahora, Srta. Swan. Pero piense acerca de esto: ¿Si yo miento, cómo le podría dar la hora especifica de su siguiente cita? Usted simplemente podría ir a su casa a la medianoche, podría ver si estoy equivocada, y me declara mentirosa. —abruptamente, soltó la manga de Bella— Pero no soy una mentirosa.

Bella, sintió que perdía el equilibrio necesitaba estar en un lugar apartado y meditar. El sentido de las terribles palabras de Lady Wolcott.

—Aquí tienes. —Sara Jane tendió una hoja de pape—l Ésta es su dirección. La Señorita Weber es muy muy conocida. Aun yo sé dónde vive ella.

Bella clavó los ojos en la hojita de papel como si fuera un monstruo.

— Tome eso, Srta. Swan. Lo que usted elija hacer con esto es su decisión.

Bella todavía se quedó con la mirada fija, incapaz de identificar las horribles emociones que recorrían su cuerpo. Lady Wolcott finalmente recogió su mano, desenroscó sus dedos, y cuando esta estaba totalmente abierta le puso la hoja en su mano.

—En caso que usted no quiera leer esto, Srta. Swan, le diré su dirección. Ella vive en el número catorce, Russell Square, en Bloomsbury. Realmente en una bonita y pequeña casa. Creo que su futuro marido la adquirió para ella.

—Por favor váyase, —Bella dijo, con voz cortada.

—Como usted desee.

—Ahora.

Lady Wolcott inclinó su cabeza graciosamente y desapareció entre los invitados.

— ¡Oh, allí estas, Bella!

Bella miró hacia arriba y vio a Rosalie acercándose.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí en esa esquina?

Bella tragó.

—Simplemente trate de alejarme de la gente por un momento.

—Ciertamente no te puedo culpar. ¿Pueden ser bastante agotadoras estas fiestas? Pero no tengas miedo, Cullen seguramente vendrá pronto a salvarle.

— ¡No! —Bella dijo salvajemente— Es decir, no me siento bien. ¿Sería terriblemente grosera si fuese a casa ahora?

Rosalie la miró con preocupación en sus ojos.

—Claro que no. Tú te ves un poco pálida y sudorosa. Espero que no tengas fiebre.

—No, yo simplemente... quiero acostarme.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no puedo llegar por medio de astucia a la puerta, encontrar a Cullen y hacer que te lleve a casa?

—No. —la palabra salió rápidamente y con más fuerza que lo que Bella intentase— Eso no es necesario. Él está probablemente con sus amigos, y no queremos interrumpirle.

—Si estoy en lo cierto a él no le importara. De hecho, él estaría molesto conmigo por no informarle que estás enferma. Se pondrá muy preocupado.

—Pero yo en realidad me quiero ir ahora_._ —Bella podría oír una nota de histeria entrando sigilosamente en su voz— A mi en realidad me gustaría acostarme, y puedes pasar mucho tiempo tratando de localizarle.

—Está bien, —Rosalie dijo lentamente— Ven conmigo. Haré que mi carruaje te lleve a casa. Y yo misma te escoltare, parece que apenas puedes caminar.

Bella no estaba sorprendida. Ciertamente apenas podía sostenerse de pie y peor caminar.

—Bien creo que resultara, Rosalie. Estaré bien una vez que me haya acostado.

—Es absolutamente necesario, —Rosalie contestó firmemente— Y no es un problema del todo. Te llevare a que descanses en tu cama y luego regresare a la fiesta.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, sin aun fijarse en la hoja de papel que se resbalaba de sus dedos. Se abrieron paso, deteniéndose con un amigo para que informe a Emmet y a Cullen que se iban. Cuando llegaron al carruaje, Bella se percató que temblaba. Los escalofríos le duraron hasta llegar a la casa.

Los ojos de Rosalie crecieron cada vez más preocupado, y se acercó a la frente de Bella y la toco. — ¿Es cierto que no tienes fiebre? Yo la tuve una vez. Fue terrible, pero te podemos curar rápidamente si la detectamos a tiempo.

—No tengo nada, —Bella dijo, estrechando sus brazos contra su pecho— Es simplemente fatiga. Estoy segura de eso.

Rosalie no se vio convencida, y cuando arribaron a la mansión Hale, ella siguió a Bella rápidamente subiendo las escaleras y abrumándola a acomodarse en la cama.

—No pienso que debería irme —dijo ella, sentándose en la silla junto a la cama de Bella.

—Tú no estas bien y me gustaría quedarme y ver como sigues, no me gustaría que estés sola, podrías empeorar.

—Por favor no te quedes, —Bella rogó, pensando que en cierta forma necesitaba estar sola con su sufrimiento y confusión— Yo de cualquier modo no estaré esté sola. Tus padres emplean a un ejército de sirvientes. Y no tengo la intención de ir a ningún lado solo irme a dormir. Además, Emmet debe estar esperándote de regreso al baile. Tú le mandaste a decir que ibas a regresar.

—Tú tienes razón, ¿iras directo a dormir?

—Si realmente lo intentaré —con todos los pensamientos nadando en su cabeza, Bella no estaba segura si alguna vez podría dormir pacíficamente otra vez.

—Bien, entonces. Pero no pienses que voy a pasar un buen rato —Rosalie sonrió bromeando con su amiga intentándole darle animo.

Bella le mando una leve sonrisa a cambio.

— ¿Por favor apagabas las velas cuando salgas?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza, e hizo lo que ella le pidió, cuando salio del cuarto.

Bella yació despierta en la oscuridad por varias horas. Se quedó con la mirada fija arriba en el cielo raso sin ver nada, que tenga interés perdiéndose en el laberinto de sus pensamientos regresando siempre al mismo lugar.

Sin duda alguna Lady Wolcott tuvo que mentir. Ella era obviamente maliciosa, y Bella había sido muy consciente de que esa mujer intento aunque sea una vez conquistar a Cullen. Tenía un motivo para intentar destruir la felicidad de Bella.

Además, Cullen la amaba. Él había dicho eso, y Bella le creyó. Ningún hombre la pudo haber mirado fijamente con tal ternura, y hacer el amor con ella con tal devoción, si no la amase.

¿A menos que pasara que ella no le hubiera complacido? Cuando habían hecho el amor, Cullen se había limitado su placer. Él le había dicho a ella que era porque no había querido que se embarace. Hasta hora se había maravillado de su control.

¿Pero poseería un hombre enamorado esa clase de control? Tal vez él no había sentido el mismo tipo de urgencia que ella tuvo. Tal vez habría encontrado una mujer sofisticada más deseable. Tal vez ella era todavía demasiado ingenua, una campesina. No, una marimacho. Tal vez ella no era lo suficientemente mujer después de todo.

Cuando lo conoció a él era muy inexperta, sabia muy poco de ser mujer. Tenía que consultarle a Rosalie sobre casi todo lo que era importante.

Bella se acomodo en posición fetal, presionando sus manos en contra de sus orejas como si esto pudiese dejar fuera la voz pesimista dentro de ella. No dudaría de él. La amaba. Se lo había dicho, y ella le creyó.

Sólo un hombre enamorado pudo haber dicho esas cosas tan románticas con tal intensidad en su voz_, "_Algunas veces pienso que sacrificaría mi vida simplemente por una de tus sonrisas".

Si Cullen la amase, y ella estaba en lo cierto que lo hacia, en ese entonces posiblemente no podría querer mantener a una amante. Nunca haría algo por lastimarla tan cruelmente.

¿Pero entonces por qué le ofrecería Lady Wolcott el lugar y tiempo específico para su supuesta reunión con esta Angela Weber? Como ella le había dicho, si mintiese, ciertamente sería fácil a Bella descubrirlo. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es acechar fuera de la casa de Angela Weber a la hora estipulada y ver si Cullen iba. Si Lady Wolcott mintiese, Cullen nunca haría esa visita.

Debe haber algo de verdad en la historia de Lady Wolcott, Bella decidió. Ella no supo cómo podría haber adquirido, esa información, pero eso la colocaría como una mujer capaz de escuchar a escondidas o leer las misivas de otras personas. Pero sin tener en cuenta la traición de la que hablaba Lady Wolcott, fuera cierta: Algo iba a ocurrir a la medianoche el viernes.

Al mismo tiempo Bella sintió una gran culpabilidad. ¿Cómo podría dudar ella de Cullen en esto? Estaría con él si exhibiese una similar falta de confianza en ella. Supo que no debería dudar de él. No quiso dudar de él, pero no podría estar bien con su relación con Cullen si no le cuestionaba al respecto. En ese entonces sabría que había dudado de él. No sabía si reaccionaría con furia o con desilusión, pero pensó que no podría soportar ninguna de esas reacciones.

Ella corría en círculos. No le podría confrontar porque él se enojaría pensó por dejarse influir por la cizaña en las palabras de Lady Wolcott. Y si ella no hiciese nada, pasaría el resto de su vida con esta nube de duda sobre su cabeza. Realmente no pensóque él mantuviera una amante, y acusarle sería una provocación en grado sumo. Pero si ella no le confrontase, nunca lo sabría con toda seguridad.

Bella apretó sus ojos cerrados, deseando llorar. Las lágrimas la agotarían, y entonces tal vez podría estar en estado de letargo y descansar.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

— ¿Cómo que ella está enferma? —Cullen camino amenazadoramente hacia Rosalie .

—Simplemente eso, Cullen. Ella no se sentía bien, así que la lleve a su casa y la metí en la cama. Han sido unas dos semanas muy arduas para ella, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta. En las últimas dos semanas, la mitad de Londres decidió que simplemente deberían conocerla. Y entonces tú prácticamente la abandonaste a los lobos desde el momento que llegamos.

Cullen respingó en la nota de reproche en la voz de Rosalie .

—Estoy tratando de mantener al mínimo los chismes. Si le presto demasiada atención en público, las malas lenguas comenzarán a agitarse nuevamente.

— ¡Deja de pensar en los chismes, estos terminaran pronto! —Rosalie chasqueó— Todo esto que haces por Bella, le importa un rábano. Todo por lo que se preocupa es por ti, y en donde estabas cuando desapareciste esta tarde.

Sus ojos ardían, y él comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

—Voy a visitarla

—Oh, no lo harás. Tú no lo harás, —Rosalie dijo, atrapándole por la manga— La pobre chica está exhausta; déjela dormir. Y cuando dije que dejes de preocuparte de los chismes y murmuraciones no quería decir, que es aceptable que entres libremente a crear problemas en su cuarto en la casa de mi madre, a mitad de la noche.

Cullen se aquietó, pero cerró con fuerza su mandíbula por sentirse culpable e impotente. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera; era como si algo le carcomía por dentro. Simplemente quería saber con seguridad si Bella estaba enferma, y si la estaban cuidando .Él, empezó a temblar con miedo.

— ¿Ella va a estar bien, solo tiene que cuidarse? —él finalmente dijo

—Ella va a estar muy bien, —Rosalie dijo suavemente, colocando una mano sobre su brazo— Ella sólo necesita un poquito de descanso. Me aseguraré pedirle a mi madre que la examine más tarde esta noche.

Él asintió con la cabeza lacónicamente.

—Haz eso. Estaré por ahí para verla mañana.

—Estoy segura que ella apreciará eso. Yo también la visitare. —ella comenzó a caminar, pero al oírle pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. Regreso, y dijo— ¿Sí?

—Sólo quiero agradecerte, Rosalie. —él hizo una pausa, como si se atragantara— Por ser amiga de ella. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo solitaria que era y cuanto necesitaba una amiga. Ha significado mucho lo que has hecho, tanto para ella como para mí.

—Oh, Cullen. No tienes que agradecerme. Ella hace muy fácil ser su amiga.

Cullen suspiró cuando él dejó el baile. La fiesta había sido tolerable sólo porque había sabido que pronto bailaría con su prometida un vals. Ahora que ella se fue, no quiso permanecer por más tiempo. Era asombroso pensar qué tan desolada era su vida sin ella. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Con una sacudida de su cabeza, saco el pensamiento de su mente. No había razón para contemplar su vida sin Bella. Él la amaba, y ella a él. ¿Qué más podría necesitar?

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

—Usted tiene una visita, Srta. Swan.

Bella miró hacia arriba de su cama a la criada que acababa de hacer ese anuncio. Rosalie había venido esa mañana para hacerle compañía, y en ese momento hojeaban figurines.

— ¿Quién es, Sally? —Rosalie preguntó.

—Es Lord Stannage, señora. Él dijo que quiere ver cómo esta su prometida.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—No es realmente correcto para él venir aquí, pero estás enferma, y ya que estoy aquí para hacer de chaperona no creo que haya problema.

Bella no sabía como decirle que no estaba segura si deseaba verlo, pero Rosalie agregó,

—Estoy segura de que estás justamente muriendo por verle. Estará bien por simplemente un momento —ella asintió con la cabeza a la criada, quien bajó la escalera para ir a traer a Cullen.

Él apareció tan rápidamente que Bella pensó que ha debido subir los escalones de dos en dos.

— ¿Cómo estás? —él preguntó con voz ronca, moviéndose rápidamente a su lado.

Ella tragó espasmódicamente, intentando deshacerse del conglomerado en su garganta. Él la miraba con tal amor en sus ojos, que se sintió como una traidora por pensar alguna vez aunque sea brevemente, que Lady Wolcott decía la verdad.

—Me sintió un poco mejor.

Él tomó su mano y la sujetó entre las de él.

—No te puedo decir qué contento me hace sentir oír eso.

Rosalie se aclaró la voz.

—Sólo esperaré afuera en la puerta —ella se apoyó abajo y dijo para Cullen— Sólo dos minutos.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Rosalie salió del cuarto pero no cerró la puerta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes en realidad? —él preguntó.

—Mucho mejor, —Bella dijo verdaderamente. Ella se sentía mucho mejor ahora que le había visto otra vez. Se sintió como una tonta por pensar que él la traicionaría— Pienso que es solo fatiga.

—Tú te ves un poco cansada. —él frunció el ceño— Tienes ojeras.

Las ojeras fueron probablemente producidas debido a su incapacidad de dormir la noche anterior, Bella pensó con arrepentimiento.

—Pienso que hoy pasare el resto del día acostada, —dijo ella— No puedo recordar cuando hice eso. Tengo una terrible pereza.

Él tocó su barbilla.

—Tú mereces descansar.

— ¿Yo merezco?

—Mmm-hmm. Quiero que descanses bien por que no tendrás tiempo cuando nos casemos —él sonrió abierta y pícaramente— Ya que tengo la intención de cansarte al extremo.

Un indicio de un sonrojo avanzó a través de sus mejillas, pero ella no se avergonzó también para decir,

—Deseo que estuviésemos casados ahora mismo.

—Como lo hago yo, mi amor —él se inclinó hacia adelante, con su mirada fija en sus labios, cuando la iba a besar.

— ¡Hola! —Rosalie atizó su cabeza en el cuarto.

Cullen maldijo fluidamente en voz baja.

—Tu oportunidad del momento es, como siempre, impecable.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Es un talento que cultivo.

—Deseo que lo cultives un poco menos, —Bella masculló.

Cullen subió uno de las manos de Bella a sus labios y la besó antes de ponerse de pie.

—Vendré mañana a ver cómo estás. Quizá podemos dar un paseo si te sientes mejor.

—Me gustaría eso.

Él dio un paso en ademán de irse, entonces regreso donde ella, doblando sus rodillas ligeramente para estar cara a cara.

— ¿Me haces un favor?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, sobresaltada por la mirada seria en sus ojos.

— ¿Me prometes que si sientes la más leve recaída consultarás a un médico inmediatamente?

Ella asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

—También quiero que lo veas si sigues igual mañana.

—Ya me siento mucho mejor. Gracias por venir.

Él sonrió, una de esas sonrisas mortales que le hacían cosquillas en el estomago. Entonces, salió del cuarto.

— ¿Tuviste una visita agradable? —preguntó Rosalie — No, no te molestes contestando. Puedo verlo. Estas radiante.

—Sé que se supone que una dama respetable no puede dedicarse al comercio, Rosalie, pero si pudiésemos embotellar una de sus sonrisas como medicina, labraríamos una fortuna.

Rosalie sonrió indulgentemente cuando enderezó sus faldas.

—Por mucho que adoro a Cullen, me siento obligada a señalar que no son superiores a las de mi marido.

—Bah, —Bella se mofó— Hablando objetivamente, cualquiera puede ver que las sonrisas de Cullen son claramente superiores.

—Objetivamente, mi pie.

Bella sonrió abiertamente.

—Lo que necesitamos es un observador imparcial. Le podríamos preguntar a Alice, pero tengo un presentimiento que ella simplemente diría como nosotras y que Jasper tiene la sonrisa más agradable.

—Imagino que esa es la forma que debería ser, —Rosalie dijo.

—Mmm... Mmm. —Bella le dio un tirón a sus mantas por algunos momentos antes de decir— ¿Rosalie ? ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—Corresponde a la vida de casados.

—Oh, —Rosalie dijo a sabiendas— Pensé que tu podrías querer hablar conmigo de eso. Ya que tu no tienes a una madre, no supe a quién más acudirías con esas preguntas.

— ¡Oh, no, no eso! —Bella dijo rápidamente, sintiendo la mancha de sonrojo ahora familiar en sus mejillas— Sé todo acerca de eso.

Rosalie tosió, escondiendo un poquito de su cara detrás de su mano.

—No de experiencia de primera mano, —Bella mintió— Pero acuérdate de que me crié en una granja. Tenemos muchas crías de animales.

—Yo... ah... siento que debo diferir aquí por un momento. —Rosalie hizo una pausa, como si estuviera tratando de sacar en claro la mejor forma para proceder— No me crié en una granja, pero no estoy totalmente familiarizada con la cría de animales de granja, y aunque la mecánica es la misma...

Bella nunca había visto a Rosalie sonrojarse tanto. Ella decidió apiadarse de su amiga y rápidamente dijo.

—La materia de la que te quise hablar es ligeramente diferente.

— ¿Oh?

—Entiendo, se trata, he oído que los hombres de nuestra clase, ellos mantienen a amantes.

Rosalie lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso es cierto.

—Y muchos de ellos continúan manteniendo a sus amantes después de que se casan.

—Oh, Bella, ¿por que me preguntas eso? ¿Estas asustada de que Cullen vaya a mantener a una amante? Te puedo reconfortar que él no lo hará, no cuando te ama tanto. Imagino que le mantendrás tan ocupado que no tendrá tiempo para una amante.

— ¿Pero tiene él una ahora? —Bella continuó— Sé que no puedo pretender que él haya sido un monje antes de conocerme. No estoy celosa de cualquier mujer con la que se haya relacionado antes de conocerme. Ciertamente no lo puedo juzgar aun no me conocía en ese momento. ¿Pero, qué ocurre si él todavía tiene una amante actualmente?

Rosalie tragó con inquietud.

—No te puedo mentir y decirte cualquier cosa para calmarte, Bella. Sé que Cullen mantenía a una amante cuando él salió para Cornualles, pero no pienso que él la haya visto desde que regresó. Lo juro. Estoy segura él termino con ella. O lo va a hacer.

Bella se relamió los labios pensativamente, con el alivio hundiéndose en sus huesos. Por supuesto, era eso. Él pensaba ver a esa mujer Angela Weber la noche del viernes para decirle a ella que necesitaba buscar otro protector. Ella pensó que él más bien debía haberlo hecho cuando llegaron a Londres, pero no lo podría criticar por eso probablemente era una tarea desagradable. Bella tuvo la seguridad de que su amante no quisiese separarse de él. No podía imaginar a ninguna mujer queriendo separarse de él.

— ¿Mantuvo Emmet a una amante antes de conocerlo? —preguntó Bella curiosamente— Oh, lo siento. Es una pregunta muy personal.

—Está bien, —Rosalie le reconfortó a ella— En verdad, Emmet no mantenía a una amante, pero también no vivía en Londres. Es realmente una práctica común aquí. Sé que Jasper mantuvo una, sin embargo, él dejó de verla el minuto en que conoció a Alice. Estoy segura que será el mismo caso para ti y Cullen.

Rosalie parecía convencida, pensó Bella aunque no sabía que creer. Después de todo, quiso creer. Dentro de su corazón que era cierto.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB **

Pero a pesar de toda su certeza en la inocencia de Cullen, Bella se encontró muy nerviosa el viernes. Estuvo alarmada todo el tiempo cuando alguien le hablaba, y hasta el ruido más leve la hacía saltar. Se paso leyendo tres horas la misma página de Shakespeare, y pensar en comer le daba nauseas.

Cullen la llevo para un paseo a las tres de la tarde, apenas hablo. Todo lo que podía era pensar que él la vería esa tarde. Se preguntó lo que se dirían el uno al otro. ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella? ¿Ella era Isabella? ¿Se parecía ella a Bella? ¡Por favor, Dios, que no se parezca amí! Bella pensó. Ella no estaba segura por que significaba tanto, solo sabia que la hacia sentirse enferma parecerse a Angela Weber de cualquier modo.

— ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada? —Cullen le pregunto a ella con una sonrisa indulgentemente.

Bella contesto.

—Simplemente estoy distraída, algo nerviosa.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos.

— Oh, no valen la pena, —ella dijo con fuerza innecesaria— Créeme.

Él la miró raramente. Caminaron algunos pasos antes de que él dijese,

—Creo que estuviste en la biblioteca de Lord Worth.

— Oh, sí, —Bella dijo con alivio, esperando que ese tema la ayudase a quitar de su mente a Angela Weber— Rosalie me ha estado recomendando algunas de las obras teatrales de Shakespeare. Ella ha leído toda su obra, sabes.

—Lo sé, —él se quejó— Ella lo hizo por orden alfabético, creo.

— ¿Lo hizo? Qué extraño. —otro momento de silencio, y los pensamientos de Bella estaban de regreso a precisamente donde no quería. Finalmente, sabiendo que era absolutamente incorrecto pero incapaz de detenerse, lo miro y preguntó,

— ¿Tienes algún plan especial esta noche?

Sus orejas se volvieron rojas; una señal segura de culpabilidad, pensó Bella.

—Ah, no, —dijo él— pensaba justamente jugar con unos amigos al whist.

—Estoy segura de que te divertirás.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Curiosidad, supongo. Esta noche es la primera en semanas que nuestros planes no coinciden. Excepto, por supuesto, pues cuando estaba enferma.

—Pues bien, no espero ver mucho a mis amigos una vez que estamos casados, así es que estoy más bien obligado a estar con ellos aunque sea una noche.

"Sólo jugaras con ella"_,_ pensó sarcásticamente. Entonces se culpo por pensar mal de él. Él iba a casa de su amante esa noche para terminar. Debería ser feliz. Y si él la mintiese acerca de eso, tal vez no quería, era algo natural en él. ¿Por qué él querría que ella supiese eso?

— ¿Cuáles son tus planes? él le preguntó a ella.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Lady Worth me lleva a un musical.

El horror traspaso su rostro.

—No…

—Tengo miedo que sean tus primas las Smythe-Smith. Ella siente que debo responsabilizarme e ir ya que pronto seremos familiares.

—Sí, pero no creo entender por que lo hace ella…? Bella, esto es muy cruel. Nunca en la historia de las Islas Británicas había habido cuatro mujeres menos dotadas de talento musical.

—Así he escuchado. Rosalie rotundamente se ha rehusado a acompañarnos.

—Temo que la arrastré hasta allí el año pasado. Aun pienso que ella nunca camina por las calles vecinas, ya que tiene miedo de oírlas practicando.

Bella sonrió.

—Ahora estoy curiosa de escucharlas.

—No vayas, —dijo él, muy seriamente— Si fuera yo me excusaría de volver a enfermarme si acudes esta noche.

—Realmente, Cullen, no pueden ser tan malas.

—Sí, —dijo él misteriosamente— pueden ser.

— ¿Supongo que podrías venir esta noche y salvarme? —preguntó ella, mirándole fijamente.

—Ojala pudiera verdaderamente hacerlo. Como tu futuro marido, es mi deber protegerte de cualquier cosa desagradable, y créeme, el cuarteto de cuerdas de Smythe-Smith está más allá de lo desagradable. Pero tengo compromisos previos esta noche que no puedo romper.

Bella ahora tuvo la seguridad de que él iba a visitar a Angela Weber a la medianoche. Él terminará con ella, repitió para sí misma. Él terminará con ella. Esa es la única explicación.


	22. Capítulo 21

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Esa pudo haber sido la única explicación, pero no quiso decir que Bella se sentía particularmente bien acerca de eso. Cuando la medianoche se aproximó, sus pensamientos se fijaron progresivamente en la próxima reunión de Cullen con Angela Weber. Mientras la atroz velada de las Smythe-Smith, no podía distraerla.

Por otra parte, quizá era una bendición disfrazada el encuentro entre Cullen con Angela Weber; al menos le distraía del cuarteto de cuerdas de Smythe-Smith.

Cullen no había menospreciado su habilidad musical. Para su crédito, Bella logró quedarse quieta a lo largo de la función, concentrándose en un método para descubrir como no poder oír esa terrible música. Ella contempló discretamente el reloj. Eran las diez y cuarto. Se preguntó si él estaba, disfrutando de un juego de cartas antes de su reunión.

El concierto finalmente se acercó a su última nota discordante, y la audiencia infundió un suspiro colectivo de alivio. Como ella estaba parada, Bella oyó a alguien decir, "Menos mal no realizaron una composición original".

Bella casi se rió, pero entonces vio que una de las chicas Smythe-Smith había oído el comentario también. Para su sorpresa, la chica no la miró en condición de echarse a llorar. Ella se veía furiosa. Bella se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza favorablemente. Lo mínimo que tenía la chica era espíritu. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el resplandor hirviente no era dirigido al rudo invitado sino a la madre de la chica. Bella curiosa, inmediatamente decidió presentarse. Ella se abrió paso a través del gentío y del escenario provisional. Las otras tres hijas de Smythe-Smith habían comenzado a relacionarse con sus invitados, pero tenían la misma expresión adusta en su cara de la que toco el violonchelo, quien apenas lo podía cargar. Ella parecía renuente para salir ha hablar con los invitados.

—Hola, —dijo Bella, tendiendo la mano— Soy la Srta. Isabella Swan. Sé que es inapropiado presentarme así pero pensé que podríamos hacer una excepción como pronto seremos primas.

La chica clavó los ojos en ella inexpresivamente por un momento y entonces ocurrió,

—Oh, sí. Usted debe ser la prometida de Cullen. ¿Está él aquí?

—No, él tenía un compromiso diferente. Estará ocupado hasta muy tarde.

—Por favor, usted no tienes que dar disculpas por él. Esto —ella agitó su mano en las sillas y a la sala de música— es horrendo. Él es un hombre muy amable y ha venido a tres de estos recitales ya. En verdad, me alegro de que realmente no viniera. No debería querer ser responsable de su sordera, lo cuál de seguro va a suceder si viene a demasiados de nuestros musicales.

Bella sofocó una risa nerviosa.

—No se cohíba —le hizo una señal de seguir adelante— y ríase.

La chica dijo:

— Tiene tanto derecho a elogiarme como todas estas personas que vienen a vernos.

—Pero dígame —Bella asintiendo con la cabeza— ¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue viniendo?

La chica se vio desconcertada.

—No sé. Pienso que debe ser por respeto a mi papá. Oh, perdóneme, aun no le dicho a usted mi nombre. Soy Charlotte Smythe Smith.

—Lo sé —Bella indicó por su programa, con la lista de los nombres de las hijas y sus instrumentos respectivos.

Charlotte puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Ha sido un placer conocerla, Srta. Swan. Espero que tendremos posibilidad de hablar otra vez muy pronto. Pero me agradaría, le suplico, no asista a otro de nuestras funciones. No me debería gustar ser responsable de la pérdida de su oído cual va a ocurrir de seguro si sigue viniendo si ya no se encuentra sorda.

Bella refrenó una sonrisa.

—No es tan malo como eso.

—Oh, pero sé que lo es.

—Bien, ciertamente no es bueno, —Bella admitió— pero me alegro de haber venido. Usted es la primera pariente de Cullen que he conocido.

—Y usted es la primera de sus prometidas que he conocido.

El corazón de Bella saltó.

—Perdóneme.

—Oh, querida, —Charlotte dijo rápidamente, sonrojándose— lo he hecho nuevamente. En cierta forma las cosas que digo suenan diferente en mi cabeza y cuando las digo en voz alta me he dado cuenta que he metido la pata.

Bella sonrió, viendo a un montón de cosas de sí misma en la prima de Cullen.

—Usted es, por supuesto, su primera, y uno sólo esperaría que sea su única prometida. Es el caso que me excito al escuchar que él está prometido. Él siempre ha sido un don Juan, y… Oh, querida, usted realmente no quiere oír eso.

Bella intentó sonreír otra vez pero sólo le salio media sonrisa. Lo último que ella quería oír esa noche eran cuentos de las conquistas de Cullen.

**EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB **

Caroline y Bella se despidieron y se ausentaron rápidamente después, Caroline estaba abanicándose vigorosamente en su coche y declarando.

—Juro que nunca asistiré a estos recitales otra vez.

— ¿A cuantos recitales has asistido?

—Ésta es mi tercera vez.

—Uno pensaría que habría aprendido su lección a esta hora.

—Sí —Caroline suspiró— Uno lo haría.

— ¿Por qué vas?

—No sé. Las chicas son en realidad muy dulces, y no debería querer lastimar sus sentimientos. Al menos podemos hacernos una idea de lo que va ocurrir. Todo ese ruido me agotó.

—A mi también. Con suerte estaré en cama antes de la medianoche.

Medianoche_._ Bella se aclaró la voz.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son probablemente las once y media. Cuando salimos eran las once y cuarto.

Bella deseo de alguna forma detener los latidos de su corazón que eran muy rápidos. Cullen probablemente se disponía a terminar con su ex amante dentro de pocos minutos. Pronto él estaría en camino hacia Bloomsbury, para llegar al catorce, Russell Square. Silenciosamente, ella maldijo a Lady Wolcott por haberle dado a ella la dirección. No había podido detenerse de buscar la dirección en un mapa. Hizo todo aquello más difícil, él saber precisamente donde iba ir.

El carruaje paro frente a la mansión Hale, y un lacayo inmediatamente salió a ayudarle a bajar a las dos señoras. Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, Caroline cansadamente se sacó sus guantes y dijo:

—Voy directamente a la cama, Bella. No sé por qué, pero estoy tan exhausta. ¿Me harías el favor de pedirle al personal que no me molesten?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Pienso que iré a la biblioteca por algún libro ligero. Te veré en la mañana.

Caroline bostezó.

—Si me despierto para entonces.

Bella le observó a ella subir las escaleras y entonces vagó por los pasillos para ir a la biblioteca. Ella recogió un candelabro completamente de un lado, lo puso sobre una mesa y entró en el cuarto, se acerco lo suficiente hasta que pudo oler los libros así podría distinguir los títulos. Leyó el titulo Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare, no tenia ganas de reflexionar, otro libro Pamelade Richardson era demasiado largo el libro, tenia como mil paginas.

Ella recorrió con la mirada el reloj de caja en la esquina. La luz de luna derramada a través de las ventanas encima de su cara, haciendo muy fácil para Bella ver la hora. Las once y media. Apretó sus dientes. Ni a bala ella iba a poder dormir esa noche.

El minutero caminaba lentamente a la izquierda. Bella clavó los ojos en el reloj eran las once y treintitres minutos. Se sintió desesperada, estaba loca si iba pasar sentada toda la noche observando el reloj. Tenía que hacer algo.

Ella corrió a toda velocidad arriba para su cuarto, no sabia a ciencia cierta que iba a hacer hasta que abrió de golpe su armario y vio sus pantalones de hombre y su chaqueta bien guardados en la gaveta de arriba. Como si la criada habría estado intentando esconderlos. Bella recogió las prendas de vestir y las manoseó pensativamente. La chaqueta era azul oscuro y los pantalones, gris carbón. Ambos se mezclaban bien dentro de la noche.

Su decisión estaba hecha, precipitadamente se encogió de hombros se quito su traje de noche y se puso encima el atavío masculino, deslizando una llave de la casa en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Ella se peino en una cola de caballo y entonces se enderezo el cuello de la chaqueta. Si alguien la miraba de lejos la confundiría con un chico, pero principalmente no quería atraer miradas de nadie.

Ella puso su mano en la manija de la puerta, entonces recordó cómo estaba obsesionada con la hora mientras estaba en la biblioteca. Regresó corriendo a su cuarto, tomo un reloj muy pequeño que estaba apoyado sobre su tocador, y corrió de regreso a la puerta. Escondiéndose para que nadie que pasara por el pasillo la viera, averiguó que estaba vacío y salió corriendo. Bajo las escaleras y salio por la puerta sin ser notada. Camino rápidamente asegurándose de ir por donde conocía. Mayfair era la parte más segura de la cuidad, pero una mujer todavía no podría ser demasiado precavida. Había un lugar con algunos coches calles arriba. Estaba obligaba a ir Bloomsbury, esperar un rato, ver la casa de Angela Weber, y entonces volver a Mayfair.

Ella alcanzó su destino rápidamente, su mano todavía agarrando firmemente el reloj. Recorriéndolo con la mirada, vio que eran 11:44. Ella tenía que cruzar la ciudad rápidamente.

Había varios coches calle arriba, y Bella brincó en el primero, dándole la dirección de Angela Weber al conductor.

—Por favor puede ir rápido, —ella dijo sucintamente, intentando imitar el tono altivo de Cullen cuando quería tener algo inmediatamente.

El conductor dio vuelta encima de Calle de la Oxford, entonces siguió a lo largo de esa vía por varios minutos hasta que él viro por una serie de calles hasta llegar a Russell Square.

—Aquí es, —dijo él, obviamente esperándola para ayudarle a bajar.

Bella recorrió con la mirada el reloj. 11:56. Cullen no había llegado aún. Él era sumamente puntual pero talvez no quería incomodar a sus anfitriones saliendo muy pronto.

—Er, sólo esperaré un momento, —ella gritó— Conozco a alguien, y él no esta aquí aún.

—Le costará más.

—Le pagare, espere un rato.

El conductor se fijó bien en ella, decidió que sólo alguien con dinero podría vestirse con tan escandaloso atavío, y esperar con un cliente en Bloomsbury era más fácil que buscar otro.

Bella clavó los ojos en su reloj pequeño, observaba el minutero pasar lentamente hacia la doce. Finalmente ella oyó el ruido de cascos de caballos, acomodándose mejor, reconoció el carruaje viniendo calle abajo como el de Cullen.

Ella contuvo su aliento. Él dio un paso abajo, viéndose muy elegante y, como siempre, bello como el sol. Exhaló con un suspiro irritado. Su amante no iba a querer dejarle ir cuando él se veía así.

— ¿Esa es la persona que espera? —él conductor preguntó.

—No realmente, —ella mintió— voy a tener que esperar más tiempo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que me pague bien.

Cullen subió por las gradas y llamó a la puerta. El sonido de la aldaba pesada de latón hizo eco calle abajo, poniendo nerviosa a Bella al oír el ruido. Ella presionó su cara en la ventana. Angela Weber probablemente tenía a un criado para atender la puerta, pero Bella quiso ver a la mujer por si acaso.

La puerta estaba abierta para revelarle a una mujer alarmantemente preciosa con pelo grueso, negro que cayó en cascada bajo unos hermosos rizos sedosos. Ella obviamente no estaba vestida para recibir a las visitas ordinarias. Bella miró hacia su atavío decididamente no femenino, e intentó ignorar la terrible sensación en su estómago.

Poco antes que la puerta se cierre, Angela colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Cullen, besándolo suavemente. Bella presiono sus puños con fuerza. La puerta se cerró antes de que ella pudiera ver si se besaron profundamente.

Ella miró hacia abajo en sus manos. Sus uñas habían sacado sangre en sus palmas.

—No fue su error, —ella masculló y luego suspiro quedamente— Él no inició el beso. No fue su error.

— ¿Usted dijo algo? —el conductor pregunto.

— ¡No!

Él se recostó, obviamente decidiendo que todas sus teorías acerca de lo complicadas que eran las mujeres en general, habían sido confirmadas.

Bella golpeó ligeramente su mano nerviosamente en contra de su asiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo se requería para decirle a Angela que tenia que encontrar un protector nuevo? ¿Quince minutos? ¿Una media hora? Seguramente no más tiempo que eso. Cuarenta y cinco minutos, quizá, simplemente para ser generosos, en caso que él tenga disposiciones monetarias para ella. A Bella en particular no le importó cuánto oro le dio a ella, con tal que él se librase de esa mujer para siempre.

Requiriendo de una respiración profunda para intentar controlar la tensión que corría a toda a velocidad a través de ella, Bella colocó el reloj en su regazo. Ella clavó los ojos en el hasta vio doble, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Observó el reloj eran las doce y cuarto y entonces se dijo a sí misma severamente que había sido muy optimista; el posiblemente no podía acabar sus asuntos en sólo quince minutos.

Ella observó cuando el minutero fue más abajo, deteniéndose en el seis. Ella tragó con inquietud, diciéndose que su prometido era buen hombre, él quería anunciarle la noticia a su amante amablemente. Eso debe ser por lo que tardaba tanto tiempo.

Otros quince minutos pasaron, y ella contuvo un sollozo. Aun el más amable de los hombres pudo haberse deshecho de una amante en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

En alguna parte de la distancia un reloj golpeó la una. Luego golpeó las dos. Y entonces, increíblemente, tres juego de campanas se oyeron. Bella finalmente cedió a su desesperación, despertó al conductor dormido en la parte trasera, y dijo:

—Grosvenor Square, por favor.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y se fueron. Ella se quedó mirando directamente la casa, con sus ojos llorosos y un terrible vació y desilusión. Podía haber una sola razón por la que un hombre pasa tanto tiempo con su amante. Él no había salido luego de tres horas. Recordó sus pocos momentos hurtados en su dormitorio en Westonbirt. Él ciertamente no había estado con ella por tres horas.

Después de todo esto, todas estas lecciones de cómo comportarse con moderación, conveniencia y gracia femenina, no fueron suficientemente para mantener su interés. Ella nunca podría ser más que lo que era. Había sido una demente para pensar que aun podría intentar conquistarlo.

En cuanto el coche dejo a Bella a unas casas cercanas a la mansión Hale, le dio al conductor más monedas de lo que era necesario y caminó prudentemente hacia la casa. Se metió silenciosamente dentro de ella y fue hasta su cuarto, donde se quito sus ropas, las pateó debajo de la cama, y se puso encima un camisón. El primero que agarró fue el mismo que había usado cuando ella y Cullen tuvieron… No, no podía llevarlo puesto otra vez. Parecía enmugrecido en cierta forma. Lo embrolló y lo echó adentro del fogón, agarrando otro.

Su cuarto estaba caliente, pero ella temblaba como una hoja.

**EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB**

Cullen finalmente se tambaleó fuera de la casa de Angela a las cuatro y media en la mañana. Él siempre había pensado acerca de ella como una mujer razonable. Supuso que eso fue por qué había estado con ella por tanto tiempo. Pero esta noche él casi había tenido que revisar su opinión. Primero ella había llorado, y él nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que podría dejar sola a una mujer cuando lloraba.

En ese momento le había ofrecido una bebida, y cuando él había terminado, le ofreció varias más. Él se rehusó, sonriendo burlonamente y diciendo que aunque ella era una mujer excepcionalmente preciosa, el alcohol no tenía tendencia a seducirle cuando no quería ser seducido.

En ese entonces ella había comenzado a expresar sus preocupaciones. Había guardado algún dinero, ¿pero qué ocurría si ella no podría encontrar otro protector? Cullen le había contado a ella sobre el conde de Billington y entonces había pasado la siguiente hora reconfortándole a ella que él reenviaría algunos fondos, para que pudiese quedarse en la casa hasta que el arrendamiento caducara.

Finalmente ella simplemente hubo suspirado, y aceptando su destino. Él se había dispuesto a salir, pero ella había puesto su mano en su brazo y le había preguntado si él quería una taza de té. Habían tenido amistad así como también habían sido amantes, le dijo. Ella no tuvo a muchos amigos, en su ocupación. El té y la conversación fueron todo lo que ella quiso. Simplemente alguien con quien hablar.

Cullen había examinado sus ojos llorosos. Ella había estado diciendo la verdad. Si hubiese una cosa que se podría decir de Angela, es que era honesta. Y bien, desde siempre a él le había gustado ella, se quedó y habló. Chismearon. Hablaron de política. Ella le comento acerca de su hermano en el ejército, y él le contó a ella sobre Bella. No pareció guardarle rencor a su prometida; De hecho, le había sonreído cuando él le contó a ella sobre el incidente de la porqueriza y le dijo que se alegraba por él. Finalmente él había descartado un beso, fraternal en sus labios.

—Tú serás feliz con Billington, —él le había dicho a ella— él es un buen hombre.

Sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa pequeña.

—Si tú lo dices puede ser cierto.

Él miró su reloj de bolsillo cuando alcanzó su carruaje y juró. No había tenido la intención de permanecer tanto tiempo. Él iba a estar al día siguiente cansado. Oh bien, supuso que podría dormir en casa hasta el mediodía si quisiera. No tenía ningún plan hasta la tarde que pasearía con Bella.

Bella, el pensar en ella lo hacia sonreír.

**EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB**

Cuando Bella se despertó a la siguiente mañana, su funda de almohada estaba llena de lágrimas Había llorado hasta quedarse dormida la noche anterior. De hecho, se había sentido extrañamente muerta y seca por dentro. Nunca había escuchado acerca de alguien que llore mientras duerme.

Todavía, ella no podía imaginar un pesar más gran que el que sentía. No podía casarse con él. Ese era el único pensamiento evidente en su cabeza. Supo que la mayoría de los matrimonios no se basaban en el amor, pero cómo podría comprometerse ella a un hombre que era tan deshonesto ¿cómo él podría profesar su amor por ella y entonces hacer el amor con su amante sólo dos semanas antes de su boda?

Él ha debido haberse declarado por piedad, eso y por su gran sentido de responsabilidad. ¿Por qué si no él se comprometió con ella. Un fenómeno hombruno, que quedaba igual de mal vestida con ropas de hombres como con vestidos?

Él había dicho que la amaba. Ella le había creído. Qué completamente tonta era. A menos que…

Bella se atragantó sobre un sollozo. Tal vez él le había amado. Pero ella no le había comprendido y complacido. Tal vez ella simplemente no fue lo suficientemente mujer para satisfacerle. Tal vez él necesitaba más de lo que ella podía darle. O simplemente le había mentido. No sabia que pensar, en que creer.

Lo que más le asombraba era que no le odió. Él había hecho demasiado por ella, le había mostrado a ella demasiada bondad para odiarle. No pensó que él se había acostado con Angela por hacerle daño. Y no pensó que él lo había hecho por que era malo.

No, él probablemente se había acostado con ella solamente porque había pensado que estaba en su derecho. Él era un hombre, y los hombres hacían cosas así.

No la habría lastimado tanto así, si él no le hubiese dicho a ella que la amaba. Aun podía haberse casado y conquistarlo.

¿Pero cómo romper el compromiso? Todo Londres estaba enterado acerca de su compromiso. Echarse atrás ahora seria un escándalo terrible. Ella en particular no quería chimes y murmuraciones sobre su situación. Quería irse de Londres aunque no para Stannage Park, pensó dolorosamente. Él probablemente no la dejaría regresar. Pero a donde podía irse. Donde las murmuraciones y chismes de la nobleza no la podrían alcanzar.

Él, sin embargo, no se iría. Su vida estaba en Londres. ¡Oh, Dios Mío! Ella dijo precipitadamente. ¿Por qué no puedo lastimarlo?

Ella le amaba todavía. En alguna parte alguien se reiría acerca de esto. Él iba a tener que cancelar el compromiso. No quería dejarlo plantado y no podía hacerle pasar una gran vergüenza. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo?

Ella reflexiono en su cama por más de una hora, con sus ojos enfocando en una grieta diminuta en el cielo raso. ¿Qué podría hacer ella para que él suspenda de pronto el compromiso? Ninguno de sus planes parecían posibles, hasta. . . Sí, eso era. Eso era exactamente, eso.

Con el corazón oprimido ella caminó para su escritorio y abrió una gaveta tomo una pluma y papel que Caroline previsoramente le había proporcionado. De la nada ella recordó a una amiga imaginaria que había tenido cuando niña. Bree. Ese nombre funcionaria como cualquier otro.

_Casa Hale Londres _

_2 de Mayo de 1817_

_Mi estimada Bree,_

_Lamento no haber escrito en mucho tiempo._ _Mi única excusa es que mi vida ha cambiado tan dramáticamente en los últimos meses que apenas he tenido tiempo para pensar._ _¡Me voy a casar!_ _Puedo imaginar lo sorprendida que estas. Cuando_ _Billy falleció hace poco tiempo atrás, y un nuevo Lord Stannage llegó a Stannage Park._ _Él era un distante primo de Billy._ _Ni siquiera se conocían.._ _No tengo el tiempo para exponer todos los detalles, pero nos hemos comprometido para casarnos dentro de poco. Estoy muy feliz por mi próximo matrimonio (Ya que mediante el puedo conseguir quedarme en Stannage Park para el resto de mi vida._ _Tú sabes cuánto amo estar allí)_

_Su nombre es Cullen._ _Ese es su apellido de familia, pero nadie le llama por su nombre de pila._ _Él es muy simpático y amable conmigo. Él me ha dicho que me ama._ _Naturalmente, contesté de modo semejante._ _Lo hice por educación._ _Por supuesto que me caso con él por mi amado y adorado Stannage Park, pero a mí él me agrada bastante y no quiero lastimar sus sentimientos._  
_Pienso que nos llevaremos bien juntos._

_No te puedo escribir más._ _Permanezco en Londres con algunos de los amigos de Cullen y estaré aquí por dos semanas._ _Después me puedes enviar la correspondencia a Stannage Park;_ _Espero convencer a mi marido y regresar a_ _Stannage Park luego de nuestra luna de miel. Me imagino que el querrá volver a Londres, donde esta realmente su vida. En particular no me importa si se queda en la capital. Como mencioné, es un hombre bastante agradable._ _Pero imagino que pronto le aburrirá la vida en el campo y yo retornare a mi vieja vida segura de no terminar como institutriz o totalmente desamparada. Me despido_

_Tu estimada amiga,_

_Isabella Swan_

Bella temblaba cuando doblo la carta y la deslizó en un sobre dirigido a "Lord Stannage". Antes de que ella tuviese una probabilidad para volver a pensar en sus acciones, bajo las escaleras y la colocó en manos de un lacayo con instrucciones de entregarlo inmediatamente.

Entonces ella dio la vuelta y empezó a regresar a su habitación sin fuerzas para volver a subir. Logró llegar por medio de ardua voluntad a su cuarto, y cerró su puerta, y yació en su cama.

Ella se acurrucó en posición fetal a llorar y paso así por horas.

Cullen sonrió cuando su mayordomo le dio el sobre blanco. Cuando él lo recogió de la bandeja de plata, reconoció la escritura de Bella. Pensó, que su escritura era limpia y directa sin decoraciones floridas como ella.

Rompió el sello y abrió el sobre, desdoblando la nota.

_Mi estimada Bree._ . .

La tonta chica había confundido los sobres y puso las cartas equivocadamente. Cullen esperó que él fuese la razón para su distracción poco característica de su personalidad. Él comenzó a cerrar la carta, pero entonces divisó su nombre. La curiosidad pudo más que sus escrúpulos, y empezó a leer.

Algunos momentos más tarde la carta se zafó de sus dedos entumecidos y cayo al suelo.

_Por supuesto que me caso con él por mi amado y adorado Stannage Park..._

_Por supuesto que me caso con él por mi amado y adorado Stannage Park…._

_Por supuesto que me caso con él por mi amado y adorado Stannage Park…_

Dios mió, ¿qué hizo? Ella no le amaba. Nunca lo había amado. Probablemente nunca lo haría.

Cómo ha debido haberse reído ella. Él se hundió de vuelta en una silla. No, ella no se habría reído. A pesar de su comportamiento calculador, no era cruel. Simplemente quiso más a Stannage Park más de lo que podría amar a alguien.

Lo de él era un amor que nunca podría ser correspondido. Dios mío, era irónico. Todavía la amó. Aun después de esto, todavía la amaba. Estaba tan furioso con ella que quería odiarla, pero todavía la amaba. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

Él se tambaleó y se sirvió un trago, olvidando el hecho que no estaba acostumbrado a beber en las mañanas. Sus dedos agarraron firmemente el vaso tan apretadamente que se asombro que no se quebró. Él tomo la bebida y como no lo alivio tomo otra.

Él imaginó su cara, sus cejas altivas sobre esos ojos de plata espectaculares. Podría ver su pelo, podría detectar cada uno de sus rizos con sus múltiples colores desde la luminosidad dorada hasta la profundidad café. Y en ese entonces su boca estuvo siempre en movimiento, sonriendo, riéndose, haciendo pucheros.

Besando.

Él podría sentirse sus labios debajo de los de él. Habían sido tan suaves y llenos y tan ansiosos por responder. Su cuerpo se endureció cuando recordó el puro éxtasis de su toque. Ella era una niña, pero instintivamente supo como incitar su pasión.

Él la amaba.

Él la amaba con una intensidad tan fuerte que amenazaba por absorberle.

Él no podía romper el compromiso aún. Tenía que verla una última vez. Tenía que tocarla y ver si él podía resistir esa tortura.

¿La amaba lo suficiente como para casarse sabiendo que no lo quería, sabiendo que lo manipulo?

¿La odiaba lo suficiente para casarse con ella simplemente para controlarla y castigarla por lo que le había herido?

Simplemente una vez más.

Él tenía que verla simplemente una vez más. En ese momento sabría que hacer.


	23. Capítulo 22

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

—Lord Stannage esta aquí para verla, Srta. Swan.

El corazón de Bella golpeo ruidosamente en su pecho ante el anuncio del mayordomo.

— ¿Le diré que usted no está en casa? —el mayordomo preguntó, notando su vacilación.

—No, no, —ella contestó, nerviosamente mojando sus labios— Estaré abajo en uno minutos.

Bella colocó sobre la mesa la carta que había estado escribiendo a Alice, la Duquesa de Ashbourne, probablemente retiraría su amistad con Bella una vez la noticia del compromiso arruinado salga a la luz. Bella había decidido que le gustaría enviar una última carta mientras todavía podía contar con la amistad de Alice.

Esto es todo,ella dijo más para sí misma, intentando combatir el sentimiento asfixiante en su garganta. Él te odia ahora. Supo que le había lastimado, quizá tanto como él la había lastimado a ella.

Estaba parada, planchando con la mano los pliegues de su vestido amarillo pálido. Era el mismo que él le había comprado en Truro. No estaba segura por qué le había dado a su criada instrucciones de sacar aquél vestido del armario esa mañana. Quizá fue un intento desesperado por agarrarse de un pedazo diminuto de felicidad.

Ahora ella sólo se sentía tonta. Como si un vestido pudiese reparar su roto corazón.

Enderezando los hombros, ella salió andando por el pasillo cuidadosamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Tuvo que actuar normalmente. Fue la cosa más dura que alguna vez había hecho, pero iba a tener que comportarse como si nada estuviese pasando. Ella supuestamente no sabía que Cullen había recibido la carta para Bree, y él sospecharía si actuase de otra manera.

Ella llego a la escalera, y su pie gravitó sobre el primer paso. Oh, Dios mío, podía sentir el dolor en ese momento. Lo que deseaba hacer era dar media vuelta y huir para su cuarto. El mayordomo podría decir que estaba enferma. Cullen le había creído a ella enferma una semana antes; una recaída era plausible.

Tienes que verlo, Bella_._

Bella siguió a su conciencia y finalmente dio un paso encima de la escalera.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB **

Cullen se quedó con la mirada fija fuera de una ventana en el cuarto de estar de los Hales cuando esperaba a su prometida para saludarle.

Prometida. Qué chiste.

Si ella no le había dicho que lo amaba... él tragó convulsivamente. Podía haber soportado que no le amara si no le hubiera mentido.

¿Debió ser tan ingenuo para querer lo qué sus amigos tenían? ¿Estaba loco al pensar que un miembro de la noblezapodría casarse por amor? Los éxitos de Jasper y Rosalie en lo referente a ese campo lo habían esperanzado. La llegada de Bella a su vida le había puesto eufórico.

Y ahora su traición le había devastado.

Él la oyó entrar al cuarto pero no dio la vuelta, incapaz de confiar en sí mismo hasta que pudiera controlar más fuerte sus emociones. Él conservó su mirada fija firmemente en la ventana. Una abuelita empujaba un cochecito de niño calle abajo.

Él respiro profundamente. Él hubiese querido a sus hijos. . .

— ¿Cullen? —ella sonó raramente indecisa.

—Cierra la puerta, Bella —todavía no podía afrontarla. .

—Pero Carolina….

—Dije, que cerraras la puerta.

Bella abrió su boca, pero ninguna palabra salió. Dio un paso atrás para la puerta y la cerró. Ella vio las gradas en el centro del cuarto pasillo y pensó que podría escapar si pudiera. Era cobarde y lo supo, pero justo entonces no le importó mucho. Ella entre cruzo sus brazos y se dio media vuelta. Cuando un minuto completo pasó sin un sonido o un movimiento de él, se obligó a decir su nombre otra vez.

Él pasó rápidamente alrededor abruptamente, asombrándola con una sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Cullen? —ella no había tenido la intención de susurrar.

—Bella. Mi amor. —él dio un paso hacia ella.

Sus ojos se ampliaron. Su sonrisa era la misma que ella siempre había visto, la misma curva en sus labios firmes y moldeados, el mismo brillo de sus dientes parejos, blancos. Excepto que sus ojos... oh, estaban fríos y duros.

Ella se esforzó para no dar un paso atrás y le lanzo su sonrisa abierta y descarada, distintiva en su cara.

— ¿De que necesitas hablarme Cullen?

— ¿Necesito una razón específica para ver a mi prometida?

Sin duda alguna fue su imaginación que oyó un leve estrés en la palabra "prometida".

Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella, con pasos largos, constantes, recordándole a un gato depredador. Ella sorprendida alzo la cabeza y empezó a retroceder e ir a la derecha donde se encontraba la puerta. Cullen tardó dos pasos más en alcanzar la puerta, en ese momento aseguro la puerta.

La boca de Bella quedó seca.

—Pero Cullen… Mi reputación... estará perdida.

—Crearan en mí.

— ¿Quienes? —ella dijo estúpidamente.

Él se encogió de hombros con abandono.

—Quienquiera que destruya reputaciones. Sin duda alguna se me permite una pequeña licencia. Vamos a casarnos en unas dos semanas.

¿Casarnos? Su mente gritó. Supuso que él la odia. ¿Lo que hizo? Sin duda alguna había recibido su carta. Él estaba actuando tan raro. No la miraría con esa expresión dura en sus ojos, si no hubiese aquí venido a suspender de pronto el compromiso.

¿Cullen? Pareció la única palabra que ella podría obligarse a decir. Ella supo que no estaba actuando como tenia que hacerlo. Debería actuar con su habitual forma de ser descarada e impertinente, para que no sospeche nada. Pero él se comportaba tan extrañamente, que no supo qué cosa hacer. Había esperado que pierda su calma, para venir entrando violentamente y suspender de pronto el compromiso. En lugar de eso, él silenciosamente la asechaba.

Y ella se sintió como un ratón arrinconado.

—Quizá sólo quiero besarte, —él dijo, distraídamente apretando el puño de su vestido.

Bella tragó nerviosamente y entonces parpadeó antes de decir,

—Creo que no actuarías así. Si tú quisieras besarme, no estarías cogiendo el puño de mi vestido.

Su mano quieta, estaba suspendida sobre la manga.

—Quizá estés en lo correcto, —él se quejó.

— ¿Lo estoy? —Dios mío, esto no iba como lo había supuesto.

—Mmmm. Si yo en realidad quisiera besarte realmente,lo más probable es que extendería mi mano, tomaría la tuya, y te jalaría a mis brazos. ¿Eso realmente sería una muestra apropiada de mi afecto, no lo piensas?

—Apropiada, —ella contestó, esperando que su voz sonara natural— si tu en realidad quisieras casarte conmigo. Ella le había dado la pauta perfecta. Si él quería dejarla plantada, lo haría ahora.

Pero él no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, arqueó una ceja, puso una expresión burlona y se acerco más a ella.

—Si quiero casarme contigo, —él se quejó— Una pregunta interesante.

Bella dio un paso atrás. No quiso decir nada para ayudarse a sí misma.

— ¿Sin duda alguna tú no me tienes miedo, Bells? —él dio un paso adelante.

Frenéticamente, ella negó con la cabeza. Esto estaba equivocado, terriblemente equivocado. Ay Dios bendito, rezó, hágale amarme o odiarme, pero no esto. Oh, no esto…

— ¿Pasa algo, bribona? —él no sonó como si en particular le importara.

—No juegues, conmigo Milord.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

— ¿No juegue contigo? Qué elección tan extraña de palabras.

Él tomó otro paso hacia ella, intentando leer la expresión en sus ojos. Él no la comprendía esta tarde. Había esperado que ella venga saltando al cuarto, con una gran sonrisa y toda risas como era usualmente, cuando la visitaba. En lugar de eso ella estaba nerviosa y retraída, casi como si esperara malas noticias.

Era absurdo. No pudo haberse percatado de que ella accidentalmente le había enviado la carta muy importante a su estimada amiga Bree. Quienquiera que era esa persona Bree, no vivía en Londres o Cullen habría sabido de ella. Y no pudo haber recibido la carta de Bella y escrito una contestación de veinticuatro horas.

— ¿Jugar contigo? —repitió él— ¿Por qué piensas que querría jugar contigo, Bella?

—Yo n-no se, —ella tartamudeó.

Ella mentía. Él lo podía ver en sus ojos. Pero por la vida de él, no podría imaginar ¿por qué mentía? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Cerró sus ojos por un segundo, aspirando profundamente. Quizá no la entendía bien. Él estaba tan furioso y todavía muy enamorado, no sabía qué pensar.

Abrió sus ojos. Ella apartaba la mirada, su mirada fija enfocó la atención en una pintura a través del cuarto. Él podría ver la línea elegante, sensual de su garganta. . Y un rizo sedoso descansó sobre el corpiño de su vestido.

—Pienso que te quiero besar, Bella, —se quejó él.

Sus ojos volvieron volaron para su cara.

—No pienso que lo desees, —dijo ella rápidamente.

—Pienso que estás equivocada.

—No. Si quisieras besarme, no me mirarías así —ella retrocedió un paso y se dirigió a toda prisa a una sillón y se sentó, intentando poner algún mobiliario entre ellos.

— ¿Oh? ¿Y cómo estoy mirándote?

—Como... como...

— ¿Bella como? —él apoyó sus manos sobre los brazos del sillón y se inclinó hacia adelante, su cara peligrosamente cerca de la de ella.

—Como si no me quisieras, —dijo ella, en voz baja susurrando.

—Ah, Bella, yo te quiero.

—No. Tú no lo haces. —ella quiso escapar, quiso esconderse, pero no podía dejar de mirarle— Tú quieres lastimarme.

Su mano se fue acercando a la parte superior de su brazo, sujetarla en el lugar mientras circunnavegó la silla.

—Tal vez tengas un poco de razón —él dijo desalentando por su debilidad.

Sus labios capturaron los de ella. Fue un beso duro, cruel, diferente algún otro que él le había dado, y ella claramente no disfrutaba de eso.

— ¿Por qué Bells te resistes? ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella retorció su cabeza alejándose de él.

— ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? —él le repitió, con un tono frió y molesto en su voz— ¿No quieres todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte? ¿No quieres la seguridad, una vida desahogada, y una casa? Ah, sí, una casa. ¿No quieres eso?

Él la estrechaba entre sus brazos, mientras ella se movía por soltarse, y supo que la debería soltar. Que debería dejarla ir, dar media vuelta, y caminar fuera del cuarto y de su vida. Pero él quiso estar con ella un poco más de tiempo. . .

Válgame Dios, él la quiso, y la lujuria le alcanzó, convirtiendo su furia en deseo. Sus labios se volvieron más suaves, exigentes sólo para darle placer. Él la beso a lo a lo largo de su cuello rumbo a su oreja, y volvió justo al principio de su corpiño amarillo pálido.

—Dime que no sientes nada, —él susurró, sus palabras eran un desafío— Dime.

Bella sólo negó con la cabeza, no estaba segura si ella le señalaba para detenerse o admitiendo el sentido de necesidad de él, que seguía besándola.

Cullen le oyó a ella gemir de deseo, y un abrir y cerrar de ojos él no supo si había perdido o, ganado. En ese momento se percató que realmente no tenía importancia.

—Dios mío, soy un asno, —él susurró severamente, furioso con sí mismo por dejar que su deseo sobre su cuerpo lo dominara.

Ella le había traicionado "traicionado" y todavía él no podría conservar sus manos fuera de ella.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Cullen no entró en razón para contestarle a ella. No había querido realmente exponer con detenimiento cuánto él la quiso y, carajo cuanto la quería, a pesar de sus mentiras y su despecho. Todo lo que él hizo fue murmurar,

—Cállate, Bells, —y se acerco más a ella poniéndose encima.

Bella se puso rígida. Su tono había sido suave, pero sus palabras no lo habían sido. Todavía, este era probablemente el último tiempo que ella podría mantenerse a su lado, el último momento que ella podría fingir que él todavía la amaba.

Ella se sintió hundirse en los cojines lujosos, sintió el calor de su cuerpo cuando él estaba encima de ella. Sus manos ahuecaron su fondo, jalándola hacia su deseo obvio. Sus labios estaban en su lóbulo, en ese entonces su cuello, en ese entonces su clavícula. Él viajaba más abajo, y más bajo.

Bella realmente no podía abrazarlo, pero tampoco ella poseía la fortaleza para separarse de él. ¿La amó él? Su boca la amó. La amaba con intensidad sorprendente, dando vueltas alrededor de su pezón tenso a través de la muselina delgada de su vestido amarrillo.

Ella se quedó con la mirada fija abajo, su mente extrañamente abstraída de su cuerpo muy caliente. Sus besos habían dejado una mancha indecente en su corpiño.  
Que a él no le importaba. Estaba haciendo eso para castigarla. Él lo haría

— ¡No! —ella gritó, y lo empujo tan violentamente que cayó al piso con sorpresa.

Él guardó silencio, se puso lentamente de pie. Cuando finalmente dirigió su mirada fija hacia su cara, Bella tuvo pánico como ninguno que había sentido alguna vez. Sus ojos fueron hendijas.

— ¿Repentinamente preocupada acerca de tu virtud, y de lo que pudiéramos hacer nosotros? —él preguntó groseramente— ¿Es un poco tarde para eso, no lo piensas?

Bella precipitadamente se acomodo en el sillón y se puso derecha, rehusándose a contestar.

—Más bien es un cambio radical para la chica que me dijo que a ella no le importaba para nada su reputación.

—Eso era antes, —ella dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Antes de qué, Bells? ¿Antes de que vinieses a Londres?

— ¿Antes de que aprendieses por qué las mujeres desean casarse?

—Yo no sé de lo que hablas. —ella torpemente se puso de pie.

Cullen dejó salir un ladrido breve de risa fiera. Dios mío, ella ni siquiera podía mentir. Ella se tropezó con sus palabras, sus ojos, rehusando verlo, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Que sólo podrían ser pasión. Todavía le podría hacer a ella sentir pasión. Podría ser la única cosa que le podría hacerle sentir, pero supo que podría calentarla, excitar su cuerpo. Él le podría hacer que le necesitarse, obligarla besarlo y acariciarlo.

Su cuerpo se despertó con pensamientos eróticos. Él la veía cuando estuvieron en Weston Birt, su piel suave resplandeciendo en la luz de vela. Ella había gemido con deseo, arqueó su cuerpo hacia el de él. Había gritado en el éxtasis. Él le había dado a ella eso.

Cullen dio un paso adelante.

—Tú me deseas a mí, Bella.

Ella estaba completamente parada, incapaz de negarlo.

—Tú me deseas ahora.

En cierta forma ella logró negar con la cabeza. Se requirió toda su fortaleza para hacerlo.

—Sí, —él dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente— Tú lo haces.

—No, Cullen. No lo hago. Lo ves.

Pero sus palabras fueron recortadas por la presión de sus labios en los de ella. Fueron crueles, exigentes. Bella se sintió como si ella fuera sofocada, por el peso de ambos su cólera y su deseo insensible por él.

Ella no le podía dejar hacer esto. No le podría dejar usar su furia y deseo para hacerle a ella quererle. Con una llave mecánica de su cabeza separo sus labios de los de él.

—Eso está bien, —él se quejó, ahuecando su pecho con su mano— tu boca mentirosa no es la parte de ti que me interesa ahora.

— ¡Alto! —ella empujó en contra de su pecho, pero sus brazos estaban cerrados alrededor de ella apresándola— ¡Tú no puedes hacer esto!

Una esquina de su boca basculó arriba en una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué no puedo hacer?

— Tú no eres mi marido. —dijo ella, su voz temblando de furia cuando paso su mano sobre su boca— No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi persona.

Él la dejó ir y se apoyó contra la manija de la puerta, su postura engañosamente perezosa.

— ¿Me dices que deseas terminar con los planes de boda?

— ¿Por que piensas que quiero hacer eso? —preguntó ella, sabiendo que él creía que ella quería casarse con él por Stannage Park.

—No puedo pensar en una sola razón, —él dijo en una voz muy peligrosa— de hecho, parezco tener todo lo que tú deseas en un marido.

— ¿Tocamos un tema importante para nosotros verdad? —replicó ella.

Él se movió como un relámpago, inmovilizándola contra la pared, sus manos plantadas firmemente en sus hombros.

—Nosotros, —él dijo con voz sarcástica— me siento un poco confundido. Me pregunto por qué mi prometida está actuando tan raro. Me pregunto, si quizá hay algo que ella quiere decir.

Bella sintió que todo el aire de su cuerpo se iba. ¿No era esto lo que ella quería? ¿Por qué se sentía completamente miserable?

— ¿Bella?

Ella clavó los ojos en su cara, recordando todo sus bondades hacia ella. Él le había comprado a ella un vestido cuando nadie más había pensado en eso. Había exigido bajo presión venir a Londres y entonces se había asegurado que se divierta una vez que llegó. Y él le había sonreído todo el tiempo.

Fue difícil de reconciliar esta imagen con el hombre cruel, burlón que estaba parado delante de ella. Pero todavía, no podría resignarse a humillarle públicamente.

—No cancelaré la boda Milord, pero si tú lo deseas.

Él inclinó su cabeza.

—Sólo puedo suponer con tus palabras que deseas hacer esto.

Ella no dijo nada.

—Sin duda alguna te das cuenta de que, como un caballero de honor, no puedo hacer eso.

Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente. Por varios segundos antes de que ella pudiese decir,

— ¿Por que?

Cullen la estudio de cerca. ¿Por todos lo demonios, por que ella estaba tan interesada en que termine el compromiso? Si él estaba en lo cierto. Eso era lo único que ella no deseaba que pasara, si no quería perder a Stannage Park por siempre.

— ¿Por qué no puedes echarte atrás? —ella presionó— ¿Por qué?

—Veo que no te he educado sobre las reglas de la sociedad también como pensaba. Un caballero de honor nunca deja plantada a una señora. No a menos que ella le haya sido infiel, y quizá, ni aun entonces.

—Nunca te he traicionado. —ella barbullo.

No con tu cuerpo, él pensó. Sólo con su alma_._ ¿Cómo le podría amar ella alguna vez tanto como amaba a su tierra? No tiene un corazón tan grande. Suspiró, sé que tú no lo tienes.

Otra vez ella no dijo nada, se quedo ahí parada mirándolo angustiada. Qué tan perpleja debe estar en su cólera, él pensó. Ella no podía saber que él supiese por que quería casarse con él.

—Bien. —él dijo cansadamente, temiendo su respuesta— ¿Tú vas a dejarme plantado?

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —ella susurró.

—No es mi decisión, —dijo él rígidamente, incapaz para decir las palabras que la obligarían a dejarle ir— Si tú quieres cancelarlo, hazlo.

—No puedo, —ella dijo, retorciendo las manos. Sus palabras sonaron como si le estuvieran torciendo su alma.

—Te dejo pensar en ello, —dijo él terminantemente. Y salió del cuarto sin ni siquiera verla.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB **

Para Bella las dos semanas pasaron lentamente, tenia un gran peso alrededor de corazón que le dolía continuamente. Nada pareció traerle alegría. Ella supuso que sus amigos le atribuyeron su extraño estado de ánimo a nervios prenupciales.

Afortunadamente ella vio a Cullen infrecuentemente. Él pareció saber exactamente cómo verla en las fiestas lo indispensable. Él llegaba con tiempo suficientemente para bailar una sola vez. Nunca bailaron un vals.

Su día de la boda surgió amenazadoramente más cerca y más cerca, hasta que finalmente ella se despertó una mañana con un sentimiento más intenso de temor. ¿Este era el día en el cual ella se casaría con un hombre al que no podría satisfacer?

Un hombre quien ahora la odiaba.

Con movimientos lentos ella se levantó de su cama y se puso encima su bata de dormir. La única consolación en todo esto fue el hecho que al menos conseguiría vivir en su amado Stannage Park.

Aunque ya no le parecía tan precioso.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB  
**

La boda fue una agonía.

Bella había pensado que una ceremonia pequeña costaría menos esfuerzo, pero descubrió que era más duro mantener una fachada alegre delante de una docena de buenos amigos de lo que habría sido enfrente de trescientos conocidos.

Bella puso su granito de arena, dijo, " Lo haré" cuando su único pensamiento a toda hora, era, ¿Por qué lo hacia él?

Pero a ese entonces ella se armó de arrojo para preguntarle, cuando el sacerdote le decía a Cullen que él podría besar a su prometida. Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear la cabeza antes de sus labios descendieran encima de ella en un beso desapasionado.

— ¿Por qué? —ella susurró en contra de su boca— ¿Por qué?

Si él la oyó, no contestó. Todo lo que él hizo fue agarrar su mano y prácticamente arrastrarla de regreso arriba del pasillo de la iglesia.

Bella esperó que sus amigos no la vieran tropezar cuando intento caminar al ritmo de su nuevo marido.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

Al llegar la noche Bella se encontró en el umbral de Stannage Park, con un anillo de oro junto a su anillo de compromiso en su dedo izquierdo. Ninguno de los sirvientes estaba fuera para saludarlos; eso era por que pasaba de las once, así que pensó que todos ellos deben estar en la cama.

Además, ella había escrito que llegarían al día siguiente. Ella nunca pensó que Cullen insistiría en salir para Cornualles directamente después de su boda. Se habían quedado en su recepción solo treinta minutos antes de que le apremiara a salir por un carruaje que los esperaba.

Su paseo a través de Inglaterra había sido silencioso e incómodo. Cullen había traído un libro, leyó todo el tiempo ignorándola a ella totalmente. Para cuando arribaron a la posada la misma que visitaron en su anterior viaje sus nervios estaban completamente alterados. Ella había pasado el día entero temiendo esa noche. ¿Qué sería estar con él ahora que estaba tan molesto con ella? No podría soportar enterarse.

Y en ese momento él la había aturdido totalmente llevándola a un pasillo aparcándola de los demás viajeros y diciéndole:

—Pienso que la noche de nuestra boda debe ser en nuestra casa en Stannage Park. Me parece lo correcto..., ¿que piensas al respecto?

Ella había asentido con la cabeza agradecidamente y había huido del pasillo.

Pero ahora ella estaba aquí, y él exigiría su noche de bodas. El fuego en sus ojos era prueba de sus intenciones.

Ella se quedó con la mirada fija sobre los jardines del frente. No podía ver nada desde la puerta, pero Bella conocía cada pulgada del paisaje así que pudo imaginar hasta la última rama del árbol. Ella podía sentir a Cullen observándola cuando observó al viento mover las ramas de los árboles y hacer temblar las hojas.

— ¿Es bueno estar de vuelta aquí, Bella?

Ella asintió con la cabeza sacudiéndola, faltándole el coraje para afrontarle.

—Pensé que, él masculló.

Ella dio media vuelta.

— ¿Tú estás feliz de estar de regreso?

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que él le contestase.

—No lo sé aún. —y en ese entonces él añadió más concisamente— Vienes adentro, Bella.

Ella se puso rígida por su tono pero camino dentro de la casa no obstante.

Cullen iluminó varias velas delgadas en un candelabro.

—Es hora de ir arriba.

Bella volvió la mirada atrás por la puerta abierta al carruaje todavía lleno de equipaje, busco una excusa tratando de retrasar lo inevitable.

—Mis cosas. . .

—Los lacayos los subirán en la mañana. Es hora de ir a la cama.

Ella tragó y asintió con la cabeza, temiendo lo que estaba por venir. Ansió la cercanía que habían compartido en Westonbirt, el sentimiento que abarca todo el amor y la satisfacción que tenía, cuando estaba en sus brazos. Pero eso había sido una mentira. Tuvo que haber sido una mentira, o él no habría necesitado una noche de pasión adicional en la cama de su amante.

Bella subió por las escaleras, camino a su viejo dormitorio.

— ¡No! —las manos de Cullen cayeron sobre sus hombros— Envié instrucciones para que tus pertenencias vaya a mi dormitorio.

Ella pasó rápidamente a su alrededor.

—No tenías derecho.

—Estaba en mi derecho, —él ladro arrastrándola a su dormitorio— Todavía tengo todos los derechos. —él hizo una pausa, entonces continuó en un tono más suave, como si percatándose que había sobre reaccionado— A esta hora pensé que tú estarías a favor de esa idea.

—Podría irme a mi cuarto, —ella ofreció, algo esperanzada— Si tú no me quiere aquí, no necesito quedarme.

Él dejó salir una risa lastimera.

—Oh, te quiero a ti, Bella. Siempre te he querido. Me mata cuánto te quiero.

Las lágrimas reunidas de tantos días salieron de sus ojos.

—No debería ser así, Cullen.

Él clavó los ojos en ella por varios momentos, sus ojos se llenaron con una gran herida, furia e incredulidad. En ese entonces él dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta.

—Prepárate en veinte minutos, —él dijo lacónicamente. No volvió la mirada atrás.


	24. Capítulo 23

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Los dedos de Bella cimbraron cuando se quito su vestido de boda. Rosalie y Alice habían contribuido para su ajuar, y como consecuencia ella ahora tenía una maleta de mano llena de vaporoso y sensuales camisones. Todos ellos parecieron vagamente indecentes para una joven que nunca había llevado puesta cualquier cosa antes aparte de algodón grueso blanco a la cama, pero en cierta forma sentía que debía llevarlos puestos ahora que estaba casada, deslizó uno de ellos sobre su cabeza.

Ella recorrió la mirada abajo a su cuerpo, se quedó sin aliento, y se metió a la cama. La seda rosada pálida no disimulaba para esconder los contornos de su cuerpo o el oscuro color rosa de sus pezones. Bella rápidamente levantó las sabanas y se cubrió hasta la barbilla.

Cuando Cullen regresó él estaba vestido sólo una bata verde oscura que caía a sus rodillas. Bella tragó y apartó la mirada.

— ¿Por qué Bells tan nerviosa? —él preguntó rotundamente— No es como si no hemos hecho esto antes.

—Fue diferente entonces.

— ¿Por qué? —Cullen la miró fijamente, sus pensamientos corrieron a velocidad en la más deprimente de las direcciones. Fue diferente eso porque ella ya no tenía que disimular que le amaba. Stannage Park era ahora de ella. Probablemente intentaba pensar en como alejarlo a él fuera de la hacienda lo más pronto posible.

Ella guardó silencio un minuto completo antes de decir finalmente,

—No sé.

Él la estudio, vio insinceridad en sus ojos, y sintió la cólera aumentando dentro de él.

—Bien, no me importa, —él gruñó— No me importa si es diferente —él arrancó de un tirón su bata y se movió encima de la cama con gracia felina. Revoloteó por encima de ella en sus manos y rodillas, vigilando sus ojos con aprensión.

—Te puedo hacer desearme, —él susurró— Sé que puedo hacer eso —él se deslizó hasta que yaciese sobre su lado, todavía cubierta de las sabanas debajo de las cuales ella había hecho una madriguera. Una de sus manos se arrastró fuera detrás de su cuello, jalándola hacia él.

Bella sintió su aliento caliente antes de que sus labios tocaran los de ella. Como él persuadió con ruegos fue su respuesta, ella salvajemente intentó entender su comportamiento. Él ciertamente parecía como si la quisiera.

Y todavía ella supo que él no la quería, al menos lo suficientemente para no dejarla por otras mujeres.

Algo dentro de ella faltaba, pero ella no sabía qué. Repentinamente falto de naturalidad, que arrancó con fuerza, sus dedos ascendiendo para cubrirse los labios henchidos.

Él alzó una ceja y tuvo una expresión sardónica.

—No soy hábil para besar, —ella barbulló.

El se rió.

—Te enseñé, Bells. Eres muy diestra —y entonces, en ademán de probarlo, él la besó nuevamente, en su boca caliente y exigente.

Fue incapaz de reprimir su respuesta, y el calor aumentó dentro de ella, lamiendo su piel de adentro para fuera. Su cerebro, sin embargo, permaneció curiosamente desprendido, y sintió como su lengua recorría pero su mente estaba concentrada en pensar por que no fue lo suficiente para mantener su interés.

Cullen no pareció no notar la falta de concentración, y sus manos abarcaron el calor de su cuerpo, quemándolo a través de la tela delgada de seda de su bata de dormir. Empezó a desabotonarle la bata, mostrando su piel al aire frío de noche. Él viajó hacia arriba, pasando por sus senos a su estómago plano, hasta que él tomo un seno.

— ¡Oh, Dios Mío! —Bella barbulló fuera— ¡No lo hagas!

Cullen alzó su cabeza así él podía investigar su cara.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora, Bella?

— Tú no puedes. No puedo.

—Tú no puedes, —él gruño.

—No podemos —ella miró hacia abajo, analizando con objetividad su cuerpo inesperadamente calando su dolor— Espera un momento, ¿no son muy pequeños?

¿Qué diablos pasaba, para que él no pudiese disfrutar perfectamente un par de buenos senos? Ella le inclinó a el la cabeza, intentando analizar su forma.

Cullen parpadeó. La chica, su esposa, retorcía su cuello en apariencia de estar sumamente incómoda y clavar los ojos en sus pechos como si nunca los había visto.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —él preguntó, muy confundido, para mantener su cólera.

— No lo sé —ella le contempló, sus ojos se llenaron de una combinación extraña de vacilación y molestia.

—Están mal en cierta forma.

Exasperado, él pregunto:

— ¿Qué está mal?

—Mis pechos.

Si ella había empezado una conferencia sobre las diferencias entre el judaísmo y mahometismo él no habría estado más sorprendido.

— ¿Tus pechos? —él hizo eco, su voz saliendo un poco más severa de lo que había intentado— Por Cristo, Bella, tus senos están bien.

— ¿Están bien? ¿Están bien? —ella no quiso que ellos estén bien. Quiso que ellos sean perfectos, espectaculares, completamente encantadores. Quiso que él los desee tanto que pensara que ella era la mujer más Isabella en el mundo, aun si ella tuviera mucho pesó y una verruga en su nariz. Quiso que él la ame tanto que pierda todo sentido de sí mismo.

Sobre todo ella quiso que él la desee tanto que nunca necesitaría a otra mujer.

Están bien, fue algo que ella no podría tolerar, y del mismo modo que él capturó con su boca uno de sus pezones en un beso caliente, ella se alejo de su agarre lo empujo y empezó a salir de la cama, poniéndose frenéticamente su bata de dormir para cubrir su cuerpo.

La respiración de Cullen estaba entre cortada. Él estaba dolorosamente duro, excitado, y claramente perdía la paciencia con su nueva esposa.

—Bella, —él pidió— ¡Regresa ahora a la cama!

Ella negó con la cabeza, odiándose a sí misma por acobardarse y quedarse en una esquina, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Él saltó fuera de cama, despreocupado de su erección abultada que se veía de su cuerpo desnudo. Bella clavó los ojos en él con miedo y la admiración, el miedo porque él avanzaba hacia ella como un dios amenazador, y la admiración porque fue explícitamente claro que él la deseaba. El hombre definitivamente la quería.

Cullen la agarró por los hombros y tembló. Cuando este dejo de agitarla, las palabras de su boca le hicieron temblar otra vez, él tembló otra vez.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—No lo sé, —ella gritó, sorprendida por el volumen de su respuesta— No lo sé, y me mata.

Cualquier resquicio que contenía la furia de Cullen exploto. ¿Cuando lo desafiaba haciéndose la victima, en esta unión sórdida?

—Te diré qué diablos pasa contigo, —él dijo amenazándola en voz baja.

—Te diré exactamente qué diablos pasa contigo. Tu…

Él se tropezó con sus palabras, no preparado para la mirada de desolación total que se vislumbraba sobre su cara. No. No_._ Él no sentirá lastima por a ella. Obligándose a ignorar el dolor sombrío en los ojos de ella, él continuó.

—Tú sabes que descubrí tu pequeño juego. ¿Por eso te levantaste de la cama, estas asustada? Tú recibiste una carta de Bree, y ahora sabes que sé tu secreto.

Bella clavó los ojos en él, apenas capaz para respirar.

—Sé todo acerca de ti, —él dijo con una risa lastimera— Sé que piensas que soy un hombre bastante agradable. Sé que te casaste conmigo por Stannage Park. Bien, te casaste. Y te traje a tu precioso Stannage Park.

— ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? —ella susurró.

Él bufó.

—Un caballero no deja plantada a una señora. ¿Recuerdas? La lección número 363 como debe comportarse un caballero.

— ¡No! —ella dijo precipitadamente— Eso no te habría detenido. ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

Sus ojos parecieron pedirle una respuesta, pero él no supo lo que ella quería oír. Caramba, no supo que decirle a ella. Dejo que ella se torture un ratito mientras. Le hacia sufrir como él había sufrido.

— ¿Sabes, Bella? —él dijo con una horrible voz— No tengo la menor idea.

Él observó como el fuego titilaba fuera de sus ojos, disgustado con sí mismo pero disfrutando de su desasosiego demasiado furioso y, desesperado para hacer cualquier cosa aparte de jalarla bruscamente en sus brazos y aplastar su boca con la de él. Rasgó su bata de dormir hasta que ella estuviese desnuda como él, y la abrazo para sentir su piel caliente y mojada en contra de la suya.

—Pero tú eres mía ahora; —él susurró calurosamente, sus palabras acariciaron su cuello— Para siempre mía.

Él la besó con un fervor nacido de furia y desesperación, sintió el instante cuando el deseo le alcanzó a ella. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse en contra de su boca, sus manos deambularon los músculos acordonados de sus nalgas, y ella presiono sus caderas urgentemente en contra de la de él.

Fue tortura absoluta, y él no podría obtener bastante.

Él quiso rodearse a sí mismo de ella, sepultarse dentro de ella y nunca salir. Irreflexivo en su deseo, él no estaba seguro cómo la llevo a la cama y se puso sobre ella, presionando su cuerpo primitivamente en el de ella.

—Tú eres mía, Bella, —él susurró— Mía.

Ella gimió incoherentemente en la respuesta.

Él se cayó rodando encima de su lado, jalándola con él. Su mano tiró de su tobillo, encortinando su pierna sobre su cadera.

— Oh, Cullen, —ella suspiró.

— Oh, Cullen, ¿Qué? —él se quejó, mordiendo su lóbulo suavemente con sus dientes.

—Yo —ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él apretase sus nalgas.

— ¿Me necesitas, Bella?

— Yo no —ella no podría terminar la frase. Sus respiraciones se entre mezclaban del uno al otro, y apenas podría hablar.

Él alisó su mano más abajo de su trasero hasta que doblase una curva bajo su femineidad y la tocó íntimamente.

— ¿Me necesitas?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —en ese entonces ella abrió sus ojos y miró perdidamente hacia é—l Por favor.

Los pensamientos de cólera y venganza se zafaron de su mente cuando la miró perdidamente, hacia profundos ojos, grises. Él podía sentir sólo amor, recuerdo sólo la risa y la intimidad que habían compartido. Él besó sus labios y recordó la primera vez que había visto su sonrisa, la sonrisa abierta tan sincera y descarada. Él corrió sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos flexibles y recordó cuando ella tercamente levanto las rocas para construir la porqueriza y como él se sentó a observarla.

Esa era Bella, y él la amó. Él no podía ayudarse a sí mismo.

—Dime que te falta, Bella, —él susurro.

Ella clavó los ojos en él ciegamente, incapaz para formar palabras.

— ¿Quieres esto?

Él rodó su pezón entre su pulgar y el dedo medio, observándolo endurecerse. Con una boqueada constreñida, ella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres esto? —é l se apoyó abajo y con su boca empezó a lamer su seno para darle placer.

— ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! —ella gimió— ¡Oh, Válgame Dios!

— ¿Deseas esto? —él amablemente la colocó sobre ella acomodado de atrás su mano en cada uno de sus muslos. Él lentamente los movió a un lado, no responsabilizándose por resistencia. Con una sonrisa endiosada, él se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó suavemente en la boca, como sus dedos cosquilleado los pliegues calientes de su feminidad.

Su corazón latiendo fuertemente fue suficiente respuesta.

Él sonrió diabólicamente.

— ¿Dime, bribona quieres esto? —él besó dejando un rastro fogoso a través del valle entre sus pechos, a lo largo de su estomago por su vientre plano hasta que su boca chocó con sus dedos.

— ¡Oh, Cullen! – Bella se quedó sin aliento— ¡Oh, Mi Dios!

Él pudo haber pasado horas amándola de esa manera. Ella era mujer dulce misteriosa y pura. Pero él podría sentir como su deseo avanza llevándola al clímax, y él quiso estar unido a ella cuando llegase. Él necesitó sentir su cuerpo unido herméticamente alrededor de ella.

Él se deslizó a sí mismo arriba a lo largo de la longitud suya hasta que estuvieron cara a cara otra vez.

— ¿Me quieres dentro, Bella? —él susurró— No haré esto a menos que tú lo desees.

Bella lo busco con la pasión nublándole sus ojos.

—Si Cullen.

Él casi se estremeció de alivio, no sabiendo cómo habría podido conservar su palabra si ella le hubiera rehusado. Estaba pesado, y duro, su cuerpo lloraba por una liberación. Él empujó hacia arriba, entrando en ella ligeramente. Ella estaba caliente y mojada, pero su cuerpo estaba apretado con inexperiencia, y él tuvo que obligarse a ir lentamente.

Pero Bella no sentía eso. Ella estaba esforzándose en contra de él, arqueando sus caderas para recibir su longitud entera. Eso hizo que Cullen se empujara más completamente a sí mismo para estar dentro de ella.

Fue como volver a casa, y él se levantó en sus codos para poderla ver. Repentinamente él no podía recordar por qué estaba tan enojado con ella. La miró y todo lo que él podría ver era su cara riéndose, sonriendo abiertamente, su boca estremeciéndose por afición por un bebé que, murió en la casa abandonada.

—Bella —él gimió. La amo. Empujó hacia adelante otra vez, absorbiéndose en un ritmo primitivo. La amo. Se movió. La amo. Él besó su frente en un intento desesperado para estar una vez más cerca de su alma.

Él la amó.

Podría sentir como se movía debajo de él. Ella comenzó a gemir roncamente sin liberar sonido hasta que gimió su nombre, con toda su energía en esa sola palabra.

La sensación de oír gemir su nombre lo empujó al borde.

— ¡Oh, Dios Mío, Bella! —él gritó, incapaz para controlar sus pensamientos, sus acciones, o sus palabras – ¡Te amo!

Bella tuvo mil pensamientos a través de su mente en el espacio de un segundo.

Él dijo que la amaba.

Ella le podía ver en la casa de modas, amablemente insistir para que ella vaya por un vestido para una hermana inexistente.

¿La podía amar de verdad?

Ella le recordó en Londres, vencido por los celos porque había paseado con Ned Hale.

¿La podía amar y todavía podría necesitar a otras mujeres?

Ella vio su cara, se llenó de ternura intensa cuando él le pregunto si lo deseaba. "No haré esto a menos que tú lo desees",él le había dicho.

¿Podrían ser esas posiblemente las palabras de un hombre que no la amara?

Él la amaba. Ella ya no dudó de eso. La amaba, pero ella todavía no era lo suficientemente mujer para él. Válgame Dios, esto era más doloroso que pensar que él no la amaba del todo.

— ¿Bella? —la voz de Cullen fue ronca, todavía cruda por la pasión gastada.

Ella tocó su mejilla.

— Te creo, —ella dijo suavemente.

Él parpadeó.

— ¿Qué crees?

—A ti —una lágrima fluyó de sus ojos y se deslizó abajo de su cara para desaparecer en las almohadas— Creo que me amas.

Él clavó los ojos en ella, atónito. ¿Ella le creyó_?_ ¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso?

Ella había volteado su cabeza para no mirarlo a la cara.

— Ojala. . . – ella comenzó.

— ¿Qué deseas, Bella? —Cullen preguntó. Su corazón cayó pesadamente en su pecho, en cierta forma reconociendo su destino, se mantuvo firme.

— Ojala... ojala pudiera… —ella se atragantó con sus palabras, queriendo decir— Deseo que pudiese ser la mujer que tú necesitas, —pero incapaz de admitir sus defectos en una posición tan vulnerable.

No tenía importancia, de cualquier manera. Cullen nunca habría oído su frase completa, pues él estuvo ya en sus pies y camino hacia la puerta, oyendo mal lo que ella dijo:

– Deseo poderte amar, también.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

Bella se despertó la siguiente mañana con un terrible dolor en su cara. Sus ojos le dolieron, probablemente por pasar una noche llorando. Ella se tambaleó encima para el palanganero y salpicó algo de agua en su cara, pero hizo poco para aliviar su dolor.

En cierta forma ella había logrado arruinar su noche de bodas. Supuso que no debería estar sorprendida. Algunas mujeres nacieron sabiendo las gracias femeniles, y ahora ella, aceptó que no era uno de ellas. Había sido estúpida por intentarlo. Pensó tristemente acerca de Rosalie , quién siempre pareció saber qué decir y cómo vestirse. Pero se volvió más profundo que eso. Rosalie tenía algún sentido innato de la feminidad que, de cualquier forma intento duramente enseñar a Bella. Oh, Rosalie le había dicho a Bella que había progresado a grandes pasos, pero Bella supo que Rosalie simplemente tenía demasiado buen corazón para decir cualquier otra cosa.

Bella caminó lentamente para el vestidor que conectaba los dos dormitorios grandes .Que eran de Billy y Sue, ellos compartieron dormitorio por lo que uno de los cuartos era una sala de estar. Bella supuso que si no quería pasar todas las noches con Cullen tendría que poner otra cama en la sala de estar que ahora era su cuarto.

Suspiró, pensando cuantas noches faltaran para se odiasen ella y su marido.

Entró en el vestidor, reparando en que alguien ya había desempacado los vestidos que ella había traído de Londres. Supuso que ella tendría que contratar a una doncella ahora. Muchos de los vestidos eran imposibles de ponérselos sin asistencia.

Empujó después de los vestidos para encontrar un motón pequeño de ropa de hombres que había estado pulcramente doblada y colocada en un estante. Ella tomó con rapidez unos pantalones bombachos. Demasiado pequeño para Cullen, debe ser uno de los pares que ella había dejado.

Bella manoseó los pantalones, entonces miró hacia arriba anhelosamente en sus vestidos nuevos. Eran preciosos, cada sombra del arco iris y modelado de los materiales más suaves e imaginables. Todavía, habían estado hechos para la mujer que había esperado ser, no para la mujer que era.

Con un trago doloroso, Bella dio su espalda a los vestidos y se puso sus pantalones.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

Cullen recorrió impacientemente con la mirada el reloj cuando tomo su desayuno. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Bella? Él había estado abajo casi por una hora.

Él metió otra cucharada de sus huevos ahora fríos en su boca. Estaban atroces, pero no se fijó. Se mantuvo oyendo la voz de Bella. Fue tan fuerte que pareciese obliterar sus otros sentidos.

"Ojala pudiera. . . Ojala pudiera. . . Deseo que te pudiese amar también".

No fue difícil de completar su frase para ella.

Él oyó el sonido de su ruido de pasos en las escaleras y estuvo parado antes de que ella aun apareciese en el portal. Cuando apareció se veía cansada, su cara demacrada y trasnochada. Él la miró a ella de arriba abajo insolentemente. Ella llevaba puesto su viejo atavío, su pelo hacia atrás con una cola de caballo.

— ¿No podías esperar a regresar al trabajo, eh, Bella? —él se oyó a sí mismo decir.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a sacudidas.

—Sólo no lleves esos atavíos fuera de la propiedad. Tú eres mi esposa ahora, y tu comportamiento se refleja en mí. —Cullen oyó la irrisión en su voz y se odió a sí mismo por ella. Él siempre había amado el espíritu independiente de Bella, siempre había admirado ese sentido práctico que la condujo a utilizar la ropa de hombre y a dedicarse a administrar la hacienda. Ahora estaba tratando de lastimarla, intentando que sufra igual que él, denigrándola en lo que podía. Supo eso, y le disgustó.

—Me comportare apropiadamente, —ella dijo en una voz fría. Ella miró hacia abajo en el plato de comida que había estado preparado para ella, acabo de hablar, suspiro, y lo apartó a la fuerza.

Cullen alzó una ceja dudando.

—No tengo hambre.

— ¿No tienes hambre? Oh, vamos, Bella, tú comes como un caballo.

Ella se sobresaltó.

—Cómo soy tu esposa puedes señalar uno de mi muchos atributos femeninos.

—Tú no estás exactamente vestida como la señora de la heredad.

—Es cierto que me gustan estas prendas de vestir.

—Querido Dios, ¿estas a punto de llorar? Por el amor de Dios, Bella, yo —él paso su mano a través de su pelo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a él? Él se estaba volviendo a un hombre que no era. Tenia que salir de allí.

Cullen se paro.

—Salgo con destino a Londres, —él dijo abruptamente.

Bella se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué?

—Hoy. Esta mañana.

— ¿Esta mañana? —ella susurró, tan suavemente eso; allí estaba ni a bala él posiblemente la pudo haber oído— ¿El día después de que nuestra noche de bodas?

Él caminó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta, y se fue.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

Las próximas semanas fueron las más solitarias que Bella alguna vez supuso. Su vida era casi la misma que había sido antes de que Cullen hubiera entrado en su vida, con una excepción colosal. Ella había saboreado el amor, se había sentido amada por sus manos, y por un segundo, había sentido la felicidad pura.

Ahora todo lo que ella tenía era una cama grande, vacía y la memoria del hombre que había pasado una noche allí.

Los sirvientes la trataron con bondad excepcional, tan particular, que Bella pensó que podría romper relaciones por el peso de su acomedimiento. Ella deseó que dejasen de pisar cáscaras de huevo y comenzaran a tratarle como antes, cuando Bella, había retozado en Stannage Park con pantalones de hombre sin cautela, sin importar lo que dijeran de ella en todo Cornualles.

Ella oyó lo que decían de él: –"Que Dios pudra su alma por dejar a la pobre Bella a solas"– y –"Una recién casada no debe estar sola"–. Sólo la señora Simpson fue lo suficientemente abierta para decirle la verdad y palmearle a Bella un golpe de apoyo en su espalda y consolarla, –"Patito bonito".

Un conglomerado se había formado en la garganta de Bella y las palabras consoladoras de Simpy, y se fue corriendo para esconder sus lágrimas. Y cuando no tuvo ninguna lágrima, se entregó por completo al trabajo de Stannage Park.

La hacienda, era su orgullo pero un mes después de que Cullen la dejó, nunca se había visto mejor, pensó, sin mucha satisfacción.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

— Te debía esto.

Cullen miró de su vaso de whisky, dio a Rosalie un fajo de billetes, que ella comenzó a contar y luego Rosalie lo miro a la cara.

Él alzo una la ceja.

—Son las mil libras que gané en nuestra apuesta, —ella explicó, mirando claramente la irritación constante en su cara— Creo que la apuesta era que estés con grilletes en tus pies y amando estar así.

Esta vez él alzó ambas cejas.

—Tú no estas claramente amándolo, —Rosalie hizo todo menos mirarlo.

Cullen tomó otro sorbo de su whisky.

— ¡Te pasa algo!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No. Claramente, no estoy amando el estado en que me encuentro.

Rosalie plantó sus manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Tienes alguna cosa que contarme? ¿Cualquier cosa que podría explicar tu comportamiento atroz?

Su expresión se volvió hielo.

—Vas a fracasar si tu intención es pedirme cualquier explicación, no tengo por que dártelas.

Rosalie dio un paso atrás, cubriendo su boca con su mano.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —ella susurró.

—Una mejor pregunta, —él cayó completamente— sería: ¿Qué me ha hecho ella?

—Bella no pudo haber hecho nada. ¿Qué podría hacer ella para convertirte en un ser tan frío? Bella es muy dulce, la mayoría de tiempo.

—Es la mujer más interesada que he conocido.

Rosalie dejó salir un sonido que fue media risa, una media exhalación, e incredulidad pura.

— ¿Bella? ¿Interesada? Sin duda alguna bromeas.

Cullen suspiró, consciente que él había sido algo injusto con su esposa. Quizá "interesada" no era realmente la palabra más apropiada.

—Mi mujer... Ella. .. —él tendió sus manos en un gesto de derrota aceptada— Bella nunca podrá amar cualquier cosa o alguien tanto como ama a Stannage Park. No la hace a ella un mala persona, sólo la hace... la hace. ..

—Cullen, ¿de qué hablas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Has experimentado tu alguna vez un amor no correspondido, Rosalie ? Amar sin ser correspondido, quiero decir.

—Bella te ama, Cullen. Sé que lo hace.

Mudamente, él negó con la cabeza.

—Era tan obvio. Todos nosotros supimos que te amaba.

—Tengo una carta escrita de su mano que atestiguaría de otra manera.

— ¿Debe haber algún error?

—No hay error, Rosalie —él dejó salir una risa ruda, y sencilla— Aparte de mi mismo, cuando dije, acepto.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

Rosalie visito a Cullen otra vez después de que había estado en Londres por un mes. Deseó encontrarse mejor para ver a su amigo, pero nada le pudo haber sacado de su melancolía y soledad.

Él veía a Bella en todas partes. El sonido de su voz hizo eco en su cabeza. La añoró con una fiereza que era dolorosa. Se despreció a sí mismo por quererla, por ser tan lastimoso de amar una mujer que nunca le correspondería sus sentimientos.

—Buenas tardes, Cullen, —Rosalie dijo saludándolo en el preciso momento que entraba a su estudio.

—Rosalie. —él inclinó su cabeza.

—Pensé que te podría gustar saber que hace dos días Alice dio a luz sin ningún daño, un bebé varón. Pensé que a Bellale podría gustar también saberlo, —ella dijo con mordacidad.

Cullen sonrió por primera vez en un mes.

—Un niño, ¿eh? Ashbourne tenía su corazón puesto en una chica.

Rosalie se apaciguó.

—Sí, él ha estado mascullando que Alice siempre logra conseguir lo que quiere, pero él esta tan orgulloso como un papá puede estar.

— ¿El bebé esta sano?

—Es grande y rosado, con un parche grueso de pelo negro.

—Él será un diablo, de eso estoy seguro.

—Cullen, —Rosalie dijo suavemente— alguien le debería decir a Bella, ella querrá saber.

Él la miró inexpresivamente.

—Le escribiré a ella una carta.

— ¡No! —Rosalie dijo, con voz mandona— Ella debería ser informada en persona. Estará muy alegre; querrá celebrar con alguien.

Cullen tragó. Él quería ver a su esposa pero eso estaba mal. Quería tocarla, para sujetarla en sus brazos e inhalar el olor de su pelo. Él quería sujetar su mano sobre su boca, así ella no podría decir más palabras irrecusables, y podría hacer el amor pretendiendo todo el tiempo que ella le correspondía.

Él era patético, lo sabía, y Rosalie acababa de dar en sus manos una excusa para ir a Cornualles sin sacrificar lo que le quedaba de su orgullo. Él estaba parado.

—Le diré a ella.

El alivio de Rosalie fue tan obvio que casi ella se desinfló en su silla.

—Iré a Cornualles. Ella necesita saber sobre el bebé. Ella querrá saber, —él razonó— Si no voy y le digo a ella, quien le informara —él miró a Rosalie, casi pidiendo su aprobación.

—Oh, sí, —ella dijo rápidamente— Si tú no vas, no veo cómo se enterará ella. Tú en realidad debes ir.

—Sí, sí, —él dijo distraídamente— Yo en realidad tengo que ir a verla a ella. Yo en realidad no tengo opciones.

Rosalie sonrió encantada.

—Oh, Cullen, ¿no quieres saber el nombre del bebé?

Su expresión fue tímida.

—Sí, eso ayudaría.

—Le nombraron Edward. Por ti.


	25. Capítulo 24

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Bella paleaba. No es que a ella le gustase mucho palear. Nunca lo hizo. Siempre se había considerado que, como la persona a cargo de Stannage Park, debería tomar parte en las tareas cotidianas de la hacienda. Pero nunca antes había sido tan democrática en lo que se refiere a obligarse a hacer las tareas más pesadas.

Pero ahora no le puso tanta atención. La actividad física mantenía su mente dichosamente en blanco. Y cuándo se tumbaba en la cama por la noche, sus músculos estaban tan lastimados que se quedaba profundamente dormida. Fue una bendición. Antes de que se hubiera decidido por cansancio excesivo como una cura para la angustia, ella había yacido despierta por horas, clavando los ojos en el cielo raso. –Que miras fijamente, que miras fijamente, que miras fijamente – pero pudo no ver nada mas, además, del desastre que hizo con su vida.

Ella metía su pala a la fuerza en el motón de estiércol, intentando ignorar el fango salpicado encima de sus botas. Ella enfocó su mente en lo agradable que sería un baño esa tarde. Sí, un baño. Un baño con... lavanda. No, los pétalos de rosa olerían mejor. ¿Quería ella apestar a rosas?

Bella agotó la mayor parte de sus tardes en esto, desesperadamente intentando pensar acerca de cualquier cosa además de Cullen.

Ella terminó sus tareas, separó la pala, y caminó lentamente de regreso a la casa, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de los sirvientes. Ella estaba hecha una calamidad, y si ella mojase cualquier cantidad de estiércol, por minúscula que sea, en la alfombra delantera del vestíbulo, ellos nunca podrían quitar el hedor.

Una criada estaba en el patio trasero alimentando con una zanahoria a Rufus. Bella le pidió a ella que se ocupe de su baño, acariciando al conejo, dándole una palmada en la cabeza. Ella entonces empujó la puerta, incapaz de reunir la energía para anunciar en voz alta su saludo acostumbrado a la señora Simpson. Ella le sonrió débilmente al ama de llaves, trató de alcanzar una manzana, comió un bocado, entonces volvió la mirada atrás hacia el ama de llaves. La expresión de Simpy estaba bastante extraña, casi preocupada.

— ¿Pasa algo, Simpy? —Bella inquirió antes de subir la manzana a su boca para otro mordisco.

—Él está de regreso.

Bella se congeló, sus dientes se alojaron en la manzana. Ella lentamente removió la fruta de su boca, dejando una huella con sus dientes pequeños y perfectos.

— ¿Asumo que usted quiere decir que mi marido ha vuelto? —ella dijo cuidadosamente.

La señora Simpson asintió con la cabeza cuando ella soltó un caudal de palabras.

—Yo le dije lo que pienso de él, también, y no me importa pagar con las consecuencias. Él tiene que ser un monstruo para dejarle en la forma en que él la dejó. La...

Bella no oyó el resto de sus palabras. Sus pies, caminaban sin dirección de su cerebro, ya la llevaban fuera de la cocina y arriba de las escaleras laterales. No supo si escapaba de él o iba hacia él. No tuvo ni idea donde estaba él. Podía estar en el estudio, en el cuarto de estar, o en su dormitorio.

Ella tragó saliva, esperando que no estuviese en el dormitorio. Abrió la puerta. Tragó. Nunca había sido una persona excepcionalmente afortunada. Él estaba de pie en la ventana, viéndose insoportablemente bien parecido. Se había sacado su abrigo y se había aflojado su corbata. Inclinó su cabeza y la saludo.

—Bella.

—Tú estás en casa, —ella dijo en voz baja.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo... necesito un baño.

Una luz tenue de una sonrisa tocó su cara.

—Así es. —él caminó encima para el cordón del timbre.

—Ya ordene que me prepararan el baño. Las criadas deberían estar aquí de un momento a otro para llenarlo.

Cullen bajó su mano y dio la vuelta.

—Supongo que te preguntas por qué estoy de regreso.

—Yo... bien, sí. No pienso que sea algo relacionado conmigo.

Él respingó e hizo una mueca.

—Alice tuvo a un bebé varón. Pensé que a ti te gustaría saberlo —él observó su expresión cambiar de desconfianza desesperada a completa alegría.

—Oh, pero eso es ¡maravilloso! —ella exclamó— ¿Que nombre le han puesto?

—"Edward," —él dijo tímidamente— Por mí.

—Tú debes estar tan orgulloso.

—Lo estoy. Soy el padrino. Es realmente un honor.

—Oh, sí. Debes estar encantado. Deben estar encantados.

—Lo están.

Fue en ese momento que se quedaron sin más cosas que decir. Bella clavó los ojos en los pies de Cullen, él clavó los ojos en su frente. Finalmente ella barbulló:

— Yo en realidad necesito tomar un baño.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta, y dos criadas entraron trayendo cubos de agua hirviendo. Entraron al baño y comenzaron a llenar la bañera. Bella clavó los ojos en la bañera. Cullen clavó los ojos en Bella, imaginándola desnuda en el baño. Finalmente él salió del cuarto.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

Después cuando Bella se encontró con su marido, olía un poquito a flores y menos a una porqueriza. Ella se vistió con uno de sus vestidos, para que él no piense que llevaba puesta ropa de hombre justamente para molestarle. No quiso darle la satisfacción de saber que él estaba frecuentemente en sus pensamientos.

Él le estaba esperando a ella en el cuarto de estar antes de la cena, con un vaso de whisky junto a una mesa. Se levantó cuando ella entró, sus ojos la miraron con una expresión de hombre torturado.

—Te ves preciosa, Bells. —él sonó como si deseara que no fuese así.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien. Siempre luces bien.

— ¿Te gustaría a ti una bebida?

—Yo... sí. No. No. Quiero decir sí. Sí, lo deseo.

Él le dio la espalda a ella mientras buscaba en el gabinete una bebida y sonreía sin que ella lo viera.

— ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Nada, —ella dijo débilmente, sentándose— Cualquier cosa estaba bien.

Cullen le sirvió a ella un vaso de jerez.

—Aquí tienes.

Ella tomó el vaso de su mano extendida, segura de que estaba emocionada por estar junto a él. Tomó un sorbo de jerez, y pregunto:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

Sus labios se retorcieron.

— ¿Tan ansiosa estas por librarte de mí, Bells?

— ¡No! —ella dijo rápidamente— Aunque más bien pensaba que tú no quería permanecer demasiado tiempo conmigo. Soy perfectamente feliz de que te quedes —y en ese entonces agregó, por culpa de su orgullo— Tú no interrumpirás mi rutina.

—Ah, sí, claro que no. Soy un tipo bastante agradable. Casi se me había olvidado de eso.

Bella se encogió de miedo por la amargura encerrada en sus palabras.

—No quería ir a Londres e interrumpir tu rutina, el cielo prohíba que te separe de tu vida social, —ella le respondió.

Él clavó los ojos en ella inexpresivamente.

—No tengo idea acerca de que estas hablando.

—Eso es porque soy muy educada para discutirlo, —ella masculló, casi deseando que él discutiese sobre su amante— O piensas que no soy muy educada.

Él estuvo parado.

—He viajado todo el día, y estoy muy cansado para desperdiciar mi energía tratando de resolver tus pequeños acertijos. Si tú me disculpas me voy a cenar. Únete a mí si gustas. —él se fue de pronto.

Bella ahora sabía bastante acerca de las costumbres de la sociedad para saber que él acababa de ser terriblemente grosero con ella. Y conocía bastante acerca de él para saber que lo había hecho a propósito. Ella se paro con rabia y fue tras él, dobló hacia las escaleras, huyo rápidamente, y gritó:

— ¡No tengo hambre!

En ese entonces ella corrió subiendo las escaleras para su cuarto, ignorando los estruendos de su estómago.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

La cena supo como aserrín. Cullen se quedó con la mirada fija directamente en la comida, ignorando a los sirvientes cuando le hicieron señales por el puesto vacío y sirvieron la mesa para una sola persona en frente, obviamente, preguntándose si deberían quitar el puesto de la señora.

Él terminó su comida en diez minutos, comiendo lo primero que vio e ignorando el resto. Fue un sentimiento terrible, viendo el sitio donde Bella debería haber estado, sintiendo la hostilidad de los sirvientes, quienes estaban pendientes de la pelea.

Con un empujón de su silla, se levantó y se retiró para su estudio, donde él se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Y otro. Y otro. No lo suficiente como para ponerse borracho, justo la adecuada cantidad para apaciguarse. Y lo suficiente como para pasar el rato hasta estar seguro que Bella se había quedado dormida.

Él se abrió paso hasta su dormitorio, caminado suavemente. ¿Qué él iba a hacer con su esposa? Dios mío, que desastre. Él la amaba pero no quería amarla. Quiso odiarla pero no podía a pesar de su falta de amor por él, ella era todavía la mujer que lo impresiono cuando se conocieron, y nadie podría encontrar un defecto en su amor y su devoción por su tierra. Él la quería y se despreciaba a sí mismo por su debilidad. ¿Y que diablos estaba pensando ella?

Además del hecho que ella no le amaba. Eso estaba muy claro.

—Ojala pudiera. . . Deseo que le pudiese amar.

Bien, usted no le podría echar la culpa a la chica por no intentarlo.

Él revolvió la manija de la puerta y se encontró de pronto en el cuarto. Sus ojos cayeron sobre la cama. ¡Bella!

Él recobró su aliento. ¿Le había esperado? ¿Quería decir esto que ella quería estar con él?

No, él pensó perversamente, no había una cama en el otro dormitorio.

Ella descansaba allí, dormida, su pecho moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de su reparación. La luna llena, entro por la ventana abierta y la ilumino. Ella se veía perfecta era todo lo que él desea en una mujer. Él se hundió abajo en un gran sillón confortable, sus ojos nunca dejaron a la persona que dormía en la cama.

Por ahora esto sería suficiente. Simplemente observarla como ella dormía.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Había dormido desacostumbradamente bien, una sorpresa considerando el estrés de la noche anterior.

Ella bostezó, se desperezó, y se puso derecha. Y en ese entonces le vio. Él se había quedado dormido en el sillón grande de su cuarto. Estaba completamente vestido y terriblemente incómodo. ¿Por qué él durmió ahí? ¿Pensó él que ella no querría recibirle en la cama? ¿O ella le repugnaba tanto que no podía dormir con ella en la misma cama?

Con un suspiro silencioso, ella salió a hurtadillas de la cama y logró llegar por medio de astucia al vestidor. Ella se puso encima sus pantalones, su camisa y avanzo sigilosamente de vuelta al dormitorio.

Cullen no se había movido. Su pelo cobrizo estaba todavía en sus ojos, sus labios se vieron igual de besables, y su cuerpo musculoso estaba todavía alojado torpemente en el sillón.

Bella no lo podría soportar. No le importó que él la hubiera dejado el día después de que habían regresado a Cornualles. No le importó que hubiese sido increíblemente grosero con ella la noche anterior. Aun no le importó que él no la desease lo suficiente como para tener una amante.

El único pensamiento en su corazón fue que ella todavía le amaba a pesar de todo eso, y no podría soportar verle tan incómodo. Pisó suavemente donde él estaba, puso sus manos debajo de sus brazos, y tiró fuertemente.

—Levántate, Cullen, —ella se quejó, tratando difícilmente de no botarlo a sus pies.

Sus ojos se abrieron todavía con sueño.

— ¿Bells?

—Es hora de dormir, Cullen.

Él sonrió abiertamente con descuido.

— ¿Vienes?

Su corazón latió fuertemente.

—Yo... Ah... No, Cullen, yo estoy ya vestida. Yo... Ah… Tengo tareas para hacer. Sí, tareas. —sigue hablando, Bells, no sea que te tiente y te metas en la cama con él_._

Él se vio completamente alicaído, y se inclinó hacia adelante ebriamente.

— ¿Te puedo besar?

Bella tragó, él no estaba completamente despierto. La había besado una vez antes medio dormido; ¿Qué daño le podría hacer besarlo una vez más? Y ella lo quería tanto… Estaba mal desearlo tanto.

Ella se apoyó arriba y rozó sus labios contra lo de él. Le oyó gemir, entonces sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus manos buscando sus nalgas.

— Oh, bribona, —él gimió. Si él estaba todavía dormido, ella pensó, al menos él estaba con la persona correcta esta vez. Al menos la quería. Ahora mismo, al menos, él la deseaba. Sólo a ella.

Ella se acerco y lo beso. Se vinieron abajo encima de la cama, sus brazos y piernas enredándose en el camino hacia abajo, medianamente arrancándose de un tirón las ropas mutuamente. Él la besó desesperadamente, saboreando su piel como un hombre muerto de hambre. Ella fue igual de frenética, abrigando sus piernas alrededor de él, intentando aproximarse más cerca y más cerca a ella directamente donde podían ser una sola persona.

Antes de que ella se diese cuenta, él estaba dentro de ella, y sintió como si el cielo mismo había descendido en su dormitorio y los había envuelto adentro en un abrazo perfecto.

—Oh, Cullen, yo te amo a ti, yo te amo, yo te amo. —las palabras volaron directamente de su corazón a su boca, sin importar su condenado orgullo. A ella ya no le importó si no era suficiente mujer para él. Ella le amó, y él la amó a su manera y tenía que hacer cualquier cosa, para mantenerle a su lado. Se tragaría su orgullo, se humillaría de cualquier forma para evitar la dolorosa soledad del mes anterior.

Él no pareció haberla oído, tan concentrado en sus necesidades físicas. Él se zambulló en ella, sus gemidos salieron de su boca con cada empuje. Bella no podría distinguir si su cara era de agonía o éxtasis, quizá era una mezcla de ambos. Finalmente, sus músculos comenzaron a estremecerse a su alrededor, él estaba aturdido, grito su nombre y vertió su semilla en ella.

El aliento de Bella se detuvo estaba estupefacta por el poder de su liberación. Le dio la bienvenida al peso de Cullen cuando se derrumbado sobre ella, saboreando la dificultad de los movimientos acompañados de una respiración lastimera. Pasaron varios minutos, silenciosos y contentos, hasta que Cullen gimió y cayó acomodándose junto a ella.

Estuvieron cara a cara uno frente al otro, y Bella no podría apartar la vista de él cuando se inclino hacia adelante como si le fuera a besar.

— ¿Dijiste que me amabas? —él susurró.

Bella no dijo nada, sintiéndose completamente atrapada.

Su mano agarró firmemente su cadera.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

Ella intentó decir que sí, ella intentó decir que no, pero tampoco salió ninguna palabra de su boca. Atragantándose con sus palabras, ella lo empujo para librarse de su agarre y salio fuera de la cama.

—Bella —su voz estaba baja pero exigía una respuesta.

— ¡No te puedo amar! —ella gritó, metiendo sus brazos a la fuerza en la camisa que ella recientemente se había quitado.

Antes de que Cullen clavara los ojos en ella en estado de choque por varios segundos finalmente diciendo:

— ¿Por que?

En ese momento ella se colocaba los pantalones.

— Tu necesitas más de lo que te puedo dar —ella dijo, quedándose sin aliento a punto de llorar – Y por eso, tú nunca puedes ser lo que necesito.

El corazón de Cullen se rompió examinó rápidamente su primera frase y enfocó sólo su atención a la segundo. Su expresión se volvió como granito, empezó a buscar debajo de la cama su ropa.

—Muy bien entonces, —él dijo tratando de no mostrar emoción en su voz— Saldré con destino a Londres a toda prisa. Esta tarde, si puedo.

Bella tragó convulsivamente.

— ¿Es bastante pronto para ti?

— ¿Tú, tú te vas? —ella preguntó, con voz apagada.

— ¿No es que lo que quieres? —él gruño, saliendo fuera de la cama dirigiéndose hacia ella como un dios peligroso, y desnudo—. ¿No es eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Fue un movimiento diminuto, pero él lo percibió.

— ¿Entonces qué diablos quieres? —él chasqueó— ¿Lo sabes?

Ella clavó los ojos en él silenciosamente.

Cullen dijo cruelmente.

—He tenido bastante de tus pequeños juegos, Bella. Cuando tú te decidas que deseas hacer con nuestro matrimonio simplemente me escribes una carta. Estaré en Londres, donde mis conocidos no intentan desgarrar mi alma y hacerla trizas.

Bella no sintió la furia originándose dentro suyo. Cayó sobre ella sin percatarse de lo que ocurría, en ese instante gritaba con toda la furia que se había acumulado semanas antes.

— ¡Vete entonces! ¡Vete! ¡Vete a Londres y quédate con tus mujeres! ¡Vete y acuéstese con Angela!

Cullen estaba completamente sorprendido todavía pálido.

— ¿Que estas diciendo? —él susurró.

—Sé que tú todavía mantienes a una amante, —ella se atragantó— Sé que tú te acostaste con ella, mientras estábamos comprometidos, aún cuando me profesaste tu amor. Tú me dijiste que jugabas a las cartas con amigos esa noche, ya que no los verías en mucho tiempo cuando nos casáramos. Pero te seguí. Te vi. Cullen. ¡Te vi!

Él camino un paso hacia ella, con su ropa deslizándose por sus dedos.

—Ha habido un terrible error.

—Sí, aquí esta, —ella dijo, con su cuerpo entero agitándose con emoción— Estaba equivocada para pensar que alguna vez podría ser bastante mujer para complacerle, estaba equivoca en pensar que alguna vez podría aprender la manera para que estés solo conmigo.

—Bella, —él susurró desesperadamente— No quiero estar con ninguna otra mujer solo contigo.

— ¡No me mientas! —ella gritó— No me importa lo que tú me digas, con tal de que no me mientas. No te puedo complacer. Intenté tan duro. Intenté aprender las reglas, hasta me puse vestidos, aunque me gustó llevarlos puestos, todavía no fue suficiente. No lo puedo hacer. Sé que no puedo, pero yo ¡Oh, Dios mío! —ella se sentó en una silla, desesperada por la fuerza de sus lágrimas. Su cuerpo entero tembló de sollozos, y se agarró firmemente a sí misma, intentado no colapsar anímicamente— Todo lo que quise ser es ser la única en tu vida, —ella se quedó sin aliento— Eso es todo.

Cullen se arrodilló enfrente de ella, tomó ambos de sus manos en la de él, y las alzó para sus labios en un beso reverente.

—Bella, bribona, mi amor, tú eres todo lo que quiero. ¡Todo lo que quiero! No he mirado a otra mujer desde que te conocí.

Ella lo contempló a él, sus lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos.

—No sé lo que tú viste en Londres, —él continuó— Sólo puedo deducir que fue la noche que le dije a Angela, que necesitaría encontrar otro protector.

—Tú te quedaste mucho tiempo.

—Bella, no te traicioné, —sus manos apretadas alrededor de la de ella— Tú me debes creer. Te amo.

Ella miró perdidamente hacia esos ojos café líquidos y sintió a su mundo caer con estrépito alrededor de ella.

— Oh, Dios mío, —ella susurró una gran sacudida apretando su corazón. Ella se puso de pie temblando— Oh, Dios Mío. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?

Cullen miro las lágrimas en su cara, mientras la afrontaba

— ¿Bella? —él dijo con vacilación.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —su voz se robusteció progresivamente— ¡Oh, Mi Dios! —y en ese entonces ella se escapó del cuarto.

Cullen, desafortunadamente, estaba demasiado desnudo para seguirla.

Bella bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia el jardín y de ahí por el pretorio a la niebla. Se mantuvo caminando hasta que se encontró rodeada de árboles, hasta que estaba segura que ni un alma la podría oír.

Y en ese entonces ella lloró.

Se hundió en la tierra húmeda y sollozó. Había tenido la oportunidad de tener la alegría más pura en tierra, y ella la había arruinado con mentiras y desconfianza. Él nunca la perdonaría. ¿Cómo podría perdonarla, cuándo ella no podía?

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

Cuatro horas más tarde Cullen estaba listo a arañar la pintura de las paredes con sus uñas. ¿Dónde podría estar ella?

Él no había considerado mandar a fuera un grupo de rescate; Bella conocía la tierra mejor que nadie. Era improbable que ella hubiera tenido un accidente, pero comenzaba a llover, y ella había estado tan perturbada.

Media hora. Él le daría a ella la media hora más.

Su corazón se retorció cuando recordó la expresión angustiada en su cara en la mañana. Nunca él vio una mirada de puro dolor a menos que, por supuesto, que contara las veces que él se había mirado al espejo el mes pasado.

Repentinamente él no tuvo ni idea por qué su matrimonio tenía tantos problemas. Él la amaba, y por lo que percibía aparente ella le correspondía.

Pero hubo tantas preguntas sin responder. Y la única persona que las podría contestar no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

Bella tropezó en la casa con estupor. Apenas sintió la lluvia recorrer su cuerpo. Miró al frente, repitiendo para sí misma, – Le debo hacer entender. Debo hacerlo.

Ella se había sentado a la base de un árbol por horas, sollozando hasta que sus lágrimas se acabaron. Y entonces, cuando su respiración se había aquietado, se preguntó si quizá no merecía una segunda oportunidad. Las personas tenían permiso de aprender de sus propios errores y seguir adelante, ¿Por qué no ellos?

Y, sobre todo, ella le debía a su marido la verdad.

Cuando ella alcanzó el vestíbulo de Stannage Park, y quiso abrir la puerta, esta se abrió antes de que pudiera tomar la manija.

Cullen apareció.

Él parecía contrariado, ligeramente desarreglado, dios. Sus cejas eran una línea firme, que ensombrecía su rostro, una vena palpitaba rápidamente por su cuello, y… su camisa no estaba abotonada correctamente.

Él la llevo informalmente a la sala.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de la angustia qué he experimentado las últimas horas? —él resolló de furia.

Mudamente, ella negó con la cabeza.

Él comenzó a marcar sus dedos.

—Una zanja. —él ladro— Pudiste haber caído en una zanja. No, no lo digas, sé que tu conoces muy bien el terreno, pero pudiste haber caído en una zanja. Un animal te pudo haber mordido. Una rama de un árbol pudo haber caído sobre ti. Te pudieron asaltar.

Bella clavó los ojos en él, pensando que el aguacero ventoso apenas constituyó una tormenta.

—Hay criminales, —él continuó— Sé que es Cornualles. Es el fin de la tierra, pero hay criminales. Criminales quienes no pensaría dos veces para asaltarte. Cristo, Bella, yo aun no quiera pensar lo que podía pasarte.

Ella observó como pasaba una mano sobre sus cabellos desordenados.

—Voy a encerrarte en tu cuarto.

La esperanza comenzó a calentar su corazón.

—Yo voy a encerrarte en tu cuarto y atarte y ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¿Contéstame, di algo_?_

Bella abrió su boca.

—No tengo una amiga llamada Bree.

Él clavó los ojos en ella inexpresivamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Bree. Ella no existe. Yo…—ella apartó la mirada, demasiado avergonzada para responsabilizarse de sus actos— Escribí la carta sabiendo lo que obtenía. Escribí la carta para intentar inducirte a terminar nuestro compromiso.

Él tocó su barbilla, haciendo que lo mire a él.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? —él preguntó, su voz en un susurro ronco— ¿Por qué?

Ella tragó nerviosamente.

—Porque pensé que habías estado con tu amante. No podría comprender cómo pudiste estar conmigo, y entonces estar con ella, y…

—No te traicioné —dijo él ferozmente.

—Lo sé. Lo sé ahora. Lo siento. Estoy tan apenada —ella tiró sus brazos alrededor de él, enfrascándose en el refugio de su pecho— ¿Me puedes perdonar?

—Pero, Bells, ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

Bella tragó con inquietud, vergüenza sonrosando sus mejillas. Finalmente le contó sobre las mentiras de Lady Wolcott. Pero ella no podría culpar a Lady Wolcott de todo; si ella había estado segura verdaderamente segura del amor de Cullen, no habría tenido inclinación por sus mentiras.

Cullen la miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Tú le creíste a ella?

—Sí. No. No al principio. En ese entonces te seguí —Bella hizo una pausa, obligándose a mirarlo a la cara. Como prueba de su honradez— Tú estuviste allí tanto tiempo. No supe qué pensar.

—Bella, ¿Por qué pensarías que querría a otra mujer? Te amo. Tu sabias que te amo. ¿No te lo dije bastante? —él se apoyó abajo y descansó su barbilla en contra de la parte superior de la cabeza de ella, aspirando la fragancia intoxicante de su pelo mojado.

—Supongo que pensé que no te complací —ella dijo— Que no fui lo suficientemente bonita o lo suficientemente femenina. Intenté tan duro aprender cómo ser una dama. Aunque disfruté de aprender. Londres es tan hermoso. Pero voy siempre a ser la misma persona, siempre. El fenómeno hombruno.

Sus manos se volvieron feroces alrededor de sus hombros.

—Creo te dije más de una vez que nunca te refieras a ti misma de ese modo.

—Pero no voy nunca a ser como Rosalie. No voy nunca a…

—Si quisiese a Rosalie, —él interrumpió— le habría pedido a ella que se case conmigo, —él la jaló más apretadamente en contra de él —Bella, yo te amo a ti_._ Te amaría si tú llevases puesto un costal. Te amaría aunque tuvieses bigote —él hizo una pausa y ajustó su nariz— Pues bien, el bigote es difícil. Por favor prométeme que no criarás uno.

Bella rió nerviosamente a pesar de sí misma.

— ¿Tú verdaderamente no quieres que yo cambie?

Él sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que yo cambie?

— ¡No! —ella dijo, muy de prisa— Me gusta mucho tal como eres.

Esta vez él sonrió abiertamente esa sonrisa abierta mortífera tan familiar que siempre le hacia temblar su estomago.

— ¿A ti solo te gusto?

—Bien, —ella dijo tímidamente— Creo que te dije, me gustas mucho.

Él enredó su mano en su pelo y le dio un tirón para besarla en la boca.

—No bribona no es suficiente, —él se quejó.

Ella tocó su mejilla.

—Te amo. Estoy tan apenada por haber hecho este desastre. ¿Cómo lo puedo remediar?

—Tú me podrías decir que me amas otra vez.

—Te amo.

—Tú me lo podrías decir mañana.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

—No necesitaré un recordatorio igual. Aun te podría decirlo dos veces más.

—Y al día siguiente.

—Probablemente podría manejar eso.

—Y al siguiente…

* * *

**Bien llegamos al final (de nuevo)**  
**Subí la adaptación en tiempo record así que si encuentran fallos me avisan ¿si?**

**La historia original es "_Bribona" de Julia Quinn_**

**Bella = Henrietta (Henry) Barrett / ****Edward = William Dunford**

**Nos leemos en la próxima**

**.  
Besos Vanerk **


	26. Epílogo

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptacion y pertenece a Julia Quinn.**

**Epílogo  
**

— ¡Voy a matarlooooooooooo!

Alice tocó el brazo de Cullen.

—No pienso que lo quiso decir de verdad, —ella susurró.

Cullen tragó, con su cara demacrada y pálida por la preocupación.

—Ella ha estado allí tanto tiempo.

Alice tomo su mano alrededor de su muñeca y le separó de la puerta del cuarto de la enferma.

—Yo me demore más tiempo con Edward, —dijo ella— y estoy perfectamente saludable como un caballo. Ahora, ven conmigo. Tú no deberías haber venido a la puerta. Tú solo escucharas sus gritos.

Cullen dejó a la duquesa conducirle lejos. Habían intentado Bella y él concebir un hijo durante cinco años. Habían querido a un bebé tan desesperadamente; había parecido un milagro. Pero ahora que Bella en verdad daba a luz un bebé, ya no había parecido tan necesario.

Bella tenía mucho dolor. Y él no podría hacer nada por remediar eso. Desgarraba su corazón.

Él y Alice se abrieron paso de regreso hasta el cuarto de estar, donde Jasper jugaba con sus niños. Edward de seis años de edad Había retado al duque a un duelo falso y profundamente le daba una paliza a su padre, quien no podía moverse por que Julián de cuatro años de edad estaba atrás. Sin mencionar a Claire de dos años de edad, felizmente envuelta alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo.

— ¿Ya nació? —Jasper preguntó, demasiado impertinentemente para el gusto de Cullen.

Cullen hizo un tipo de gruñido.

—Creo que ese fue un no, —Alice dijo.

— ¡Te he matado ahora! —Edward gritó alegremente, clavándole su espada en el estomago de Jasper.

Jasper miro a su mejor amigo con compasión.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres uno de estos?

Cullen se hundió en una silla.

—Simplemente siempre que ella este bien, —él suspiró— es todo lo que pido.

—Ella estará bien, —Alice dijo apaciguadoramente— ¡Tú lo verás! ¡Oh, Rosalie!

Rosalie estaba en el portal, un poco sudorosa y muy desarreglada.

Cullen se levantó de un salto.

— ¿Cómo está ella?

— ¿Bella? Oh, ella esta —Rosalie parpadeó— ¿Dónde está Emmet?

—En el jardín paseando con Leticia, —Alice contestó— ¿Cómo está Bella?

—Bien de hecho, —Rosalie dijo con una gran sonrisa— ¿Te digo, lo que sucedió a Cullen?

El nuevo padre ya se había ido del cuarto.

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

Cullen hizo una pausa brevemente cuando él alcanzó la puerta del dormitorio de Bella. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Él estaba dispuesto a entrar? Él estaba allí por un momento, con un rostro inexpresivo en su cara, hasta Rosalie y Alice que lo habían seguido lo rodearon y le preguntaron.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? —Alice exigió mucho.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —Cullen preguntó dudosamente sin atreverse a toca la puerta.

—Bien, podrías querer golpear primero, —Rosalie propuso.

— ¿No estará demasiado cansada… entro?

Rosalie se atragantó con una risa. Alice tomó la iniciativa y llamó a la puerta.

—Bien, —ella dijo firmemente— Ahora tienes que entrar.

La comadrona abrió la puerta, pero Cullen no la vio. Él no vio nada aparte de Bella y el manojo diminuto que ella sujetaba en sus brazos.

— ¿Bella? —él respiró— ¿Están bien?

Ella sonrió.

—Estoy bien. Ven a sentarte conmigo.

Cullen cruzó el cuarto y se encaramó junto a ella en la cama.

— ¿Estas bien, no estas enferma? Te oí gritar muy vehementemente por mi muerte.

Bella volteó su cabeza lateralmente y descartó un beso en su hombro.

— Muy bien, no resistiría un parto todos los días, pero pienso qué lo vale ¿No lo crees? —ella tomo a su bebé y se lo mostró— Edward Cullen, esta es tu hija.

— ¿Una Hija? —él susurró— Una hija. ¿Tenemos una niña?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Revisé muy de cerca. Ella es definitivamente una chica.

—Una Chica, —él repitió, incapaz por mantener la admiración apartada de su voz. Él amablemente empujó hacia atrás la manta así es que él le podría verla.

—Ella es bella.

—Pienso que ella se parece a ti.

—No, no, ella definitivamente se parece a ti.

Bella miró hacia abajo al bebé.

—Pienso quizá ella se parece a sí misma.

Cullen besó la mejilla de su esposa. Y en ese entonces él se apoyó abajo y muy amablemente hizo lo mismo a su nueva hija.

—No había considerado a una chica, —Bella dijo— No sé por qué, pero estaba segura que era un niño. Quizá fue porque ella pateó muchísimo.

Cullen besó a su hija otra vez, tan repentinamente dándose cuenta qué tan agradable se sentía.

—Yo en realidad sólo pensé acerca de nombres de niños, —Bella continuó— No había pensado nombres de chicas.

Cullen sonrió con aire satisfecho.

—Yo lo hice.

— ¿Que hiciste?

—Mmm-hmm. Sé exactamente como vamos a llamarla.

— ¿Me lo dices ahora? ¿Y si no te gusta?

—Ni un poco.

—Ya veo. Pues bien, ¿vas a compartir ese nombre conmigo?

—Renesmee.

— ¿Renesmee? —Bella repitió— ¡Por qué, si es tan malo como Isabella!

Cullen sonrió perezosamente.

—Lo sé.

—Posiblemente no le podríamos agobiar a ella con tal nombre. Cuando pienso acerca del mió y como me molestaba… No podría imaginar mi vida, si no me llamara Bella.

Cullen se apoyó abajo y besó a su hija otra vez. Y entonces, por añadidura, él besó a su esposa.

—Y no veo por que no podrías a tu hija llamarla cualquier cosa excepto Nessie.

—Nessie, ¿eh? —Bella miró hacia abajo a su hija— ¿Qué ocurre si ella quiere usar pantalones?

— ¿Qué ocurre si ella quiere llevar puestos vestidos?

Bella inclinó su cabeza para el lado.

—Buen punto —ella tocó la nariz del bebé— La pequeña esta sana, ¿qué piensas? Es tu nombre, después de todo.

El bebé gorjeó felizmente.

Cullen alcanzó a tomar el manojo precioso.

— ¿Puedo tenerla?

Bella sonrió y soltó al bebé en los brazos de su padre.

Él la meció por un momento, probando el peso, entonces se apoyó abajo, sus labios encontrando su oreja diminuta.

—Bienvenida Nessie, pequeña, —él susurró— Pienso que te va gustar aquí.

**Fin**

**Ahora si les pido mil disculpas por este error eso me pasa por subir todas las actualizaciones juntas =/**

**Me despido diciéndoles MUCHAS GRACIAS¡ por acompañarme en esta adaptación.**

**Nos leemos**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


End file.
